Follow Through
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is future fic that focus mainly on LiRic and ZanderMaxie raising Liz and Zander's kid. It also focus a lot on their kid as a teen and other PC couples kids as teens.
1. Follow Through 1

Title: Follow Through 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Steven! Steven! Where are you hiding?" Ric asked as he looked for his step-son. He heard some laughing coming from under the kitchen table. "Elizabeth I think we lost Steven! Maybe we need to start looking for another son." Ric screamed to his wife jokingly as he came closer to the kitchen table.

"That's ok, Ric. I think he's easily replaceable." Liz screamed back also joking.

"Well then I guess you're going to need to call and order another son."

"Ok I'm doing that now." Liz said as she picked up the phone.

"Wait. Uncle Ric, I'm here." Steven said coming out from under the table.

"Wait Elizabeth cancel the order I found Steven." Ric said as he got his step-son out from under the table.

"Good because if we don't leave now he's going to be late for his first day of school this year." Liz said coming into the kitchen carrying Steven's book sake and obviously pregnant.

"I'm not going to school!" Steven said.

"Let me guess you've been talking to your father." Ric said sarcastically.

"No, he wants me to go to school and so does Aunt Maxie."

"Then why don't you want to go?" Liz asked.

"Morgan said Uncle Sonny told him he doesn't have to school." 

"Of course leave it to my brother to say something like that." Ric said sarcastically.

"Wait Morgan does go to school." Liz said confused.

"But his dad doesn't make him go."

"Well then we won't either. But then again if you don't go to school then you'll have to do something else." Ric said.

"Watch TV all day?"

"No, you'll have to get a job. Now let's see what can you do?"

"He's not serious is he?" Steven asked his mom.

"I'm very serious actually well you can clean you room. So maybe you can clean rooms for a living. How does that sound?" 

"Not fun."

"Well it's either that or school. I mean it buddy, you got to choose."

"Um… I guess school."

"Ok now see we're not making your got school just like Uncle Sonny."

"Yeah well now I see why Morgan choose school too."

"Now we've got to go. So why don't you go get your jacket?" Liz said.

"Ok." Steven said running off to his room.

"He's never speaking to my brother ever again." Ric said once Steven was out of earshot.

Liz laughed. "I'll second that. Let's just hope we don't have to go through this will Little Adella." Liz said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah well Little Adella Audrey will have my DNA not Zander's so this won't be a problem."

"Dream on. Because if our little girl is like her daddy she will cause us many more headaches."

"Well if she's like her mother she'll be a little drama queen."

"Hey!" Liz said shocked.

"Ok come on you know I love you even though your a drama queen."

"And I love you even when you go all psycho."

"Ok you two stop it or we'll never leave." Steven said as he came back down.

_"You sure about this?" Emily asked Liz as she helped her pack. _

_"Em we can't stay here. Not with so many people against us."_

_"But…"_

_"Em, I don't want to raise my child around people who are going to be telling it that his stepfather is a psycho and it's mommy shouldn't be with him."_

_"Even if it's the truth?"_

_"But it's not and I have trouble hearing all of this and I can only imagine how that would sound to a kid."_

_"But Colorado?"_

_"Ric and I can both get a job out there and Zander can move out there too or nearby."_

_"Zander's going too?"_

_"Yeah when he gets all these charges cleared and he's apparently even convinced Maxie to look at colleges out there."_

_"And you think you're all just going to be one big happy family?"_

_"Well we have to be happier than we are here with everyone constantly trying to pull apart."_

_"What about Audrey?"_

_"She understands why we have to leave."_

_"And what about the four musketeers?"_

_"If any of you want to start supporting Ric and me then call but until then I don't really feel like being part of a group of people who treat my husband horribly and me like an a idiot for loving him."_

_"We don't…"_

_"It's too late to start lying now Em."_

_"Fine and Ric's ok with leaving Sonny and his revenge behind?"_

_"Well it seems that way actually he's talking to Sonny now."_

_"Ric, what do you want?" Sonny asked annoyed as he come into his living room where Ric was._

_"Don't get mad. I just want to talk."_

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Fine don't. I just thought you should know that Liz and I are leaving. We're moving to Colorado."_

_"Great! So leave."_

_"Not so fast. I want to tell you something first."_

_"What that you'll always try to get revenge against me no matter where you?"_

_"No I'm giving up on that."_

_"Really why?"_

_"For my child. I want it to be possible that if they ever want to find out about their family that you'll let them."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want my child to think that they've got no family outside of Liz's and I."_

_"So what do you want me to is just talk to the kid?"_

_"It the kid decides it wants to. I went about looking for my family the wrong way. I did it for revenge and I don't want my child to make the same mistake."_

_"You'd actually want your child to know me? I thought you hated me." _

_"Well your going to be this kid's uncle and that won't ever change. And I'll make a point of not doing what my father did and making me hate you."_

_"There you go blaming someone else again."_

_"Sonny I know there is no excuse for what I've done and I'm not even asking for forgiveness not that you'd give it to me any way. I just want to make sure that you're open to the idea of my child having the option of having you as family too. So what do you say?"_

"So how much longer do you have to go?" Maxie asked Liz as they worked on dinner while the guys played ball.

"Only about a month."

"Well I know Cameron can't wait to be big brother."

"Well I'm not sure we need to have two kids in the house."

"Well in this house when Cameron's over they're already two kids." 

Liz laughed. "I can see that. So have you two talked about having kids?"

Maxie almost dropped the knife she was using. "No I…"

"Calm down. I mean I assume you're waiting for when you're through with school first."

"Yeah plus my parents already have a problem with me living with Zander and if I told them we were thinking of having kids, my dad would shoot him."

Liz laughed. "I bet we'll let me say this. You're a great step mother to my son and I can only imagine how great of a mother you'd be to your own child."

"Actually don't tell Zander but when I'm with Cameron I can't help but think a lot about having my own child." 

"That's normal you know?"

"Well still I mean I don't think Zander's in any hurry to have any more kids and I'm still young. So I figure we have some time."

"That's what I said before I got pregnant the first time."

"I so didn't need to hear that."

Liz laughed. "I bet and don't worry this will stay between the two of us. I won't tell Zander."

"Won't tell me what?" Zander asked as he came in followed by Cameron and Ric.

"Nothing just girl talk. Now let's eat." Liz said as she brought some food to the table.

"Max, what's really going on?" Zander asked her.

"Just eat and stop worrying." Maxie said as she brought the salad to the table.


	2. Follow Through 2

Title: Follow Through 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Zan, Cameron come we've got to go!" Maxie screamed as she tried miserably to find her research paper in the mess on the desk. She looked at the clock. If they didn't leave right now she was going to be late. "Guys, Come on! Get out here now or I'm leaving with out you!" 

"What's the hurry?" Zander asked as he came into the living room trying to tie his tie.

Maxie looked up. "I have class and you're supposed to have your son with you for half of the day remember? Look let me do that." Maxie said as she tied his tie for him.

"Thanks. So what are you looking for?"

"My paper which seems to be missing. Where is Cameron anyway?" Maxie asked.

"Cameron!" Zander screamed and then headed to his son's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it. He was shocked to find his son coloring on what looked like Maxie's paper. "Cam, what is that you are coloring on?"

"Aunt Maxie's paper. I thought it looked boring so I thought I'd make it colorful. Do you like it?" He asked holding it up to show to his father.

"Max, do you still have your paper saved to your laptop?"

"Why?" She asked coming in.

"Look Aunt Maxie, I made your paper pretty."

"You… I…"

"Breath Max, breath." Zander said.

"I'm going to go print another copy. Your father is going to have a talk with you." Maxie said as she ran out of the room.

"Cam buddy I think we need to talk." Zander said.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" 

"Yeah I'd say that."

_"You know you can still rethink this?" Georgie said as she came into Maxie's room where her sister was packing._

_"But I don't want to."_

_"Is he really worth leaving your family for?"_

_"Is Dillion worth everything you've sacrificed?_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you understand why I'm doing this."_

_"I don't want you to leave."_

_"I know but I have to."_

_"What about mom and dad?"_

_"They've got you."_

_"But I'm not you."_

_"I know but you can do more good for the two of them then I ever could."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Yeah it is. I've disappointed them more times then I should of. But you, you never did."_

_"You've never disappointed them."_

_"Yes I have don't lie to me I know the truth. Maybe by the time I come back to visit I'll be able to make them proud again."_

_"Maybe you should talk to them before you leave."_

_"I will I just hope dad doesn't scream at me again for moving in with Zander."_

_"I doubt it."_

_"Me too."_

_"I can still talk to you right?"_

_"Of course. Just call or email."_

_"Good because if I don't have you talk to about Dillion or Sage I think I'd go insane."_

_"Well glad to know I'm still useful." Maxie said smiling._

_Alexis opened her door and was shocked to see Zander standing there. "Come in."_

_"Thanks." Zander said as he walked in._

_"So well I guess a congratulations is in order?"_

_"About what?"_

_"Well I hear Ric got your cleared of all your charges before he left."_

_"Yeah, I guess that's one good thing about getting the D.A.'s wife pregnant."_

_"You didn't blackmail him did you?"_

_"Strangely no."_

_"Then why did he clear you?"_

_"I don't really know I'm just glad he did."_

_"Well then what are you going to do now? Go after Emily?"_

_"No way. So tell your nephew he can be happy with my wife."_

_"Zander…"_

_"Forget it ok? I didn't come here to talk about Emily or Nikolas."_

_"Then why did you come here?"_

_"To tell you bye and thank you."_

_"Bye? Wait where are you going?"_

_"To Colorado to be with my child."_

_"They're letting you…"_

_"Yeah again I don't know why but I've already started looking for a job and a place."_

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"So soon?"_

_"There's no reason for me stay."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_"My dad's dead, my kids' not here and my wife doesn't want me."_

_"But…"_

_"Alexis, no good can come out of me staying in Port Charles. And I promised my dad that I'd do some good."_

_"Wait, when was this?"_

_"When I visited his grave and I want to do some good Alexis so I've got to go. Don't try to stop me." _

_Alexis sighed. "You know you'll be a good father, right?"_

_"I don't know but we'll see."_

Zander lit the last candle on the table and turned on the music. Maxie would be home any minute and he want to surprise her. The front door opened and he heard Maxie talking. 

"Ok Cameron why don't you go put your book sack in your room for me ok?"

"Ok." Cameron said running off.

Maxie headed into the kitchen and was shocked at what she saw. "Oh Zan what's…"

"I figured since you finished your exams today and Cam was going to be at Liz's we could have a night just to our selves."

"But Cam's not at Liz's."

"You didn't…" Zander started to say.

"Aunt Maxie can we watch my video now?" Cameron asked as he came into the kitchen. "Dad why are you all dressed up?"

"Cameron can you give your dad and I a chance to talk alone?" Maxie asked.

"But I wanted to watch my video." Cameron said whining.

"Steven Cameron Smith!" Zander said mad.

"But I've got nothing to do." Cameron said continuing to whine. 

"Well if you don't let me and Aunt Maxie talk right now, you'll be spending a lot of time in your room." Zander said sternly.

"Yes sir." Cameron said going to his room.

"I'm sorry, Zan I really am."

"Why is he here any way? I thought it was Liz's night."

"It is."

"Then why is he here?"

"I told Ric we would keep him."

"Why?"

"Because Ric wanted to surprise Liz."

"Well so did I."

"But tonight's there first wedding anniversary." 

"You know it's not fair that those two had to get married twice so they can have two anniversaries." 

"If I had know you had this planned… wait is that what I think it is?" Maxie asked looking at the food on the stove.  "You got good food from Frieda's?"

"Yeah I was heating it up and I have a chocolate cake from Wells."

"You really went all out for this didn't you?"

"That's not all. I also rented us a cabin at Fallen Angels for tonight."

"Now I feel really bad."

"You should."

"Hey! I thought I was doing something nice. Wait what's all this for anyway?"

"Well I knew you'd have you last exam today so I figured you'd be in the mood to celebrate."

"How sweet."

"Thanks." Zander said sadly.

"Maybe I can call a babysitter?"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with Cameron."

"Not that much. Look I'll try to see if Cindy's free and you to find something not so expensive to feed your son."

"So this means I'm going to get you all to myself tonight?"

"Even if I have to pay a babysitter a million dollars." Maxie said smiling. She gave Zander a kiss and headed of to the phone.

Zander headed to the fridge but first reached into his pocket and made sure the ring was still there.


	3. Follow Through 3

Title: Follow Through 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"  
  


The door opened and Ric walked in. 

"Hey! Wait did you forget something like our son?" Liz asked as she came over to great him.

"It's good to see you too." Ric said as he gave her a kiss. "I bet your happy to see me little Adella even if your mommy isn't." Ric said to Liz's stomach.

"I am happy to see you it's just… where's Cameron?"

"With Maxie and Zander."

"Why?"

"Because… wait just a minute." Ric said as he went outside and then came back in carrying roses. "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Lansing."

"Umm… our anniversary isn't for a few months, right?"

"Our second anniversary right but our first anniversary is today."

"I… I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did. And I've got a whole evening planned for us."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah first there's someone here for you." Ric said as he opened the door. "This is James and he's a masseuse. He's going to give you a full body massage. And while he's doing that I'm going to be making you dinner and I've rented your favorite movies to watch. I figure since you're so for along you probably just wanted to stay off your feet."

"I love you for knowing that." Liz said as she passionately kissed Ric.

_"Can we talk?" Liz asked Audrey as she walked up to her in the hospital._

_"I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me before you and Ric left." Audrey said as she led Liz into her office._

_"I wasn't sure I'd be able to."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because I don't want to say goodbye."_

_"This isn't good bye forever, Elizabeth. You'll come visit and so will I especially when that baby of your is born."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that."_

_"What are you crying?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"About what?"_

_"Being with out you or the four musketeers."_

_"You have Ric though and you'll have this baby."_

_"I know that but what do I do when Ric and I get in a fight?"_

_"Call me and we'll talk it out. You can call me for anything you know."_

_"I know. I just I wish someone other than you supported this decision."_

_"Well I thought one of the main reasons you were leaving was because your friends weren't supporting you."_

_"It is I just can't believe that I'm leaving my best friends."_

_"I know this is hard but I know you didn't make this decision quickly and I've got to have faith in your decisions. Maybe you should try having faith in your decisions too."_

_"I'm trying, I really am. But it's nice to have Ric supporting me and you too."_

_"Well I'm always glad to help."_

_"You know I'm going to a make sure my child knows how great their great grandmother is."_

_"I know you will sweetie."_

_"Grandma, what if I'm making a mistake?"_

_Audrey brought Liz into a big hug. "If you are sweetie then you'll learn from it and you will be wiser because of it. But you've got to try anyway because you just maybe making the best decision you've ever made in your life. You wouldn't miss out on the would you?"_

_"What are you guys doing here?" Ric asked annoyed as Emily, Nikolas and Lucky came into his office._

_"To stop you from taking Liz out of here." Lucky said._

_"You make it sound like I'm kidnapping her which I'm not."_

_"You've turned her against us." Emily said._

_"No you did that all by yourselves by treating her like an idiot for liking me."_

_"No you just manipulated her." Nikolas said._

_"If that's what you guys need to believe then fine. I'm sick of arguing with you about this and so is Liz!"_

_"You know you must be really proud of yourself for convincing Liz that you're this saint when everyone else knows that you're not." Lucky said._

_"I never claimed to be a saint, Lucky. And Liz knows that. And for some reason she loves me any way."_

_"What ever she feels for you isn't love." Emily said._

_"You know what guys keep this up and Liz won't ever want to talk to you guys again.  Now I've got to go and I don't see a point in wasting my time arguing with you." Ric said as she left._

"So was this a nice surprise?" Ric asked Liz as her head rested in his lap.

"Yeah it was great."

"You know I detect a sense of sadness in your voice."

"You're good at that."

"So why are you so sad?"

"I was just wishing I could call Emily and brag about how my husband just spoiled me." 

Ric sighed. "You could always call Maxie."

"It's not the same."

"I know. Look call her if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

"I know you wouldn't but what if she won't talk to me?"

"What if she will?"

Liz sighed. "Hand me the phone."

Ric handed her the phone. "I'm going to start cleaning up. Call me if you need me." Ric said getting up.

Liz waited till he was in the kitchen and then dialed the number to Wyndemere. 

"Hello?" Nikolas asked.

"Nikolas? It's Elizabeth. Is Emily there?"

"She doesn't live here anymore but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"No I wouldn't. Wait why doesn't she live there?"

"We broke up a long time ago. Look is there something you want?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry Nikolas."

"For what?"

"You and Emily. I really thought you were meant for each other."

"Well you were wrong. Look I've got to go…"

"That's fine. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Nikolas just hung up the phone and turned to Mary, hoping to forget Liz ever called. 

"Hey who was that?" Mary asked.

"Someone I was hoping I'd never hear from again. Look let's ignore that we were interrupted and get back to our good night."

"That sound like a good plan." Mary said smiling.

"Hey you all right?" Ric asked as he came back into the living room where Liz was crying.

"I never should of called. He didn't ever want to talk to me."

"Who's he?"

"Nikolas."

"I thought you called Emily."

"I did but Nikolas answered. God, I've been a horrible friend."

"Don't say that. You're the best person I know. Come here." Ric said as he held her and let her cry.


	4. Follow Through 4

Title: Follow Through 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through 

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around 

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"So are you having a good time?" Zander asked Maxie as they danced.

"I'm having the best time ever."

"I'm so glad to hear that. But I most warn you things are only going to get better."

"Really?" Maxie asked inquisitively.

The music stopped.

"Ok this next song goes out to a special women out there. Max this is for you." The band said as they started to be You won't ever be lonely by Andy Griggs.

"Life may not always go your way  
every once in a while   
you might have a bad day  
but I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely"

"How did you get them to play this?"

"I've got connections. Now come on I want to dance with you before this song is done." Zander said reaching his hand out.

She took it.

"The sky turns dark  
and everything goes wrong  
run to me baby  
and I'll leave a light on  
and I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely"

"How did you know I loved this song?"

"Your sister."

"I'm going to have to thank her."

"How about you thank me now and worry about her later?"

Maxie smiled. "No problem." Maxie said as she danced closely to Zander and listen to the words of the song.

"For as long as I live  
there will always be  
a place you belong  
here beside me  
heart and soul  
baby you own me  
and I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely

It's still gonna snow

it's still gonna rain  
the wind's gonna blow  
on a cold winter's day  
and I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely  
  
Here's a shoulder you can cry on  
and a love you can rely on  
  
For as long as I live  
there will always be  
a place you belong  
here beside me  
heart and soul  
baby you own me  
and I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely  
  
And I promise you now  
you won't ever be lonely  
no no no no no  
no you won't ever be lonely"

As the song ended Maxie had tears coming down her face.

"Hey why are you crying?

"I just started thinking about how lucky I am to be with you."

"No I'm the lucky one."

Maxie then noticed everyone was starting at them. "What's going on?"

"Well I just may have mentioned to the band that I had something planned."

"What would that be?"

Zander got down on one knee and took out the ring. "This. You know I never would of guessed that I'd ever fall in love the police commissioner's daughter but when you were the only one who believed in me I knew that you were the one. You've stood by through so much when most people would of just given up on me actually when most people did. You've been the only person who could really see into my heart even when I tried to stop you from seeing it. I don't know what I'd ever do with out you and I don't want to ever find out either. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm worth everything that you've giving up for me. I want to be able to promise you that you won't ever be lonely. So Maria Maximilliana Jones will you be my wife?"

Maxie was really crying now. "Of course I will, Zan."

Zander slipped the ring on her finger and got up. "Max, I love you."

"I love you too." Maxie said as she kissed him.

"I guess there's a congratulations in order." The band said.

_"You know I don't trust Zander." Mac said to Maxie._

_"I know you don't but you trust me don't you?" _

_Mac sighed. "Yes but…"_

_"Dad I need you to stop fighting me on this, please?"_

_"I can't let you go though."_

_"Well I have to go. You had to know this would happen one of these days."_

_"I was hoping it would be a lot further away."_

_"It was but time flew by."_

_"You know no matter where you are I'll always be here for you."_

_"I know dad. Believe me I do."_

_"And you'll always be my little Maxie."_

_"And I hope that never changes."_

_"Tell Zander that if he ever does anything to hurt you I will hunt him down."_

_"He knows that already. Why do you think he didn't come down to get me?"_

_Mac sighed. "Do you have to live with a felon?"_

_"He's not a felon anymore. What would you of preferred I'd move in with a guy I picked up off the street?"_

_"Depends on if they had a rap sheet shorter than Zander's."_

_Maxie smiled. "Just be glad that your other daughter's boyfriend doesn't have a rap sheet at all."_

_"I'm not comparing Dillion to Zander."_

_"Yeah right. You know one of these days you'll see the great guy that I see when I look at Zander."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"Well I hope you do any way because I really think he's the one."_

_"Please tell me you're joking."_

_"I'm not. Look I made a promise to myself that one of the days I'll come back home and you'll be proud of me even if I'm with Zander."_

_"I'm already proud of you."_

_"Not like you are of Georgie but that will change one of these days. I just know it."_

"Hey dad. It's your deadbeat son." Zander said as he came up to Cameron's grave. "I know you're going to say Alexander I don't really think that but I said it anyway. I know you are probably wondering what have I done now. But I'm actually here because I finally did something right. Yeah your eyes are probably wide right now amazed upon hearing that but it's true. I'm moving to Colorado so that I can be near my child. Yeah Ric and Liz are actually letting me call this kid my child. And I'm even going to have a job and a roommate. Well the roommate won't be up there till she graduates from high school. I know high school is a little young but don't worry I'm not going to do anything to her. Who you ask? Well it's Maxie Jones. I know me and the police commissioner's eldest daughter. That's just crazy. I don't even know why she trusts me so much but she does. I guess that means I've done something right to deserve her trust. Well I'm just glad I did what ever it was. You know she really great too. I know you're thinking I sound like I'm thinking of her as something more but don't go there yet please." Zander sighed. "Did it just hit you that since I'm leaving I won't be able to come see you for a long time? I was wondered how long it would take you to make that connection. But let me tell you this is for a good reason. I'm going to get a chance at new life a second chance. Maybe I'll finally do something that you and Pete will be proud of. At least I hope so any way. Tell Pete I'm going to finally become the good son in your eyes and there's nothing he can do about it." Zander looked at the words "loving father" on Cameron's grave. "I'm scared dad. I don't know if I'll be a good dad to this kid. But that's not your fault. You did the best you could. And you're probably saying "Alexander that's what you should do just do the best you can." But what if that isn't good enough? I don't know I just wish you were here to tell me what do in that tone that no one else can say Alexander… you know I'll never let anyone else call me that just you." Zander cell phone went off. "That's Maxie. She's probably calling to make sure I've left for the airport already so I don't miss my plane which means I've got to go. Now I don't want to say bye because I'm coming back so I'll see you later just… Don't stop watching over me please."

Zander came back into the bedroom. "I see you finally called everyone."

"Which was pointless. Why didn't you tell me you had called my family?"

"Didn't think you'd believe me." Zander said as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"I kind of still don't. I can't believe Mac actually said yes to you marrying me."

"Me either. He sure scared me into believing he wouldn't."

"Well you're brave let me tell you that."

"Yeah that's me brave." Zander said sarcastically.

"Well I think so." Maxie said and then looked at her ring. "Maxie Smith. That just sounds perfect."

"Maria Jones-Smith."  Zander said.

"You know the way you say it I sound a lot older."

"I've always said that Maxie makes you sound young. That's why I've always called you Max. Plus I don't want you to lose who you are so I want you to keep Jones."

"You know I don't care what my name is just as long as I become your wife."

Zander put his arm around her. ""I can't wait till I get to scream from the rooftops that you are my wife forever."

"You know when that happens things are going to change."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well for one I won't be living in your house anymore."

"You want to move?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean it'll be our house."

"I like the sound of that. And we'll be able to turn my room into an office or something useful because we won't need it anymore."

"You don't really use it now anyway."

"Yeah well only you and I know that." 

Zander laughed. "And it will stay our little secret."

"Thank you. But seriously we won't have to worry about Cam getting the wrong idea you know?"

"I know. Does this mean no more sneaking into my bedroom after he's asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I always hated doing that."

"Well forgive me for wanting to make sure your son didn't get the idea that it was ok to sleep with someone before they were married."

"Your future step-son. You know I can't really see you as the evil-step mother, you know?"

"Good to know. Plus I'm already a really good step-mother this will just make it legal."

"True, Cam already adores you."

"Like his father?"

"Yeah like his father."


	5. Follow Through 5

Title: Follow Through 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything 

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Why are you so nervous?" Liz asked Ric.

"I'm bringing my step-son to my work, I think I have a right to be nervous."

"I wouldn't be."

"You work at home."

"Did work." Liz said sadly.

"And you'll still work after you have the baby."

"Yeah when ever you decide to finally tell me what you did what my art supplies."

"I'm surprised as determined as you are that you haven't found them yet or went out and brought some more."

"Well I guess that's because I agree with you that the fumes would be bad for the baby."

"Good now I have to go and child proof my office."

Liz laughed. "You only have him for a half a day so calm down."

"Yeah well I'm getting him before Zander and that's just plain scary."

"Will you just go? And breath please."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I am. I think I'm going to call and see if Maxie wants to do something." 

"Sounds like a plan."

_"You ok?" Maxie asked Liz as she came up to her._

_"Hey! I'm fine. Just saying goodbye I guess."_

_"Not easy is it?"_

_"No, I've been here since I was 15 and I guess I'm scared of being any where's else."_

_"I've been here since I can remember and I'm trying to leave."_

_"Why?"_

_"I guess I need a new start and it helps that I know I have someone waiting for me."_

_"Who also needs a new start and I guess Ric needs a new start too."_

_"And you?"_

_"I want a family and the picket fence." Liz said smiling._

_"A white picket fence?" Maxie asked smiling._

_"Yeah I know corny."_

_"No it's kind of Leave it to Beaver but you're not really June Cleaver though."_

_"Thanks I think."_

_"Well with the snow you'll get the white part easily."_

_"True."_

_"You know if you weren't sad about leaving then you'd have a reason to worry."_

_"I guess that's true."_

_"What does your friends think about you leaving? I bet they have a big going away party planned."_

_"You'd be wrong. They are mad at me for leaving. They think Ric's brainwashed me into leaving."_

_"Yeah I can see that."_

_"What?"_

_"No I'm not saying I agree with them or anything. I just meant that I can see how they'd think that Lucky hasn't really hidden the fact that he dislikes Ric and well Mac hasn't really kept what Ric's done a secret either and when Zander thought Ric was the reason he was being blamed…"_

_"I get the point." Liz sighed. "I guess Ric just shows me a different side of himself that he doesn't show to the rest of the world."_

_"So does Zander."_

_"So you know what I mean when I say he's just misunderstood?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Well I guess I just have to decide if his love is worth the sacrifice."_

_"I think you already have."_

_"Lansing, you in here?" Justus asked as he came in Ric's office. "I guess not." Justus said as he started to leave._

_"Sorry, I had to make sure the movers knew where the house was." Ric said as he came in._

_"Lansing if you're planning on charging your brother with some crime before you leave…"_

_"I'm not. Sit down."_

_"Ok then why did you want to meet me?"_

_"Wanted to say goodbye?" Ric asked with a smile._

_Justus just looked annoyed._

_"Not in a joking mood ok. The reason I asked you here is one I have something for you." Ric said as he went to his desk drawer and took out a very thick file. _

_"What is that?"_

_"Everything I have on Sonny, Jason and the whole organization."_

_"I thought you said…"_

_"I'm giving it to you to do what you wish." He said handing in to Justus._

_"Why would you this? Have you gone insane again?"_

_"No I'm very sane. I just want to forget all about revenge and I figure if you bring this to him he'll believe me."_

_Justus started looking through the file. "Hoping for him to forgive you?"_

_"No I've done too much damage to deserve that or expect that."_

_"You've got enough here to put Sonny and Jason away for years."_

_"Believe me I know."_

_"Why didn't you just charge them?"_

_"And go to court against you again? Not worth it. Plus the damage it would do to mine and Sonny's lives would be unfixable."_

_"Well thanks I guess."_

_"No don't I don't want a thanks and after everything I've done I don't deserve it."_

"Well I won't argue with that. So are we do_ne here?"_

_"Not quite."_

_"What else could you want?"_

_"I've been asked to recommend someone to take my job. Of course it's not my decision ultimately but whoever I think will probably get the job."_

_"Your point?"_

_"I considered Jen, Alexis and you. You three are the best attorneys in Port Charles. Jen is too inexperienced and she wants to make a name for herself and I'm worried that she'd sacrifice too much for that. Alexis has killed a man, faked an illness and has trouble keeping herself in check a lot of the times. But you're proven to not only have a great talent for law but you seem to know it well too. You don't need to make a name for yourself, you already have. The only problem is that you seem to be favor mob life over everything else."_

_"So let me guess you didn't choose any of us?"_

_"Let me finish. But I felt that given the job of D.A. you'd put your power to good use. Maybe you'd still favor the mob but still you'd work to stop anything else. So I told them that I'd back you."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes now if you're actually getting the job I have no clue but I figured you deserved to know anyway." Ric said getting up. "I've got to go. I wish you the best of luck. Justus. Maybe when I come back your name will be on the door and not mine."_

"Ric, who's the little guy?" Katherine his secretary asked.

"Katherine this is my step-son. Steven this is my secretary, Katherine."

"I thought you looked familiar you know your step-father has lots of pictures of you in his office."

"Yeah buddy why don't you go in there so I can talk to Katherine for a second."

"Sure." Steven said running off.

"Hey don't touch anything!" Ric screamed.

"Why's he here?"

"It's go to work with your parents day. Since his mother works at home that left his father and me so we split the day."

"Oh well this should be an interesting day to the least." 

"Why do you say that?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That the governor's son picked up an undercover cop for prostitution last night."

"Again?"

"Again and the governor is on his way down here to talk to you about it."

"Great. Any chance you could watch Steven while I talk to him?"

"You don't pay me enough."

"I don't get paid enough to deal with the governor's son and his problem with authority."

A crash could be heard from Ric's office.

"I better go see about that."

"Here take this file." She said handing it to him.

Ric ran off towards his office. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Steven standing over a broken balance that Liz had given him when he got the job. "This is going to be a long afternoon."


	6. Follow Through 6

Title: Follow Through 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Well don't you look happy." Liz said as she entered Maxie's house.

"I am, I'm really happy." 

"Mind if I ask why?"

Maxie showed her ring to Liz. "He proposed last night."

"Congratulations." Liz said hugging her.

"Thanks. I just can't believe he finally asked me to marry him. I feel like I've been waiting for years."

"I'm shocked you waited this long."

"What can I say? I love him and I think I could of waited forever."

"Well at least now you don't have to sneak behind Steven's back."

"Yeah I was getting a little tired of having to wait till you and Ric had him to be able to finally sleep with him with out having to sneak out before he woke up and getting in there after he went to sleep." 

"Well that's because Zander wants to set a good image for Steven."

"I know and I admire him for that really. I mean the way he is with Cam is just something that I mean I never would of guessed."

"Yeah Audrey says everyone in Port Charles doesn't believe he's this great father that we know he is."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. I mean after every thing he did while he was in Port Charles; I don't think they can imagine anything but that."

"Same goes for Ric people are stuck on the idea that he's still the guys who kidnapped Carly and held her in the panic room."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that they have the two of us who see who they really are."

"I guess so are you going to invite anyone from Part Charles to the wedding?"

"Well my family of course and Zander's going to want Alexis, Kristina and Luke because they meant so much to Cameron."

"So Georgie's going to be your maid of honor?"

"No really she missed all of me and Zander. I'd prefer to have someone who understands us. Like you, I mean that if you re ok with that." 

"I'd be happy to! And who's Zander going to have as his best man?"

"We're thinking Cameron but we figured he'd be better as the ring boy with Kristina so I think he's going to ask Ric."

"Well that should be funny considering how much trouble those two have communicating."

"Why couldn't those two have just bonded like the two of us?"

"Those two hot heads? Never." Liz said smiling.

"If it wasn't for the two of us I don't' think they'd even ever talk."

"Maybe we should force the two of them to deal with each other."

"That sounds like a plan."

"I think I may have one actually."

"What is it Lucy?" Maxie said smiling.

"Well Ethel it'll only work if Ricky and Fred can actually take care of Little Ricky with out us." Liz said also smiling.

"I think that's possible so what's the plan?" Maxie asked laughing.

_"Can we talk?" Felicia asked coming into Maxie's room. _

_"Sure I'm just packing the last of my stuff."_

_"I see that. Need any help?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Oh." Felicia said sadly._

_"Actually I could use your help, my address book is over there and I need your help double checking the rest of the families' address." Maxie said after realizing Felicia's disappointment._

_"No problem." She said as she grabbed Maxie's address book. "So are you going to call us a lot?"_

_"When ever I can."_

_"You know your grandmother can't believe your actually leaving home you know?"_

_"Well she had to have known it would happen sooner or later."_

_"I think she just expected you to stay home for college."_

_"Well if she'd actually gotten to know me she'd know that I never had plans to do that."_

_"She thinks it's all because of Zander."_

_"She's wrong. I mean I picked Colorado because of him but I choose to move away from home because I wanted to."_

_"Is life here so bad that you have to go all the way to Colorado?"_

_"Just be glad I'm not leaving the country."_

_"That didn't answer my question."_

_"Maybe yes, maybe no. Maybe I just needed to go some where's where I'm not the police commissioner's daughter or Georgie's big sister or the screw up of the Scorpio-Jones family."_

_"You're not…"_

_"Don't even try it. I know what I am and I need to get away from people that know that and just start a new."_

_"But I don't want to lose you."_

_"It's too late for that mother. You lost me when you stayed in Texas when I really need you or maybe it was before that. You know what I realized I don't need your help with my address book anymore."_

_"Don't want or don't need?"_

_"Both. Mom just accept that I'm leaving like Mac has because you can't make me change my mind."_

_"Zander I see you got my message." Luke said as Zander entered the Haunted Star._

_"Yeah it was very vague."_

_"Yeah Luke's good at being very vague. Now don't let me brother you. I'm just leaving so you two can talk." Skye said._

_"Thanks Blaze." Luke said as Skye left. "You know you'll never find another women like that in a million years."_

_"Is that why you called me over just to tell me that?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why did you? Because if this is about Faith, I don't work for her anymore, you know."_

_"I heard that but no that's not why I called you over."_

_"Well I'm running out of guesses and I need to leave…"_

_"Breath young Smith. Take a seat. I'd offer you a drink but I'm worried your father would find away to strike me down from up there just for thinking about it."_

_"Well I'm not thirsty so I guess that's a good thing." Zander said as he sat down._

_"You may not know this, son but me and Lucky were the last people to see your father alive."_

_"I'd heard that."_

_"And you didn't think you should contact me?"_

_"Why? I didn't think there would be any point to it."_

_"Well there is... See your father before he died…"_

_"Luke no offense but I really don't like talking about my father."_

_"Well get over it because we are going to talk about him."_

_"And what could you do to me to make me talk about him?_

_"Man you know you're as stubborn as your old man was. Did you know that?"_

_"No I didn't and I don't care. I'm leaving." Zander said getting up._

_"Don't you want to know if he even mentioned you before he died??"_

_"Not particularly." Zander said as he kept walking. Zander stopped when he heard a gun go off._

_"If you don't sit back down I'll shoot off more and I don't really want to shoot any more holes in my ship."_

_"Luke you're crazy."_

_"Yeah why else do you think your father spent so much time with me? Now sit down."_

_"You wouldn't shoot me."_

_"Not on purpose but accidents happen and I'm pretty drunk."_

_"Fine." Zander said walking back to the bar and sitting back down._

_"Good so how are you doing?" Luke said resting the gun next to him._

_"You pull a gun on me and then ask how I'm doing?"_

_"What I did it backwards? Your father always said I had a problem with that but since he's not here to fix it then oh well."_

_"You know you should be committed."_

_"I have been. Your father actually got me out."_

_"Yeah well he was insane too."_

_"No doubt about that one. So really how are you doing?"_

_"Why do you care? I've tried to kill you and Skye more than once."_

_"Yeah and I've tired to kill at least half of the residents of Port Charles."_

_"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me?"_

_"It shouldn't. Look are we just going to sit here and reminisce about people we tried to kill and have killed or are we going to get down to business?"_

_"Fine."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm fine. That's what you wanted to know right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Now can I leave?"_

_"No, I want to talk to you about your dad before he died."_

_"Luke please…"_

_"He could of left you know?"_

_"What?"_

_"He could of gotten out unharmed actually he wasn't even in the hotel when the fire started."_

_"He wasn't?"_

_"No, want to know why he went in?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Sure you do. He went in to save you."_

_"He wouldn't."_

_"He did. I tried to stop him and so did Blaze but he was convinced on saving you."_

_"Why would he?"_

_"I think he blamed himself for you being where you were. Why I didn't know. I figured you would."_

_"Pete."_

_"What?"_

_"He knew I left because he blamed me for Peter's death."_

_"Who's Pete?"_

_"My brother."_

_"You killed him?"_

_"He killed himself but he was the golden boy of our family."_

_"Yeah and golden boys always turn out however their parents don't want them to be. Hell, look at Jason. He was the Q's golden buy."_

_"Well maybe someone should of told my dad that."_

_"So let me guess you didn't know your brother killed himself?"_

_"I thought I did just like my dad did at first. That is until he told me later after I left he found a suicide note."_

_"And that's why he blamed himself?"_

_"Exactly and that's why I blamed him too."_

_"You said blamed and not blame. So you don't blame him anymore?"_

_"I guess not. I still find it hard to believe he'd risk his life for me."_

_"Well believe it kid actually he died saving my son's life."_

_"So he died a hero?"_

_"Yeah he did. Though I'll never understand why he does that."_

_"You'd never risk your life to save your children's lives?"_

_"That's different. Lucky wasn't his child."_

_"Well maybe he wanted to give you two a chance that the two of us missed out on."_

_"That's what I figured. Before he died he made me promise to take care for them like he should of done with you." _

_"Well I hope you keep that promise."_

_"Of course dying promises are impossible to break."_

_"Well now that you've made me feel guilty for my father's death. Can I go?"_

_"I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty."_

_"Then why did you tell me?"_

_"Because I figured he'd want you to know and I was hoping it would make you think better of him."_

_"Well then thanks I guess."_

_"Look I know I'm not exactly the perfect father and I'm not someone anyone should look up too…"_

_"Is there a point to this?"_

_"I just figured I owed your father and since you don't have any family left. I just wanted to say if you don't mind having a messed up substitute for a parent."_

_"Are you offering?"_

_"Sure I figured everyone deserves to have someone to be like a parent to them every once and awhile and well I'd be there for you if you'd like."_

_"Well I guess you're probably as insane as my father was so why not?"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yeah but don't expect me to like call you dad. I rarely called Cameron that anyways."_

_"Good because I don't really like my own kids to calling dad."_

_"Ok now can I go or are you going to shoot me?"_

_"I don't shoot my own kids. Probably family is the only people I won't shoot."_

_"Good to know. I guess then I'm glad I'm considered to be your family then."_

"What are you two doing here already?" Zander asked as he came to the front of the office.

"I have an emergency and he's just about broke everything in my office."

"I didn't mean to."

"Cameron…"

"Ok, ok I kind of did but there wasn't anything else to do."

"Look I know he wasn't supposed to be here for another two or three hours but the governor is at my office and he's driving the man mad."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Liz and I will take him tonight."

"Fine."

"What about me? I don't want to be at your house. You're too mad at me."

Ric ignored him and looked at Zander. "Good luck. You'll need it and he's already grounded till he's 18." Ric said as he left.

"Ok come on. I've got a lot of work to do. And you can explain to me on the way to my office what you did to Uncle Ric's office."

"I didn't really…"

"Don't waste your breath. You know the rules if either your mom, Aunt Maxie, Uncle Ric or I ground you it sticks."

"But till I'm 18?"

Zander laughed. "You must of broken a lot of things for him to ground you for that long."

"Maybe a few."

"Well then you better hope his meeting goes well and he's in a better mood when you go to your mom's."

"I'll be praying."

"Mr. Smith?" One of the men asked coming up.

"Marty, just call me Zander."

"I don't know about that."

"Well we're work on that so any way what's up?"

"I have a message for you from Ms. Jones..."

"We've been through this before just call her Maxie."

"I'll work on that, sir. Well here's the message." He said handing Zander the note.

"Thanks oh Marty, this is my son Cameron. Cameron this is my first hand man, Marty."

"You look just like your dad." Marty said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cameron said smiling.

"Marty, Cameron is going to be in my office so if anyone comes to see me I'm going to send them your way. Ok?"

"Got it." Marty said.

And then Zander and Cameron headed to Zander's office. 

"What did Aunt Maxie want?"

"To tell me that your mother and her are going to a spa for the night and then for tomorrow."

"So I'm going to be alone with Uncle Ric?" Cameron asked panicked.

"It looks that way."

"Dad you have to save me!"

"Hey you got yourself into this mess. Maybe you should just put yourself on the mercy of the court." 

"And that usually works for you?"

"Well the courts have never liked me."

"Me either."


	7. Follow Through 7

Title: Follow Through 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"So is this is a nice break?" Maxie asked Liz as started to put her clothes in the drawer.

"Yeah I guess." Liz said.

"You are actually planning on telling me what's wrong before this is through right?" 

"Maybe it's just better if i don't talk about it."

"Right because that's always works." Maxie said sarcastically.

"I know that. Just not yet ok? Let's just celebrate your engagement."

"And a night and a day away from kids and significant others."

"Well I can't really get away from kids." Liz said putting her hands on her stomach. 

"You're not going to like have that baby right here are you?"

"No, I'm not planning on it."

"Good because I don't think I'm trained in delivery kids."

"And I'm not really sure I want you delivering my kid either."

"Don't trust me?"

"No offense Maxie but unless you've got an epidural in your bag, I'm not going into labor."

Maxie laughed. "I get that, I guess." Maxie started too fall but she grabbed on to the dresser. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just haven't really eaten anything today." Maxie said lying.

"That's the forth time I've seen that happen. Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's just the stress from exams just got to me and then with Christmas coming soon and my family and Zander's visiting..."

"Maybe you need to get Zander to help you with the plans. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Maybe. But it's just easier if I do it myself."

"Ok, fine. I guess I can see why you'd be worried. You've got Luke, Alexis and maybe Sonny with your family."

"I didn't think about Sonny. I guess I need to check with Alexis about that."

"Yeah you're right. Good news is that if Sonny's at your house then he's not at mine."

"But he's your brother-in-law."

"Yeah but he wouldn't come with in five feet of my husband. Or at least I'd hope not anyway."

"You never know."

"You're just saying that because you don't think your dad could sit at the same table as Sonny."

"Not likely, I mean I doubt he'd even sit at the same table as Luke."

_"What are you so happy about?" Sonny asked Alexis as has he came into the living room where she was sitting on the couch with Kristina and Morgan._

_"My brother is engaged." Kristina said happily._

_"Michael or Morgan?" He asked confused._

_"She means Zander." Alexis said._

_"He's my brother?" Morgan asked._

_"No and he's not her brother either." Michael said as he came into the living room from the kitchen._

_"Yes he is!" Kristina said mad._

_"You three calm down." Alexis said getting mad._

_"But she's lying!" Michael said mad._

_"Michael you heard your stepmother."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Well is Zander's our brother?" Morgan asked._

_"Well biologically he's not related to any of us."  Sonny said._

_"See I told you." Michael said._

_"But Zander's dad and Alexis were really good friends and when he died Alexis became Zander's "mother" for him."_

_"Why?" Morgan asked._

_"Because everyone needs a parent no matter how old or young they are and I care about Zander enough to offer to be his mother." Alexis said._

_"So I was right. He is my brother?" Kristina asked happily._

_"Technically yes." Alexis said._

_"And what are we chopped liver?" Morgan asked annoyed._

_"No you two are better than chopped liver or a little any way." Kristina said smiling._

_"Well you're not!" Michael said._

_"Yeah!" Morgan said agreeing with him._

_"You two are so mean!" Kristina said mad as he got off the couch and went after her two brothers who ran screaming away from her._

_"Don't run in the house!" Sonny screamed._

_All the kids stopped and then started to walk really fast upstairs._

_Sonny laughed and sat down next to Alexis. "So do you think all of us will be able to survive Christmas unharmed?"_

_"Well we'll be in Colorado so I guess we'll see."_

_Sonny looked at her confused. "In Colorado?"_

_"Yeah with Zander, Maxie and her family."_

_"When did you decided this?"_

_"A long time ago. I know I told you."_

_"No I think I would of remembered."_

_"Well either way we're going."_

_"No we're not."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm not spending Christmas with a family full of cops."_

_"Mac's the only cop in the family."_

_"And he hates me!"_

_"He'll forget it over Christmas for Maxie and Zander."_

_"No he won't. Plus do you really think Carly is going to let me take the kids?"_

_"Oh come on. Ever since her, Lorenzo, Sage and Josh formed a family; she hasn't been involved in the kids lives."_

_"What about our other family members?"_

_"You mean your father who is probably spending Christmas with your sister in Atlantic city? Or my nephew who's fiancée can't stand me? And don't try my sister Skye because she's coming with Luke."_

_Sonny sighed. "What about Jason?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"He always spends Christmas with us."_

_"I already talked to him and we're going to have "Christmas" with him before we leave and he's going to spend Christmas at the Q's well as long as he can stand them any way. Got any other excuses?"_

_"What about my brother?"_

_Alexis laughed. "You can't be so desperate that you'd consider spending Christmas with Ric would you?"_

_"Maybe."  _

_"Got any good emails?" Dillion asked Georgie as she checked her email on their bed as he fast forwarded through a movie he knew they both didn't like._

_"Tons of spam. Wait Maxie wrote me." Georgie said as she opened the email. _

_"What does she have to say?"_

_"Just the details on the proposal. And she said to tell you thank you for your help. What did you do?"_

_"I may of helped Zander plan the proposal."_

_"You never told me that." _

_"Well you were helping."_

_"With the music only so when you propose to me will Zander help you?"_

_"Like I need help." He looked at Georgie's face as it lit up. "Not that I'm planning on proposing any time soon any way."_

_"So not fair. We've been dating longer than Zander and Maxie and they got engaged before us."_

_"Your point?"_

_"That if my sister gets married before I have a ring on my finger, I'll kill you!"_

_Dillion laughed. "Sure Georgie, I'm scared."_

_"You should be." Georgie said also laughing._

_"So you done checking the email?"_

_"Yeah but there's one from your mother, one from Ned and one from Brooklyn."_

_"Oh joy! I'll read them later." _

_"Fine. Oh Maxie wanted to now if we plan on sharing a room while we're there for Christmas."_

_"Why wouldn't we?"_

_"My parents are going to be there."_

_"They know we're living together."_

_"So that's a yes?"_

_"Yeah and you're ok with this?"_

_"I don't know. I mean I'm not sure if I can sleep with you knowing my parents are in the same house."_

_"So tell Maxie no."_

_"You're ok with this?"_

_"If it makes you happy, then yes."_

"Why did you leave your books at your dad's house?" Ric asked Steven as he drove them over to Zander's house.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just try not to do it again. Ok buddy?" Ric said as he turned on the radio.

"Severe snow storms are headed to North Colorado. Severe weather advisory are in effect immediately..."

"Does that mean we shouldn't be on the road?"

"We're fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Steven I need to listen to the radio so please be quiet."

"Fine but if we get stuck out here it's your fault."

Ric ignored him. 

"... the weather advisory is in affect till two tomorrow..."

"Oh Uncle Ric..."

"Steven I told you I need you to be quiet!"

"But..."

"Please."

"Fine but if you hit the tree it's not my fault."

"What tree?"

"The one in the road."

Ric saw the tree down in the middle of the road and swerved out of the way and instead ran the jeep into a snow pile.

"Way to go Uncle Ric."

Ric took a deep breath. "Come on we have to walk to your dad's." Ric said getting out of the car. 

"You expect me to walk?"

"No fly. And grab anything you want to take to your dad's. Especially your coat." Ric said grabbing his coat, briefcase and cell phone.

~a little while later~

"Come on your dad's place is only a little further." Ric said as he continued to walk.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

"We haven't been walking for an hour." Ric said annoyed as they continued to walk and then Ric saw Zander's house. "See?

"Yes!" Steven said happily as he ran to the house and pounded on the door. "Dad open up!" He screamed.

Zander came to the door and opened it.

Steven ran into the house.

"What are you two doing here?"

"He forgot his back pack, we got into a wreck and now a blizzard is coming."

"Let me guess you're spending the night?" Zander said sarcastically.

"Believe me this is no picnic for me either." Ric said coming in.


	8. Follow Through 8

Title: Follow Through 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"What's up with electricity?" Liz asked Maxie as it flickered again.

"I don't know but it looks like it's storming outside." Maxie said looking out the window.

"You think the guys are ok?"

"Our guys? Let's think about this first there's Ric who survived life in prison where he was supposed to be executed and he survived numerous death threats from Sonny. Then there's Zander who has survived out running the law on numerous occasions and he worked for Faith."

"All good points."

"Plus here's a thought Zander can hunt maybe that'll ease your mind."

"Picturing Zander or Ric with a gun isn't put my mind at ease." 

"Well calm down before you get so stressed out that you go into labor." Maxie said worried.

"Maybe if I talk to Ric I'll calm down."

"Good idea." Maxie said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ric and Liz's number. She got the answering machine. "Ric, it's Maxie. Liz is worried about you so call me back when you get this message."

"They're not there?" Liz asked as Maxie got off the phone.

"Probably watching TV or something and didn't hear the phone."

"Yeah right." Liz said sarcastically.

"Look if I try my house will you calm down?"

"Sure."

Maxie dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"How was your fishing trip?" Lucky asked as Luke and Lulu came in._

_"I got a big fish!" Lulu said happily._

_"That she did. She's a real natural. Just like you were." Luke said._

_"Yeah and we got that from mom right?" Lucky asked Lulu._

_"Yeah because dad can't fish." _

_"Hey! Well that's the last time I take either one of you fishing. So did you lose some people, Lucky?" Luke asked as he put the fishing gear down._

_"Oh you mean Gia and Skye? I didn't lose them."_

_"Then where are they?"_

_"You don't want to know." Lucky warned._

_"You're scaring me son." Luke said worried._

_"I'll find them." Lulu said running off._

_"So where are they?"_

_"Don't ask."_

_"I already did."_

_"Ok fine but you asked for it. Gia, Skye, Luke's back." Lucky screamed._

_In a few minutes Gia and Skye came in from the kitchen. _

_"Oh Luke you wouldn't guess how much fun we've been having." Skye said._

_"What were you two doing any way?" Luke asked suspiciously._

_"Well we've been planning the wedding." Gia said._

_"The what? Since when did you two have a wedding to plan?" Luke asked shocked. _

_"Told you, you didn't want to know." Lucky said smiling._

_"Can I be in your weddings?" Lulu asked coming back in the room._

_"Oh Lulu we're not getting married." Skye said._

_"Then what are you two talking about?" Lulu asked._

_"Yeah Blaze what's going on?"_

_"Zander called and said he proposed to Maxie." Skye started to say._

_"And Maxie asked for our help so that's what we've been doing." Gia said._

_"Don't ever scare me like that again." Luke told Skye. "You either. I want my son to be the one to tell me not you." Luke told Gia._

_"No problem that's if he'll ever ask." Gia said nudging Lucky._

_"He got that non proposal thing from his dad." Skye said nudging Luke._

_"Is the wedding while we're up there?" Lulu asked trying to ignore their conversation._

_"No or I hope not any way." Lucky said._

_"No, they haven't even planned a date yet." Gia said. _

_"We'll just be up for Christmas." Skye said._

_"Michael and his family are going to be up there right?" Lulu asked._

_"Serena wants to know?" Lucky asked._

_"Yeah she wants to spend Christmas with him."_

_"And you want to spend Christmas with Cameron, right?" Lucky asked smiling._

_"What are you implying?" _

_"That you like him."_

_"I don't! That's insane."_

_"Lucky leave your sister alone." Gia said._

_"She knows I'm joking."_

_"Yeah right. Any way will Nikolas be there?" Lulu asked._

_Luke sighed._

_"He's going to spend Christmas with his fiancée." Skye said._

_"But I haven't seen him a long time." _

_"He's just been busy." Lucky said._

_"That's what you used to say about dad." _

_"Well..." Lucky started to say._

_"He just doesn't want to see me!" Lulu said crying as she ran upstairs._

_"Is she going to ever come out there?" Justus asked Faith._

_"Not unless she gets over whatever she thinks she's got going with Morgan Corinthos!" Faith screamed._

_"Have you ever thought that she may actually like him?" Justus asked._

_"No, she can't like Sonny's son."_

_"You sound like Juliet's parents." Justus said laughing._

_"Don't patronize me, Justus."_

_"I'm not. Wait where are you going?" Justus asked as she started to leave._

_"To kill that little boy!"_

_"No you're not. Sonny will come after you."_

_"So? It's not like you care."_

_"I may not but Ned will."_

_"Leave him out of this!"_

_"Fine. Just try to... wait forget it I was going to say think first but wait you don't know to!"_

_"You know what you wanted her so you deal with her!" Faith said as she left._

_"She's gone?" Caleb asked as she came out of the bathroom._

_"Yeah. Did you have to mention Morgan to her?" _

_"I didn't. She had me followed! Dad, she can't do that. You've got to stop her."_

_"Stop your mother? That's funny." Justus said laughing._

_"She's insane you know."_

_"Watch what you say she's your mother and well that could be hereditary."_

"Don't joke about that! Don't ever joke about that."

_"Sorry but you are her daughter and a Q it's a miracle you're not in a nut house already."_

_"True. So did you talk to Sonny?"_

_"Caleb Mae..."_

_"I mean Morgan's dad."_

_"Yeah no go. Apparently they are going to got out of the state for Christmas."_

_"That's not fair. Can't we go?"_

_"I don't know the people they are seeing that well. Plus what's so wrong with spending Christmas with me?"_

_"If that's my only option then fine."_

_"It's not that boring is it?"_

_"No because Mom always does something to spice it up." _

_"That she does."_

_Caleb sighed. "Can't I just come from a normal family?"_

_"I wished that everyday of my life since I found out I was related to Edward and it didn't happen so you're probably out of luck."_

_"Too bad. Oh did mom tell you she wants me to be with Joshua Alcazar?" _

_"Please tell me you don't like him?"_

_"That will never happen!"_

_"Thank God!"_

"Dad, where did you learn to build a fire?" Cameron asked.

"My dad taught my brother and then my brother taught me."

"And you'll teach me and I'll teach Uncle Ric?"

"I already know how to build a fire."

"Then why did you have a gas fireplace at the house?" Cameron asked.

The phone rang.

"I'll be back." Zander said getting up and heading for the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank God you answered." Maxie said.

"Max, is that you?" Zander asked. The phone reception was full of static.

"Yeah it's me. Please tell me Ric and Cameron are there."

"What? I can't understand what you're saying. Look Ric and Cameron are here. They wrecked the car and there is a tree down in the road so we're stuck here. And so you may want to pray that no one kills anyone here." Zander said laughing. "You there? Max, did you hear me?" He didn't hear any response. "Look I hope you and Liz are safe. I can't hear you so I'm going to go. I love you." Zander said as he hung up the phone and head back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Ric asked.

"I think it was Maxie but the connection was so bad I couldn't really tell." 

"I hope they're ok." Ric said.

"They're at a spa so they're probably fine." 

"You're probably right." Ric said even though he was still worried. 

"So Uncle Ric are you going to prove to me that you know how to build a fire?"

"Yeah Ric I'd love to see you build a fire." Zander said smiling even though he was worried about the girls.

"So you want me to put out this fire?" Ric asked.

All the sudden they heard a crash coming from outside and then the electricity went out. 

"On second thought let's not put out the fire." Cameron said. 


	9. Follow Through 9

Title: Follow Through 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"What did he say?" Liz asked worried.

"He kept cutting out."

"Well what did you hear?"

"I think he said that Ric and Cameron were in a car accident or something."

"Are they ok? Maxie did he say if they are ok?"

"I... they're probably fine Liz."

"Maxie, what did he say?"

"Something about..."

"About what?"

"Someone killing someone."

"Someone's been killed?" Liz asked panicked.

"That's probably not what he said."

"What if Ric or Cameron is dead?"

"Don't think like that Liz."

"Why not? It's probably true."

"No it's not! And you and little Adella don't need this stress."

"No but we need Ric and we may have just lost him!" Liz said as her stress level spiked. "Oh God!"

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Great! Look I'm going to get some help." Maxie said as she started to leave.

"Don't leave us here." Liz begged.

"I have to go get you help but I promise I will be back just... I don't know tell Little Adella to wait." 

Liz smiled. "I'll doubt she'll listen."

"Of course not she's stubborn just like you and Ric." Maxis said smiling as she left.

"Ric please be ok. I don't want to raise this child with out you."

_"What are you doing?" Scotty asked Serena as he came into her room._

_"Don't you knock?" She asked annoyed._

_"Don't you ever want to be allowed out of your room?"_

_"Sorry."_

_"So what's going on? Bobbie said that you seemed upset."_

_"I'd prefer not to talk to you about it."_

_"Well I do want to talk about it. Because I'd prefer if you'd actually be happy by Christmas."_

_"I'll try to be."_

_Scotty sighed. "Is this about Michael?"_

_"No. Why would you think that?"_

_"I don't know because you two have been talking on the phone so much lately."_

_"How would you know that?"_

_"We do get a phone bill, Serena."_

_"Well we're just..."_

_"Talking, right?"_

_"Yeah you know I don't feel right talking about this with you."_

_"I'm on your side in this though."_

_"But you hate the Corinthos's." _

_"Kind of."_

_"So you're going to tell me I shouldn't be seeing him?"_

_"So you're telling me that would make a difference?"_

_"No."_

_"Well then I won't."_

_"But you hate Michael's family."_

_"Bobbie is Michael's family."_

_"So that's a no?"_

_"That's neither a yes or a no."_

_"Well you have to feel one way or another."_

_"Well I'd like to hear this." Bobbie said coming in._

_"I'm taking the 5th." Scotty said._

_"You can't do that you're not in court." Serena said._

_"She's got a point, Scott." _

_"I knew you'd agree with her. You know why don't you two talk I'm going to go some where's I'm not going to be doubled teamed."_

_"Wuss." Bobbie said and Serena laughed._

_"How's Kristina doing?" Sam asked Johnna, her son as she entered his room._

_"Mom subtly isn't really your strong point you know that."_

_"That's what your father says."_

_"He's right."_

_"Does that mean you don't want to talk to me about Kristina?"_

_"Ding, Ding you've got it right." He said jokingly._

_"Well everyone once awhile I am."_

_"You are what?" Jax asked coming in._

_"Dad, tell mom to leave me alone and stop bugging me about Kristina."_

_"Sam stop bugging him because it's my job to."_

_"That's not fair. Because I don't want to talk to you either." He said getting up._

_"Why not?" Jax asked._

_"Because the two of you are to nosy and it's my business."_

_"Your our son so it's our business." Sam said._

_"Not everything is."_

_"You know my dad's probably laughing right now." Sam said._

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because you sound just like I did when I was your age." Sam said sadly._

_"And that's why she cares so much about your life."  Jax said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes of course."  Sam said._

_"So I'd tell her. Plus she's pretty stubborn and she's not going to give up." Jax said._

_"I'm not stubborn!" Sam said defensively._

_"Sure mom." Johnna said smiling._

"Any luck?" Ric screamed to Zander.

"No, I found some more candles though." Zander screamed back.

"Well I give up." Ric said coming back into the living room.

"So we've got 500 candles, one flashlight and no matches." Cameron said.

"I could of sworn I left the rest of the matches on the fireplace." Zander said confused.

"Well they're not there. And why do you have this many candles any way and only one flashlight?" Ric asked.

"Well we had tons of flashlights but someone keeps taking them and the candles are Maxie's." Zander said looking at his son.

"I was going to bring them back."

"So they are all at our house?" Ric asked.

"Yeah don't you wish we were there now?" Cameron asked smiling.

"You know it's starting to get pretty cold in here." Ric said ignoring Cam.

"How about I go get some sleeping bags, heavy coats and blankets. We can try sleeping in here near the fire to stay warm." Zander said heading off to the closet.

"Ric..."

"What?"

"I know where the rest of the matches are."

"Where are they?"

"First promise me you won't be mad."

"Steven..."

"Ok well I kinda put all the matches in the fire while you and my dad were talking."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see the matches catch on fire. You're not mad at me or you?"

"Mad ... that's an under statement."

"Dad hurry up! Ric's going to kill me!" Cameron screamed moving away from Ric.

"What did you do?" Zander asked coming back in carrying tons of stuff and threw them on the couch.

"Hey your my father shouldn't you assume I'm innocent until proven guilty?"

"Cameron what did you do?" Zander asked again.

"He threw the rest of the matches in the fire." Ric said.

"In that case Ric I'll help you kill him."

"Hey! Why is it that you two of you finally agree on something that has to be about killing me?"


	10. Follow Through 10

Title: Follow Through 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith.

Ok for Liz's delivery I'm just going to summarize it. I worked in the labor and delivery unit so I could defiantly go in to complete detail but I thought I'd spare you so well on to the chapter...

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Come on. She's in here." Maxie said coming into their room with the doctor.

"Maxie thank God you're back. The contractions are getting closer together." Liz said.

"Liz this is doctor Jason Aswell, he's the doctor for the spa." 

"Dr. Aswell, I don't mean to be rude but have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"No but I am trained to."

"Great at least one of us has done this before." Liz said sarcastically.

"This isn't your first delivery?"

"Not I've been pregnant three times and went through labor once."

"Ok Ms. Jones can you get some pillows for Mrs. Lansing, a wet cloth, some towels, a blanket and some ice."

"Sure." Maxie said running off.

"Mrs. Lansing how far apart are the contractions?"

"About a minute. You know I'd feel a lot better if we were in a hospital with lots of medication."

Dr. Aswell laughed. "I bet but the roads are closed due to the storm so you're stuck here but don't worry I passed this part of the course with flying colors."

"You know I'd be a lot more relaxed if you had done this before."

"So would I but I think we can do this. Now let's see how far a long you are..."

"I've got everything." Maxie said coming back in.

"Ok put the pillows behind her, the blanket over her legs, the wet clothe on her head and let her chew the ice."

"No problem." Maxie said as she started doing what he said.

"Maxie could you let me hold your hand and I need something to hold on to. It was going to be Ric but..."

"Sure." Maxie said as she took Liz's hand.

"Ok Mrs. Lansing you think you could try to push for me?"

"If it gets this pain to end sooner then sure." Liz said as she pushed.

(Ok we're going to skip the details here and go straight to the baby being here)

"Ms. Jones could you get me that towel and scissors?"

Maxie got up and came back in with the stuff.

"Want to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked her.

"Sure." Maxie said as she cut the cord. 

Then the doctor started cleaning off the baby. "Mrs. Lansing you want to hold your daughter?"

"I'd love to." 

He handed the baby to her.

"Little Adella Audrey Lansing. You're so beautiful." Liz said looking at her daughter and starting to cry.

"That she is." Maxie said.

"Ms. Jones are you ok?" The doctor asked as he noticed that she was turning pale.

"I'm..." Maxie started to say but she fainted before she could finish.

_"I'm going to kill him!" Carly said as she slammed the door._

_"Carly calm down you don't really know what happened." Lorenzo said._

_"Want to bet." Carly said as she headed to her son's room. She opened the door and was shocked to see Josh and Brooklyn making out on his bed. "Joshua Luis Alcazar!" Carly screamed._

_"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Josh asked as he got up panicked._

_"Mr. And Mrs. Alcazar..." Brooklyn started to say._

_ "What are we doing here? You two are supposed to be in school." Lorenzo said._

_"What's all the screaming about?" Sage asked coming up._

_"Did you know they were here?' Carly asked._

_"No, I didn't even know you two were back." Sage said._

_"Well we're not really back. Look Sage why don't you bring Brooklyn home. Her dad is probably looking for her. And we need talk to your cousin alone." Lorenzo said._

_"Will you be here when I get back?" Sage asked._

_"I don't know." Lorenzo said._

_"Probably not. Brooklyn come on, I'll bring you home and we can fix your hair and makeup on the way." Sage said._

_"Fine I just... Mr. and Mrs. Alcazar I just wanted to say I'm..." Brooklyn started to say._

_"Don't waste your breath, Brooke. You have nothing to apologize for." Josh said._

_"Come on let's let them talk." Sage said as her and Brooklyn left._

_"So what brought you two back?" Josh asked his parents._

_"Well when your principal called and told us what was going on with you we left Paris immediately to make sure you were ok." Carly said._

_"Well I'm fine so you can go back to Paris."_

_"No so fast. What's in this about you being two absents away from failing this year?" Carly asked._

_"I thought I had a lot more to go to reach my goal at least." _

_"Your goal? And why didn't the school call us before now?"_

_"Because Sage was here when they called and she convinced them not to call you."_

_"She has no right!" Carly said mad._

_"Well I asked her to. I mean she's the only real family I have any way."_

_"Hey!" Carly said._

_"I'd watch it, you're on pretty thin ice as it is." Lorenzo said._

_"Why because of this school thing? Why does it even matter any way? I'm just going to inherit the family business and I don't need an education for that."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lorenzo said._

_"What you'd give it to Sage? I highly doubt that."_

_"Right now I'd leave it to anyone but you if it would keep you in school."_

_"Why do you care? It's not common for mobsters to care about school."_

_"I was going to be a history professor remember? So school means a lot to me and you're going to go rather you like it or not."_

_"And what exactly do you think you could do to make me go?"_

_"I'll give the whole territory to Faith Rosco; leaving you without any other options but going to school."_

_"You wouldn't..."_

_"If it gets you in school yes I would."_

_"But I don't like school. I have to see my brothers everyday and that really isn't pleasant."_

_"You know what I'm sick of the excuses. You're going back to school as soon as possible and if you don't then we'll send you to boarding school like Sage used to go to." Carly said._

_"Might as well. I never see you two anyway at least being at boarding school I'd be with other kids who doesn't see their parents either."_

_"Are you trying to say that this thing with school is just to get our attention?" Carly asked._

_Josh laughed. "You two wish. Look I'll go back to school so you two can go back to Paris, Rome, or where ever it is you came from and I won't try anything to get you to come back. Is that a good plan?"_

_"Sounds like it to me. Lorenzo?"_

_"Yeah fine. I just want to talk to Joshua for a second."_

_"Fine I'll go get us a driver." Carly said leaving._

_"Are you ok?" Lorenzo asked._

_"Do you really care?" _

_"Joshua..."_

_"Look just go with her. I've got Sage and that's enough for me."_

_"You sure?"_

_Josh smiled. "Yeah go."_

_"Fine."_

_"Wait dad how long with you be gone this time?"_

_"A few weeks maybe a few months."_

_"Ok cool and I'm sorry if I worried you."_

_"It's ok just try to do better ok?"_

_"I will." _

_Lorenzo left._

_"I guess it's just me and Sage for Christmas again." Josh said sadly but Lorenzo didn't hear him._

_"Thanks Sage for bringing her home." Ned said as he closed the door._

_Brooklyn was heading upstairs._

_"Brooklyn come back here."_

_She turned around. "Only if you promise not to scream at me."_

_"Can't. Look just sit down on the couch so we can talk." Ned said._

_"Fine. It's not like I have a choice any way." She said sitting down on the couch._

_Ned sat down next to her. "Would I be right to guess you were with Josh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why? You couldn't wait till after school to go out? Because I'm fine with you two being together after school, you know?"_

_"I know but Josh doesn't like school."_

_"Yeah I get that idea but just because he doesn't, doesn't mean you have to skipping school too, you know?"_

_"I know but... I figured that if anyone could convince him to go back I could."_

_"By skipping school with him?"_

_"No by talking to him about it while we weren't in school and by making him see I was on his side by skipping with him."_

_"And do you think it worked?"_

_"Well his parents came back today and I'm afraid they may just of erased everything I told him."_

_"Don't Carly and Lorenzo want him in school?"_

_"Yes but that's the problem. He doesn't want to do anything his parents want him to do."_

_"Well if that is true then maybe you should just let him skip school alone. Besides you can't skip school with him anymore."_

_"But I can't give up on him. You may give up on the person you care about but I won't."_

_"I haven't given up on Faith."_

_"Yes you have you let her break the law and wreck havoc on the whole town with even trying to stop her."_

_"That's not really the same."_

_"I know because Faith's crazy but still I can't give up on him."_

_"I'm not saying you have to. I'm just saying that you can help in anyway that doesn't involve skipping school."_

_Brooklyn sighed. "And what do I tell him?"_

_"That your father said it you skip school one more time, he's going to let your great grandfather raise you."_

_"You wouldn't?"_

_Ned laughed. "No but tell him that any way."_

_"Ok, so we're ok?" Brooklyn said getting up._

_"No we're no even close. Sit back down." _

_"I knew this was too good to be true so how long am I grounded?"_

_"Three weeks."_

_"But..."_

_"Or until you can prove to me I can trust you again."_

_"Fine as long as you can keep Faith away from me."_

_"What did she do now?"_

_"She keeps trying to break me and Josh up and set me up with Morgan. And it's driving me nuts."_

_"Well I can't promise anything but I'll talk to her."_

"So we're agreed no one is going to kill me, right?" Cameron asked.

"Yes no get your coat on and get in the sleeping bag before you freeze to death." Ric said.

"Fine." Cameron said as he put his coat on and got into his sleeping bag. "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Zander asked.

"To pass the time till the electricity comes back on. You know tell ghost stories maybe or just talk."

"Well I'd prefer if you didn't have nightmares so no ghost stories." Zander said.

"Then we talk. Who wants to go first? You two can tell me stories about your lives. Like how you meet mom or Aunt Maxie. Or what is was like growing up with your families like Uncle Sonny or Grandpa Cameron. Come on I want to know."

"Well I didn't grow up with Uncle Sonny or your grandmother. Just with my dad and my step-mother." Ric said.

"And I didn't just live with your grandfather Cameron. I had a brother and a mother too but I left when I was a teenager when Uncle Peter died." Zander said.

"Oh." Cameron said sadly. "But there still has to be some good stories you can tell me. Please I'm begging here." Cameron said giving them a pitiful look. 

"You want me to go fist or should I?" Zander asked Ric.

"Your the father, so you should go first." Ric said.

(Oh and this story is based on an fishing trip with my own father) "Ok well mines about when your grandfather tired to teach me how to fish. To say the least I didn't hook any fish but I did hook my dad more than once." Zander said smiling. "By the end I thought my father was going to kill but your Uncle Peter saved me from him by getting his new fishing rod caught in a big tree near by."

Cameron and Ric were laughing. 

"Dad never let me fish again unless he was at least a mile away."

"I can understand that." Ric said.

"Ok it's your turn Ric." Zander said.

"Ok growing up in my family fishing and other things like that never really happened because my parents thought we were too rich for that stuff."

"So what did you do for fun?" Cameron asked.

"Went to society meetings, fun raisers, dances and got drunk at all of them usually."

"Oh I bet your parents loved that." Zander said.

"Most of the time they were too drunk themselves to notice but I do remember one time when my father almost disowned me on the spot."

"What did you do?" Cameron asked.

"Well it was at a local charity event I was about you age. We were all in tuxes or nice dresses. My father had introduced me to one of his rich friends and their older daughter who my father wanted me to spend the night with entertaining. Well she had some pretty strong alcohol in her purse and she offered me some. It was the first time I had ever had any hard liquor or that much any way. By the time I had finished half of the container I was pretty drunk and not really in control of what I was doing. I don't even remember how or why but I ended up dancing on top of a near by table. Well the girl who I was with went and got her father because she couldn't get me down. And her father got mine who if people didn't know he was father he would of claimed he didn't know me. But he finally got me down with help and dragged me back home. I thought he was going to kill me but not my father. He just told me that if I wanted to get drunk at these things I needed to make sure that I brought my own stuff that I knew I could handle and that I didn't draw attention to myself ever again. He even gave me my own flask to use at the next get together." Ric said.

"I can't believe your father thought you that. My parents would of skinned me alive if I had done what you did." Zander said shocked.

"So is that what you're going to teach me when it comes to drinking?" Cameron asked.

"No." Ric and Zander both said quickly


	11. Follow Through 11 corrected

Title: Follow Through 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Where am I?" Maxie asked confused as she came to. She was in her bed at the spa.

"Glad to see you came back to us." Dr. Aswell said. "We were worried about you."

"Where's Liz and the baby?" Maxie asked worried.

"Mrs. Lansing is feeding the baby in the bathroom, she wanted some privacy and she didn't want me to leave you alone. So how do you feel?" He asked checking her pulse.

"Fine how long have I been out?"

"An hour tops."

"Ok well I'm fine you don't have to worry." Maxie said as she started to get up.

"Ms. Jones, please say in bed. Mrs. Lansing told me you've been sick for some time now..."

"She's over reacting." Maxie said getting back in bed.

"That maybe true but still once the electricity come back up fully I'm to run some test on some of your blood that I took."

"I'm fine really."

"I hope so but I'd rather by safe then sorry so I'm going to run some test."

"When do you think the results will be back?"

"A week tops. We'll call you with the results."

"What do you think is wrong me with me doctor?"

"So you're admitting you think something is wrong with you?"

"Kind of look I've been getting sick to my stomach easily, getting dizzy and even fainting."

"Have you ever had a serious medical condition."

"I had a heat transplant when I really little but nothing else since then."

"Are you sexually active?

"Yes."

"Drinks or do drugs?"

"I used to do both but now I only drink for toasts so you now?"

"Ok well I'll make sure to get the results as soon as possible, I promise."

"Thanks I just hope everything's ok."

_"You two do realize school started a long time ago, right?" Kristina asked as Josh and Brooklyn came into school._

_"No Kristina we thought school started at twelve now." Josh said sarcastically._

_"Let me guess mom and Lorenzo caught you?" Michael who had his arm around Serena asked._

_"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Josh said. _

_"So did we miss much?" Brooklyn asked._

_"Just regular school and the principal wanted me to them where you were. I guess he assumed since we were related I'd know." Caleb said._

_"But you did know. You didn't say anything did you?"_

_"I told him I thought that maybe Lila might be sick and you may be at the hospital with her."_

_"Let me guess he called my dad to check and my dad told him she wasn't?"_

_"I assumed just next time you skip don't tell me what you're doing I don't like the pressure of being grilled by the principal."_

_"Me either. You know Josh if you keep skipping and get all your relations dragged in you're not going to have many relatives left who will talk to you." Lulu said._

_"You act like I told him to call you in."_

_"And me and Morgan. You know I'm starting to want you to stay here and be around more because I'm getting sick of being called in there." Michael said._

_"Maybe someone should inform him that the three of us don't talk and don't like each other." Josh said._

_"Ok guys let's talk about something else please before the three of you get into another fight." Caleb said._

_"Got any ideas?" Josh asked._

_"Well in two days we have Christmas break so what is everyone doing?" Johnna asked._

_"Well we're having Christmas with Uncle Jason before we leave for Colorado to spend it with Zander, Maxie and Cameron." Michel said._

_"I'm going to be going with you guys since my father has decided his Zander's new father." Lulu said._

_"And Johnna and I are having a dinner with the family which is always entertaining." Brooklyn said._

_"Too bad Dillion won't be there this year to entertain and distract Tracy. So I don't know what she'll do." Caleb said._

_"And we're just getting together as a family." Serena said._

_"How about you Josh? Is Mom doing a big celebration?" Morgan asked._

_"Nah mom and dad will be in Paris during Christmas so it'll just be me and Sage. We'll probably order in." Josh said trying to act happy._

_"Well that sounds fun." Caleb said lying._

_"Yeah it'll be a ball." He said sarcastically walking away._

_"What are you thinking about?" Sonny asked Alexis as he came up to her in the living room of the penthouse._

_"Christmas really. It feels so weird that I won't even see my nephew." Alexis said sadly._

_"That was his and Mary's choice not yours."_

_"I know I just..."_

_There was a knock at the door._

_"We'll get back to that." Sonny said as he opened to door._

_"Sonny long time no see." Luke said._

_"Luke come on in." Sonny said and then realized Skye was with him. "You too." _

_"Thanks." Skye said._

_"Luke is everything ok with Zander?" Alexis asked worried as she got up._

_"Calm down Natasha. Just breath." Luke said smiling._

_"Natasha? Alexis is that your real name?" Skye asked shocked._

_"Yeah and thanks for telling my sister, Luke." Alexis said sarcastically._

_Sonny laughed. "Maybe I should starting calling you Natasha."_

_"Sure as long as I can call you Mikey." Alexis said smiling._

_"Luke, why are you here?" Sonny asked ignoring the comment._

_"Zander called me earlier today with some news." Luke said._

_"He's ok right?" Alexis asked still worried._

_"Sonny do you just feed her straight caffeine and nothing else?" Luke asked._

_"Actually I try to keep her away from it."_

_"Well she's been sneaking some obviously."_

_"Luke just them before my sister has a panic attack." Skye said annoyed._

_"Fine Zander proposed to Maxie and she said yes." Luke said._

_"He obviously didn't ask your advice before he did it." Alexis said._

_"Thank God or he'd never get married." Skye sad._

_"And that's a bad thing?" Luke asked._

_"You're the only who thinks that." Alexis said._

_"I doubt Corinthos does. I mean look at his horrible track record with marriage First Lily, Brenda, then Carly, Sam and now Alexis." _

_"Lily was killed and Brenda and Sam I choose not to marry; Carly well she's your niece and that should explain it all and Alexis well we're doing fine so no I don't agree." Sonny said._

_"Then you must be the one Zander talked to because I wouldn't of recommended that." Luke said._

_"Did you talk to him?" Skye asked._

_"Maybe but if I did and I'm not saying I did maybe he doesn't want anyone to know about it."_

_"You did talk to him." Alexis said._

_"He called you before he called me? I'm supposed to be his "father"." Luke said shocked._

_"Who doesn't believe in marriage." Skye pointed out._

_ Before Luke could say anything Morgan, Michael, Kristina and Josh walked into the penthouse._

_"It looks like you picked up another kid, Corinthos." Luke said._

"You're telling me you fell for Aunt Maxie while you were a fugitive?" Cameron asked shocked.

"He also fell for his first wife the same way." Ric pointed out.

"But with Max it was different. I didn't and couldn't trust anyone at the time and that didn't matter to her. She risked a lot to hide me. You know how her dad is the Police Commissioner right?"

"Yeah, so?" Cameron asked.

"Well she hide me in her house and she knew that her father was looking for me because I had been accused of shooting a cop."

"Did you do it?"

"No."

"Then why were you accused of shooting the cop?"

"Well I thought it was because of Ric..."

"But it wasn't."

"Turns out the cop who was shoot knew who shoot him but didn't want anyone to know so he accused me."

"And you believed him? Why?" He asked Ric.

"That's a long story. Let's not get into it to that, please." Ric begged.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Zander said. "So it's your turn." Zander told Cameron.

"I don't have anyone to talk about." Cameron said lying.

"Well my phone bill..." Ric started to say.

"And mine too and your cell phone bill. Plus who are you instant messaging with all the time?" Zander asked.

"Well... I..." Cameron said nervously.

"You can tell us. It'll stay between us guys." Zander said.

"Plus maybe we can give you some good advice." Ric said.

"Ok well it's... this girl's name is..." He was interrupted when Zander's cell phone went off.

"Saved by the bell." He said smiling.

"Hello?" Zander asked answering the phone.

"Mr. Smith?"

"Yes who's this?"

"Officer Hannah. We got a call about Mrs. Lansing who was in need of medical care at the spa but we can't seem to get back into touch with the spa. I've tried the Lansing house and Mr. Lansing's office but his secretary said to try your house. Is there any chance he's there?"

"Yes. Ric telephone it's about Liz." Zander said handing him the phone.

"Are mom and Aunt Maxie ok?" Cameron asked worried.

"Probably buddy, don't worry." Zander said trying to reassure his son.

"D. A. Lansing?"

"Yes. I hear you have information about my wife." Ric said going into the kitchen.

"Yes we just got a call for the Falling Angel Spa claiming that they needed an ambulance for your wife but the phone cut out before we were able to fine out why and we haven't been able to get back into with them."

"Well have you been able to get out there?"

"We can't the roads are blocked due to down trees and the storm out side."

"Well I don't care fly out there if you have to!"

"We can't the blizzard is too bad fro us to be able to fly."

"What if she's sick and by the time you get there's she dead?"

"There's not reason to jump to horrible conclusions."

"She's pregnant you know? Eight months pregnant."

"No, we didn't know that."

"Are you people willing to risk a child's life too?"

"Believe me Mr. Lansing if there was something we could do we would."

"And believe me officer if something happens to my wife or daughter I will make sure you pay with every possibly thing I can do by law." Ric said hanging up the phone mad.

"You ok?" Zander asked coming in.

"I will be when I find her." Ric said as he started dialing the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The governor. He owes me a favor." Ric said.

Cameron snuck off to get his cell phone he had an idea.


	12. Follow Through 12

Title: Follow Through 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. The song playing during Liz, Maxie and Adella's scene is called In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero

I am strong and wise and I know no fear 

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my daughter's eyes "

"You both look so happy." Maxie said to Liz and Adella.

"We are. You know she looks like Ric. She's even got his eyes."

"And your smile." Maxie said.

"I see that. You know no matter how many times I do this, I'm still amazed at how amazing and beautiful the babies are."

"I remember what Cameron looked like and I have to say I agree they both looked gorgeous."

"My heart is filled with this... I don't know how to explain the feeling."

"With love?"

"Yeah that would be right. You know when you and Zander have kids you'll know what I'm talking about."

"In my daughter's eyes

Everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I'm weak

I find reason to believe

In my daughter's eyes"

"Well I figure I have a little while till then."

"That's what I thought to but the first time took me by surprise and you're first child will too."

"Can we stop talking about me having kids because you're making me nervous. I'd prefer to talk and you and the baby."

Liz smiled. "I could talk about this little girl all night."

"Oh did I tell you Dr. Aswell said he called for an ambulance but he's not sure how good the connection was but the phone line went dead before he was able to ask but he's hopeful."  
"Does he think we need to be in a hospital?"

"No I just think he just wants to get you both checked out. So do I."

"And when she wraps her hand around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about"

"You know Maxie I wanted to check this with Ric first but I decided that he couldn't change my mind about it anyway."

"About what?"

"About you being Adella's godmother."

"Really?" Maxie asked smiling.

"It's hangin' on when your heart

Is had enough

It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughter's eyes"

"Yes. That's if you want to be."

"Yes, of course yes I'd love to. Thank you."

Liz looked at Adella. "Did you hear that Adella? Your Aunt Maxie just agreed to be your godmother."

Maxie all of the sudden heard her cell phone start beeping. "You don't think it's actually working do you?" She asked Liz.

"Well we can hope can't we?" Liz asked Maxie as she went to her cell phone.

"In my daughter's eyes

I can see the future

A reflection of who I am

And what we'll be

And though she'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone

I hope you'll see

How happy she made me

For I'll be there

In my daughter's eyes"

_"Morgan, Michael, Kristina umm... did you pick up something on the way home?" Sonny asked the kids._

_"Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos, Mr. Spencer and Ms..." Josh started to say._

_"Don't even try it kid. You couldn't even guess it." Skye said._

_Max came in. "Sorry Sonny the kids were pretty determined to make sure that he came back with us."_

_"It's ok thanks Max."  Alexis said._

_"Guys why didn't you ask if it was ok if Josh came over first?" Sonny asked._

_"We didn't have time. It was either this or we all end up in the principal's office again." Kristina said,_

_"Kris!" Michael and Morgan said mad._

_"We're going to go. It looks like you've got your hands full. We'll call you later." Skye said as her and Luke left._

_"Ok why and who was in the principal's office?" Sonny asked._

_"All if us but Josh." Morgan said._

_"And what did you do?" Alexis asked._

_"Nothing we were just called in because we were either related to him or Brooklyn and they shipped school." Michael said._

_"So you're telling us the principal just wanted to talk you because you're related to Josh?" Sonny asked._

_"Yes sir. Ask Josh it's true. We've been going through this for months it seems." Kristina said._

_"Kris! Please just stop talking!" Morgan and Michael said._

_"And why are we just hearing about this?" Alexis asked mad._

_"Look Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos it's my fault ok? I skipped school and have been skipping for a while now." Josh said._

_"Do your parents know you're here?" Alexis asked._

_"I doubt it. They are in Europe some where's but I told my cousin I was going to be over here."_

_"Do your parents know that you've been skipping school?"_

_"They found out today and they don't really care. Look I'm only here because your kids dragged me here against my will."_

_"Yeah and now you're leaving. Come on. Kristina talk to dad and explain this please. We're going to go have a little talk with out little brother." Michael said dragging Josh upstairs with Morgan._

_"So how have you two been doing?" Kristina asked her parents nervously._

_"We're annoyed but we figure once you tell us what's going on we won't be so let's hear it." Alexis said dragging Kristina over to the couch with Sonny._

_"Start talking." Sonny said._

_"Ok well we were all talking about our plans for Christmas and we all had plans but Josh. He said his parents were going to be in Europe for Christmas so it would just be him and his cousin Sage and we well all felt for him and we all agreed we needed to find some place for him to go. So we're all trying to see if our wonderful nice parents would let him come along and since he's Morgan and Michael's brother we agreed we should go first. So can he come?" She asked giving her parents the biggest puppy dog face she had._

_"What about Sage? It is fair for her to be alone at Christmas because Josh goes with us?" Alexis asked._

_"Why can't she come two?"_

_"Because Maxie's sister and her don't get along with each other. And it wouldn't be fair to force them to deal with her. Now would it?" Alexis explained._

_"Plus we've already got too many kids as it is. I only have so much patience and one more child could cause me to lose it. And you can only image how fun Christmas would be if that happen. Can't you?" Sonny asked smiling._

_"All to well." Kristina said sarcastically._

_"What did you say?" Sonny asked._

_"That I understand and I'll go tell my brothers." Kristina said getting up._

_"Wait." Alexis said._

_"What?" Kristina asked annoyed._

_"Excuse me?" Sonny asked mad._

_"Sorry. Ma?" _

_"Tell your brothers that these trips to the principal's office are to stop. So you all need to make a plan to keep Josh in school."_

_"Got it. Is that all?"_

_"No next time you end up in his office which better not be any time soon. You better tells us or I'm going to call and tell him to report to me any little thing you do wrong. And you don't want that believe me. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes sir. Are we done?"_

_"Yeah I just... tell your brothers that we're proud of you for what you're doing for Josh." Alexis said._

_Kristina smiled. "I will."_

_Jax and Ned looked up from their work and were shocked to see Brooklyn, Johnna, Serena Lulu and Caleb come through the door._

_"Ok so no one should be here so we should be able to..." Johnna was saying but then he saw his dad._

_"I told you we should of gone to my house my dad is always at work." Caleb said._

_"What exactly are you all doing here?" Jax asked Johnna._

_"Well we didn't..." Johnna started to say._

_"Think that we'd be here, I heard. So what we're you all planning on doing?" Jax asked. "And do your parents know you're here?"_

_"Well I didn't know Brooklyn was going to be here." Ned said. _

_"Sorry dad I was going to call you." _

_"You're grounded so I doubt that." Ned said._

_"Look Cousin Ned we're just talking that's all, I promise." Caleb said._

_"And you couldn't do that were parents are?" Jax asked._

_"We'd just prefer not to." Serena said._

_"So how about you three call your parents and tell them you're here and see if they're ok with it while I talk to my son." Jax said._

_Jax and Ned sat down with their kids._

_"You better start explaining to us." Ned said._

_"We all just needed a place to talk that's with out the worry about saying anything that would get in trouble with any adults."_

_"And you didn't think calling your parents and telling them so that they didn't worry wouldn't be a bad idea?"_

_"I never said we thought this through. Look dad please don't make us all leave. We need this. I'll do any thing as long as we call stay." Johnna said._

_"Anything?"_

_"Just name it."_

_"I'll let your mother handle that."_

_"No please. She's still mad at me for how I spoke to her last night. She's going to think of something completely horrible."_

_"Well then you shouldn't of talked to her like that, should you of? Any way that's the deal. Take it or leave it."_

_"Yes sir but you know you drive a hard bargain."_

_"So will you some day. So guys what did your parents say?" Jax asked._

_"My dad wasn't home so I left a message." Lulu said._

_"My dad is too busy to take a call so I don't really know what to do." Caleb said._

_"I'll page Justus." Ned said._

_"My dad says it's fine." Serena said._

_"Ok good come on guys let's go to my room so we can have some privacy." Johnna said._

_Once the kids were left Ned turned to Jax. "You're ok with your son taking four girls in to his room?" He asked Jax._

_"Johnna John Jacks leave the door open!" Jax screamed._

_"I'll take that as a no." Ned said laughing._

"What did the governor say?" Zander asked Ric.

"That this storm is preventing him from going anything. Damn! I save the man's son from jail time and he can't even save my wife!"  Ric said mad.

"Got any other ideas?" Zander asked.

"I've called all my connections."

"How about Sonny?"

"I'm not calling my brother."

"Even if it could save Liz and the baby?"

Ric sighed. "You've got a point." He said as he started dialing Sonny's number.

"Wait where's Cameron?" Zander asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't leave would he?"

"He thought his mother was in trouble..." Zander started to say worried.

"He would damn it!" Ric said slamming the phone down also worried.

"Cameron?"

"Steven?"

They asked as they started looking for him.

Cameron came out of his room.

"Steven Cameron where have you been? You almost scared us to death." Ric said.

"Sorry but I was talking to Mom and Aunt Maxie on the phone."

"How did you do that?" Zander asked.

Cameron showed him his phone. "I text messaged Aunt Maxie's phone."

"Really? Well can we still talk to her?"

"Yeah give me the phone back." Zander handed in back to him. He started typing the message and reading it out loud.  "Aunt Maxie, dad and Ric are here and they want to know if you two want to talk to them."

"Tell them we love them and we're glad to hear they are ok. And we're sending them something." Was the response they got back.

A few second later a picture of Liz and the baby came through and this message: "This is little baby Lansing. Isn't she cute?"

"Dad, Ric look that's my little sister." He said showing them the picture.

"Tell them we think she's beautiful and we can't wait to see her in person and to tell her we love her." Ric said.

Cameron started typing in the message.

"Well I guess Congratulations are in order, dad." Zander said to Ric.

"Yeah thanks. I just can't believe I have a little baby girl."


	13. Follow Through 13

Title: Follow Through 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"She's so cute." Maxie said as she rocked Adella.

"That she is. Do you have any kids?" Dr. Aswell asked.

"No but I'm going to be a stepmother to Liz's son when I marry my fiancée."

"She has a son too?"

"Yeah and he's just like his father but he looks a lot like her. I could show you a picture. I keep one in my wallet." Maxie said nodding towards her purse.

Dr. Aswell went over and took out her wallet.

"That's his last school picture. See the family resemblance?"

"Yeah it's very obvious."

"That's his father, my fiancée's is in the next picture with him."

"When are you getting married?"

"He only proposed last night. So we haven't set a date yet."

"Well he's a lucky guy. You seem like a great person."

"He thinks he's the lucky one too but truthfully I'm the lucky one. Because I was so lost in my life till I met him."

"Really? Well I can tell your happy now so I guess it's a good thing you two meet."

"It's a miracle really. I had sworn of guys when we really met. I had been burned and used so badly that I was sure no one would ever really care for me."

"Well whoever hurt you most of been really stupid because you seem great."

"So do you. So is there anyone waiting for you at home?"

"No my parents maybe but the right girl just hasn't come along yet. I'm beginning to doubt she ever will."

"You sound like the old me."

"Does that mean there's hope for me yet?" He asked smiling.

"I hope so."

"Thanks you now I should go just call me when your friend wakes up. She should sleep all night from the drugs I gave her." He said getting up.

Maxie got up too. "Thank you for everything you did. And you don't have to leave yet. I'm not going to sleep till she wakes up and from what you've said that way not be till morning. And if you're not here to talk to I may just fall asleep. And you wouldn't want to be responsible for that would you?" Maxie asked smiling.

"No I wouldn't. I'll go get us some coffee to help. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan."

_"What exactly is going on in there?" Sam asked Jax._

_"We don't know but we figured it must be important if Johnna offered to do anything you agreed to just to have them all over here." Jax said._

_"They could of at least called and told us before they came over here." Scotty said annoyed._

_"They probably knew you'd say no." Luke said._

_"Spencer..." Scotty started to say._

_"Well how long have they been in there?" Justus asked._

_Ned looked at his watch. "Three hours now but I did check on them once and they were doing homework."_

_"So shouldn't we break them up and being them home?" Bobbie asked._

_"Yeah I guess... Sam why don't you go tell Johnna everyone needs to leave?" Jax asked his wife._

_"I'll be back right back." Sam said walking off._

_"So Justus having fun doing my job?" Scotty asked annoyed._

_Sam walked to her son's room and looked in and smiled. Lulu and Serena were asleep on Johnna's bed. Brooklyn and Caleb were asleep on the couch in Johnna's room and Johnna had fallen asleep at his computer. Sam closed the door quietly and headed back into the living room. _

_"You know Baldwin if you weren't living with my sister I'd kill you!" Luke screamed. _

_"Guys quiet please." Sam said._

_"Sam did you forget the kids?" Jax asked._

_"No they're all sleeping. I figured we should let them sleep."_

_"I'm not letting Serena sleep with some guy."_

_"She isn't she and Lulu are asleep n the bed. My son is asleep at his computer by himself."_

_"What about school tomorrow?" Justus asked._

_"We'll bring them to school and we'll wake them up early enough so that if they forget anything we'll have time to get it." Jax said._

_"Well I'm ok with it. But I've got to say you two are brave because if they all wake up this place will be crazy."_

_"Well it already is. Don't worry if they want to go home when ever they wake up I'll send them home." Sam said._

_"Fine. It'll be nice to have a break for one night." Justus said._

_"I second that." Scotty said._

_There was another knock on the door._

_"Why is it that you have guards again? Because I thought they'd prevent things like this from happening." Alexis said annoyed as her and Sonny went to the door._

_"Ever since Johnny left they just haven't done their jobs as well." (for all you Johnny (Scott Egan) fans like me that miss him and Scott) Sonny said as he opened the door._

_"Sage?" Alexis asked shocked._

_"Where's Josh?" She asked as she came in._

_"He's sleeping in a guest bed room. He told us he called you." Alexis said as Sonny closed the door._

_"He called and told me he was over here but not that he was sleeping here." Sage said._

_"You look like you are about to have a panic attack." Sonny said._

_"Well aren't you observant?" Sage said sarcastically as she started to shake._

_"Are you ok?" Alexis asked._

_"My cousin is at the house of the women who killed my father so no I'm not ok."_

_"I never thought that would bother you. I would never hurt Josh."_

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Because it's true." Sonny said._

_"Coming from you that means nothing."_

_"Look you can go get him if you want. It's two in the morning though and he's got school in the morning so keep that in mind." Sonny said._

_Sage sat down on the couch. "I hate this." She said mad._

_"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked confused._

_"Being a parent."_

_"You're not his parents."_

_"Well his parents are no shows so here I am. I wasn't raised by my parents so how am I supposed to know what to do?"_

_"You think any of us do? Because we've got you fooled. We're just doing the best we can." Alexis said._

_"What if your best isn't good enough? I mean look at Josh he's missed more school then anyone I know and not because I didn't try I did but I'm just the older cousin. Why would he listen to me?"_

_"Because you care enough to say something. Plus I mean if he didn't care he would of left or run away or done something worse to get this parents attention but he didn't because he must think you are his parent for him."_

_"I never thought of it like that. I like the way that sounds."_

_"Good now how about we make sure he calls you the second he gets up in the morning and we will take him to school ok?" Sonny said trying to get her to leave._

_"Ok, ok good plan thanks." Sage said as she started to leave._

_"No problem. Bye." Alexis said._

_Once the door was closed Sonny turned to Alexis. "Sage a mother? Well I'm glad that you spent so much time in a shrink's office because you could use it on her."_

Zander looked at his son sleeping in the living room with Ric. He thought about how peaceful his teenage son looked and he almost burst out laughing at the thought because anyone who knew Cameron knew he never was peaceful. Then Zander noticed a picture of Cam, Max and him. He hoped she was ok. He so wanted to just hold her right now. That's the only way he could be sure she was fine. He smiled when he thought about how much the three of them had become their own little family. And soon they'd legally be that family. Man, who'd have thought I'd ever been with a girl like that or have a son?  He sure never thought he would. He just kept waiting for Max to leave him once she realized who he really was.  But the more he showed her about himself the more she seemed love to about him. He couldn't understand it but he knew he was lucky. This woman not only loved him but his son too. Heck she even got a long with Liz and Ric. Too bad she didn't realize how special she really was.  He remembered something Luke told him once about Skye that no matter how much he told Skye he cared about her and how special she was, she just never seemed to believe that for a long period of time. 

"What are you doing?"

Zander turned around. "Dad?"

"Yeah I figured you'd need some one to talk to so I'm here."

Zander laughed. "You know if I ever told any shrink about this, they'd commit me."

"Well I won't tell if you wont."  Cameron said smiling.

"So what do you have to say about what I've been thinking?"

"Well first Peter and your mom wanted me to tell you Congrats on your engagement to Maxie."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"Now about what you've been thinking well I never would of guessed while I was alive that you would have anything in common with Luke."

"I wouldn't have thought it either."

"Or that you'd be treating Alexis like your mother."

"That I thought you'd like since you liked her so much."

"Yeah well I never thought she end up back with that little mobster."

"Sonny? You know he's not that bad. He helped me come up with the idea that proposing to Maxie was a good idea."

"You know next time come to me first before you go to him."

"So you think a ghost could give better advice then Sonny?"

"I think an ant could give better advice than Sonny."

Zander laughed. "He's not that bad."

"Zander he should of been one of my patients."

"Luke and Alexis were your patients."

"Which makes me think that I should of just left you my patient list in my will so you could make yourself a whole another family."

"Where is that list any way because I think I need an aunt or uncle or two."

Cameron laughed. "That information died with me."

Cam stirred.

"You may need to go before my son think I'm insane for talking to myself."

"Your son already does."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you thought the same thing about me when you were his age.'

"Well you were insane."

"And you're not?"

"All I'm going to say is it runs in the family."

"And what a family we are. You know since he turned out so well I can only imagine how great the rest of them will be."

"The rest? How many children do you think I'm going to have?"

"I plead the fifth on that one but I've got to say that your mother and Peter still need a namesake or two out there."

"So you want me to have two more kids?"

"In the very least but I'd like at least 10 grandkids."

"You're insane."

"I'm dead I'm allowed to be insane."

"Then what was your excuse while you were alive?"

"What's your excuse now?"

"You know it would of been nice if we could of talked like this when you were alive."

"I tried but you wouldn't forgive me."

"You blamed me for Peter's death!"

"Alexander..."

"Don't Alexander me, you know that I'm right."

Cameron sighed. "What I was going to say was Alexander Ric is waking up."

Zander turned around quickly to look at Ric who was still asleep. He turned back around and his father was gone. "Very funny dad. Very funny."


	14. Follow Through 14

Title: Follow Through 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehayschotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I've was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

Liz woke up and looked around the room. Maxie was asleep in the rocking chair with Adella and John was sleeping next to her leaning up against the wall. Liz got up and walked over to them. She reached out and took her daughter in her arms.

This caused Maxie to wake up with a start. "Liz what are you doing up?"

"It's morning."

"Oh shoot. John wake up!" She said hitting him.

"What?" He asked confused as he woke up.

"Your stories put me to sleep! We failed." Maxie said.

"My stories? What about yours?" He asked defensively.

"What are you two talking about any way?" Liz asked confused.

"We were trying to stay awake till you woke up." Maxie said.

"Well that was a stupid plan." Liz said.

"We see that now." John said.

"Well I'm glad. Look John no offence but could you maybe go and see how the weather is and if there is a chance will be able to go home soon?" Liz asked soon.

"No problem. I'll be back." John said heading off.

"So spill it. What exactly did you two do all night?" Liz asked Maxie.

"We talked and that's all." Maxie said getting up.

"All night?"

"Yeah what do think we did? I mean come on I'm engaged to Zander who I love."

"But John's not bad looking."

"Yeah true but Zander's cuter."

"Man you are really in love if you believe that!"

"Well I won't argue with that. I do love him. And what are you doing checking him out? Remember Ric your husband the love of you life?"

"I know I know but hey maybe it's just hormones."

"That only works if the baby is still inside you which she isn't."

"What ever. I just hope that we can actually see our guys today. I can't wait to see the look on Ric and Steven's face when they see our Adella."

"They'll be ecstatic. You know this little girl is going to be so spoiled. And I bet Ric turns into putty every time he sees her. She's probably going to have him wrapped around her little finger."

Liz smiled. "I can see that. You know I always pictured Ric and I with a little girl and now it's happening."

"Well I guess your waiting paid off."

There was a knock on the door.

_"Everyone wake up we only have a little while before we have to leave!" Jax screamed as he came into to his son's room._

_"Wait where am I?" Lulu asked as she woke up._

_"Good question. Where are we?" Serena asked as she too started to wake up._

_"You're all at Johnna's house. You feel asleep here. And before you ask I talked to your parents, all of them, and they're fine with you being here but you all need to call them before we leave this morning. Oh your parents dropped off your cloths and other things. So Johnna grab what things you need because your getting ready in your mom and mine's bathroom. And ladies breakfast should be ready in your thirty minutes. Come on Johnna." Jax said._

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Johnna said grabbing some things and following his dad out of the room._

_"Ok how did we end sleeping over here?" Brooklyn said as she went to her bag her dad had dropped off._

_"I don't know but I'm amazed my dad let me stay here." Serena said as she also went to her bag that Bobbie had obviously packed._

_"Well my dad was probably happy to get some time alone with Skye." Lulu said as she started to go though back which she could tell Skye had packed._

_"Well at least we got to finish planning on plan before we went to sleep." Caleb said as she started to go through her bag and realized her dad even though he had tried didn't remember have the stuff she needed._

_"And our homework. My dad would of killed me if on top of everything else I didn't have my homework done." Brooklyn said._

_"This coming from the girl who skipped school yesterday." Serena said sarcastically._

_"Like you haven't thought about it Serena. At least I have the guts enough to do it."  Brooklyn said as she started to text messaged Josh._

_"Man you are attached to Josh! You've already text messaged him. You wouldn't want him to think you did one thing with out his approval right?" Lulu said sarcastically._

_"You'd be text messaging Cam right now if your father hadn't taken your cell phone away and you know it." Serena said as she started to text Michael._

_"What's so wrong with needing to talk to our boyfriends any way? At least ours isn't long distance so we don't run up the phone bills." Caleb said as she started to text Morgan._

_"Well if the Corinthos house wasn't up already you three woke them all up." Lulu said._

_"You all just better hope that they like this plan of ours."_

_"What is that annoying beeping sound?"  Sonny asked annoyed as he followed the noise to the boys room where is only got loader. He opened the door. "Morgan, Michael wake up before I throw your cell phones off the balcony!" Sonny said mad._

_Morgan and Michael woke up quickly._

_"What?" They both asked confused._

_"Tell your girlfriends that I don't appreciate being woke up to that annoying sounds and the next time I do your cell phones will be mine."_

_"Got it!" Michael and Morgan said as they put their phones on silent._

_The beeping didn't stop._

_"That's not us!" Michael said._

_"I can tell that. I guess I'm going to go visit your brother and sister." Sonny said as he left._

_"Well Josh is in for quite a shock this morning." Morgan said._

_"Yeah he's never been woken up by dad. I'd love to see his face when he wakes up to dad screaming at him." Michael said as they both started to follow Sonny._

_"Michael, Morgan I don't want you coming out of your room until you are dressed and ready for school." Sonny said._

_"Oh man we always miss the good stuff." Morgan said as they went back to their room._

_Sonny knocked on Kristina's door and then walked in. "Kristina wake up before I tell Johnna he's forbidden to see you ever again!" _

_Kristina opened her eyes, took her cell phone and turned it on silent. "You tried that already and it didn't work. Remember?" She said smiling._

_"Can't kill a dad for trying." Sonny said smiling._

_"I guess so. So where's mom?"_

_"She had to be in court early this morning."_

_"Too bad she would of liked to of seen you lose it this morning."_

_"Well I'm not done losing it. I still have to talk to Josh so start getting ready. You know the first one down stairs and ready gets first chance at the food." Sonny said as he left. He knocked on the guest room door but their was no answer so he went in. "Josh?" He asked. He looked around the room and noticed that Josh wasn't there. He picked up the cell phone and put it on silent. He put it in his pocket and headed downstairs. He was shocked to find Josh on the balcony. "Like the view? It's one of my favorites." Sonny said as he came out on the balcony. _

_"Mr. Corinthos um... is it ok if I..."_

_"If fine and oh your girlfriend text messaged you." Sonny said handing him the phone. _

_"Thanks. Oh did it wake you up?"_

_"Well not yours alone but with my kids' phones too it did."_

_"Then I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. It's very common that we wake up to that at my house.  You're lucky though normally I scream at everyone who's phone is going off. You were the last one of the list but since you weren't there you missed it."_

_"Well if you still want to scream at me do it."_

_"Nah. Just keep in my mind if you ever spend the night over here again that your cell phone needs to be on silent. I've been know to take cell phones hostage for a while."_

_"You'd let me spend the night again? I thought you didn't like me."_

_"I don't know you Josh. I don't like your father true but I figured if we were just judged by our father's. Well I'd be know as gambler's son or a wife beater's son. And I hate to think what my kids would be thought of."_

_"So does this mean you like me?"_

_"Your my sons' brother so I stand you. And I don't know you well enough to like you yet but you can change that. Oh your cousin came over here in the middle of the night worried sick about you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be just call her and a word of advice you're lucky to have her and maybe you should think about that the next time you start feeling sorry for yourself for having the parents you do." Sonny said as he started to leave._

_"Thanks where are you going?"_

_"To make breakfast. Oh and it's a tradition in this family that who ever gets the table first gets to take all the food they want and whatever is left over if what every one else gets so I'd hurry up and get ready if I was you."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

"Uncle Ric?" Steven asked as he came into the kitchen where Ric was eating a bag of chips.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? Wait is something wrong?"

"Well..." Steven started to say nervously.

"Steven buddy you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Ric asked worried.

"Can we talk? I'll try to explain." Steven said.

"Yeah pull up a stool. We can spilt the chips." Ric said.

"Thanks." Steven said sitting down.

"So what's up?"

"I was just thinking about Adella. I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Well that's a good thing, I guess. What have you been thinking about Adella?"

"I don't know a lot. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you think I'm going to be a good brother?"

"Are you worried your won't be?"

"A little, kind of."

"Well I'm not."

"You're not?"

"None of us are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm mean you've got to be a lot better than I am to Uncle Sonny at least." Ric said smiling.

Steven laughed. "I'd hope. But seriously I mean he's not that bad is he?"

"I guess not. I mean I didn't make it easy on him. Plus we didn't grow up together so that didn't help."

"Well Mom and Aunt Sara did and they aren't close either. So did Dad and Uncle Peter."

"Yeah but Aunt Maxie and Aunt Georgie did and they are really close."

"So there's no sure recipe that makes siblings closer together?"

"I guess it just depends on the people. In Uncle Sonny and mine's case we both didn't really want the closeness. I was raised to hate him and well he's very paranoid. And those two don't mix."

"So what does that mean exactly? What should I do?"

Ric laughed. "Stop worrying. And just keep thinking that you're going to be the best big brother you can be. None of us can really tell you what to do or feel any way."

"Yeah that would be making my life too easy and none of you want to do that, right?"

"Like you'd do what we told you any way."

"Or you implying something?"

"Yeah and you know exactly what I'm implying."

"Yeah well have you ever thought that maybe it's the people telling me what to do and not me?"

"I'd watch where you're going with that." Ric said warning.

"You know Uncle Ric you got learn to take a joke if we're going to be a family."

"Oh really and here I thought I had to learn how not tell you." Ric said smiling.


	15. Follow Through 15

Title: Follow Through 15/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Did you mean to fall asleep standing up?" Ric asked as he woke Zander up.

"No I was just watching Cameron."

"And talking to someone while you were sleeping." Ric said.

"Did I mention any names?" Zander asked.

"You mentioned Alexis, Skye, Sonny and Maxie. Who did you think you were talking to any way?"

"Grandpa Cameron." Cam said as he came into the room.

"How did you know that?" Zander asked confused.

"You've been doing if for some time now. Aunt Maxie and I have talked about it."

"Really and what did you two have to say?"

"Well I can't really tell you."

"Why?"

Cam whispered something in Zander's ear. "If Ric hear this he'll think I'm insane like you but I talk to him too."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ric asked.

"Nothing. So do you two want to try to call the girls again?" Zander asked but whispered to his son first. "It'll be out little secret."

"Thanks." Cam whispered back.

"We probably should. Steven, they haven't text messaged us any more have they?" Ric asked.

"You know if you two just learned how to work your cell phones you'd know already." Cam said as he started check both Ric's and Zander's phones.

"So it's not just me that thinks those things were created for computer geeks." Zander said.

"And the more he has to do to help me to the older I feel." Ric said.

"Just wait till that little girl of yours is his age. Then you'll really feel old."

"That seriously worries me. I can't picture having a teenage daughter."

"You'll probably have a lot more respect for Sonny after that."

"You just ruined the moment by bringing him up, you know?" Ric said sadly.

"Ok guys no new messages from the girls but the governor called you a lot Uncle Ric." Cameron said.

Ric grabbed his cell phone and deleted the messages. "You didn't see that right?" Ric asked smiling.

"Right the governor never called." Cameron said also smiling.

The house phone went off.

"I'll be back." Zander said as he ran over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Smith?"

"This is him."

"We want to inform you that Ms. Jones and the two Lansing girls are on their way to County." Dr. Aswell said.

"Thank. Tell them we'll meet them there." Zander said as he hung up the phone.

_"Is this normal for you?" Josh asked his brothers as they ate a breakfast that looked like a feast._

_"Well cooking is the only thing our dad is good at." Kristina said._

_"This coming for the only child of mine who can't cook." Sonny said._

_"Not my fault that my mother can't cook."_

_"And our mother can?" The guys all said in unison._

_Sonny laughed. "None of your mothers can really cook."_

_"Well neither of my parents can." Josh said._

_"Well I bet your parents at least let you in the kitchen. If we even go in there. He goes insane." Michael said._

_"Insane is an overstatement don't you think?" Sonny asked._

_"No, the last time I went in there you almost called the fire department dad." Morgan said._

_"You had started a fire in the kitchen. I should of called the fire department." Sonny said._

_Josh laughed. "Well I bet you at least have something other than junk food and frozen dinners in there." "That stuff in our kitchen? No that would be like a sin." Kristina said sarcastically._

_"Forgive me for wanting me children to eat healthy."_

_"But even Alexis thinks it wouldn't hurt to have popcorn in there." Michael pointed out._

_"Yeah well Alexis if she could would live just on microwave popcorn."_

_"Well I'd just like to taste it once." Morgan said._

_"In this house you never will."_

_"Why do you think I spend so much time a Caleb's?" Morgan asked smiling._

_"You mean there's a reason other than that you like making out with her and her dad's never home?" Michael asked smiling._

_"I'm going to kill you, Mike!" Morgan said mad._

_"Like he can talk if he could he'd spend every second at Serena's if her father didn't hate him." Kristina said._

_"And you don't basically live at Johnna's?" Michael asked._

_"Ok that's it neither one if you are allowed at your boyfriend or girlfriend's house without an adult there from now on!" Sonny said._

_"That's not fair." They started to say in protest._

_Josh watched them and suddenly felt really jealous of his brothers._

_"You know this is better than the stuff my dad and Skye try to make every morning." Lulu said as she ate._

_"Your dad cooks?" Sam asked shocked._

_"Tries to but Skye's the real cook."_

_"Skye cooks?" Jax asked shocked._

_"Well she's better than my dad any way."_

_"Well I'm just glad that cook makes our meals because I'd be scared to try my dad's cooking." Brooklyn said._

_"Your dad's actually not that bad of a cook." Jax said._

_"You know Johnna you're being really quiet." Sam said._

_"I was just thinking that when all the guys at school hear that I had four girls spend the night at my house last night they'd flip." Johnna said._

_"But you wouldn't tell them right?" Caleb asked._

_"Why? What's the big deal any way?" Johnna asked confused._

_"Yeah I don't even get it." Jax said._

_"You're not telling anyone. That's all that matters." Serena said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Men; girls they don't get better with age. Sorry to disappoint." Sam said._

_"Hey! That's just sexist." Jax said._

_"Look Johnna if some guy told you that he had four girls spend the night at his house, what would you think?" Sam asked._

_"I would... wait that's not the same." Johnna said realizing his mother's point._

_"But that's what any guys at out school would think. And that's not fair to us. Is it?" Brooklyn asked._

_"As our friend which we all think of you as please don't." Lulu said._

_Johnna sighed. "You all bring up a good point so I won't." _

_"Thanks." They said happily._

_"Why do they always have to be right?" Johnna asked Jax._

_"They're not but they're so cute that we just let them believe that." Jax told him back._

"I'm looking for Elizabeth and Adella Lansing." Ric said as him, Zander and Cameron came up to the desk.

"There in room 133. Want me to show you?" Maxie asked who was sitting in a chair near by.

"Max, you're ok. That God! I was so worried." Zander said as he hugged her.

"I'm fine Zan and I was worried about you too." She said happily as she hugged him back.

"Where's the baby?" Cam asked.

"Follow me." She said taking Zander's hand and leading them to Liz's room.

"Liz?" Rick asked happily as he saw his wife holding his daughter.

"Ric? Come see your little girl. She's been waiting for you." Liz said happily.

"Is she ok?" Ric asked.

"She's quite the little fighter your daughter. I'm Dr. Aswell by the way and I delivered your child." John said.

"Well in that case thank you."

"No thanks needed, really. Well I'm going to leave you two so you can have some time alone. Liz call me if you need anything." He said as he left.

"Thank John." Liz said.

"I think that's our cue to go. Zan, come on." Maxie said leading Zander out.

"What about me?" Cam asked.

"How about we give your mom and Uncle Ric a second ok, buddy?" Zander asked.

"Ok but I want to see her eventually." Cam said as he followed them out side.

"Liz, she's gorgeous." Ric said as tears started to come down his face.

"Yeah she is, isn't she?"

"She looks like her mother."

"Actually I see a lot of you in her."

"Maybe it's a little of both." Adella took a hold of Ric's pinky with her little hand. "So did you think of a middle name?"

"Yeah Audrey's, so she'll have the two names of the two most important women in out lives."

"I love it."

"You know I love seeing the picture you have of your mother and I can only hope that our daughter grows up to look half as beautiful as she was."

"She already is."

"She looks so amazed by you. Look at how big her eyes are."

"I think it's the other way around. I just can't believe that this beautiful little girl is really our daughter."

"Me either. I'm kind of just waiting to wake up from this dream."

"If this is a dream please don't wake me up because I don't want to lose her."

"You won't. We won't ever lose her and she won't ever lose us."

"You can't promise that."

"Yeah I can. And so can you. Let's promise our little girl that nothing will ever break up our little family."

"I think I can make that promise because I already plan to protect her with every ounce of my body."

"You know I think she knows you mean that."


	16. Follow Through 16

Title: Follow Through 16/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"They look really happy don't they?" Maxie asked Zander.

"Yeah they do. Oh what did you the doctor want with you anyway?"

"You mean John?"

"John? Why do you call him John?" Zander asked getting a little suspicious.

"Because that's his name."

"Well you two seem close."

"We do?"

"Well closer than I would expect you to be with a guy that you just met."

"We delivered Liz's baby together, he made sure I was ok. And to make sure they were ok, we tried to stay up all night with the baby and let Liz sleep."

"That you were ok? What happened to you?"

"I fell that's all."

"Again? You know we're in a hospital maybe you should get checked out."

"Zander we're fine. John ran some test while I was at the spa."

"So you're ok?"

"Better than ok?"

"Wait did you say we're ok?"

Maxie smiled and took Zander's hands and put them on her stomach. "Yeah I said we're."

"That means you're..."

"Pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

"So this whole falling thing was our baby's way of getting our attention?"

"In a way yeah. The baby's already an attention hog."

"Considering who it's mother is I'm not surprised."

"It's mother? What about it's father?"

Zander laughed. "So we both are. God! I can't wait to tell everyone."

"No! I want Ric and Liz to have the spot light for now. We can call home and tell our families but not Cam. It wouldn't kill us to wait a week or two."

"If I can."

"You haven't even told Cam we're engaged yet."

"Well the storm was a little but of a distraction."

"Excuses, Excuses, Excuses." Maxie said smiling.

_Josh, Michael, Morgan and Kristina came into school together._

_Serena, Caleb, Johnna, Lulu and Brooklyn came over to them. _

_"Well I don't see any bandages so last night went well?" Brooklyn asked._

_"Well we almost killed Kristina but your boyfriend here stopped us." Michael said._

_"Well I guess a thanks is in order, Josh." Johnna said._

_"Don't thank him. He tried to roll my hair up in the window on the way here." Kristina said._

_"You deserved it." Morgan said._

_"Caleb you see this? This is the way your boyfriend really treats me." Kristina said._

_Caleb laughed. _

_"What did you do?" Lulu asked._

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"Don't believe her innocent act, she did." Michael said._

_"Serena, Caleb you might want to tell your boyfriends to shut up before I kill them." _

_"Oh calm down Kristina. You aren't going to kill anyone." Serena said._

_"Yeah. Johnna why don't you control your girlfriend." Morgan said._

_"Control me! You are so...." She said as she started go after him._

_Johnna held her back. "We're going to go... talk." Johnna said dragging her away._

_"Control her?" Caleb asked Morgan. "Do you control me?" She asked mad._

_Lulu's cell phone went off. _

_"Hey Lulu you know you're not supposed to have that on." Morgan said._

_"Deal with your own problems, Cous. It's Cam I got to answer this." She said walking off._

_"Luke what did you do now?" Alexis asked as he came into her office. _

_"Why do you always assume I did something, Natasha?" Luke said sitting down._

_"Because you're Luke and you only come to my office when you need a lawyer."_

_"I don't need a lawyer. I just need to..." Luke said as he reached over and dialed a number and hit the speaker phone._

_"Who are you calling?"_

_"Patience, Natasha."_

_"This coming from you! Ha!" She said laughing._

_"Hello?" Zander asked._

_"You called Zander?" Alexis asked._

_"Oh you found her good. Hey mom!" Zander said._

_"Hey what exactly is going on here and what are you two up to?" She asked confused and suspicious._

_"I don't know. He just told me to find you." Luke said._

_"Ok so then what did you need us both for?"_

_"I've.... we've got some good news." Zander said happily._

_"Which is?"_

_"You're both going to be grandparents."_

_"What?" Alexis asked shocked._

_"He said we're..." Luke started to say._

_"I heard him, Luke. Well congrats." Alexis said._

_"Well dad what do you think?"_

_"I'm happy but I'm not being a grandfather."_

_"Yes he will." Alexis said giving Luke a look. "So what does Cameron think?"_

_"Well we haven't told him yet, He's with Ric, Liz and the baby."_

_"The baby?"_

_"Yeah Liz had the baby, Adella. Cam's so happy. Maxie's just so worried that if we tell Cam about the kid then we'd be giving him the wrong impression."_

_"Well if you tell Mac he'll agree probably."_

_"I'll bet he won't have any objections to you marrying her now hell he might even force you to marry her."_

_"Well at least he's all the way in Port Charles where he can't hurt me. But Maxie's not telling just yet."_

_"Does this mean that you expect your mother to keep a secret?" Luke asked shocked._

_"Me? What about you? The second you take a sip of alcohol you tell everyone everything and you're always drunk."_

_Zander whistled into the phone causing Luke and Alexis to stop arguing._

_"What?"_

_"I trust both of you. You call tell Sonny and Skye but that's it. We've got a plan kind of. But can you do that for me?"_

_There was silence._

_"Come on please? I'm not asking a lot here. Just till Christmas. Ok?"_

"I can't wait to tell Lulu about Adella." Steven said.

"Want to take my cell and call her?" Ric asked.

"Can I?"

"Yeah just make sure you're no where near any machines." Ric said handing him his cell phone.

"Can I call Uncle Sonny too? And Aunt Sarah and Grandma Audrey?"

"Sure but tell your dad where you're going." Liz said.

"Ok, I'm off." Steven said going out.

"You know I've never seen him this happy." Ric said.

"Well our little girl has a good effect on everyone."

"Are you going to call them?"

"Them?" Liz asked trying to act like she didn't know who Ric was talking about.

"You know who they are."

"I don't know. I fell like I should but what if they don't care?"

"Liz these people used to be your best friends and not only would they care but they'd be happy for you."

"Can you do it for me?"

Ric laughed. "Adella your daddy is going to die today because your mother is a wimp."

"Hey!"

"You know if I call them they're going to be mad and they may just kill me."

"So that's a no?"

"That's a big no."


	17. Follow Through 17

Title: Follow Through 17/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"I can't believe we're doing this." Maxie said smiling as they stood in front of the justice of the peace.

"It's what you want right?" Zander asked worried.

"Yeah just as long as we have a big wedding with the family later."

"We will. I promise."

"You know when I used to dream of my wedding I never thought it would be with the justice of the peace."

"Well it's better than my last wedding any way." Zander said smiling.

"Why because I'm not dying?"

"Or in love with another man."

"Yeah that's something you don't have to worry about."

"Good to know."

"You know once we do this we're going to officially be our own little family."

"I love the sound of that."

"Me too. So what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A boy or a girl?"

"Oh well I grew up with all boys and I'd like Cam to have a brother but having a little girl around might actually be a good thing. How about you?"

"I just want a happy and healthy baby."

"Oh come on I know you've thought about this."

"Ok well it was always just me and Georgie growing up and after seeing Liz and Adella, I can't help but want a little girl. But I like spending time with Cam so I think I'd be happy with a boy too."

"I suspected as much. You now I'm just happy to be happy. As corny as that sounds."

"Yeah me too."

_"Cam, what's up?" _

_"My mom had the baby."_

_"Really? Well you sound happy about it."_

_"I am, Lulu. I really am. She's so cute you've got to see her."_

_Lulu laughed. "I haven't heard you this happy in a long time."_

_"I haven't been this happy in a long time."_

_"Well what's her name?"_

_"Adella Audrey."_

_"That's beautiful."_

_"She looks like Ric though. It's kind of scary."_

_"She looks like Ric?"_

_"Yeah like a small female version of Ric."_

_"You know I just got a bad picture in my head."_

_Cam laughed. "I can only imagine. But she's cute she really is. And my mom and Ric are happy. They look like..."_

_"Like a family?"_

_"Like a three person family."_

_"Four person you forgot your self."_

_"No I didn't. I'm not..."_

_"Their biological child?"_

_"Yeah and I'm not Maxie's either. I'm..."_

_"You're all their kid. Ric and Maxie treat you like you're one of their kids."_

_"But I'm not. Adella is Ric's. And when my dad and Maxie have a kid, it will be their kid."_

_"Have you talked to them about this?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"Well you should Cameron. I think if they knew you were thinking this way the would defiantly tell you that you're wrong."_

_"And they'd be lying."_

_"You think they'd lie to you?"_

_"Yeah just to keep to me happy so I don't cause any problems for them."_

_Lulu sighed. "Ok well I don't believe that but anyways can you at least try to enjoy your sister for me?"_

_"I'll try for you."_

_"Good thank you. And can you at least consider talking to one of your parents?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just humor me ok?"_

_"Ok. I'll think about it."_

_"Great. Look I've got to go before I'm late for class. Please call me if you need to talk before I go up there."_

_"I will."_

_"Sonny? Sonny guess what?" Alexis asked happily as she came into the penthouse. "Sonny where are you?"_

_"The kitchen." _

_Alexis put her purse down and headed to the kitchen. "I've got great news."_

_"So do I."_

_"What's yours?" They both said together._

_"I'm an uncle again."_

_"I'm going to be a grandmother."_

_"Wait Kristina's pregnant?" Sonny asked shocked._

_"No or at least I hope not anyway. Maxie's the one that pregnant."_

_"Well then it's a good thing I got him to propose."_

_"Yeah I guess. Wait did you say you're an uncle again?"_

_"Yeah Liz and Ric had a little girl name Adella Lansing."_

_"They gave her your mother's name?"_

_"Yeah it's nice to hear her name again even if it's the name of Ric's child."_

_"Oh come on. You don't mean that."_

_"Ok maybe I don't but still it's nice that they named her after my mother. But this means that she's got quite a reputation to live up to."_

_"How's that?"_

_"Well my mom was such a great person and since she's named after her then she's going to have to live up to that person."_

_"Well how about she just be what she is and that be the end of that."_

_"Fine. So how was work?"_

_"Good how was it with all the kids alone this morning."_

_"Well let me put it this way, don't you ever leave me with all of them alone again."_

_Alexis laughed. "It couldn't of been that bad could it?"_

_"Well I guess it wasn't. Kristina thought it was all pretty hilarious. And she thought you would of thought it was too."_

_"Ok well then what happened exactly?"_

_"Well I was woken up by all four of their cell phones beeping."_

_Alexis laughed. "Let me guess you screamed and threatened everyone?"_

_"Yeah everyone but Josh that is."_

_"Really and why's that?"_

_"I don't know really. We just talked. You know he's not that bad of a person."_

_"Well that's good to know. You know I was so worried." Alexis said sarcastically._

_"Well I was considering who his father is but he's actually a good guy. Oh and do you that our kids have been staying at their boyfriend's or girlfriend's houses with out an adult?"_

_"No but I assume since you know now that they won't be doing that any more."_

_"Well I told them they couldn't but we're going to have to see how that works out."_

_"Well I'll have a talk with Kristina about it."_

_"With me of course."_

_"No way. This is one of those times when you just aren't much of a help. Actually knowing the way you are, you'd probably just make her so mad that she'd move in with him." _

_"Oh don't ever say that again, please."_

_Alexis laughed. "I wouldn't but you need to talk to the boys one on one too. You know?"_

_"Yeah because those talks always go over oh so well." Sonny said sarcastically._

_"Well I bet if you just listened to them everyone once and a while they would go a lot better."_

_"Are you saying I don't listen?"_

_"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying."_

"Did you talk to her?" Liz asked as Steven as he came back in.

"Yeah she said to tell everyone congratulations and she can't want to meet Adella."

Liz looked over at Ric and mouthed. "He looks so sad."

He mouthed back. "I know." "Well buddy are you happy about Adella?" He asked Steven.

Steven half smiled. "Yeah I'm really happy um.... where did dad and Aunt Maxie go?"

"They went to the cafeteria I think. Why is something wrong?" Liz asked.

"No I was just wondering."

"Do something." Liz mouthed to Ric.

"Would you like to hold your sister?" Ric asked.

"Could I? I mean I wouldn't hurt her?" Steven asked nervous.

"Yes you can and no you won't hurt her. Just let me show you how to hold her." Ric asked as he brought Adella over to Steven. "Ok now make sure you've got her head. There you go you got her." He said as he headed back to Liz.

"You know Steven you can talk to her." Liz said.

"Hello Adella. I'm Steven your big brother. You know you're really lucky. You've got two parents who are so much in love and will raise you together. I'll come over and see you sometimes but that doesn't mean I don't love you. It means that my parents aren't together and so I stay at both houses. But I still promise that I'll be a good big brother to you even though we wouldn't always be in the same house but you can always call me when ever you need me and I'll get some to take me over there. I promise."


	18. Follow Through 18

Title: Follow Through 18/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Oh thank God you're back." Ric said as he saw Maxie and Zander come back in the hospital.

"Ric, you've never been this happy to see us. So what's up?" Maxie asked.

"It's Steven. We've been waiting for a long time to talk to both of you about it. Where have you been any way?"

"It doesn't matter where we were. What's wrong with Steven?" Zander asked.

"He's... well let's just put it this way we're all four of us that is are going to have to have a serious talk with him."

"Ok that worries me a lot. Did he do something?" Maxie asked.

"No, he didn't do anything. He said something."

"To you or Liz?" Zander asked.

"Neither to Adella."

"Ok are we talking bad language or something along those lines?" Maxie asked.

"If that's what it is then why do we all need to talk to him? Can't you or Liz just ground him and give him a lecture on bad language? He knows already what he can and can't say and so he knows that he's going to be severely punished if he does." Zander asked.

"If that was the case then yes but that's not the case."

"Then Ric what is it?" Maxie asked.

"He doesn't feel like he he's part of a family at all because of the fact that you and Liz were never in love and aren't raising him together."

"But that's crazy." Zander sad.

"Maybe so but that's what he thinks."

"But how can he? I mean what does he think all us of us are exactly?" Maxie asked.

"I didn't really ask him. I thought we four should discuss this first before we decided what we were going to say to him."

"Ok fine then let's talk to Liz." Zander said.

_"So how was last night really?" Serena asked Michael as he sat down in an empty classroom._

_"A little too.... unreal."_

_"How's that?"_

_"Having all of my siblings there and all of us getting along."_

_"You know it was actually nice." Kristina said._

_"I thought they tried to hurt you?" Johnna asked_

_"That's what brothers do."_

_"But Josh isn't your brother."_

_"I know that but for a little while it felt like he was."_

_"You know it was weird to have a little brother for once." Morgan said._

_"Well I wouldn't know being an only child and all." Caleb said. _

_"I mean don't get me wrong. I like being the baby of the family some times but with Josh around no one really bossed me around."_

_"Yeah you all bossed him around."_

_"You know I finally felt like I had siblings. You know with Michael and Morgan and even Kristina." Josh said._

_"Well that's what you've always wanted right?" Brooklyn asked._

_"I guess. Plus I got to see how a real family lives. I mean their dad even gave me advice."_

_"And was it good advice?"_

_Josh shrugged. "It was just advice and I haven't gotten parental advice in a long time. I mean my dad tries but sometimes I feel like he just can't."_

_"Well so you liked being there?"_

_"Yes for some reason I really liked it. I felt like I was part of a real family."_

_"It was great but I know it won't ever happen again." Morgan said. _

_"You know as much as I don't like being picked on. I actually like having three brothers. I just wish that it was real." Kristina said._

"I never thought that having another brother around would make me so happy. I just wish that it wouldn't have to end." Michael said.

_"You ok?" Lorenzo asked Carly as he came outside where she was sitting at the table on the balcony._

_"Yeah I just made the mistake of looking at my picture in my wallet."_

_Lorenzo looked at the picture on the table. It was of her kids. "Do you miss them?_"

_She picked the picture up and shoved it back in her purse. "No, I'm fine."_

_Lorenzo sighed. "I don't believe you."_

_"Yeah well I don't care if you believe me!" Carly screamed getting up._

_Lorenzo walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."_

_"And by bringing up my kids what did you expect to happen?"_

_"I thought maybe you needed to talk about the feelings you've been hiding or that you tried to leave behind."_

_"I thought that's what you wanted. For me to leave my family behind because that's why I did it."_

_"I wanted you to leave Sonny but your kids were one of the reason I fell in love with you because you were such a good mother."_

_"And you think I'm a horrible mother now?"_

_"I think you're not a mother any more. And I want to know why."_

_"No you don't. I mean it's not like they need me any ways. They have Alexis."_

_"Josh doesn't. And Alexis isn't you."_

_"But she's doing everything I couldn't. And Josh.... he doesn't want me around none of them do."_

_"Carly they're just mad and confused. That's all. They feel like you've abandoned them."_

"Maybe I did. I don't know. It's just easier if I don't think about them. Leaving them just seemed like the only way. And if it makes me a bad mother then that's what I am."

_Lorenzo sighed. "I guess I just assumed that when we had our own kids that we'd raise them together."_

_"So did I actually."_

_"So then why are we here with out them?"_

_"Because.... I don't want them here ok? Now can we just drop it?" Carly pleaded. _

"Hey buddy." Audrey said coming up to her great grandson.

"Grandma!" Steven said happily as he hugged his great grandmother.

"So how are you doing sweetheart?" Audrey asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm doing good. Have you seen my new little sister yet?" Steven said lying.

"Not yet. I figured I was going to talk to you first and then go see her."

"Well there isn't much to talk about so you might as well go see her." He said getting up.

"Oh really then why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?"

"I'm not.... I'm just.... I'm just waiting to go back home." Steven lied.

"I don't believe you. You're about as bad at lying to me as your mother is."

"So what if I am?"

"That means that you need to sit back down and start telling me what's really going on."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"It probably won't be but you're going to do it any way."


	19. Follow Through 19

Title: Follow Through 19/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Ok so that's the plan?" Maxie asked Liz.

"Yeah I guess, that's it." Liz said nervously.

"Are you as worried about this as I am?"

"Yeah and I know the guys are too. They won't say it though. Knowing them."

"I know. I just can't believe that after all we've put into making sure that he felt like he was part of a family that he feels like he isn't."

"How do you think I feel? I gave birth to him." Liz said sadly. "And I'm about to raise another one. With my luck I'll do worse."

"You can't blame yourself Liz. You did everything you could and you'll do everything you can with Adella too. And she'll turn out fine. And I bet so will Cameron."

"Yeah I hope. But you'll see what I'm talking about when you're a mother, I bet."

"Which is not that far away." Maxie mumbled.

"Wait what did you say?" Liz asked confused.

"I... I didn't say anything. Just that I agree with you." Maxie said lying.

"Sure... I believe you." Liz said smiling.

_"Hey, dad what are you doing here?" Michael asked as him, Morgan and Kristina came out of school with their friends._

_"Is there something so weird about me picking my kids up from school?" Sonny asked._

"Yes it is. Everything you do dad is weird. I think you're just going to have to start accepting that." Kristina said smiling.

_"You just better be glad that you're not coming home with me, that Uncle Max is bringing you home." Sonny said back to her._

_"So what exactly did the two of us do to deserve this honor of going home with you today?" Morgan asked._

_"We just need to have a talk alone with just us Corinthos guys." Sonny said._

_"In other words you guys are in trouble." Kristina said sarcastically._

_"And if you keep that up so will you." Sonny said._

"I think we'll be doing. Right Kris? It's nice to see you again Mr. Corinthos." Johnna said trying to lead his girlfriend off.

_"You've got to be kidding me. You're going to let Kristina go home with Johnna all be herself? And the two of us get stuck with you?" Michael asked mad._

_"No that's not what's happening. Johnna is going to his own house. Am I right, Mr. Jax?" Sonny asked Johnna._

_"Right, so which one of my great friends would like to give me a ride home?" Johnna asked._

_"I'm under direct orders to go straight home by myself." Brooklyn said._

_"And if I bring anyone home with out telling Sage first, she's going to have a fit." Josh said._

_"I'm going over to Serena's with Lulu and if we bring a guy home I think her dad will have a heart attack." Caleb said._

_"In other words all my great friends aren't so great any more." Johnna said sarcastically._

_"Dad, can't Uncle Max just drop him off on our way home? Please? I mean it would be rude to make him walk home. Wouldn't it?" Kristina begged._

_"If you say yes to that dad then that means that Caleb and Serena should be able to ride home with us too." Morgan pointed out._

_"Look just stop it ok! Caleb and Serena already have a ride, so no they won't ride with us. As for Johnna yes he can have a ride to his house but that's all. Kristina your mother is waiting home for you any way to have her own little talk with you." Sonny said._

_"Looks like you're the one in trouble now." Michael said nagging._

_"You know we're very lucky that no one is at my house at all especially considering that my mother is suppose to be here." Kristina said to Johnna._

_"I know I'm very happy about that." Johnna said as he kissed her._

_"And I'm wondering how you got your parents to let you stay over here without either of my parents being here." Kristina said._

_"How about you just let me kiss you and stop talking?" Johnna asked._

_There was a knock on the door. Kristina got up and answered it. She was shocked to see a girl about her age knocking on her Uncle Jason's door. "He's not home." She said._

_The girl turned around. "Oh, um... I guess I'll go." She said nervously as she started to leave._

_"No wait!" Kristina said running after her._

_The girl turned around. "Why?" She asked shocked._

_"Um... why don't you just come in and wait for him?" Kristina offered._

_"You'd let me do that? Because you don't even know me." She said._

_"Well I guess then that means that we have time to get to know each other. How does that sound?" Kristina asked._

_"I guess that's fine. I'm Breanen by the way." She said extending her hand._

Kristina smiled. "I'm Kristina. It's nice to meet you Breanen." She said shacking her hand. "Now come on in and you can meet my boyfriend and tell me all about yourself." She said leading her into the penthouse and ignoring her Uncle Max's silent protests.

"Want some?" Ric said offering Zander some coffee.

"Thanks." Zander said taking some.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Me? You're the one who just had a kid. I should be asking you how you feel."

"Yeah but my kid isn't the one who's having the problems. Yours is."

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out." Zander said sarcastically.

"Sorry. And he's technically my kid too. Or I feel like he is some times. I know that doesn't make much sense but... that's how I feel any way."

"Actually it does make sense. I mean Maxie feels like he is her son too."

"Yeah I can see that. Why can't he though? That's what I don't get."

Zander sighed. "I don't think any of us get it. But seriously did any of our parents get us when we were his age?"

"Good point I guess. Got any more good ideas up there?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you can find me some coffee that taste like it's not been burnt."

"I'll work on it."


	20. Follow Through 20

Title: Follow Through 20/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

**"**So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Hey, how are you doing?" Zander asked Liz as he came in.

"Well the baby is asleep." She said as she nodded to Adella.

"Well it's good to know that at least one of your kids is doing what they are supposed to be doing." Zander said smiling as he sat down.

"Very funny."

"Actually it's not. Would you of guessed before Cam ever came along that we would be right here right now?"

"You mean you in love with Mac's eldest daughter? Or the two of us raising a teenage son together?"

Zander laughed. "I guess it's both really."

"Yeah I guess it's the same here. I never thought I'd be married to Ric and best friends with your fiancée."

"Wife." Zander said correcting her.

"Did you just call her your wife?" Liz asked shocked.

"No.... sorry I guess I'm just thinking about the future. Forget it."

"Ok... I don't believe you but forget it. If you want to lie to me then I'm not going to argue with you. At least not right now any way."

"Well then I guess that's a good thing. And what makes you think I'm lying?"

"For the same reason I know when our son is lying to me. You both get this... look. Maxie can probably explain it."

"She sees it too?"

"Yes believe me, she has to. It's not that hard to miss."

"And what about you? You've got a look too."

"No I don't because I don't lie." Liz said defensively.

Zander laughed. "You're lying to me right now and you know it."

"I take great offense to that fact because I don't lie and I have never lied."

"Yeah right, just ask Ric. I'll be he'll agree with me."

"Not if he ever wants to be able to come with in five feet of me again, he won't."

_"Dad, Aunt Bobbie? Anyone home?" Serena asked as her, Lulu and Caleb came into her house._

_"No one seems to be answering you. You sure someone else is home?" Lulu asked._

_"I don't know. Look why don't we go to my room and put our stuff up?" Serena asked._

_"Sounds like a plan to me. Any chance that's there is some food or drinks that we can have?" Caleb asked._

_"Yeah how about you two go up to my room and put your stuff up and I'll go get us some food and drinks. Ok?" Serena offered._

_"That works for me. Come on Caleb, while we're waiting we can start reading Serena's diary and see what she really think about Michael." Lulu said running off to Serena's room with Caleb._

_"If you do Lulu Spencer, I will kill you." Serena threatened as she went into the kitchen._

_"You know Bobbie, I'm so sick of this arguing. Can't you just back off?" Scott asked mad as he slammed the door._

_"I wouldn't argue with you if you'd just admit that you're wrong." Bobbie said as she put her purse down._

_"But I'm not wrong and you should realize that."_

_"You know Scotty you are too stubborn some times. I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"_

_"Maybe you shouldn't be with me then!"_

_"You don't mean that? You can't mean that."_

_"And what if I do?"_

_"Then.... I'm out of here!" Bobbie said leaving the house mad._

_"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Brooklyn said mad as she came up to the gatehouse where Faith was heading to._

_"I'm not too happy about seeing you either." Faith said as she opened the door to the gatehouse._

_"You know it's nice to knock on other people's doors before you go in." Brooklyn said annoyed as she followed Faith inside._

_"From the sound of the bickering that must mean my two favorite girls are home." Ned some coming out of the kitchen._

_"But we're not happy to be here together." Faith said._

_"I didn't think you would be. But I need to talk to you, Faith. And Brooklyn is grounded so she has to be here."_

_"So what did you do now, princess?" Faith asked Brooklyn._

_"It's none of your business. Dad, can I please go to my room?" Brooklyn begged._

_"Yes and you can stay there till we eat. Which means I want your homework done by then. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes sir I've got it. Bye Faith." Brooklyn said running off._

_"You know I don't see how she can be your daughter at all." Faith said as she sank down on to the couch._

_"I know you don't like her. Actually that's what I need to talk to you about." Ned said sitting down next to her._

_"Let me guess the brat rated me out?"_

_"She's not a brat, she's my daughter."_

_"Ok let me rephrase that. Let me guess your daughter rated me out?"_

_"In a way yes. But it would of been nice if you wouldn't of done it to beginning with."_

_"But if I didn't do things like that or worse, then I wouldn't be me. And you love me, for me right?"_

_"You now I do but that's beyond the point. You've really got to act like the adult with Brooklyn for me. Please?"_

_"And if I do what do I get out of the deal?"_

_"Me, a happy me any way. And a happy me means a happy you remember?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I remember." _

"I guess our significant others needed time alone." Ric said sitting down next to Maxie who was in the waiting room.

"Yeah I guess. So does this mean that the two of us have to spend time alone together?"

"Is spending time with me such a bad thing?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully or would you prefer me to sugar coat it?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm starting to think that the truth is going to be very bad thing."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes I guess."

"Ok well... it's not a bad thing to spend time alone with you, Ric and that's the truth." Maxie said smiling.

Ric sighed. "You freaked me out like that for nothing? That's just mean."

Maxie laughed. "I never claimed to be sweet all the time."

"You're almost like a woof in sheep's clothing."

"Well at least I look like a sheep and not a woof. So I guess that's a compliment."

"Yeah well I guess that's a way of looking at it."


	21. Follow Through 21

Title: Follow Through 21/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

**"**And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"****

"Hey Grams." Liz said as Audrey came in with Steven.

"Elizabeth it is so great to see you." She said hugging her granddaughter.

"It's great to see you too. Um... I hate to ask this of your but we all need to have a talk with our son so..." Liz started to say.

"Say no more. How about me and little Adella take a walk down to the nursery?" Audrey offered.

"We'd really appreciate that." Ric said as Audrey left with the baby.

"Well I must be in a lot of trouble if all of you are going to have a talk with me and are all calling me your son." Steven said sarcastically.

"Lose the sarcasm right now and sit down." Zander said pointing to a chair.

"Yes sir." Steven said sitting down.

"Ok the reason we all wanted to talk to you today is because we're worried about you because...." Zander started to say.

"Of what you said to your sister." Liz finished.

"And here I thought that my conversations with my sister were private." Steven said also sarcastic.

"We don't want to say again that you have to lose that sarcasm. Is that understood?" Ric said seriously.

"Yes sir."

"Good now it's not that we don't think that what you tell your sister shouldn't just be between the two of you..." Ric started to say.

"If that was true then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?" Steven said again sarcastic.

"That's it! We already warned you about your sarcasm the second we get home you're grounded." Zander said.

"You know what guys I have an idea, how about me and Maxie talk to Steven alone for a little while and then you guys can join us?" Liz offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a really good idea. Why don't you guys go see if Audrey needs any help?" Maxie offered.

"Ok we'll be back. Cameron you better be on your best behavior while we're gone." Zander said as him and Ric left.

"Ok so now that's it just the two of us. How about you talk open to us? Nothing you can say I promise will get you into any trouble." Liz said.

"We won't tell either of your fathers about what you say here, we promise." Maxie said.

_"Alexis? Are you just getting home?" Sonny asked shocked as he came up the penthouse where Alexis was about to go in._

_"I was going to our penthouse which last time I checked isn't very weird." Alexis said as she continued to walk in._

_"But you were supposed to meet Kristina after school."_

_"I know that but remember I have a job that unlike yours doesn't allow me to just get off when I ever I want. Plus I mean Kristina has Max so it's not like something was going to happen to her. Now let's stop talking about this please?" Alexis said as she got in the elevator with Sonny and the boys. "So boys how was your afternoon with your dad?"_

_"It's was great." Michael said sarcastically._

_"Yeah just wonderful." Morgan said also sarcastically._

_Alexis laughed. "Didn't take my advice I see." Alexis said to Sonny as they exited the elevator._

_"Oh you are all home. Well I just got say first I'm not responsible for what happened while you both were gone." Max said._

_"Ok is it just me or does that not sound good?" Morgan asked._

_"It's not just you." Michael said._

_"Max, what are you talking about?" Sonny asked worried._

_"Why don't you all just see for yourself." Max said opening the door to the penthouse._

_"You're serious aren't you? And here I thought my mother was crazy." Kristina said laughing from the couch where Johnna was sitting next to her with his arm around her._

_"Oh that's nothing you've got to see what she's like when a sale opens in the mall. She goes crazy." Breanen said who was sitting next to Johnna._

_"Probably a lot like my mother is, not that she needs the sale or anything." Johnna said._

_"Mine doesn't either believe me." Breanen said._

_"What exactly is going on in here?" Alexis asked._

_"And what are you doing here alone with my daughter?" Sonny asked mad._

_"Well technically he's not alone with her." Morgan pointed out._

_"Was I talking to you?" Sonny asked._

_"No sir, sorry." Morgan said._

_"Um... dad mom, I think you may want to meet someone here." Kristina said standing up._

_"You must be Sonny and Alexis. I'm Breanen." Breanen said getting up and extending her hand to them both._

_"And you're not going to believe what she's doing here." Kristina said._

_"I'd love to know what she and your boyfriend are doing here with out either your mother or me here?" Sonny asked._

_"Believe after we tell you who Breanen is, that's not going to be important." Kristina said._

_"Don't tell me you got lost on your way here?" Sage said sarcastically as Josh came into the penthouse._

_"I wasn't planning on telling you that, Sage." Josh said as he put his school bag down._

_"And what was your excuse going to be?" _

_"Why does it matter? Do you have a date or something?" Josh asked as he sat down on the couch._

_"If I did it wouldn't be any of your business now would it?" Sage asked smiling as she sat down next to him._

_"Well at least one of us is allowed to go on dates." Josh said sarcastically._

_"Well maybe if you didn't get girlfriend and yourself grounded for all of eternity you would be able to."_

_"Is it my fault that I don't like school?"_

_"No because I don't either but you could at least find a way to dislike it and still not fail out of it."_

_"And why would I want to do that?"_

_"So that your mother doesn't scream at me 24/7 ever time she calls. Or so your father doesn't constantly lecture me on how to raise a kid."_

_"But I'm not your kid, so you don't have to raise me."_

_"Like that's stopped me so far." Sage said smiling. "But I guess if there was a kid I had to raise. You are not so bad." She said ruffling his hair._

_There was a knock at the door._

_Josh got up. "Let me guess this would be your date? What do you think he would think if I told him I was your son?"_

_"You wouldn't dare!" Sage said throwing a pillow at his head._

_Josh dogged it. "I hope your date doesn't care that you throw like a girl."_

_"Believe me that's one quality that Trent cares nothing about." _

"She really is adorable Ric." Audrey said who was holding Adella.

"Yes she is. I'm so glad you were able to come Audrey, you've really made Liz's day." Ric said.

"Well just seeing my great-granddaughter has made my day."

"We just wish that this whole family reunion could be a happy one. We're sorry for the way Cameron is acting." Zander said.

"Zander don't be. He's acting like a teenage boy. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well then I guess we're crazy because we did." Ric said sadly.

Audrey smiled. "I guess even you two ex-bad boys couldn't be prepared for him. Could you?"

"Not even the four of us can do it." Zander said.

"For what I see you four are doing great. He couldn't of asked for four better parents to raise him."

"I think you're a little bias in your opinions." Ric said.

"So you going to charge me with something, counselor?" Audrey asked smiling.

"And he'd risk having to explain to Elizabeth why he charged her grandmother with a crime? I think not." Zander said sarcastically.


	22. Follow Through 22

Title: Follow Through 22/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

Zander dialed his dad's cell phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"Dad I'm so glad you are there."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really I just need a big favor for you."

"You sure you don't want to talk to your mother?" Luke asked.

"No because I don't want her to know about this."

"So this is something that's illegal?" Luke asked hopefully.

Zander laughed. "No sorry. But it is something that I need to you to plan with Georgie."

"Do I look like I normally spend time with the Police Commissioner's daughters?"

"For me I think you would."

"Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Help Georgie plan a surprise Christmas wedding for me and Maxie."

"You're getting married at Christmas?"

"Well technically we're already married."

"You're what?" Luke asked shocked.

"Legally married but we wanted to have a big family wedding when everyone is up here."

"And you think I can plan a wedding?"

"No I think you're good at sneaking around, Georgie will be good at planning a wedding."

"So I'm just supposed to..."

"Help her sneak around and keep her quiet about the whole thing. Just do what you do best."

_Jason was riding his bike home when he stopped dead in tracks at a familiar face. "Brenda?" He asked confused as he got off his bike._

_She stopped moving and turned back around. "Jason?" She asked nervously._

_"Why are you back in Port Charles?"_

_"Um... what are you not happy to see me?" She asked trying to fake a smile._

_"Because one every time you come into town some thing is wrong and two you seem very nervous."_

_"Am I normally happy to see you, Jason?" Brenda asked sarcastically._

_"Well no but... where are you headed any way?" _

_"To your penthouse actually."_

_"Why? What do you want me with me this time?"_

_Brenda sighed. "You've been home at some point today right?"_

_"Why exactly does that matter, Brenda?"_

_Brenda went over to his bike. "Give me a ride to your penthouse and I'll explain it all when we get there."_

_Jason shook his head. "Why oh why did you have to come back into my life to torture me?"_

_Brenda smiled. "Because I love you didn't you know that?"_

_Jason laughed. "Please don't ever say that again."_

_"Have you seen our son any time recently?" Sam asked Jax as she came into the living room. _

_"I thought you were picking him up from school." Jax said._

_"I was diving in some pretty deep water and you knew that."_

_"That would explain why you're dripping water on the carpet."_

_Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not your son so don't you dare start telling me not to drip water in the house."_

_"I wasn't about to."_

_"Yeah right. Ok so if you didn't pick up Johnna and I didn't pick up Johnna..."_

_"Maybe he got a ride from one of Sonny's guards?"_

_"It's an idea. Why don't you call the penthouse?"_

_Jax laughed. "Not a good idea. Remember the guy hates me?"_

_"Right. I'll be the brave one." Sam picked up the phone and called Sonny's penthouse. _

_Alexis picked up one the third ring. "Hello?"_

_"Alexis it's Sam."_

_"You're looking for son?"_

_"Yeah how'd you..."_

_"He's over here. Why don't you and Jax come over and get him? We've got a hell of thing going on over here. It'd be even more interesting if you two joined us." Alexis said sarcastically._

_"Ok, we'll be over soon." Sam said hanging up the phone._

_"We're going over there?" Jax asked confused._

_"Yes Alexis just invited us."_

"You ok now?" Liz asked Steven.

"Yeah I am. Thank you." He said hugging her.

"And me?" Maxie asked smiling.

"Yeah and thank you too." Steven said hugging her. "Now what about Dad and Uncle Ric?"

"I'll take care of your dad." Maxie said.

"And I'll take care of Uncle Ric."

"Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"This means that you needed to apologize to both of them and then just be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?" He asked smiling.

Liz and Maxie both laughed.

"How about I go get the guys." Maxie said as she started to leave but Ric came in the door first.

"I was just told by the nursing staff that my two favorite girls can go home." Ric said happily.


	23. Follow Through 23

Title: Follow Through 23/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through 

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

Maxie dialed Georgie's cell phone and waited for her sister to pick up.

Dillion picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Dillion since when do you answer my sister's cell phone?" Maxie asked confused.

"Since your sister is in the shower and can't answer her phone. So do you need something?"

"I can't really tell you that."

"Oh come on Maxie since when you do not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Dillion. It's just that this is something that I need to discuss with my sister."

"Dillion who is that?" Georgie asked.

"It's Maxie."

"Oh give me the phone." Georgie said grabbing the phone. "Maxie?"

"Hey Georgie, you know you need to make sure your boyfriend is nice to the people who call you when he answers your phone, especially his future in-laws."

"I'll make sure to tell Dillion that."

"Tell me what?" Dillion asked.

"To make sure you're nice to the people who call me when you answers my phone, especially your future in-laws."

"Tell Maxie I am nice to most of future in-laws just not the ones who aren't nice to me."

"Is he trying to imply that I'm not nice to him? Because I know for a fact that I'm a lot nicer to him then dad is."

"He's not implying anything. Look what did you call about anyway Maxie?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Dillion said.

"Ok this is what's going on but you can't tell Dillion, promise?"

"You want me to lie to Dillion? That's impossible!"

"That's nice to hear." Dillion said smiling.

"Well then learn how to because the only people you can talk to about this is me, Zander and Luke."

"Luke? Why Luke?" Georgie asked confused.

_"Justus you here?" Lois asked as she came into his apartment._

_"Lois?" Justus asked shocked as he came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist._

_"Well I can tell you were expecting me." She said smiling._

_Justus laughed. "You think I knew the exact time you were going to come into my apartment so I made sure I was only wearing a towel?"_

_"I would like to think you would want to be ready when I came in." _

_"Oh I would love to but you never seem to tell me when you are come in from Brooklyn." _

_"That's because I never know any more. This new job of mine is killing me. I barely get any time off." _

_"You think it's killing you? How about me? I never get to see you anymore." Justus said sadly._

_"I know, I know and that's why I want to quit."_

_"The perfect job? You've been waiting for a job like this for a long time..."_

_"And I've been waiting for a guy like you for a long time two."_

_Justus smiled. "And I'm such a great guy that I'm not about to even ask you or let you consider giving up your dream job for me."_

_Lois smiled. "How'd I ever get so lucky, Jus?" _

_"Hello?" Brooklyn asked as she picked up the phone._

_"Glad to know that you're not doing anything with anyone else." Josh said._

_"Josh, what are you doing calling me? My dad is going to kill me and you if he finds out that I'm talking to you."_

_"So don't tell him."_

_"So you're suggesting I lie to my father?"_

_"What I'm suggesting is that you just don't tell him."_

_"Well he's with Faith so he probably wouldn't even notice that I'm on the phone."_

_"Faith is over there? Well then what I'm about to ask you will sound a whole lot better."_

_"Which is what?"_

_"For you to sneak out and come to my penthouse. Sage's is out on a date with Trent, and Faith is with your dad. So why not?"_

_"Because it's not exactly easy to sneak out of the gatehouse."_

_"But it's not impossible is it?"_

_Brooklyn sighed._

_"Oh come on Brooke? Wouldn't hanging out with me be more fun then being grounded in a house with Faith Rosco?"_

_"You've got a point."_

_"Good so then I'll see you soon?"_

_"It means I'll try but if I don't show up it's because I couldn't get out."_

_"And not because you don't want to see me?"_

_"Of course not."_

"Are you comfortable?" Ric asked Liz.

"Knowing that my little girl is in a crib next to the chair I'm sitting in, that my husband and grandmother are here to take care of me and my son is all right, yes I am." Liz said smiling.

"And we will take care of you till you get sick both of us." Audrey said.

"I couldn't get sick of you Grandma."

"Wait till I've been here for weeks by then you may change your mind."

"Well I won't get sick of you even if she does and I hope our little girl grows up to love you since you're the only great-grandmother she has." Ric said.

"Which makes me wonder how I only got the middle name." Audrey asked smiling.

"What would you have wanted us to call her Little Audrey?" Liz asked.

"Good point I guess. But Audrey is such a pretty name, don't you think?"

"And my mother's name isn't?"

"I didn't say that Adella isn't a very pretty name. I'm sorry if I implied that I was just joking."

"I know and so was I but from what Liz and everyone else I meet says, I don't have a very good sense of humor."

"Hopefully our daughter doesn't inherit that."

"And what would you like her to inherit from me exactly?"

"Um.... well... there's..." Liz said nervously.

"You can't name at least one thing? I'm offended." Ric said.

"I was just joking. See grandma that's what I mean he's just got no sense of humor."


	24. Follow Through 24

Title: Follow Through 24/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"****

"So did Georgie agree to the plan?" Zander asked Maxie as she came back into the kitchen.

"What plan?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, there's no plan." Maxie said lying as she sat down next to Zander.

"You're lying." Cameron said.

"Why don't we just drop it and eat some food?" Zander offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Maxie said as she went to fridge and took out some food.

"So what exactly are we having to eat?" Cameron asked.

"Something that is going to taste good." Zander said. "It is going to taste good right?"

"Of course. All of my food taste good." Maxie said.

"Right sure." Zander said lying as him and Cameron started to laugh.

"Ok that's it you two can make you're own food, I give up!" Maxie said mad.

_"Michael ppplease call me bbback as soon assss you can.... I rrreally need to talk ttto you it's rrrreally important." Serena said between sobs and then hung up her cell phone._

_"Serena? Are you in there?" Lulu asked as she knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Are you sure she's in there?" Caleb asked Lulu._

_"Shh... listen." Lulu said._

_Caleb put her ear to the door and she could hear Serena sobbing. "Come on Sere open the door please. We're worried about you." _

_Serena got up, turned on the facet, put some water on her face and then opened the door. "Is my dad any where's near by?" She asked._

_"No he came up to your room to tell he was going back to work." Lulu said._

_"Now will you tell us what's wrong?" Caleb asked._

_"Can we get some very fatting food first?" Serena asked with a smile._

_"Like anything chocolate or sweet?" Caleb asked._

_"I guess that means I'm going to go get the food." Lulu said heading off._

_"Cal, they were.... so mad at each other. I've never heard them this angry before." Serena said as she started to cry again._

_"Oh Sere, it's ok." Caleb said hugging her best friend._

_"So what are you up to?" Skye asked Luke as she came into the living room well Luke seemed to be digging for something._

_"I'm looking for something."_

_"That much I could tell. Mind telling me what exactly you are looking for?" _

_"Nothing really." Luke said closing the drawer._

_"I don't believe you." Skye said._

_"As usual, you know what we have this house to ourselves why don't we put that time to good use?" Luke asked smiling._

_"If I didn't actually want to spend some time alone with you, I'd question your reasons."_

_"Well then I'm glad for that."_

_"But that doesn't mean that I will forget about what you're trying to hide."_

"Oh I think you're forgetting how good I am at this and how easy it for me to make you forget things." Luke said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Why exactly are you two looking through the phone book?" Ric asked as he looked at Liz and Audrey.

"What do you mean? We're not looking through the phone book." Liz said lying as she closed the phone book.

"You're lying to me." He turned to Audrey. "Will you at least tell me the truth?"

"She just told you the truth." Audrey said lying.

"I don't believe you girls. The only one of you that isn't lying to me Adella so I'm taking her into the kitchen to help me cook." Ric said grabbing his little girl. "And this." He said grabbing the phone.

"What exactly do you think we were going to do with the phone?" Liz asked.

"Call take out while I'm slaving away in the kitchen."

"We were going to do no such thing." Audrey said.

"Then you won't need the phone then will you?" Ric said smiling as he headed into the kitchen.

"Great now we're stuck eating his food." Liz said sarcastically.

"I don't understand how he could be such a bad cook, isn't Sonny a great cook?" Audrey asked.

"And Ric is too but I just love pulling his chain when I can." Liz said smiling.

"I heard that!" Ric screamed from the kitchen.

"And he loves me pulling it." Liz said smiling.


	25. Follow Through 25

Title: Follow Through 25/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Ok so is there anything that you just have to have at our wedding?" Zander asked Maxie.

"You." She said smiling.

Zander laughed. "I'm serious. I want to know what you're real dream wedding is."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make it come true for you."

"Aww that's so sweet but I don't know if you really want to hear it."

"I asked about it didn't I?"

"Yes you did but it wouldn't be the first time you asked me something and you technically didn't want to know the whole truth."

"True but give it a try any way. If I get bored or want you to stop I'll tell you. I promise."

"Ok well first I want an outside wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And I want Mac to give me away of course."

"Of course."

"And I want Liz to be my maid of honor."

"I expected as much."

"Georgie to be one of my brides maids and Dillion to be one of your grooms men."

"That can be arranged."

"And Ric to be your best man."

"Now wait just a minute."

"No come on it makes sense with him being Liz's husband and he is your only real friend out here."

"But he's arrested me numerous times!"

"So what? Just think about it please?"

"Ok next."

"I want Cameron to be the ring boy."

"So do I."

"And either Kristina or Lulu to be the flower girl."

"You expect me to choose between my two little sisters?"

"Well I think Cameron would choose Lulu but you can always do both if you want."

"True. I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Next."

"I want where ever we are the have lots of flowers, colorful flowers."

"That makes sense since you always make a point of keeping our house full of freshly cut flowers."

"Is that enough details?"

"No, no keep going."

_"Emily do you have any plans to ever leave this room?" Courtney asked as she came in into the room which Emily was living in with A.J._

_"Yeah Em, you've got to get out soon." A. J. said._

_"I'm studying guys. I know neither of you do much of that but I do since I'm going to become a doctor."_

_"Yes but Emily wouldn't you like to have a life outside of medicine two?" Courtney asked._

"Right because that always seems to go so well with me. Let's look at my past romances: Juan, Zander, Nikolas and Lucky. I loved them all and I lost them all."

_"How could you love all four of those guys? I mean really love them?" Courtney asked._

_"They were my one true loves."_

_"Did she just say one true loves? Because I know I'm no a future doctor or anything but doesn't that usually mean that there is only one of them?" A.J. asked._

_"You'll never understand A.J." Emily said mad._

_"You know what sweetie maybe you're not helping." Courtney told A.J._

_"Maybe nothing can help her. She maybe living in our guest room but that doesn't mean that we have to try and fail every day to get her out." A.J. said._

_"She's your sister."_

_"And she's becoming a royal pain. We lived with her for too long. I mean how long does it take to become a doctor anyway?"_

_"She's not that bad."_

_"Every night she whines over one of her true loves and how she lost him. And I'm getting sick of hearing it."_

_"I thought you loved her."_

_"But that doesn't mean I always like her."_

_"Brenda you better tell me soon what in the hell is going here." Jason demanded as they came out of the elevator as started heading to his penthouse._

_"I think you're going the wrong way, Jason." Max said._

_"No he's not he needs to go in the penthouse." Brenda said._

_"No Sonny gave me direct orders that Jason has to go straight to the Sonny's penthouse." Max said and then turned to Brenda. "And welcome back Brenda."_

_"Brenda?" Jax asked as he and Sam came out of the elevator._

_"Oh great you're here." Jason said sarcastically._

_"Can all of you please go into the penthouse now?" Max asked._

_"Do you really think that Sonny wants Jax in there?" Jason asked._

_"I was told that Jax and Sam were supposed to go right in." Max said._

_"In that case how about let's all just go in?" Sam said as Max opened the door and they all walked in._

_"Mom you're finally here!" Breanen said happily as she ran into Brenda's arms._

_"Hey sweetie. I'm glad to see you made it here safe." Brenda said happily._

_"Mom? She's your daughter?" Jason asked._

_"And yours." Brenda said smiling._

_"What?" Jason asked shocked. _

"Now will you two admit that my food is good?" Ric asked as Liz and Audrey ate.

"We're a little busy eating here." Liz said between bits.

"You just don't want to admit you're wrong that's all."

"Adella sweetheart how about we go into your nursery so that your parents can talk alone?" She said taking Adella from Ric and going upstairs.

"I thought you'd liked me picking on your about your cooking." Liz said.

"I do but some times I just like to hear people say something positive about me, I mean call me crazy but I do."

"No I understand that because I do too. Even though I don't get them that much from a certain someone." Liz said smiling at Ric.

"That's not true at all. I say positive things to you all the time."

"You know what I don't remember the last time you said one."

"Ok, ok I can tell you're fishing for a compliment here..."

"And you'd be right."

"Ok so you are the most beautiful mother of my newborn daughter I have ever seen." Ric said truthfully.

"Aww that's so sweet."


	26. Follow Through Help updated

Ok as for a family tree here you go:

Kids:

Zander: Cameron (w/ Liz)

Liz: Steven (w/ Zander) and Adella (w/Ric)

Ric: Adella (w/ Liz), Molly (w/Alexis)

Sonny: Michael (w/ Carly (adopted), Morgan (w/ Carly), Kristina (w/Alexis)

Alexis: Kristina (w/ Sonny), Molly (w/Ric)

Luke: Lulu (w/ Laura) and Lucky (w/ Laura)

Faith: Caleb (w/ Justus)

Justus: Caleb (w/ Faith)

Lois: Brooklyn (w/ Ned)

Ned: Brooklyn (w/Lois)

AJ: Michael (w/ Carly biological father)

Brenda: Breanen (w/ Jason)

Jason: Breanen (w/ Brenda)

Jax: Johnna (w/ Sam)

Sam: Johnna (w/ Jax)

Bobbie: Carly (w?) and Lucas (w?)

Scotty: Serena (w?)

Lorenzo: Joshua (w/ Carly)

Carly: Joshua (w/Lorenzo), Morgan (w/ Sonny), Michael (w/ AJ biologically) and (w/ Sonny adopted)

Marriages:

Maxie: Married to Zander

Zander: was married to Emily, now married to Maxie

Liz: married to Ric

Ric: married to Liz

Sonny: was married to Carly and Lily; now married to Alexis

Alexis: was married to Jax, now married to Sonny

AJ: was married to Carly, now married to Courtney

Courtney: married to AJ

Sam: married to Jax

Jax: married to Sam

Lorenzo: married to Carly

Carly: married to Lorenzo

Dating:

Georgie: dating Dillion

Dillion: dating Georgie

Skye: dating Luke

Luke: dating Skye

Lucky: dating Gia

Gia: dating Lucky

Faith: engaged to Ned

Ned: engaged to Faith

Justus: dating Lois

Lois: dating Justus

Emily: no one

Nikolas: dating Mary

Mary: dating Nikolas

Bobbie: dating Scotty

Scotty: dating Bobbie

Brooklyn: dating Joshua

Joshua: dating Brooklyn

Caleb: dating Morgan

Morgan: dating Caleb

Kristina: dating Johnna

Johnna: dating Kristina

Lulu: dating Cameron

Cameron: dating Lulu

Serena: dating Michael

Michael: dating Serena

Breanen: dating Chad

Chad: dating Breanen

Fox: used to date Brooklyn

Ethan: used to date Lulu

Kristina: used to date Lucas

Lucas: dating Serena

Families:

Joshua, Morgan, Michael: Brothers via Carly

Morgan, Michael, Kristina: brothers and sister via Sonny

Caleb, Brooklyn, Michael and Breanen: cousin via Q

Skye, Stephan, Stavros, Kristina and Alexis: brothers and sisters via Cassadine

Adella and Cameron: brother and sister via Liz

Ric and Sonny: brothers via Adella

Sonny and Courtney: brother and sister via Mike

Lucas and Carly: brother and sister via Bobbie

AJ, Jason and Emily: brothers and sister via Alan and Monica

Jason, Ned, Justus, Emily and AJ: cousins via Q

Lucky, Nikolas and Lulu: brothers and sister via Laura

Lucky, Lulu and Zander: brothers and sister via Luke

Luke and Bobbie: brother and sister via ?

Kristina and Zander: brother and sister via Alexis

Molly and Kristina: sisters via Alexis

Molly and Adella: sisters via Ric

Fox and Ethan: brothers via Ivy


	27. Follow Through 26

Title: Follow Through 26/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Why do I have to give up my room?" Cameron asked.

"Because Aunt Maxie's parents need your room to sleep in."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"At your mom's. You, Michael and Morgan are sleeping in the living room."

"What about Lulu?"

"She's staying here with Kristina."

"But why?"

"Because to put it simply we don't trust you two alone together."

"Well who else is staying here?"

"Grandpa Luke and Skye, Uncle Lucky and Gia, Aunt Maxie's sister and boyfriend and Lulu and Kristina."

"What about Grandma Alexis and Uncle Sonny?"

"They're staying at your mom's."

"But uncle Ric will kill him."

"I highly doubt your mom or Alexis will allow that."

"But what if they can't stop it? What if this causes him to die?"

Zander laughed. "You're worrying for now reason. Now come help us get ready for all our guest."

_"Hey can I help you with that?" Gia asked Lucky as she came into the kitchen where Lucky seemed to be cooking something._

_"Like I'd let you help me cook. That's just a crazy idea." _

_"I'm not that bad." Gia said defensively._

_"That's your opinion not mine." _

_"Just let me try." Gia said as she reached for the spoon but caused it to fling the chili all over Lucky._

_"Hell! That's hot!" Lucky screamed._

_"Come over to the sink so we can get that stuff off." Gia said leading him over to the sink and wiping off all the chili._

_"Now see this is why I didn't want you help." Lucky said._

_"Shut up and take this." Gia said as she handed him a bag of ice._

_"I guess since I'm hurt you're going to have to finish cooking."_

_"And you won't complain about my cooking?"_

_"I can't promise that."_

_"In that case let me just..." She started to say as she took the bag of ice._

_"Okay, okay I give up. I won't complain. I promise."_

_"Ok then in that case just be a silent observer."_

_"You know you keep staring at the phone like you expect it to ring or something." Mary told Nikolas._

_"Where would you get that idea from?" Nikolas asked confused._

_"Every since you're friend Liz called a few days ago it's like you've been waiting for her to call back."_

_"I'm not waiting for Liz to call me back."_

_"Then who are you waiting to call you back?" _

_"Mary can you please drop it ok?"_

_"Fine but if something's bothering you then I hope you understand that you can talk to me about it."_

_Nikolas smiled. "I know, of course I know that."_

_"Good then how about the two of us have a great night alone?"_

_"That's sounds like a great idea."_

"Can you believe they expect us to have my brother here?" Ric told Liz.

"Yes I do, just like the same way I did the last minute you told me."

"I just think the idea is crazy, that's all."

"I know you do, sweetie."

"Don't Maxie and Zander see about they're doing?"

"They probably are just an out of space."

"Then get a cot."

"All their rooms are filled and I told them it was ok."

"You didn't think to ask me first?"

"I knew how you'd react and I wanted to avoid that."

'Well is there anything else you're done this with?"

Liz laughed. "Sonny's not ever here yet and you're already going crazy."

"Just like he wants me to be."

"Now you're becoming paranoid."


	28. Follow Through 27

Title: Follow Through 27/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

Cameron slammed the door closed and put his book sack against the door. He went to the couch and sat down. He reached for the remote and turned on TRL.

"What is all that noise?" Maxie asked coming out with Zander.

"Cam, when did you get home?" Zander asked.

"I don't think he can hear you." Maxie said.

"Over the loud music, I'm not surprised." Zander went over to the wall and pulled out the plug.

"Hey!" Cameron said mad. "Dad, Aunt Max when did you guys get home?"

"We already were home, why is your book sack at the front door and not in your room? And your shoes in the living room?"

"Chill, dad. It's my last day of school. Christmas break starts today."

"Did he just tell me to chill?" Zander asked Maxie shocked.

"Cam the rules still stick. Your book sack needs to be in your room and so does your shoes before that TV can come back on. Understood?" Maxie asked.

"Yes ma. This means that I have to start cleaning my room today?"

"You were supposed to do that yesterday." Zander said.

"Right. Got to make sure my room still clean from yesterday." Cameron said running off.

"I swear if his brain wasn't in his head, he'd lose it." Xander said.

_"Hey is Serena there? I just got her message and I'm really worried about her." Michael said to Caleb._

_"I just got her to go to sleep, Mike. I really don't want to wake her up." Caleb said as she left Serena's room._

_"Is she ok Caleb?"_

_Caleb sighed. "It depends on your definition of ok."_

_"That doesn't sound very good."_

_"Well it shouldn't considering that it's not very good." _

_"Caleb, just put her on the phone, please. Because talking to you is just worrying me more then I was before I called."_

_"Ok, Ok but Michael if you upset her even more I will personally hurt you."_

_"If I do then I'll let you hurt me ok?"_

_"Fine." Caleb went back into Serena's room. "Serena wake up, Michael's on the phone."_

_"What? Here give me the phone." Serena said waking up. "Michael?"_

_"Serena, are you ok?"_

_"Not really. I'm not ok at all."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I happened to hear my dad and Aunt Bobbie fighting. It was really bad, Mike."_

_"I'm sorry. But you know just because they fight doesn't mean that they aren't still going to be together."_

_"Aunt Bobbie left. She gave up on my dad. She's not coming back."_

_"Have you talked to her?"_

_"They don't even know that I heard them."_

_"Maybe you should talk to them."_

_"I can't. I just can't." Serena said panicking._

_"Ok, ok calm down. Just try to relax ok. Because what ever happens with the two of them, you still need to go on with your life, you can't let this destroy your life. Promise me that you won't?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Look what don't you go home with Caleb you know get out of your house, I promise it'll make you feel better. Will you try that?"_

_"I will. I promise."_

_"Kris?" Morgan asked knocking on his sister door._

_"Enter at your own risk." _

_Morgan opened the door. "Can we talk?" He asked._

_"Where's Michael? Because he's usually your person to ask about for a advice."_

_"Serena's upset."_

_"Ok so you came to me?" Kristina asked shocked._

_"Yeah please don't make such a big deal out if it?" _

_"Sure. Sit down. Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah sure. Do you know the Crane brothers?"_

_"Those jerks? Of course. Why?"_

_"I just..." Morgan started to say._

_"Are they giving you problems, Morgan?" _

_"No, why would you think that?" Morgan asked lying._

_Kristina gave him a look. "Because you see like something's wrong. You know Morgan if they're bothering you, I'll take care of them for you."_

_"Right because having my big sister fight my battles, is so cool." Morgan said sarcastically._

_Kristina sighed. "Well someone has to do something."_

_Morgan got up. "Forget it, Kris. Nothing's going on, ok? Just forget we ever had this conversation." Morgan said leaving._

There was a knock on the door.

"Ric, I'm feeding the baby can you get that?" Liz screamed. "Wait Ric's at work." Liz told herself.

There was another knock on the door.

"Grandma..." She started to say. "Went grocery shopping. Well sweat heart we're going to have to finish this later." Liz said getting up and going to the door. She opened it. "Steven!"

"Is this my new little niece?" He asked.

"It's nice to see you too." Liz said sarcastically.

"It is good t see you, Elizabeth." He said giving her a kiss. "Now can I hold the baby?"

"Yeah sure." She said handing the baby to her brother.

"Where's grandma?"

"Went grocery shopping."

"And Ric?"

"At Work."

'I can't believe he'd leave these two gorgeous girls."

"He didn't want to but he had a lot of loose ends to tie up before he could take his time off."

"Well then I guess that means I get some time to spend with my sister and niece by myself."

"You know it's just really good to see you."

"Same here. I feel like it's been forever."

"It has. You'd be amazed at how big your nephew is now."

"Where is he anyway?"

"At Zander's but he's staying here while you're in town."

"Who else is?"

"Well Sarah, Grandma, Alexis and Sonny, Morgan, Michael and Cameron."

"That sounds like an interesting group of people."

"Yeah interesting is a good word."


	29. Follow Through 28

Title: Follow Through 28/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Cameron said running to the door. "Dad, Uncle Lucky and Gia are here." Cameron screamed.

"It's good to see you too, Cameron." Lucky said.

"Dad will be out in a minute." Cameron said running off.

"Do they feed him pure sugar?" Gia asked.

"Hey brother!" Zander said coming out with Maxie.

"Hey! That kid of yours is drinking too much caffeine."

"Where did he go any way?" Maxie asked.

"Ran off to his room, I think."

"Did he even say hi?"

"Didn't have time."

"Cameron! Can you come in here please?" Zander screamed.

Cameron came out running out. "Dad, I'm in the middle of..."

"It can wait. How about you say hello to your uncle and Gia?"

"Right, sorry. Hey Uncle Lucky and Gia. It's great to see you. Now can I go?"

"Yes just..."

Cameron started to run off before he could finish.

"Is there any chance we're going to see him at all while we're here?"

"Once our sister gets here hopefully."

_"Don't you have a big history test tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked Josh.__"Shh, just watch the movie."__"Ok fine but if you fail the test. It's not my fault."__The door started to unlock. __"Oh shit! Sage is back!" Josh said panicked.__"We're so busted." Brooklyn said.__"Trent, no stop. Josh is here." Sage said as they came in.__"And apparently he has a guest." Trent said.__"What?" Sage asked and then she saw Brooklyn.__"Sage un..." Josh started to say.__"Don't waste your breath. Trent could you bring Brooklyn home for me? Because I've got to kill me cousin."__"Come on Brooklyn. Good luck Josh." Trent said as him and Brooklyn left.__"Joshua Luis Alcazar you better pray I had a good night."_ _"Dad are you ok?" Johnna asked Jax as they came into their house with Sam.__"I think your dad just needs to be by himself." Sam said.__"Why are you upset though?" __"I'm going to our room." Jax said leaving.__"Johnna how about we talk?" Sam asked.__"Sure if you'll explain this."__"I'll try. You know your dad loved other people before he met me right?"__"Well I figured."__"Well Brenda the women you saw tonight was one of your father's great loves."__"And her having someone else's child upsets him?"__"I guess it reminds him of what he could of had."__"You and Kristina's dad used to be in love but you don't get upset when you see him with Kristina's mom."__"But I'm used to seeing them as a family. Your dad's not used to seeing Brenda with a kid."__"Will he get over it?"__"Yeah if he wants to he will."__"You really believe that?"__"Your dad is a lot stronger than you think, Johnna."__"I thought you were the stronger one of the two."__Sam laughed. "Well don't tell your dad but I am."_ "Need any help?" Steven asked Ric as he came into the kitchen."If you can keep your sister and grandmother out of here that would be a great help."Steven laughed. "That's impossible believe me I've tried.""I guess Liz hasn't changed that much over the years.""No it's just a female Weber trait. Just wait till Sarah gets here it'll be even worse.""You know I hope my daughter doesn't inherit that trait.""Well the odds are against you on that, Ric.""Obvious so how have you been?""Busy. Forensics seems to be a 24/7 job. I feel like I see more crimes scene evidences then I do my own bed.""Being a DA believe me I get the same amount of sleep, none.""You know we both need to look for new jobs that have better hours.""And give up the dark circles under our eyes? Never. Plus don't you think it's worth it when you get to put a criminal away?""Yeah but too bad none f my dates understand.""That's why having a wife is such a good thing.""I'd have to find a girlfriend first.""Well that's always a good plan.""Yeah too bad it isn't that easy." 

"It wasn't for any of us."


	30. Follow Through 29

Title: Follow Through 29/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet" "So how are you doing?" Lucky asked Zander."With what?""Life, love, everything.""That's quite a big subject.""Well we don't ever seem to talk anymore.""Well Officer you seem to always be busy.""And you're not? I talk to your answering machine more than you.""Well it would probably say more then I ever would.""I guess it's better that the craziness dad talks about."Zander laughed. "Is it scary that I understand the craziness?""If it is then I'm just as scary.""You know I'm surprised you and Lulu aren't both insane having grown up with him.""I think we were both born crazy and it didn't matter what he did.""Well I'm not biologically related to Luke so what's my excuse for being insane?" Lucky laughed. "If insanity could be explained, you wouldn't be a member of this family."  
  
_"Do you think we should go to tell Brooklyn?" Faith asked Ned.__"She's not going to be happy about this."__"You don't think she'll pretend just for you?"__Ned laughed. "Not even for me. Knowing her she's going to speak her mind about our engagement."__"Well I'm not about to let what she says get to me."__"That's a really good idea. So let's go tell her." Ned said leading her upstairs.__"Trent stop here." Brooklyn said.__"Don't you want to go through the door?"__"No I need to sneak back into my house."__"Oh." Trent said knowingly.__"Let's just hope my dad hasn't realized I left." __"Good luck." Trent said as Brooklyn got out.__"Brooklyn?" Ned asked knocking on her door. He didn't get a response. He knocked again. "Brooklyn, open up!" He still didn't get a response.__"Maybe she's sleeping."__"I highly doubt that." Ned said mad.__He started to turn the knob but he heard the bathroom door opening.__"Dad, Faith did you need me?" She asked coming out.__"You were in the bathroom?" Ned asked shocked.__"Yeah. I know you told me to stay in my room till dinner but I figured I could go to the bathroom."__"Yeah I guess."__"Is there something you two need?"__"We've got some good news to tell you." Faith said.__"Which is?"__"I asked Faith to marry me." Ned said.__"Please tell me you said no." Brooklyn told Faith.__"No such luck, princess." Faith said showing her ring to Brooklyn.__"Great! Just great!" Brooklyn said sarcastically as she went back to her room.__"Well that wasn't too hard." Faith said.__"That may just be the calm before the storm."_

_"So you ok?" Sonny asked Jason._

_Jason gave him a look._

_"I'll take that as a no. So when did you and Brenda even sleep together?"_

_"Once when we were married."_

_"And once is enough."_

_"Apparently."_

_"Well it looks like you're going to get to see what's it's like to raise a teenage daughter."_

_"What if she's not mine?"_

_"Get a DNA test if you don't believe Brenda. But why don't you believe her?"_

_"This is just... why now?"_

_"Ask Brenda."_

_"You know there was a reason I didn't fight the divorce."_

_"Yeah well she's back and with a kid, your kid so you're going to have to deal with her."_

_"Easy for you to say me. You're not me."_

_Sonny laughed. "And I wouldn't trade lives with you either."_

"So is it nice to have your brother here?" Audrey asked Liz.

"Yes but it is scary to see him and Ric bonding."

"Most people would be that their brother and husband got along."

"Yeah well I've never wanted to be like most people."

"That's true but I'm glad to see they're getting along myself."

"It's just weird most people I know aren't Ric's biggest fans."

"Well your brother is just trying to be nice for you. I don't think he'd even guessed they'd get along this well."

"I just hope that everyone else does to."

"Worried about Sarah?"

"Always."

"Then why did you invite her?"

"I didn't. She invited herself."

"I didn't know that."

"And Sarah probably didn't want you to know."

"Do you think her bring here will ruin your Christmas?"

"I won't let her."

"Good you shouldn't."


	31. Follow Through 30

Title: Follow Through 30/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Hey Maxie want some tea?" Gia asked.

"Only if it's decaf."

"Well it is. It's all you have in this house. Why's that?"

"Just trying to be more healthy." Maxie said lying.

"Ok. So how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess. I'm a little worried about how well the holidays are going to be with everyone here."

"Can you see Luke and my dad getting along?"

"Can you see Sonny and your dad getting along?

Maxie laughed. "No way, that's why Sonny and Alexis are staying at Liz and Ric's."

"Oh I bet Ric loves that"

"I'm not sure Liz has even told him yet."

"You just better hope they don't kill each other."

_"Umm.. can I help you two with anything?" Alexis asked Brenda and Breanen._

_"We sent our stuff a head. It should get here soon." Brenda said._

_"So this is where you and dad lived together?" Breanen asked examining the house._

_"Are you sure she is Jason's?" Alexis asked Brenda._

_"Look at her, talk to her believe me she acts like him and looks like him, if she's not his child then she's his female twin."_

_"I never thought you two slept together."_

_"And we didn't except for once and we didn't really want to broadcast that to the world."_

_"Why now?"_

_"Why bring her back now? Because she's old enough now that this business of his won't do too much damage."_

_"And she's fine with this?"_

_"Probably not but like I said she's like Jason which means that she doesn't tell me how she feels."_

_"Too bad she's not Sonny's because they have no problem talking about their feelings."_

Brenda laughed. "Just out of curiosity but do your kids get in fights a lot? Because Breanen has a problem with that."

"Yeah that's defiantly a trait that Sonny's and Jason's kids share."

_"Well maybe Jason can get though to her."_

_"Given up?"_

_"Like I ever had a choice."_

_Jason closed the door. "Alexis you can go back home. I need to talk to Brenda."_

_"I can take a cue." Alexis said leaving._

_"Where's Breanen?" Jason asked._

_"Upstairs picking out a room."_

_Jason sat down on the couch. "You're staying?"_

_"She is. I'm leaving tomorrow night."_

_"Why?"_

_"You need to be with her without me. And I've had her all these years."_

_"You'd leave her?"_

_"I have to. She's too much like you, Jas. And I can't really get though to her. I never should have assumed I could of."_

_"Then why did you leave?"_

_"What reasons did I have to stay? I didn't know I was pregnant till I was gone. And I thought your business was too dangerous for her."_

_"And me?"_

_"You didn't want me to stay and you weren't ready or prepared for a child."_

_"And I had no right to decide?"_

_"Jason I wrong, ok? And that's why I'm here. Just get to know her know. You'll be amazed how much you're alike."_

_"I bet that drives you crazy."_

_"More than you'd ever guess."_

"You know it's almost scary how much that little girl looks like you, Ric." Steven said.

"See it's not just me that thinks that." Cameron said.

"You both make that sound like a bad thing." Ric said.

"I don't think so." Liz said.

"You're a little bias." Steven said.

"It's not just me that thinks that. Grandma?"

"I'm not choosing sides here. I'm smart of not to." Audrey said.

"Have they always fought like this?" Ric asked.

"Oh they've experts at this. But they don't mean anything by it."

"I'm just glad to know that I'm not the only one who fights with their brother."

"When you and Sonny fight everyone best get out of the way."


	32. Follow Through 31

Title: Follow Through 31/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"You know you're lucky that Zander has Sonny." Gia said.

"Why's that?"

"Because Sonny is in support of marriage. Luke on the other hand..."

"Isn't it?"

"No where near. I promise you that me and Lucky will have a family of twenty before he even considers proposing to me."

Maxie laughed. "Could you really stand giving birth to twenty kids?"

"There's always adoption."

"I could see that. I think you and Lucky would make good parents."

"If Zander can be I think anybody could be."

"Hey!" Maxie said defensively.

"I was just joking. So are there any more little Smiths in the future?"

"Are there any more little Spencers in the future?"

"Campbell-Spencers."

"Of course." Maxie said laughing.

_"Breanen?" Jason asked knocking on the door to her room._

_"Come in." _

_Jason opened the door and walked in. _

_She was sitting on her bed writing. She put the book down. "Mom most of told you the news."_

_"Yeah. Are you ok with that?"_

_"I have to be."_

_"That's not what I asked."_

_Breanen sighed. "What are you wanting me to say?"_

_"Try the truth."_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Well I'm your father."_

_"Biology is only DNA and blood. It doesn't make you my father."_

_"True."_

_"You agree?" She asked shocked._

_"Well you've made a good point."_

_"So you're not my father?"_

_"Not till you want me to be."_

_"So what do I call you?"_

_"What do you want to call me?"_

_"Jason."_

_"Ok that's fine I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'm next door if you need anything." Jason said getting up._

_"Wait."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you want me here?"_

_"Don't honestly know yet. Now good night." Jason said leaving._

_"Michael, we need to talk." Kristina said pulling her brother into her room.__"What in the hell is wrong with you? Have you lot your mind?" He asked mad.__"Will you chill?"__"Me? You just dragged me in here."__"Because I don't want Morgan to know we're talking."__"Why not?"__"Because he doesn't want anyone to know."__"About what?"__"The Crane brothers."__"What did those jerks do now?" Michael asked mad.__"Apparently they've been giving Morgan a hard time."__"I'll kill them!"__"Right because that'll work." Kristina said sarcastically.__"Why not?"__"Dad will ground your ass forever, you'll get suspended and then Morgan will be left with just me."__"Ok, so genius what should we do?"__"Teach the Crane brothers why you never mess with a Corinthos." Kristina said smiling._

"Aww you were so cute." Ric said to Liz.

"Can't you tell even then you were a camera hog?" Steven asked.

"I can't believe you have the guts to speak considering you're on screen in my clothes." Liz said.

"That most be why dad's having a fit."

"No I think that's because of what Sarah just said."

"Did I just hear my name?" Sarah asked coming in.

"When did you get hear?" Audrey asked.

"I've been knocking on the door for a few minutes. Is that old family videos?"

"Yeah grandma brought them with her."

"Even back then Liz was a camera hog."

"See!" Steven said.

"Like you can say anything because you're wearing my cloths."

"I thought those were mine."

"Why do you think that I'm so mad?"

"You're always mad."


	33. Follow Through 32

Title: Follow Through 32/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Zander you want to get the door?" Maxie called."Lucky honey you want to get the door?""We wouldn't want you two to have to get up now would we?" Lucky said sarcastically coming in with Zander."Of course not. Those two think they're royalty." Zander said."But we are, didn't you know." Maxie said."Yeah we just misplaced our crowns." Gia said."You know if I didn't love her so much..." Lucky started to say."But you do. We both have hopefully fallen for them." Zander said finishing his sentence.Lucky opened the door."So this Christmas better be good because we left the station with out a commissioner or the best cop in PC." Mac said."You hear that, Gia? You may be royalty but I'm the best cop in Port Charles." Lucky said."Does it come with a crown? No so it doesn't compare." Gia responded."What are you talking about?" Felecia asked confused."Why don't you come in? Warning though it's like a nut house in here." Zander said."We'd expect nothingness." Mac said."So where's our daughter?" Felecia asked."Living room but her and Gia refuse to get up." Lucky said."Why?""They claim their royalty.""But of course all women are." Felecia said as they headed into the living room. "Mom! Dad!" Maxie said happily."Don't get up sweetheart I'll join you." Felecia said."Not her too." Lucky said."Well Mac want a beer?" Zander asked. _"How is she doing?" Justus asked Lois as she came into the kitchen.__"Well it seems that your daughter finally got her to sleep last night."__"She seemed pretty upset."__"She was. Does Scott even know she's here?"__"I called Bobbie and told her."__"Told her what?" Serena asked coming in.__"Good morning, Serena." Lois said.__"Morning Ms. Corello and Mr. Ward." Serena said and took a seat.__"So how are you feeling?" Lois asked.__"No offense Mrs. Corello but I don't really want to talk."__"Hey Sere you think you're ready for the big History test today? It's going to be a killer." Caleb said coming in and sitting down next to her.__"Since when do you have a big history test?" Justus asked.__"Since forever."__"And were you ever going to tell me about this?"__"I just did." Caleb said smiling.__Serena laughed.__"Yeah well next time you better not tell me tell me the day of." Justus said.__"And miss that look on your face or that tone in your voice?"_ _There was a knock on Jason's door.__Breanen went to the door and opened it. "You must be Jax."__"You know who I am?"__"Sadly yes. Here to see my mom?"__"Is she here?"__"Jason!" She screamed.__"I don't want to see your father." Jax said.__"Breanen, I'm not deaf so don't scream." Jax said coming down stairs.__"Fine but you have to deal with him." She said annoyed.__"Why don't you get some breakfast while we talk?" Jason said.__"I don't eat breakfast."__"Then just drink some orange juice for me."__"How much?"__"One glass at least."__"Fine." She said walking off.__"Jax, what are you doing here?"__"I want to talk to Brenda."__"I can't let you do that."__"It's not up to you."__Jason smiled. "It's my house and so it is up to me."__"Why don't you want me talking to her?"__"I never said I didn't want you to talk to her."__"Then what did you mean?"__"That she's not here."__Jax gave him a look. "Where is she?"__"Paris or at least she will be at some point."__"What?"__"She left Jax. So maybe you should go home to your wife."__"She left her daughter with you?" He asked shocked.__"She left my daughter with me, yes. Now Jax please leave." Jason said slamming the door. "You know I hate it when people eavesdrop on me."__Breanen came out. "So do I."__"Then why did you do it?"__She shrugged her shoulders. "Cause I can, I guess."__"Well from now on you can't."__"In other words it's a rule now?"__"One of them."__"Fine and eventually I assume you're going to tell me the rest of them."__"You can bet on that."__"I can bet? Cool."_ "Liz she's really gorgeous." Sarah said."Thank you. That means a lot.""You know it's been a long time since we were all together.""I know. We've all gotten really busy.""Too busy. I mean the last time I saw your son, he was so little.""Yeah he grew up like a weed.""He's going to pass you up soon.""I know. That's a scary thought.""Why's that?""Because it'll be hard to picture him as my little boy if he's bigger than me." 

"Aww. That's so sweet. But I get the idea that he'll always be your little boy."


	34. Follow Through 33

Title: Follow Through 33/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"So where's Cameron?" Mac asked."At his mom's house for the break.""So it's just us adults?""Till my little sisters get here.""Well then let's take advantage of that.""What exactly did you have in mind?""You do have some alcohol in this house, right?""Could I really have Luke for a father and not have alcohol in my house?""One other reason to celebrate. Luke's in Port Charles and I'm here which means I don't have to police him." Mac said.Lucky and Zander laughed."He's not that bad.""He burnt down the police station.""And because of that the new one is better, right?""That's like saying thanks to Sonny we have better security outside the PCPD.""Or thanks to Helena we've got the best shrinks who are good at reverse mind controls.""Ok, ok. I get your point. So where's your alcohol?" _"Kristina can we talk?" Sonny asked his daughter.__"If I thought that was really a question, I'd say no."__"Just sit down." Alexis said.__"I'm still not ready and if I talk to you two, Michael and Morgan will beat me down to breakfast."__"Don't worry about it." Sonny said.__Kristina sighed. "Fine." She said sitting down.__"We have a favor to ask you." Alexis said.__"Favor? Meaning I can say no right?"__"Just listen to what we have to say first." Sonny said.__"Ok so what do you have to say?"__"Remember Breanen?"__"Uncle Jason's daughter?"__"Yeah, well she's going to start at your school today."__"And you want me to show her around?"__"Just make sure that she doesn't get lost or feel like she's alone, you know."__"Does it have to be today because I have something to do."__"What exactly?" Sonny asked.__"I'd rather not say."__Sonny gave her a look.__"Then we can't just let you out of this if we don't know why." Alexis said.__"I thought this was a favor so I could say no."__"Sure say no but that means that you'll be grounded for having Johnna over by yourself yesterday." Sonny said.__"That's blackmail."__"No that's smart." Alexis said._ _"You know I think that you purposely caused all this stuff to happen while I was here." Lois said sinking down into the couch.__"Now why would I do that?" Justus asked sitting next to her.__"So you'd have an excuse not to spend time with me."__"But I want to spend time with you."__"And all this?"__"It's called raising a teenage daughter. Remember what's that like?"__"Just a little bit."__There was a knock on the door.__"Come in." Justus screamed.__The door opened and Faith and Ned walked in.__"Told you she'd be here." Faith told Ned.__"You two are here for what reason?" Lois asked annoyed.__"Sorry to interrupt your make out session." Faith said.__"Faith, stop it. Just tell me why you're here." Justus said.__"And then leave." Lois said.__"I oughta..." Faith started to say as she went after Lois.__Ned grabbed her. __Justus grabbed Lois.__"Try to remember Faith why we're here and it's not to kill my x-wife."__"Fine, we came to tell you two we're engaged. Now can I kill her?" Faith asked.__"Engaged? Have you lost your mind?" Lois asked shocked.__"Faith couldn't you have caught a guy that I'm not related to?" Justus asked._ "No offense Uncle Ric but I wish my dad would let me stay at his house.""Why? Do you two not get along?" Steven asked."No he just wants to stay where his girlfriend will be." Ric said.Steven laughed. "Aren't you a little too young to have a girlfriend?" Steven asked."Aren't you a little too old to still be single?" Cameron asked."Cameron!" Ric said shocked."What? If he can dish it out why can't I?""Because you're a kid and he's supposed to be the adult." Ric said looking at Steven."Ok, ok I can take a hint. Sorry Cameron. So what's your girlfriend's name?""Lulu.""As in Luke and Laura's daughter? She can't be more than five, can she?""She's my age." Cameron said mad. 

"Steven just stop talking before he gets really mad."


	35. Follow Through 34

Title: Follow Through 34/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw) 

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Maxie, you ok?" Felicia asked knocking on the bathroom door."I'm fine, Mom. Just give me a minute." Maxie said turning on the water faucet.She finally opened the door."Why don't you come sit down?" Felicia asked leading her to the bed."Mom I'm really fine." "You were just throwing up.""I probably just have some stomach bug that Cam brought home from school." Maxie said lying."Well if that's true then you need to rest and let me take care of you.""No you're a guest in this house.""I'm also your mother and this is my job to take care of you. So let me do that.""Fine, why not?" Maxie said giving up. _"Hey Caleb! I've got some news for you." Brooklyn said as Caleb and Serena came into school.__"Is this good news or bad news?" Caleb asked.__"It's weird news."__Caleb gave her a look. "What does that mean exactly?"__"It's about our parents."__"And anything involving my mother is weird."__"Exactly."__"Ok you've got me curious." Serena said.__"Ok my dad and your mom are engaged to be married." Brooklyn said.__"Holy shit!" Caleb said shocked.__"Ms. Ward, I'd watch the language that's unless you want detention." One of the teachers said.__"I will. Sorry Mrs. Madison." Caleb said.__The teacher walked off.__"You are too lucky." Serena told Caleb.__"Not that lucky. You mean we're going to be step-sisters?"__"Eventually we will."__"And why are you so damn calm?" She asked mad.__"They told me last night."__"Told you what?" Joshua asked coming up.__"That my dad and Caleb's mom are engaged." __"You've got to be joking." Lulu said coming up.__"Sadly she's not." __"But that's insane."__"What's insane?" Johnna asked.__"My mom and Brooklyn's dad are engaged."__"That can't be true. Has Ned lost his mind?" Kristina asked.__"It wouldn't surprise me." Brooklyn said.__"How you feeling?" Michael asked Serena.__"Better." __"Honey, how about you breath?" Morgan asked Caleb.__"Easy for you to say."__"Is everyone always this crazy?" Breanen asked Kristina.__"Usually." Johnna said.__"Johnna, don't scare her." Kristina said playfully hitting him.__"Who's this, Kris? Your dad found someone else to impregnate?" Joshua asked.__"Funny Alcazar, really funny." Michael said.__"Actually Brooklyn, Caleb this is a relative of yours." Kristina said.__"Why is it that our family just gets bigger? We've got enough crazies as it is." Caleb said.__"Oh Caleb chill. So what's your name?"__"Breanen Morgan." __"As in Jason Morgan? Great he's got a kid now?" Josh asked.__"Breanen ignore him. Well if Jason's your father then I'm your cousin and so is she." She said point at Caleb.__"Who's your mother?" Lulu asked.__"Brenda Barrett."__"Oh I bet your dads loved that." Josh said about Jax and Sonny.__"Can everyone calm down? The girl just got here. We don't want to scare her off. Now how about everyone introduce themselves." Kristina said.__"We'll we've already met but I'm Johnna Jax."__"Your dad is this one that came looking for my mom this morning."__"Doesn't surprise me at all."__"I'm Brooklyn Ashton. Your dad's dad is my uncle so I guess that makes us cousins."__"I'm Josh Alcazar."__"Your dad was the guy who held my mother hostage?"__"No that was my uncle."__"Is he still alive?"__"No my mom killed him." Kristina said.__"Oh."__"And you know me." Morgan said.__"And I'm his girlfriend, Caleb Ward. And your great grandfather Edward also is my great grandfather so we're cousins too."__"And technically we're cousins too. Your dad is my biological father's brother." Michael said.__"And I'm his girlfriend Serena Baldwin."__"And I'm Lulu Spencer."__"Well it's nice to meet all of you."_ _"Mr. Spencer?" Georgie asked coming into the Haunted Star.__"Georgie what are you doing here?" Skye asked.__"Um... I'm..." Georgie started to say nervously.__"She's here to see me, Blaze." Luke said coming in.__"What could you two possibly have to discuss?" Skye asked.__"Her sister is engaged to my son." Luke said.__"True."__"So come on Georgie let's discuss this in my office." Luke said leading her into his office.__"Why exactly did Zander choose you to help plan this?"__"Because I'm crazy enough to understand him."__"In other words me agreeing to this was a stupid idea."__"Well think about this way it'll be interesting." Luke said smiling.__"That's what scares me."_ "How are you holding up?" Ric asked as he came into their room where Liz was rocking Adella."I'm ok, how about you?""So far things are going good.""Yeah so far.""I thought you were supposed to be the positive one of the two of us.""Well even I can see the dark clouds coming.""Are one of those clouds named Sonny?"Liz laughed. "You know it maybe just be.""Is another one named Sarah?""Yeah I think so.""Lucky?""Yep.""Gia?""I think you named them all." 

"I guess that means we need to get our rain gear."


	36. Follow Through 35

Title: Follow Through 35/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw) 

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?" "Is she ever going to let you out of this bed?" Zander asked Maxie."What are you worrying about? I thought you'd like my current position.""Why's that?""Well you've got easy access." Maxie said smiling.Zander laughed. "Knowing your mother she'll think you're too contagious for us to sleep together.""You've got a point she probably will.""In that case you need to tell her you're fine.""No I like the fact that this way I don't have to work while everyone is visiting.""Yeah well if you're too contagious for me to sleep with; I doubt she'll even let you see any of our visitors.""Great just great!" Maxie said sarcastically. 

_"Justus?" Jason asked as he cracked open his door._

_"Come in. Ned I've got to go. Jason's here." Justus said hanging on the phone. "So need legal help?"_

_"No, need advice."_

_"From me? About what?"_

_"My daughter."_

_"Since when do you have a daughter?"_

_"Since yesterday."_

_"Who's the..."_

_"Brenda."_

_"Are you sure..."_

_"Believe me I'm sure."_

_"And she just showed up at your door?"_

_"At Sonny's technically."_

_"Oh I bet he loved that."_

_"So did Jax."_

_"He was there?"_

_"Of course he was."_

_"And she has name?"_

_"Breanen."_

_"So Brenda lives with you now?"_

_"No she went back home."_

_"And left her with you?"_

_"She thinks she's too much like me so I could handle her better."_

_"And you think I could give you advice on how to raise her?"_

_"You've got a teenage daughter."_

_"So does Sonny."_

_"He's also got Alexis."_

_Justus sighed. "Maybe Ned would be better to ask."_

_"He's dating Faith."_

_"He's engaged to Faith."_

_"He's just asking to be killed."_

_"No offense but can you not kill either since Faith is the mother of my child and Ned is our cousin."_

_"Another reason for me not to ask him."_

_"Fine. Do you want Caleb to help her with school?"_

_"Kristina already is."_

_"Well in that case, Caleb probably already knows her."_

_"Hey Ethan, look who it is." Fox said as Morgan came down the alley._

_"It's little Morgan. Where you going, little Morgan?" Ethan asked._

_"Just let me through guys. I don't want any trouble." Morgan said._

_"Then you shouldn't of come though our hall." Fox said._

_"They don't have your name on them." Morgan said._

_"You're really asking for it kid." Ethan said mad._

_"No you are." Kristina said coming out with Michael._

_"Came here to protect your little brother?" Fox asked sarcastically._

_"No I came here to teach you two not to mess with a Corinthos."_

_"Why? Because your daddy will come beat us up?" Ethan asked jokingly._

_"At least our father comes home enough to care. Your father can't get out of bed with his latest slut to care."_

_"Watch you tongue, girl or I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you." Fox said mad._

_"Lay a hand on her and you'll have to deal with me." Breanen said coming out._

_"What's she doing here?" Michael asked Kristina._

_"Hell if I know."_

_"It's three against one, boys. How do you like those odds?" Breanen asked._

_"You're all stupid but you'd never lay a hand on us." Ethan said._

_"Want to bet?" Kristina asked._

_In second, Kristina, Michael and Breanen were beating the crap out of the Cranes._

_"Stop this very instant!" Mrs. Madison said coming up. "Siblings Corinthos and Ms. Morgan it looks like we need to call your parents, I guess I'll have to add Mr. Morgan to my speed dial now too."_

"Four Weber women together. We need to photograph this so we always remember it." Sarah said."I think we'll remember this." Audrey said."I know I will. And hopefully this will happen again so Adella can too." Liz said."Maybe we can make this an annual thing." Audrey said."Yeah like next time we have it at my house." Sarah said."Since when do you have a house?" Liz asked."Well maybe I'll have to buy one before next Christmas.""I'll have to hold you to that." Liz said. 

"And I know you will."


	37. Follow Through 36

Title: Follow Through 36/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw) 

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Hello?" Georgie asked as they entered Zander and Maxie's house.

"Maxie? Zander?" Dillion asked.

"Well it looks like someone was here. There are empty beer cans in the kitchen." Georgie asked.

"And empty wine glasses in the living room." Dillion said.

"Then where are they?"

The door opened.

"That was quite a hike!" Gia said.

"But it was worth it." Mac said.

"Yeah this place has a great view." Lucky said.

"It's just beautiful." Felecia said.

"Where have you been?" Georgie asked.

"Georgie! Dillion! It's so great to see you!" Felecia said hugging them.

"Is she drunk?" Dillion asked.

"Just a little." Mac said.

"Apparently so is he." Georgie whispered.

"So where is Maxie?" Dillion asked.

"She's sick. You shouldn't go in there. She could be contagious." Felecia said.

"Sure. It's official we entered a crazy house." Dillion said.

_"Dad's too quite." Morgan whispered to Michael. _

_"He looks like he's about to erupt." Michael whispered back._

_"My mom probably is just waiting to lecture us." Kristina said._

_"I can't believe your parents make that big of a deal out of this." Breanen said._

_"Your dad will probably be just as mad."_

_"He never told me I couldn't fight."_

_"Here's a little word of advice don't tell him that." Morgan warned._

_"We're here. Come one guys go straight up to the house and sit down on the couch, we need to talk." Sonny said._

_"Yes sir." Everyone but Breanen said. And went up._

_When they entered the penthouse, Alexis and Jason were waiting._

_"Sonny, what's going on?" Alexis asked._

_"We need to talk." Sonny said leading them into the kitchen._

_"1.... 2.... 3..." Kristina started to say._

_"They did what!" Alexis said mad._

_"Any chance we can run and hide?" _

_"No here comes the court."_

_"Breanen, let's go home we need to have a long talk." Jason said._

_"You can't be mad at me. Jason you never told me I couldn't fight."_

_"Breanen Brenda Morgan! I'd do what I'd say right now before I got even madder!" Jason said._

_"Got it." Breanen said leaving._

_"Dad can we..." Michael started to say._

_"Michael Alan Corinthos III, did I say you could talk?" Sonny asked._

_"No sir, sorry."_

_"I don't understand why you there seem to have this obsession with fighting." Alexis said mad._

_"This isn't an obsession." Kristina mumbled._

_"Did you say something, Kristina?"_

_"No sir."_

_"This is at least he 10th time you've got in trouble for fighting and everyone time we ground you and lecture you but that doesn't seem to work. I guess we're just going to have to have tougher consequences." Alexis said._

_"Tougher? But I didn't even do anything!" Morgan said shocked._

_"Morgan Stone Corinthos, sit down!" _

_"No he's right he didn't do anything at all and we all we did was stand up for him."_

_"Kristina Ashton Corinthos!"_

_"Don't tell me to stop talking. You need to hear what I have to say. We only went there to scare these guys from picking on Morgan. Shouldn't you be proud of that? You always say family should really matter." Kristina said._

_"Where do you think you get the right to talk to us like that?" Sonny asked mad._

_"Where do you think you get the right to tune your own kids out?"_

_"I don't tune your three out."_

_"If it's not something you want to hear or it doesn't fit your perception of this world, you do."_

_"You mean like today? My three kids got in to a fight what's there to hear?"_

_Kristina threw her hands up. "God! You did it again. I just told you why, but of course you didn't hear because you didn't want to. I'm so sick of this I'm leaving!" Kristina said going to the door._

_"Kristina get back here!"_

_"No now you can see what it feels like to be tuned out." Kristina said as she left._

_"Feliz Navida." Lorenzo's computer sang as Carly came into the room. "What is what this Spanish Christmas?" She asked._

_"Sage sent me a card."_

_"But isn't Christmas a long time from now?"_

_"No it isn't. It's a week from now."_

_"It is?" Carly asked shocked._

_"Same time every year."_

_Carly sat down. "I should be with the boys for it."_

_"We can go back home if you want."_

_"I..." Carly started to say and then sighed. "Can't go back home."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because my presence would disrupt or ruin their Christmas. They'd hate me ever more."_

_"Or it would be a nice surprise for the Holidays."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"And you don't know that I'm not right."_

"You know I'd never have guessed that you'd be this good of a father." Steven said to Ric who was playing with Adella.

"I knew he would be." Cameron said.

Ric smiled at him. "Thanks, Cam."

"Don't look too much into it." Cam said.

"Well you know if you're this good at this. Then that gives hope for all of us." Steven said.

"You thinking about being a father, Steven?"

"You're going to have a kid?" Cam asked shocked.

"No! At least not any time soon any way."

"Waiting till you get a wife first?" Ric asked eyeing Cam.

"Yes, yes of course." Steven said lying.

"Yeah right like I believe that." Cameron said.


	38. Follow Through 37

Title: Follow Through 37/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw) 

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Luke please just tell me you got the tuxes?" Georgie asked Luke on the phone.

"Are you talking to my dad?" Lucky asked coming into the kitchen.

"Uh... hey Lucky." Georgie said nervously.

"Georgie, what's going on?"

"Georgie thanks for talking to my dad for a little bit while I check on Maxie. I hope he didn't drive you crazy." Zander said taking the phone.

"So if that's what you were doing, why didn't you just say that?" Lucky asked.

"Lucky, why don't we get something to drink? I suddenly feel the need to get drunk."

_"Here." Jason said handing a steak to Breanen._

_"Put it on your eye."_

_"My eye is fine."_

_"Right then why can't you keep it open?"_

_She sighed and put it on her eye._

_"Happy now?"_

_"Am I happy that my daughter on her first day of school gets suspend and comes home with a black eye? No sorry."_

_"Would you of preferred your nephews and niece did?"_

_"Did what?"_

_"Came home with black eyes."_

_Jason gave her a look. "Explain."_

_"What good would it do? You've already decided I'm a bad seed."_

_"You don't know what I decided."_

_"Everyone in France, Italy, Spain and all of Europe think I'm a bad seed especially mom."_

_"Why's that you think?"_

_"I'm not like everyone else."_

_"In what ways?_

_"I'd prefer not to ruin your image of what a good daughter I am yet."_

_"You couldn't."_

_"You sure?"_

_"I believe me I know what it's like to do that. You're looking at the formal golden boy of my family."_

_"Formal?"_

_"I couldn't live up to their ideals."_

_"And what ideas do you have?"_

_"About you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well I'd like it if we don't have to have steak every night."_

_She smiled. "I'll work on that."_

_"Thanks."_

_There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Brooklyn said as she ran to the door. She opened it was shocked to find a crying Kristina. "Kris, Oh My God are you all right? Come in." _

_"I'm fine. I just need to leave."_

_"That's fine."_

_"Brooklyn who's there?" Ned asked coming in. "Kristina sweetheart are you ok?" Ned asked worried._

_"Can I please just stay here?" She asked._

_"Always. You know that. Is there any thing I can do?"_

_Brooklyn looked at her. "Can you leave us along please?"_

_"Yeah just come on and get me if I can do anything. And Kristina your room is still available to you."_

_"Thanks Ned."_

_"Come on let's go to your room."_

_"You should be warned that I've lost my mind."_

_"Again?"_

_"Yeah I chewed out my father."_

_"He probably deserved it."_

_"Brooke!"_

_"Well did he?"_

_She shrugged. "I guess."_

_"But you shouldn't of done it."_

_"Well that was a quick jump."_

_"Well you never tell your parents the truth. It's our job to protect them from it because they can't handle it."_

_"You make us sound like spam blockers."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"Where do I start?"_

_Brooklyn grabbed her wrists. "Start by telling me where this bruise came from."_

_"Oh yeah that. It came form Fox Crane."_

_"What in the hell where you doing with Fox Crane?"_

_"Worried I'm hooking up with your ex?"_

_"Scared you are actually."_

_"Well don't be. We were fighting."_

_"I hope you beat the crap out of him."_

_"He left with out any scratches."_

_"Damn!"_

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Cameron said as he opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Covillo. Uncle Ric Mrs. Covillo is here!" Cameron screamed.

"Cameron I'm not deaf so don't scream." Ric said coming downstairs.

Cameron ran off.

"Caitlin is something wrong at the office?"

"Well I guess you were in hurry because..." Caitlin started to say.

"Look why don't you come in?" Ric said.

Caitlin came in.

"Hey Ric where's your..." Steven started to say as he came out of the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't know you had company."

"It's ok Assistant D. A. Caitlin Covillo this is my brother-in-law Dr. Steven Weber."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Covillo."

"It's Caitlin, and it's nice too meet you too Dr. Weber."

"It's Steven. Well I'm working on a dinner. Is there any chance you'll be joining us?"

"Only if there's a chance you're a good cook."


	39. Follow Through 38

Title: Follow Through 38/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you 

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Can I come in?" Georgie asked knocking on Maxie's door.

"Yeah sure." Maxie said sitting up.

"I'm so glad to finally talk to you in person." Georgie said hugging her.

"Me too. I so miss having you to talk to every day."

"I do too. You don't know how many time I wanted to run here and talk to you."

"So have I. But we'd both have done well without each other."

"Just imagine how much better we'd be with each other."

"Which isn't possible."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Maxie gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"Well Dillion and I have been talking about moving up here."

"Really?"

"Like I could let my niece or nephew grow up without me."

"I wouldn't want that either. How could I let them without knowing my best friend?"

"Sisters by blood..." Georgie started to say.

"Friends by choose." Maxie finished.

_"Hello? Kristina?" Alexis asked panicked as she picked up the phone._

_"No it's Ned."_

_Alexis sighed. "Is there something you need?'_

_"I thought you should know that Kristina is here."_

_"She is? Thanks God! Is she ok?"_

_"She's with Brooke in her room."_

_"Well can you…"_

_"Don't ask me to send her home, please? Because I won't. She seemed pretty upset Alexis. And I know I'm not technically her father but I feel like if I send her home I'd only be doing more harm."_

_"We're leaving tomorrow for __Colorado__."_

_"I'll make sure she's at the airport."_

_"I'll pack for her, we're leaving at ten."_

_"She'll be there. Good night Alexis."_

_"Ned tell her I love her."_

_"She already knows."_

_"Scott, can we talk?" Bobbie asked coming into his office._

_"What's there to talk about?"_

_"Serena."_

_"What about her?"_

_"I can't watch her all in this pain."_

_"What pain?"_

_"Leaving her, fighting in front of her.__ It's killing her."_

_"Well you're not her mother so don't worry."_

_"Scott Baldwin! Don't you ever say that to me again!" Bobbie said mad._

_"Well it's true."_

_"I helped you raise that little girl. I've comforted her when she cried, shared in her happiness. If that's not a mother than I don't what it is. She's as much my child as Lucas and Carly are."_

_"Your point?"___

_"That if you really love your daughter you'll put your feelings aside to make her happy. So will you?"_

"You know my brother and Caitlin seem pretty close." Liz said to Ric.

"Yeah they do. I think they really like each other."

"Did you set this up?"

"What are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying. Now answer my question."

"Are Uncle Steven and Mrs. Covillo a couple now?" Cameron asked coming in.

"Ric you want to take this?"

"He's your brother."

"She's your partner."

"Can someone just answer my question?"

"Didn't you want him to find someone? You said he was too old to be single. Remember?"

"You said that?" Liz asked mad.

"It's ok, Liz I'll explain later." Ric said.

"Fine but you young man better start talking more respectful to your elders. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah maybe he should speak more respectfully to me." Cameron mumbled.


	40. Follow Through 39

Title: Follow Through 39/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there now?" Gia asked.

"I don't know but I thought I'd open the door and find out." Zander said sarcastically.

"Smart ass!" Gia said throwing a pillow at him.

It him in the back and he opened the door. "Jason."

"Zander."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Maxie actually. I was nearby and I had some things to give her."

"Well come on in."

"Zander who's this?" Felecia asked.

"This is Dr. Jason Aswell. Jason these are Maxie's parents, her sister and her boyfriend and my brother and his girlfriend."

"Dr. Aswell as in the doctor that was with Maxie and Liz during the blizzard?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Well then I guess we owe you a thank you." Mac said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones..."

"Actually it's Scorpio."

"Sorry but your daughter took care of herself and her friend. I didn't do that much."

"Well any way thank you."

"Jason, Maxie's in here." Zander said leading him that way. "Maxie, Jason's here."

"Come in."

"Hey I brought you some neonatal vitamins."

"You didn't have to."

"I head about your little secret so I thought I'd help you out."

"Well thanks a lot really."

"So when the big wedding?"

"Very soon. Would you like to come? You're defiantly invited."

"Well I make just take you up on that."

_"Sonny can we talk before you go?" Jason asked._

_"Yeah what's up?"_

_"I just talked to Breanen and I think you should know about what she told me."_

_"Which is?"_

_"The fight that the kids we're in wasn't what you thought it was."_

_"Jason I know you're new at this but teenagers will say anything to get out of trouble."_

_"She wasn't in trouble and she wouldn't lie to me."_

_"You're being very naïve, Jas."_

_"No I just trust my own daughter. You use to, Sonny. Remember that?"_

_"What story did she tell you?"_

_"That these two boys were picking on Morgan every day. He kind of told Kristina who decided to get Michael to help teach these a guys a lesson. She wasn't going to fight them just scare them. But they wouldn't let off and Breanen showed up to help. Well you know the rest."_

_"Then why weren't the boys in trouble?_

_"Their last name is Crane and well their father kind of owns the school."_

_"So she was telling the truth."_

_"I told you."_

_"No Kristina." _

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_"Some thing I rarely do."_

_"You know Luke women are supposed to pack more than the men they are with." Skye told him._

_"What could you possibly need?" Lulu asked._

_"For you two to leave me alone." Luke said getting on the plane._

_"Man, it's silent in here." Skye said._

_"Kris are you happy about going to Colorado?" Lulu asked._

_"Yeah." She said lying._

_"Hey Lulu can I talk to my daughter alone for a second?" Sonny asked._

_"Kris?"_

_"It's ok, Lulu." Kristina said._

_"Ok." Lulu said walking off._

_"So what do you want?" Kristina asked._

_"To talk to you."_

_"But not with me?"_

_Sonny sighed. "Give me a break here. I'm trying at least."_

_"Some times trying just isn't enough."_

_"Well let's see if that's true this time or not."_

_"Sure I'll give it a shot."_

_"Good. You know your Uncle Jason told me what Breanen claims happened at school."_

_"And he believes her? A dad believing their daughter what an idea." Kristina said sarcastically._

_"I thought he was crazy but he reminded me how I used to trust you all the time."_

_"Yeah the good old days."_

_"You know what happened?"_

_"You stopped trusting me?"_

_"You grew up. And I started to having to trust you on some pretty serious stuff and to me that's scary."_

_"And not trusting me helps?"_

_"Every day you get older the scarier the world gets and the more vulnerable you become."_

_"I'm not vulnerable." _

_"You may not see that. But the drug dealers and people like that do. And that scares me."_

_"I thought you were never scared." _

_Sonny laughed. "When it comes to you and your brothers I always am. That's why I freak out and blow up because what I'm worried about is that I haven't made you three strong enough to survive on your own."_

_"Which is good because we're not on our own. We've got each other, you and mom."_

_"For now."_

_"Forever so is this your way of saying you're sorry?"_

_"I don't really say I'm sorry."_

_"You're too stubborn."_

_Sonny laughed. "And you're not?"_

_"Hey it's hereditary, not my fault."_

"You know Ric Caitlin's really great." Steven said.

"I'm glad to see you that you think that."

"You set this up right?"

"What exactly did I do to give you and Liz that idea?" Ric asked annoyed.

"Oh come on we were just talking about me dating."

"Which is a total coincidence, believe me."

"You're just modest, I see."

"Steve, I'd be the first to take credit for something I did. I've got one of the biggest egos you'll ever see. So believe me I'd take credit if I did."

"Sure man, I believe you." Steve said sarcastically.


	41. Follow Through 40

Title: Follow Through 40/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"It's open!" Zander screamed.

"Would it kill you to open the door?" Maxie asked.

"Actually there's a good chance of that." Zander said sarcastically.

"Anyone home?" Luke asked as he came in.

"Dad?" Lucky asked coming in.

"Lucky, Gia. It's so good to see you." Skye said.

"Now there's my little sisters." Zander said coming in.

"Zander, long time no see." Lulu said giving him a hug.

"Kris?" Zander asked.

"Why not?" Kristina said hugging him.

"So I guess we're chopped liver." Alexis said.

"Hey mom, dad." Zander said.

"Oh Alexis, Sonny, boys, you may not want to bring in your things." Maxie said.

"Why's that?" Sonny asked.

"Because you guys are staying at Liz and Ric's." Zander said.

"You'd split up me and my sister?" Skye asked shocked.

"You can split up me and my brother." Sonny offered.

"What about me and Cameron?" Lulu asked.

"He's staying at his mom's."

"Good and it better stay that way." Luke said.

"Well we can always have Luke and Sonny got to Ric's." Felecia said.

"No!" Georgie said quickly.

"What is going on with you two?" Skye asked.

_"Brooke, can we talk?" _

_"Not if it's about Faith."_

_"Come on give me a break."_

_"Give you a break? What about me, huh? You claim to trust me and care about me but you don't even talk to me before you proposed to Faith."_

_"He didn't have to." Lois said coming in._

_"Ma?__ You can't possibly agree with this."_

_"I may not like Faith honey but I trust your dad and I know he wouldn't propose to her if he didn't trust her too."_

_"Is she pregnant?" Brooke asked._

_"What?" Ned asked shocked._

_"That's the only reason I can figure you'd marry her."_

_"As far as I now, no she's not."_

_She sighed. "Do you love her?"_

_"Yes very much so."___

_"I guess this means I have to accept this but I refuse to be a flower girl in another one of your weddings."_

_"So have any ideas for Christmas?" Jason asked Breanen as he came into her room._

_Breanen__ stopped digging through her closet for a second. "Christmas?"_

_"You do know what that is, right?"_

_"Not really at least not how it's done in this country any way."_

_"Your mom never celebrated Christmas?"_

_"Not that I can remember but I think it had a lot to do with where we were living at the time." Breanen said as she started to go through her shirts._

_"Well would you like to celebrate it this year?"_

_"What are the benefits?"_

_"You get presents."_

_"I don't really need any thing else right now."_

_"What exactly are you doing?"_

_"Trying to pick out an outfit.__ I don't like half of this stuff."_

_"Then why do you have it?"_

_"Mom got them for me."_

_"But you don't like them?"_

_"Exactly."___

_"Want to buy your own stuff?"_

_"I'm not really into shopping."_

_"Think about it as charity."_

_"How's that?"___

_"You'll donate all this stuff you don't want and buy new things to replace them. How's that sound?"_

_"Like you're just full of good ideas."___

_"So where are you planning on going any way?"_

_"To Kelly's."___

_"For what?"___

_"To meet someone."___

_"Who?"___

_"Does it mater?"_

_"If you want to go, it does."_

_"A guy from school."___

_"I've got another good idea, how about you not date till you're thirty?" _

_Breanen__ laughed._

"Someone's at the door." Cameron screamed.

"And you can't answer the door?" Liz asked.

"I'm comfortable."

"Lazy is a better word for it." Steve said.

Liz opened the door. "Sonny, Alexis, Michael, Morgan come on in."

"Michael, Morgan finally someone my age." Cameron said happily as he went up to them.

"Ric, your brother's here." Liz screamed.

"Audrey it's nice to see you." Alexis said as she came in.

"Same here."

"Is that Adella?" Alexis asked.

"Yes isn't she gorgeous?"

"Sonny come see your niece." Alexis said.

"She… looks just like my mother." Sonny said.

"For once we agree on something." Ric said coming down.

"Want to hold her?" Audrey asked.

"Sure." Sonny said taking her.

"She's just beautiful and she looks nothing like you, Ric." Sonny said smiling.

"You seem be the only one who thinks that so far." Ric said.

"So do you want to see your room?" Liz offered.

"Not if I have to give this adorable little girl back." Sonny said.

"She's defiantly breath taking isn't she?" Liz asked.

"Just like all the other women in her family." Ric said.


	42. Follow Through 41

Title: Follow Through 41/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"So did everything work out with you and your dad?"Lulu asked Kristina.

"Yeah it did but it reminded me how bad my dad is at apologizing."

"It's not just your dad." Maxie said.

"Well Mac tries at least." Georgie said.

"Tried is the word, but men can't help it. They're just not as good at parenting as we are." Felecia said.

"Lulu will agree with you on that one. Right, Lulu?"Skye asked.

"Definitely, sometimes I just can't help but laugh at dad."

"If I was to laugh at my dad; that would be like asking for my death." Kristina said.

"Marcus was the same way. I promise you he read the dummies guide to parenting and got it all wrong." Gia said.

"Is that still available? Because maybe we could get that for our dads for Christmas." Lulu said.

_"You sure you're my daughter?" Justus asked Caleb as he came into her room._

_"I've wondered that for some time now."_

_Justus laughed. "Why haven't you put up or Christmas decorations, yet?"_

_"I don't feel like celebrating Christmas this year."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I just don't."_

_"Because Morgan's gone?__ Because of mom and Ned? What?"_

_"A little of both I guess."_

_"Do you think Morgan would want you to be unhappy on Christmas? Or letting your mom and Ned get to you is a good thing?"_

_"No I guess not. But did mom have to go and get engaged now?"_

_Justus laughed. "I don't think she did it just to get to you and ruin your holidays."_

_"Well she did."_

_"How about lets forget that and got up in the attic and get down the decorations?"_

_"And play music?" Caleb asked smiling._

_"Only for two hours."_

_"3."_

_"__2:30__"_

_"__2:45__"_

_"Deal."_

_"Sam that can't be our son, can it?" _

_"No because our son never ever sits on the couch and just relaxes."_

_"Maybe it's a sign of the end of the world."_

_"Can you guys stop it, please? That's just not funny." Johnna asked._

_"Oh did you hear that Jax we're not funny."_

_"I think we are." Jax said._

_"You also thought the Crocodile __Dundee__ movies were good." Johnna pointed out._

_"He's got a point." Sam said._

_"Out voted by my own family."_

_"So are you upset about Kristina leaving?" Sam asked._

_"And her getting suspended before I was able to tell her bye."_

_"She got suspended? You didn't have anything to do with that did you?" Jax asked._

_"No but I wish I did. Those jerks hurt her but of course she didn't want me to get in trouble."_

_"I knew there was a reason I like that girl." Sam said._

_"Mom, that's not the point."_

_"Sorry. So what can we do to make you happier?"_

_There was a knock on the door._

_"I'll get it." Jax said getting up and opening the door._

_"Grandma!"__ Johnna said running up to her hugging her._

_"I guess there's our answer."_

"You look exhausted." Ric told Liz as she came to bed.

"Between all our guests and the baby, I feel like it."

"Well maybe Adella will actually sleep tonight."

Liz laughed. "Yeah right. She seems to hate sleeping at night."

"Well then maybe we need to put her in Sonny and Alexis's room."

"No way!"

"You don't trust Sonny with our daughter?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Maybe we could put her in Sarah's room."

"Right and when we get her back she'll be brainwashed."

"I could see that."

"Steven?"

"No I think this is the first time he's actually gotten sleep in a time. I can't take that away from him."

"Then I guess we better say a prayer that she sleeps through the night."


	43. Follow Through 42

Title: Follow Through 42/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"So are you ready for bed?" Zander asked Maxie.

"Yeah. You know Gerogie and I were talking about names for our baby."

"Really? Any good ones?"

"Well we were thinking that we'd like to name it Franco after our father or Peter after your brother if it's a boy. If it's a girl we'd like to name it after your mother or one of our grandmothers."

"So do I have any say in it or are you two going to name my kid for me?"

"Nah we thought we'd let you get a little say in it."

(ok I'm just going to name Zander's mom because well I don't think gh will) "Thanks. How about Scorpio Jones Peter Smith? Or Mackenzie Frances Marni Smith?"

Maxie smiled. "I like those names. Where did you get those from?"

"I just may have been thinking about this for awhile."

"I can tell. Next time you think about it tell me. I'd love got help you, if I can."

"So how are things in Port Charles?" Cameron asked Michael and Morgan.

"You mean how is Lulu doing away from you?" Michael asked.

"No that not what I meant."

"I know that if Caleb lived in another state, I would be worried about other guys." Morgan said.

"I'm not. I trust her."

"It's not Caleb I won't trust. It would be the other guys there."

"Is there a reason, I should be worried?"

"Nah not with her. She's so committed to you it's almost scary." Michael said.

"You only wish that Serena and Caleb were that committed to you two."

"But they are."

"Sure."

"You know dude, cousin or not we're about to beat the crap out of you."

"Ok! I was joking. So how are Serena and Caleb?"

Morgan's cell phone went off. "That's Caleb I bet."

Michael's cell phone went off too.

"So mind telling me how your talk with Kristina went?" Alexis asked Sonny as she came into their room.

"It went well, I think."

"You know we haven't really talked about what happened."

"I figured when you were ready. You would start the conversation."

Alexis sighed. "You know what happened can't happen again, right?"

"Which part?"

"All of it. I don't want our daughter ever feeling like she needs to leave our house because of one of us."

"Either do I."

"Then you need to start really listening to the kids.They aren't stupid, Sonny. They actually have things to say that are worth listening to."

"I know that, Alexis."

"Really? When was the last time you really listened to Michael, Morgan or Kristina?"

Sonny sighed. "I don't remember."

"See that's my point. You can't expect them to list to what you have to say if you can't do the same for them."

"Alexis, I agree with everything you are saying."

"You do?" She asked shocked.

"Yes and I promise to work on it. As long as you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll come to bed and stop talking about the kids because I have other things planned for tonight."

Alexis smiled. "I think I can promise that."

"Lulu?" Cameron asked coming into the old abandoned farm house.

"Cam?" She called back.

Cameron came up to the bench that she was sitting on. "Hey." He said sitting down next to her.

"Hey come closer. I'm freezing." Lulu said shivering.

Cameron reached behind his back and pulled out a blanket and put it around the two of them and then pulled Lulu towards him. "Better?"

"A little. You know I don't remember this place being so unbearable."

"Well when you came here before it was warmer. But it is still a good secret place to meet."

"Yeah and that Kristina, Micheal and Morgan will cover for us."

"Yeah that helps. Do you know how happy I am to see you?"

Lulu yawned. "About as happy as I am to see you."

"Tired?"

"Just a little. I haven't got a lot sleep lately."

"And why's that?"

"I've been anxious to see you."

Cameron smiled. "Then rest your eyes for a little bit. I'll wake you up in a little bit."

Lulu rested her head on Cam's shoulders. "Thanks


	44. Follow Through 43

Title: Follow Through 43/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

Skye walked into the living room and over to the couch where Lulu was supposed to be sleeping. But she wasn't there. She went over to Kristina and nudged her. "Where's Lulu?"

"She's in the bathroom." Kristina lied.

Skye went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lulu? You in there?" She asked.

The door opened and Dillon came out. "No sorry, why did you think I was Lulu?"

"I… be right back." Skye said as she want back into the living room and over to Kristina. "Where's Lulu?"

"I already told you she's in the bathroom."

"No she's not. Kristina where is she?"

Everyone started to come into the living room.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Kristina here won't tell me where Lulu is."

"Aunt Skye calm down. She's fine." Kristina sat up and saw that Lulu still wasn't back. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning." Max said.

"Oh my God! She's still not back yet." Kristina said shocked.

_Faith opened the door to Justus's apartment. "Caleb? Justus?" She asked. She noticed that all the Christmas decorations were up._

_"Mom?__ What are you doing here?" Caleb asked coming out of her room._

_"I came her to talk to you."_

_"Not about breaking up with Morgan, I hope because I'm not doing that!" Caleb said mad._

_Justus heard Caleb screaming so he started to come out of his room. Then he noticed that she was talking to_

_Faith so he stopped and listened._

_"I didn't come here to talk about Morgan."_

_"You didn't?" Caleb asked shocked._

_"No I didn't. I came her to talk about me and Ned."_

_"What's there to talk about? You're engaged, big deal." Caleb said lying._

_"You don't care? Because you're now going to have a step-sister and a step-father."_

_"You mean like I have a mom who I never see unless she wants to complain to me about something?" _

_"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"_

_"If I thought I could…"_

_"You know what I shouldn't of come here." _

_"It took you this long to figure this out?" Caleb asked shocked._

_"Believe me I won't come here again!" Faith said mad as she left._

_Caleb sunk into the couch crying. "Why couldn't you just feel guilty for one second?"_

_"Serena can you come down here for a minute?"__ Scott called up stairs._

_"Coming."__ Serena said coming downstairs. "Bobbie? Lucas? What are you two doing here?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know." Lucas said sarcastically._

_"We're here to stay." Bobbie said._

_"To stay?"_

_"Yeah Bobbie's moving back in." Scott said._

_"And Lucas is staying for the Christmas break." Bobbie said._

_"Really?__ You mean it?" Serena asked happily._

_"Yes of course. If that's what you want."_

_"Of course.__ I'm so glad you're back." Serena said hugging Bobbie and then turning to Lucas._

_"Don't even think about it." Lucas said._

"You know I'm surprised Cam hasn't come in here yet to wake me up and beg me to take him to his dad's to go see Lulu." Liz told Ric.

"Me too. Maybe the boys stayed up all night and so he's exhausted."

"Maybe."

"Want me to go check on him?"

"Please."

Ric got out of bed and headed into the living room. He saw Michael and Morgan but not Cameron. "Michael, Morgan wake up. Where's Cameron?" Ric asked.

"In the bathroom." Morgan mumbled.

"No such luck. I just check them."

"Well then check again." Michael mumbled.

"Michael Corinthos you want to try that again?" Ric asked mad.

"Way to go dude. He's acting just like dad when we're in trouble." Morgan said.

"So Michael where is Cameron?" Ric asked.

"What's all the noise about?" Sonny asked coming in.

"Cameron's missing and these two won't tell me where he is." Ric said.

"Boys…" Sonny started to say.

"Look he's fine, Uncle Ric." Michael said.

"I'd prefer to judge that for myself." Ric said worried.

"You really are worried about him aren't you?" Morgan asked shocked.

"Of course I am."

"Too bad he can't see this." Michael said.

"Oh believe me when I find him he'll hear all about it."

"You know you should of put him in a room with me. He never would of snuck out." Steven said.

"And risk him hearing your dreams about Ric's partner?" Sarah said.

The phone rang.

Liz got it. "Hello? Zander?"


	45. Follow Through 44

Title: Follow Through 44/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Cameron?" Liz asked coming up to the bench where Cameron and Lulu where out cold.

"Lulu?" Skye asked.

"Why aren't they waking up?" Liz asked worried.

Maxie touched Cameron's face. "They're as cold as ice."

"Then we need to get them home as soon as possible and warm them up." Steven said.

"Steven, they're going to be ok right?" Ric asked.

"Zander get Cameron and Luke grab Lulu let's get them home now." Steven said ignoring his brother-in-law's question.

Luke and Zander grabbed their kids.

"Here put my jacket around him it'll help." Liz said handing it to Zander.

"And give Lulu mine." Syke said to Luke.

"Liz you know they're going to be ok right?" Ric told her.

Liz just started crying which caused Syke to burst into tears too.

_"Jason? You home?" Breanen asked coming into the penthouse._

_"Mr. Morgan is in a meeting." Max said._

_"Where?"_

_"We can't really tell you that." Johnny said._

_"Fine."__ Breanen walked into the hallway. "Jason!" Breanen screamed. "Jason!" _

_Jason ran out of Sonny's penthouse. "What in the hell is wrong?"_

_"They wouldn't tell me where you were." Breanen said._

_"That's not true. We…" Johnny started to say._

_"It's ok. Breanen let's go into the penthouse." Jason said leading her inside. "Because I have a question for you."_

_"I have a question for you too but you first."_

_"Where in your mind did you think it was ok to scream so loud that you nearly scared me to death?" _

_Breanen__ laughed. "Sorry."_

_"Yeah well.__ Next time if any bodyguard or adult tells you that you can't know something unless it's an emergency listen to them."_

_Breanen__ saluted him. "Yes sir. Now can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure, why not."_

_"Where's your family?"_

_"My family?"_

_"Yeah the Morgans the family you were born into."_

_"The Quartermanes, I was born into the Quartermanes."_

_"Then why Morgan?"_

_"Let's just say I'm not really big on my family."_

_"So we won't spend Christmas with them?" She asked sadly._

_"Do you want to?"_

_"Well I'd like to meet my family aren't they my family?"_

_"Well yeah they are."_

_"So can I at least meet them?"_

_Jason sighed. "I'll see about it." _

_Breanen__ got up. "Thank you."_

_"Ma?__ You in here?" __Brooklyn__ asked as she came into her mother's apartment. She didn't see her so she started to look for her. "Ma? Where are you?" Then she heard her mother throwing up in the bathroom. "Ma? Are you ok?" Then she heard the toilet flush, then the sink turn on and then her mother open the door._

_"Brookie what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you. Are you sick?"_

_"Nah, I just ate some bad food that's all." Lois said lying._

_"Really?__ Ok." _

_Lois started to walk into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Lois asked as she started to sway._

_Brooklyn__ caught her. "Why don't you sit down?" She said walking her over to the couch. "You sure you just ate some bad food?"_

_Lois sighed. "I'm fine, really. Stop worrying."_

_Brooklyn__ put her hand on Lois's head. "You don't have a fever."_

_"Because I'm not sick."_

_"Ok, ok I believe you." __Brooklyn__ said lying._

"So how are they?" Lucky asked Liz as she came outside.

"Better."

"That's good news. I was worried."

Liz sighed.

"Me too. It seems ever since I had Cameron I always am."

"You were worried long before that."

"Yeah I guess. You know I could of sworn you told me you'd never speak to me again."

"Yeah well I was idiot then."

"You've always been an idiot." Liz said smiling.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Yeah well you deserved it."

"That I won't deny so does this mean you forgive me?"

"Forgiver a muskteer? Of course."

"Too bad you're noy around to get my brother back into it."

"And Em?"

"She's in Atlanta with A. J. and Courtney and their kid. I doubt she'll ever come back."

"And Nikolas?"

"He's the prince Helena always dreamed he'd be and more."

"I never thought we'd all end up like this."

"Well at least you and I are happy."

"Yeah at least."

"Liz, Cameron's coming around!" Zaznder said running outside.

"I'm coming." She said running towards him but she stopped. "Lucky?"

"What?"

"Let's try to do this more often."

"What is that?"

"Talk like we're old friends."

"We are old friends."


	46. Follow Through 45

Title: Follow Through 45/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Cameron started opening his eyes. He noticed he was in his mom and Ric's bath tub. The water was luck warm. The heater was running. His dad and Ric were talking by one of the sinks. "Dad? Uncle Ric?" Carmon said as he started to get out.

"No buddy. You're not strong enough yet. You need to stay in the tub." Zander said coming over.

"But the water is getting cold."

"I'll turn on the hot water again." Ric said turning the hot water on.

The door opened and Liz and Maxie came in.

"Mom, Aunt Max do you have to come here!" Cameron said horrified.

"Oh get over yourself. Your Aunt and I have seen everything you have. We raised you remember?" Liz said.

"But I'm..." Cameron started to protest.

"Don't push it because right now I'm so mad at your that if I wasn't sure it would do more harm then good, I'd take you over my knee and spank the daylights out of you." Liz warned.

Cameron gulped remembering the last time his mother had done that. "I'm sorry mom."

"Yeah I bet you are now. Too bad it took a near death experience to teach you that." Zander said.

"Near death?" Cameron asked shocked.

"Yeah both you and Lulu were pretty sick." Ric said.

"Lulu? Is she ok?" Cameron asked worried.

"Yeah she's talking to Skye and Gia right now." Maxie said.

"She's not in too much trouble is she?"

"You're in more than she is."

"And how much trouble am in?"

"Considering that you knowingly put Lulu in danger..."

"I didn't know..."

"That it's not safe to be out in the cold when the temp is below freezing without any good weather protection?" Liz asked shocked.

"Well maybe I knew that."

"Yeah maybe." Ric said sarcastically.

"You guys couldn't wait till after everyone leaves to come down on me?"

"You didn't wit till after they were gone to get in trouble." Zander pointed out.

"But... maybe we could work out a deal."

"A deal?" Maxie asked shocked.

"You stay out of trouble, be the perfect teenager and we'll wait till after they leave. Deal?" Zander asked.

Cameron saluted him. "Yes sir."

_"Do you think you could try to not mope for like a second?" Serena asked Lucas annoyed._

_"Well I didn't want to be here so why should I be happy?"_

_"Because you're acting like you're three."_

_"This coming form the girl who threw a hissy fit when my mom and your dad had a minor fight."_

_"You have no clue what really happened."_

_"And you have no clue what's really going on with me either."_

_"Well what I see is a spoiled brat who is going to single handy ruin everyone's Christmas."_

_"Me the spoiled brat? You know that didn't seem to bother you least time I was here. When you were making out with me. Now did it?"_

_"That was a mistake."_

_"Well did you tell your boyfriend about this mistake?"_

_"Don't talk about Michael!"_

_"Oh I hit a nerve." Lucas laughed. "Apparently you didn't tell him."_

_"Look at it this way we could of gone with them but we didn't." Kristina pointed out._

_"That's the lawyer in her." Sonny whispered to Alexis._

_"If any of you had gone with them; your father here would of exploded." Alexis said smiling._

_The kids laughed._

_"I can see that." Michael said._

_"Ok when did I become the parent most likely to explode?" Sonny asked._

_"You always have been, dad." Morgan said._

_"You three haven't seen her when one of you is sick or in danger. She goes nuts." Sonny said._

_"Nuts? That's an exaggeration." Alexis said._

_Sonny laughed. "No where near."_

_"Have you noticed that they have forgotten that we're supposed to be in trouble?" Morgan pointed out._

_"You know they really believe we forgot about them." Sonny told Alexis._

_"Well until we know how Lulu and Cameron are doing why don't we let them?" _

_"You're still having trouble getting the idea that those two could of easily of been any of our children?"_

_Alexis sighed. "Can you blame me? Cameron's my grandson so this is hard enough already._

_"No because I am having trouble too."_

"How are you holding up?" Zander asked Liz handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She sighed. "I'm waiting to wake up from this nightmare actually."

"You won't believe me. I tried."

"You know I still don't know how the hell this happened."

"He's acting like a teenage boy who's hormones are out of control."

"And that's an excuse to almost losing him?" Liz asked shocked.

"No but it's why I think this happened and if you thought about this rationally you would too."

"Rationally? I almost lost my son and you want me to think rationally?" Liz asked mad.

"Liz calm down. I didn't mean...." Zander sighed. "He's my son too. You know?"

"I know. It's just I haven't felt like this since...."

"The Linder event?"

"I really thought we were going to lose him that day."

"So did I... you know I think you scared Cameron more than the incident itself."

"Well he should of been."

"Well at least the Linder kid is out of out lives."

"After getting Cameron to see how long he could hold his breath in a lake in the middle of winter just so he could be in the "cool group"? He should be."

"Well you can see in Cam's eyes that he remembers it."

"What?" Liz asked confused.

"When you threatened to spank him, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Believe me he remembered the last time you did it."

"Well then it worked, I guess."


	47. Follow Through 46

Title: Follow Through 46/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Skye, Gia can I please have the heater on or something? I'm freezing." Lulu asked.

Skye went over to her. "Sweetheart it is on. Your body just isn't healed yet so you can't tell."

Lulu sighed. "How long will that take?"

"It's hard to know."

"Where's Cam?"

"With his family also healing." Gia said.

"And dad and Lucky?"

"In the living room. We figured you'd want some privacy."

"Thanks. Why do you both look so worried?"

"Because you and Cam both scared us pretty badly." Skye said.

"We did?" She asked shocked.

"We thought we were going to lose both of you."

"I'm sorry."

"How about next time, hopefully there won't be a next a time, you get the need to meet your boyfriend talk to us first."

"But you would of said no."

"To you sneaking out to an abandoned farm in the middle of the night in the middle of winter, of course."

"And to me meeting Cam?"

"I wouldn't of stopped it. Up until now Cam's been a great guy." Skye said.

"Plus we both probably could of thought of a better plan." Gia said.

"I bet." Lulu said smiling.

_"Tell me the story about grandpa and the tiger again, grandma." Johnna begged._

_"You've heard that story too many times."_

_"I now but it's my favorite."_

_There was a knock on the door. _

_"Be right back." Sam said opening the door. "Danny!" Sam said happily._

_"Sam I'm here for Christmas."_

_"I know come on in. Jax, Johnna, Jane my brother is here."_

_"Uncle Danny!" Johnna said happily running into the living room and hugging him._

_"You didn't tell me he was coming." Jax told Sam._

_"That's because I didn't know he was."_

_"Uncle Danny you need to hear this story my grandma is about to tell me about my grandfather and a tiger." _

_"That sounds like fun. Sam Jax come hear the story." Danny said._

_"Why don't you two go we'll come in a little while." Jax said._

_"Ok come on Uncle Danny." Johnna said dragging him off._

_"You really didn't know he was coming?"_

_"Why would I lie to you about that?"_

_Jax sighed. "You wouldn't."_

_"You're right I wouldn't and I'm glad you know that. Now let's go listen to the story of your and dad and the tiger."_

_"For the millionth time."_

_"Millionth and one time." Sam said laughing._

_Breanen__ walked into Kelly's and noticed that there was only one guy sitting by himself. He seemed cute. "Chad Crane?" She asked coming up to him._

_"Breanen Morgan?" He asked standing up._

_"Yea. No need to stand up." Breanen said sitting down next to him._

_"Wow! That's quite a shiner you've got. I'm sorry I didn't realize my brothers were that bad. I'm going to kill them for this."_

_"Nah don't worry about it. I've had worse."_

_"You've had worse? What did you do get into fights all the time?"_

_"Kind of. Though I promised my father I wouldn't get into any more." _

_"And you think that is actually possible?"_

_Breanen__ smiled. "I doubt it but we'll see."_

_"At least your dad cares. Our dad just helps my brothers get away with it."_

_"Yeah I kind of got that idea. You know I got the idea that your family is pretty rich."_

_"More than kind of but your last name is Morgan and if your last name is part of Corinthos-Morgan Imports, then so are you."_

_"Yeah my dad is the Morgan in that and have you ever heard of L and B records?"_

_"Yeah of course everyone has."_

_"Well my mother is the B in L and B."_

_"Well in that case then I bet you've never had to worry about where the money comes from."_

_Breanen__ shrugged. "Money never really mattered to me."_

_Chad looked shocked. "I think you are the first girl I've ever met who doesn't care about money."_

_"I hope that's a compliment."_

_Chad smiled. "Of course it is. If I would of know you felt this way I would of told you my last name was Smith and not Crane."_

_Breanen__ smiled. "Well we can start this over again, Mr. Smith. If you'd like. But I get a new name too."_

_"Really? Well I'm Chad Smith and you are?" He asked holding out his hand._

_"Breanen…" She looked around and noticed the name of the back of someone shirt. "Lane."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Lane."_

"So how is Lulu doing?" Zander asked Luke coming up to him and Lucky.

"I don't know. We're waiting on Skye or Gia to tell us something." Lucky said.

"Well she's a Spencer so my bet is she'll fight this and come out stronger."

"I hope." Luke said.

"So how's Cam?" Lucky asked.

"Getting better, but he's worried about Lulu."

"Isn't it a little too late to start worrying about her?" Luke asked annoyed.

"He didn't purposely try to get her sick, dad. I hope you know that."

"He does. He's just finding it hard to not be worried about his grandson too."

"That's not true!" Luke said mad.

"Well if you were mad at Cam, I'd understand it. I know I am and he's my son."

"I just don't get why he'd do this."

"He didn't force Lulu to go along with him you know? She went willingly."

"So you're saying this is her fault?" Lucky asked mad.

"What I'm saying is they both made a mistake. They're teenagers that's what they are supposed to do."

"Lulu doesn't normally screw up unless she's with Cam."

"Because she actually cares for him. So she forgets her logic and makes mistakes."

"So we're just supposed to be ok with this?"

"No, I'm not saying that but I don't know I guess I feel like there has to be some logical explanation for what happened."

"Why?"

"Because I almost lose my son and little sister and if there isn't a logical explanation for it then how can I be sure it won't happen again?"

Luke sighed. "You can't. That much I've learned in life."


	48. Follow Through 47

Title: Follow Through 47/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"You know Maxie you don't look so good." Ric said to her.

"Thanks Ric, you look great too." Maxie said sarcastically.

"I just meant that you look like you need to get out of the heat for a little while."

"I probably could but so could you, I bet."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want to leave Cam here alone and if I left you here with him, I think he'd get pretty upset."

"Probably, you know your bill for heat is going to be ridiculous."

"Yeah but I bet few people could say they saved two lives with their bill."

"True." Maxie sighed. "Are you as exhausted as I am?"

"From what? Being scared too death? From working to save my step-son's life?"

"Yeah both because I know I am."

"Well like I said you seem sick so I think you're probably more exhausted then I am."

"Well how about once everyone leaves we sleep for days?"

"What about the kids? They seem to not let us sleep."

"We'll lock them up in Cam's room. Maybe Cam having to take care of a kid would give him a bit of insight."

"Not with my daughter, you're not! We'll wait for you to have kids then we'll try that."

Maxie laughed. "No chance in hell of that."

_"Quartermaine residence." Reginald said as he answered the phone._

_"Reginald are Monica and Alan there?" Jason asked._

_"Jason? What are you calling for?"_

_"Reginald are they there?"_

_"Monica! Alan! Jason's on the phone." Reginald screamed._

_"Jason? Why is that hoodlum calling here?" Tracy asked._

_"Don't call my son a hoodlum." Alan said coming in with Monica._

_"Jason?" Monica asked answering the phone._

_"Monica. I'm calling about Christmas."_

_"You're coming for Christmas?" Monica asked hopeful._

_"Oh God I sure hope not." Tracy said._

_"Well maybe my daughter wants to meet you guys."_

_"You have a daughter?" Monica asked shocked._

_"Jason has a daughter since when?" Alan asked._

_"The poor girl." Tracy said._

_"Yes. She's Brenda's daughter. I just found out." _

_"You and Brenda have a daughter? What's her name?"_

_"Why are we just finding out this?" Edward asked annoyed. _

_"Breanen. Is it ok if we come over for Christmas?"_

_"Yes that would be nice I'd love to see my granddaughter."_

_"Then we'll be there. I've got to go, Monica. Bye."_

_"So is true that he has a daughter?" Alan asked._

_"Yes, Breanen and they're coming over for Christmas."_

_"Oh joy!" Tracy said sarcastically. _

_"Hey guys I thought you'd like to know that Lulu and Cameron are getting better. They'll be fine." Ric said as he came up to Sonny and family._

_"That's good news. Thanks, Ric." Alexis said._

_"Hey don't be too hard on these kids."_

_"Thanks Uncle Ric but we deserve whatever they do." Kristina said._

_"It wasn't your fault, you know. Cam and Lulu decided to do this, none of you made them do it."_

_"But they could of died and we helped them." Kristina said starting to cry._

_"Kristina look at me." Ric said. "This is not your fault for any reason. And Lulu and Cam are perfectly fine. But I don't want you to feel like this is your fault for any reason. Promise me you won't?"_

_"I..." _

_"Kristina please."_

_"Ok I will."_

_"Good." Ric said getting up and then turning to his two nephews. "Now as for you two."_

_"We're sorry." Morgan said._

_"You should be. I don't like not being able to trust my own family but I can't at least not you too."_

_"But you can." Michael said._

_"According to today I can't and I hate that. But if you two promise to tell me the truth from now on I'll work on trusting you again. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes, we will." Morgan said._

_"We're sorry Uncle Ric." Michael said._

_"I am too. Well I've got to go check on Adella and Liz. Good night guys." Ric said leaving._

_"So are you two feeling guilty enough yet?" Alexis asked._

_"Yes ma." They all three mumbled. _

"Do you think we could talk to Lulu alone for a second?" Lucky asked coming in with Luke.

"Yeah come on Gia, Kristina let's go get something to drink." Skye said.

"Guys she really is weak through so go easy on her." Gia said as she left.

"So ready to scream at me?" Lulu asked sarcastically.

Lucky hugged her tight.

"I guess not." Lulu said.

"Oh believe me we have a few choice words to say to you but first we're just glad you're alive." Luke said.

"Me too. And I'm sorry I never meant to scare you, either of you."

"Well you did." Luke said mad.

"And I said I'm sorry already."

"Lulu dad just loves you that's all."

"Yeah well it's not like he hasn't almost did this millions of times before and scared us both." Lulu said annoyed.

"But I'm allowed to."

"Why because you're the parent? Or because mom's gone and we're not worth staying alive for?"

"Don't you dare bring your mother into this!"

"Guys calm down."

They didn't listen.

Lucky whistled. "Ok both of you into your neutral corners now! Look we've all made some stupid mistakes but we love each other and that's why we're all going to promise to stick around at least till Lulu graduates from high school."

"That's not that far away." Lulu said.

"With your grades, it sure is far away."

Lulu threw her pillow at him. "Right and you're a genius." Lulu said sarcastically.


	49. Follow Through 48

Title: Follow Through 48/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"You look exhausted." Georgie said to Maxie as she came into her room and laid down.

"Thanks for telling me here I was feeling more energetic than normal." Maxie said sarcastically.

"Well your sarcasm is back I see." Dillion said coming in.

"She couldn't lose that no matter how tired she was." Felicia said coming in with Mac.

"Sorry to tell you guys but I'm not up for a family reunion." Maxie said.

"You look like you're not up for anything." Dillion said.

"So how is Cameron doing?" Felicia said.

"Fine or better. Whatever it is it's good."

"That's good to hear. We were worried." Georgie said.

"Me too. I know he's just my future-step son but..."

"You love him." Max said finishing her sentence.

"I guess you understand better than anyone."

"Yeah I don't know how many times you two scared me too death."

Georgie laughed. "It's a talent."

"Wait till you two have kids, it'll be payback time."

"That's what my mother says." Dillion said.

"I don't want to know that Tracy and I agree on anything."

"Oh so this is where you are. I've been looking for." Zander said coming in.

"Well you found me!"

"Zander, Maxie just told us Cam's ok. I'm so glad to hear it." Felicia said.

"Me too and no offense I'd love to stay and talk but I'm exhausted."

"It's ok just take Maxie with you; she's exhausted too."

"I can see that." Zander said smiling as he noticed that Maxie was asleep.

"We'll help you carry her to your room." Mac said.

"We're carrying her?" Dillion asked shocked.

"Well she obviously can't walk."

"But..."

"Just think of it as practice for when you two have kids."

_Brooklyn knocked on Justus's door and waited. _

_Justus opened the door. "Hey Brooklyn here to see Caleb?"_

_"Well yes but can I talk to you first?"_

_"Sure come on in." Justus said closing the door. "So everything ok?"_

_"Yeah it's about my mom."_

_"Is she ok?"_

_"Yeah... oh no.... have you noticed her being sick recently?"_

_"She's eaten some bad food a few times."_

_"She claims she ate it again today. And I don't believe her."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you know my ma. She never gets sick."_

_"Normally no but...."_

_"Some thing else is going on here."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I don't know but I'm worried. Can you please try to find out for me?"_

_"Sure but Brooke I wouldn't worry." _

_Brooklyn smiled. "I'll try not to."_

_There was another knock on the door.._

_"Can I get it? It's for me." _

_Justus gave her a look. _

_"I'll let Caleb explain later." Brooklyn said as she opened the door._

_"Ok why am I here?" Breanen asked annoyed._

_"We'll explain. Come on. Let's go to Caleb's room." Brooklyn said dragging her off. _

_When they got to Caleb's room, Brooklyn closed the door._

_"What is going on here?" Caleb asked._

_"She doesn't even know?" Breanen asked shocked. _

_"Minor detail."_

_"You mean you pulled me away from a great date for nothing?" Breanen asked mad._

_"Oh who?" Caleb asked._

_"We'll talk about that later. We've got something more important to discuss."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I stopped by the mansion on way home."_

_"Why in the hell would you do that?" Caleb asked shocked._

_"I don't know why but that's not the point. What I heard is."_

_"What did you hear?"_

_"That our newest cousin here get her father to get them into Christmas dinner."_

_"So what's wrong with that?" Breanen asked confused._

_"Oh you have a lot to learn about our family, believe me." Caleb said._

_"And you're here so we can warn you." Brooklyn said._

_"Cameron are you awake?" Morgan asked._

_"Yeah Michael you awake?" Cameron asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Good now I can kill you!" Morgan said throwing a pillow at Cameron._

_"Morgan stop remember he's still weak." Michael said._

_"Thanks Michael."_

_"Once he's healed though we can kill him."_

_"Wait just a second here. What is with this sudden urge to kill me?"_

_"Because you got us grounded for a very long time."_

_"Sorry I would of spoken up for you but I was busy fighting to stay alive." Cameron said sarcastically._

_"Right because it wasn't your fault you were fighting for your life."_

_"And I admit that. It was a stupid thing."_

_"And you just had to get us involved in this stupid thing right?"_

_"No I shouldn't of but I didn't know this was going to happen. If I had I wouldn't of gotten you two involved."_

_"Morgan, I think he means it. So can't we just forgive him now? Because I'm tired."_

_"Fine but first he needs to do something."_

_"What now?" Cameron asked annoyed._

_"Give me my pillow back."_

_Cameron threw the pillow at him._

"So Kristina what do you want to drink?" Gia asked.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Pour her some water, Gia."

"But I said I'm not thirsty."

"But I don't trust you. You could be lying to me again."

Kristina sighed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Skye. I already talked about this with my dad and mom and we're grounded for life."

"My sister's idea I suppose."

"You'd be right."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you and I have some big things to discuss."

"I know."

"But guys it's late and you both need sleep so there's always tomorrow." Gia pointed out.

"I don't want to go to sleep knowing that my favorite aunt is mad at me."

"Favorite?"

"I've never liked Courtney."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Kristina shrugged. "Work on this as long as it takes for us to get our relationship back to good."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Good now does this mean that we can all go to sleep now?" Gia asked.

"Yeah let's go get our guys." Skye said.

The came into the living room and found Lucky tickling Lulu.

"What part of "go easy on her" didn't you understand?" Gia asked.

"Sorry." Lucky said laughing.


	50. Follow Through 49

Title: Follow Through 49/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

The phone rang for the fifth time. Kristina reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"This is Father Adrian from St. Luke's. Is Mr. and Mrs. Smith there?"

"You mean Maxie and Zander?"

"Yes. Are they there?"

"They're sleeping."

"Well they're supposed to be here by now so can you please wake them up for me?"

"How about I just give them your message?"

"Ok tell them that I can only hold the church for an hour longer. If they don't show up, I'll give it up to someone else."

"Got it." Kristina hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lulu asked.

"A priest looking for Maxie and Zander."

"Then go wake them up."

"I'm going, I'm going." Kristina said heading to their room. She cracked open the door. They were both sleeping. "Zander, Maxie wake up." She said nudging them.

The slowly started opening their eyes.

"What's wrong Kristina?" Zander asked.

"Father Adrian just called..."She started to say.

Maxie looked at the clock. "Oh my God! Zander we're getting married in an hour!" She said panicking.

_"I'll be back. I'm just going to go talk to Serena. Make sure she's ok." Bobbie said to Scotty as she left their room. She walked into the living room and was shocked to find Lucas and Serena kissing. "What is going on here?" She asked mad._

_"Oh mom we were just..." Lucas started to say._

_"Lucas go to your room."_

_"But..."_

_"I need to talk to Serena alone. I'll come talk to you later."_

_"I don't..."_

_"I can always tell Scotty and then you can talk to him."_

_"I'm going." Lucas said leaving._

_"Aunt Bobbie I'm sorry."_

_"Serena sit down. We need to really talk."_

_They both sat down._

_"Believe me Aunt Bobbie I didn't mean for that to happen again. It's just..."_

_"Again? This has happened before?" Bobbie asked shocked._

_"Once."_

_"Let me guess Michael doesn't know?"_

_"You guessed right."_

_"But I thought you really liked him."_

_"I do believe me Aunt Bobbie I've never liked someone this much before." Serena said honestly._

_"Then why..."_

_"I don't know! I wish I knew. I mean one second we're ready to kill each other and the next we're kissing."_

_"Do you actually like Lucas?"_

_"Not like I like Michael."_

_"So you do like him?"_

_Serena sighed. "I don't know. I'd say no but I think I may be lying to you and I don't want to do that. I'm just so confused."_

_Bobbie laughed. "It's called being a teenager. Look how about you and Lucas stay far away from each other as much as possible and you think about how you're going to tell Michael."_

_"But I can't."_

_"If you really care about him as much as you say you will."_

_"Excuse me are you a friend of the bride or groom?" Sarah asked Jason._

_"Both. I delivered the maid of honor and best man's daughter." _

_"Well then I guess I owe you a thank you. Adella's my niece."_

_"Sarah, right?"_

_"How'd you guess?"_

_"Ric doesn't have a sister and Liz does. It wasn't that hard."_

_"Well I'm Sarah Weber."_

_"I'm Dr. Jason Aswell."_

_"Well Doctor is this seat taken?"_

_"No and call me Jason."_

_"Ok Jason do you normally deliver babies in spas?"_

_"No it was my first delivery and I'm trying to get a job outside of the spa."_

_"First baby? Well you did a good job."_

_"Thanks but your sister did most of the work."_

"Dad why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Cameron asked Zander.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Come here let me fix your tie." Zander said.

"Luke why is that I'm walking your girlfriend down the aisle and your walking my wife down the aisle?" Sonny asked.

"Because Alexis and I are the groom's parents. And what are you scared of that Skye will bite you are something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Ric said laughing.

"Luke is this what you and Georgie have been sneaking around for?" Dillion asked.

"You've been sneaking around with my daughter?" Mac asked.

"Mac we were planning a wedding not having an affair."

"God I sure hope that never happens." Mac said.

"Nah I think my dad looks for people who are a little more insane than your daughters are." Lucky said.

"You aren't going to deny that Luke?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Blaze is crazy. Why should I deny that? You're married to her sister, you must of noticed it runs in the Cassidine family."

There was a knock on the door.

Steven stuck his head in. "The priest wanted me to tell you it's time."


	51. Follow Through 50

Title: Follow Through 50/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. The song playing at the wedding is Butterfly Kissies written by Bob Carlisle and Randy Thomas

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"You look gorgeous Maxie." Felicia said.

"Thanks. Georgie picked out the dress." Maxie said.

"You like that idea? When you and Luke finally get married can I pick out your dress?' Alexis asked Skye.

"Yeah right, the only person I want planning my wedding is me." Skye said.

"That's if Luke ever proposes. The Spencer men don't propose." Gia said.

"I'd say Maxie's living proof against that." Georgie said.

"Yeah well he got advise from Sonny not Luke." Maxie said.

"That's because Adella's boys support marriage." Liz said.

"And how does the Cassidine women side on this issue?" Kristina asked.

"And the Spencer women?" Lulu asked.

"You both just better hope you don't date a guy who agrees with the Spencer mean."

There was a knock on the door.

Caitlin poked her head in. "It's time."

_Jason knocked on Justus's door. _

_"What are you doing here?" Ned asked coming up._

_"My daughter asked me to come get her. You?"_

_"Same. Wait since when do you have a daughter?"_

_"You haven't been to the mansion in a while. Have you?"_

_Justus finally opened the door. "Come in. Come in." Justus said. "The girls will be out in a second." _

_"What were they all doing over here to begin with?" Jason asked._

_"Yeah. Brooke's grounded." Ned pointed out._

_"I have no clue. I was told that when you two got here we'd get an explanation." Justus said._

_Brooklyn, Caleb and Breanen came out laughing. _

_"Hey dad." Brooklyn said._

_"Hey Jason." Breanen said._

_Ned looked at Breanen. "Are you really Jason's daughter?"_

_"Your dad's quick on the up take isn't he?" Breanen asked Brooklyn._

_"Breanen!" Jason said shocked._

_"Breanen? You named her." Ned asked._

_"No her mother did."_

_"Her mother?" _

_"Brenda." Justus said._

_"Brenda as in Barrett?"_

_"You know another Brenda?" Jason asked._

_"Girls we don't have all day so can you please tell us what's going on?" Justus asked._

_"Well when I went to the mansion..." Brooklyn started to say._

_"Though why anyone would voluntary want to go over there..." Caleb started to say._

_"She heard Jason's call with his parents..." Breanen started to say._

_"Asking if him and Breanen could come to Christmas dinner...." Brooklyn started to say._

_"Though why anyone would want to go to it..." Caleb started to say._

_"Is beside the point...." Breanen started to say._

_"So we all met here to warn her about the evil of the Q's..." Brooklyn started to say._

_"Which should be easy enough to see..."Caleb started to say._

_"If I had ever met them that is..." Breanen started to say._

_"And now hopefully she won't." Brooklyn said._

_Justus looked at Jason and Ned. "Did you get all of that?"_

_"What was that?" Jason asked._

_"Welcome to having a teenage girl. This is how they talk." Ned said._

_"So does this mean you want me to uninvite us?" Jason asked._

_"Of course she does." Caleb said._

_"Yeah why would she want to go now?" Brooklyn said. _

_"Breanen?" Jason asked._

_"Um... Jason could I talk to you alone for a second?" _

_"You can go into my room." Justus said._

_"Come on." Jason said leading her away._

_"Hey are you just going to sit on your butt while Trent and I do all the work?" Sage asked Josh annoyed._

_"What you have a problem with that?" Josh asked sarcastically._

_"You know keep this up and all you'll get is coal in your stocking." Trent said._

_"It'll just be the cherry on top of an already bad holiday."_

_"Well ba hum bug to you too." Sage said throwing some tinsel at him._

_"Sage please."_

_"What you don't want to have a tinsel war? Next thing you're going to say is you don't want to burn our annual Christmas cookies." Sage said._

_"Maybe I just don't feel like celebrating Christmas this year." Josh said sadly._

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Hold that pitiful thought for a second please." Trent said going to the door and answering it._

_"Did someone call for a special delivery?' Diego asked._

"The service was great. Your dads would of loved that you put them in the service." Felicia said.

"And your mother." Alexis said to Zander.

"Well if it wasn't for them we would be here today." Maxie said.

(Butterfly Kisses started to play)

"There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven,  
and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in  
my life, But most of all, for..."

"Liz, can you hand me my daughter?" Ric asked.

"Why?"

"It's our turn for our first father-daughter dance." Ric said going out on the dance floor with Adella.

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony  
daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny,  
daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night."

Sonny went up to Kristina. "Can I have this dance?"

"Defiantly." Kristina said taking his hand and starting to dance.

"Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma  
a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
big world. But I remember..."

Skye elbowed Luke.

"What?" He asked.

"Ask Lulu to dance."

"Why?"

"It's the father-daughter dance."

"Right. Lulu?"

"Yes?"

"Want to dance?"

Lulu smiled. "Of course."

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night."

"Excuse me but I've been told it's time for our dance." Mac told Maxie leading her onto the dance floor.

"All the precious time Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over....and gave me....

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
"Daddy,  
don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..."


	52. Follow Through 51

Title: Follow Through 51/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

(My Best Friend by Aimee Mayo and Bill Luther is playing)

"Mac would you mind if I cut in?" Zander asked.

"No problem."

"I thought this was supposed to be the father-daughter dance?"

"I was but..." The song started to play.

_"I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone"_

"Now it's time for our dance."

Maxie smiled. "This just makes the day even more perfect."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah"_

"So is there any way I can convince you to dance with me?" Ric asked Liz.

Liz smiled. "If you give our daughter to my grandmother, I will."

_"You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love"_

"How about I follow my brother's lead and take my wife out on the dance floor?" Sonny asked Alexis.

Alexis smiled. "For once I've got to say your brother's got a great idea."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend"_

"Luke, is there any chance that I can get you away from the bar long enough to dance?" Skye asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If I'll be dancing with you."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)"_

"Well it looks like we should be the next couple to dance." Mac said to Felicia.

"Oh why's that?"

"Because the grooms parents are out there. And it's time for the bride's."

_"__I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone"_

"So do you think you could dance better than Zander?" Georgie asked Dillon.

"I didn't realize it was a contest."

"Between sisters it always is."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah"_

"So Gia do you think that I could persuade you to dance with me?" Lucky asked.

Gia smiled. "Most likely."

_"__You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love"_

"Caitlin you want to join everyone else?" Steven asked.

"That depends. Can you dance?"

"Just let me show you."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend"_

"So can I ask you another question?" Jason asked Zander.

"Sure."

"Are you the dancing type?"

"Sure are you?"

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)"_

_"So what's going on?" Jason asked._

_"I know that Brooklyn and Caleb think I shouldn't go."_

_"It doesn't matter what they think. What do you think?"_

_"I know your brother caused you to lose your memory and that your grandfather uses you and your aunt is like evil..."_

_"Breanen."_

_"What?"_

_"I already know this."_

_"Right, of course. The point is that they're still my family. And I feel like I should at least meet them."_

_"Then you will."_

_"And if I don't like them?"_

_"Then we wouldn't have to ever have contact with them again."_

_"Good."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Is there anyone in this family that is "nice"?" _

_Jason smiled. "My grandmother, Lila."_

_"Diego." Josh said happily._

_"Hey little brother. What is it I hear about you turning into Scrooge?" Diego asked coming in._

_"Who ever told you that was lying."_

_Sage laughed. "Hey cous. Are you a Christmas present from your dad?"_

_"No actually I'm a Christmas present from my brother's friends. They all got their parents to help get me home for the holidays."_

_"Those are quite some friends." Trent said._

_"Yeah they are." Josh said._

_"So please tell me you haven't had the annual Christmas cookie burn yet?" Diego asked._

_"No we were waiting for you."_

_"Good. But first." Diego took out something from his bag and handed it to Trent. "Would you mind taking a picture of our family? This way people will believe me when I tell them how crazy my family is." _

"Ok guys it's time for the mother-son dance." They announced. "Because you loved me" by D. Warren started to play..

_"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all"_

"I think that's our cue. Ready to dance, mom?" Zander asked offering his hand to Alexis.

She smiled. "Yeah I'm ready."

_"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"_

"Steven you think you'd want to dance with your grandmother?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah that's be great."

_"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you"_

"Cam is there a chance that you won't be totally embarrassed by dancing with me?" Liz asked.

"No but just this once." He said following her to the dance floor.

_"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"_


	53. Follow Through 52

Title: Follow Through 52/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Ok it's time for the bride to throw her bouquet. All single women out on the floor."

(Girls Night Out by _Words and Music by Brent Maher and Jeffery Hawthorne Bullock_)

_"Friday finally came around  
This girls ready to paint the town  
Tonight ain't nothin' gonna slow me down  
I did my time  
Workin' all week  
Tonight's all mine  
Tomorrow I'll sleep  
I wanna hear a band with a country sound"_

"Ok come on Kristina. Just think you could bring this back to Johnna." Lulu said.

"Come on Gia will be going up forever it these two have their ways." Skye said.

"Come on Caitlen let's see which one of us is most likely to marry the guy we just met." Sarah said.

"Come on Mom you don't have a ring on your finger right now." Georgie said.

"Ok I'm coming. Come on Audrey you too." Felecia said.

"Alexis if Kristina catches this, she's never going to see Johnna again." Sonny said.

Alexis laughed. "If she does, you won't be able to stop her."

"Like I can now." Sonny said sarcastically.

_"Well I've been couped up all week long  
I've been workin' my fingers to the bone  
Well it's a girls night out  
Honey there ain't no doubt  
I'm gonna dance every dance  
Until the boys go home  
We'll it's my night to rock  
No watchin' that ol' clock  
Oh, Ain't no doubt, Lordy it's a girls night out"_

"Ok girls you read?" Maxie asked.

"Throw it already!" Georgie said.

"Ok, ok." Maxie said turning around. "1... 2.... 3..." Maxie said throwing it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Luke said.

"Luke I think this is a sign man." Ric said laughing.

_"Two step or the Cotton Eye Joe  
They can play'em fast or they can play them slow  
I can do'em all just show me the floor  
You can give me a little rockin roll,  
Or even a waltz with the lights down low  
I'll still be dancin' when they close the door"_

_"Justus you here?" Lois asked coming into his penthouse._

_"In my bedroom!" Justus screamed back._

_Lois headed there. "So what did you call me for? Not that I mind seeing you."_

_"I figured we need to talk. It seems Brooklyn is concerned about you."_

_"Brookie came and talked to you?" Lois asked shocked._

_"Yeah about you being sick."_

_"I'm fine now."_

_"I doubt that."_

_"I'm not a kid, Justus. I can take care of myself."_

_"Really? Then why do you keep getting sick?"_

_"I... I don't know."_

_"Then you need to find out."_

_"I will."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good then let's go."_

_"Go where? I just got here."_

_"To the hospital to get checked out."_

_"No!"_

_"Lois..."_

_"Justus I don't want to go right now."_

_"But you promised."_

_"To go later."_

_"Why not just go now? For me please?"_

_Lois sighed. "Fine but this better not take too long."_

_"Lucas what are doing up?" Scotty asked coming into the kitchen._

_"Couldn't sleep. Want some popcorn?" Lucas offered._

_"Sure. So what's keeping you up?" Scotty asked sitting down._

_"It's not really something I feel comfortable talking to you about."_

_"Girl trouble? I remember being your age. That was always the reason I couldn't sleep."_

_"You were my age once?" Lucas asked jokingly._

_"Don't be smart. So do you really like this girl?"_

_Lucas shrugged. "Yeah I guess."_

_"You guess? Is this the first time she's kept you up?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I'd say you defiantly like her."_

_"Great." Lucas said sarcastically._

_"Why is that such a bad thing? She got a boyfriend or something?"_

_"Well yeah that's one reason."_

_"Well let me just say from experience if you really like this girl don't let anything stop you." _

"Ok now it's time for the groom to throw the garter."

(Guys do it all the time by Bobby Whiteside/Kim Tribble started to play)

_"Got in this morning at 4 a.m.  
You're as mad as you can be  
Well I was drinking and talking and you know how that goes  
Time just slipped away from me  
By the time I knew what time it was  
It was too late to call home  
Stop carrying on acting like a child  
I wasn't doing anything wrong"_

"Go up there Luke with you luck you'll catch it." Sonny said.

"If I'm going to do this Lucky, you're coming with me." Luke said.

"Go up there dad." Maxie and Georgie said.

"Yeah and take Dillon with you." Georgie said.

"Come on Cameron let's see how our family chances are." Steven said.

"Take Jason with you. If I had to go so does he." Sarah said.

"Go up boys hopefully you won't catch it." Sonny said.

"Yeah we don't need them or Cameron to be getting married any time soon." Ric said.

_"Guys do it all the time  
And you expect us to understand  
When the shoe's on the other foot  
You know that's when it hits the fan  
Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
So I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time"_

"Ok guys on the count of three. 1.... 2... 3..." Zander said throwing it.

"Sonny I bet your happy about that." Ric said laughing.

"I think Serena will the most happy with it." Liz said.

_"I know I left my clothes all over the place  
And I took your twenty bucks  
No I didn't get the front yard cut  
'Cause I had to wash my truck  
Will you bring me a cold one, baby  
And turn on the TV  
We'll talk about this later  
There's a ball game I wanna see"_


	54. Follow Through 53

Title: Follow Through 53/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Ok, ok so it's time for the best man's toast." Ric said standing up.

"I guess I should be scared." Zander said sarcastically.

"Silence you. Now as I was saying. I've had the pleasure of watching these two grow as a couple. Sometimes they wanted to strangle each other and sometimes we wanted to strangle them."

Everyone laughed.

"Due to the fact that we've raised Cameron between us. We've had to get to know each other even though we may not have wanted to. Well I at least didn't want to get to know Zander."

"Hey!"

"You didn't want to get to know me either. But I've been able to see how much these two love each other and Cameron. I just wish them as much happiness as me and Liz have had. To Zander and Maxie."

"To Zander and Maxie."

_"You know the next time someone offers me something Christmas related I'm telling them I'm Jewish." Carly said as her and Lorenzo came back into their room._

_"I doubt they will believe you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're wearing a cross."_

_Carly looked down at her necklace and then she took it off. "So that's why they keep asking me and not you."_

_"That and because you look at lot more friendly than I do."_

_"Well looks can be deceiving." Carly said as she went to the bed and turned on the TV. She kept turning the stations. "Why is it that all the English speaking channels are showing Christmas specials?" She asked as she turned off the TV._

_"Well it is the holidays."_

_Carly then went and tried to find a radio station but then gave up and turned it off. "I give up!"_

_Lorenzo laughed. "It's about time scrooge."_

_"Scrooge?"_

_"Yeah you know "ba hum bug" and all."_

_"I know who scrooge is."_

_"Obviously since you're taking pages from his book."_

_"Can't you do something to make me happy instead of calling me scrooge?"_

_Lorenzo smiled. "Of course."_

_"You know Courtney he's adorable." Mike said about the baby._

_"Thanks. It's nice to have you around to be with him."_

_"I would move here but..."_

_"Atlantic City is not a good place for a gambling addict."_

_"Exactly."_

_"So how is everything in Port Charles?"_

_"You mean your brother?"_

_"Yeah I guess."_

_"Good, him and Alexis and the kids are happy."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"You know you should call him." _

_"You know the phone works both ways." _

_Mike sighed. "I hate being in the middle of this."_

_"Then don't be."_

_"A.J. that boy of yours looks so much like you." Janine said._

_"He does?" Emily asked shocked._

_"Thanks Janine, I think." A.J. said._

_"So Emily I hear you're still in med school. How many years is it now?"_

_"It's taking me a lot longer than I thought."_

_"Then we all thought." A.J. mumbled._

_"You're lucky your parents don't mind paying for school."_

_"They don't they just don't really think PCU was the best school for me."_

_"Yeah that's the reason." A.J. mumbled._

"Ok I guess it's my turn." Liz said getting up.

"I have the great benefit to become best friends with Maxie. Though I never would of imagined."

"Me either!"

"She's helped raise my son, helped deliver my daughter and is probably one of the only wives that understands what it's like to be married to an ex criminal turned good man from a crazy family. Plus she's my Lucy."

"Does that make me Fred?" Ric asked shocked.

Everyone laughed.

"And I've gotten to know Zander mainly because we share a son. Through all this I've seen two great people who are perfect for each other falling in love. And with the way they are with Cameron. I just can't wait for them to have their own child. To Maxie and Zander."

"To Maxie and Zander."


	55. Follow Through 54

Title: Follow Through 54/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Ok well we're going to do this together." Zander said as him and Maxie got up.

"First thanks Ric, Liz your speeches were great." Zander said.

"But we've got to add something to Liz's." Maxie said.

"Wait did I say something wrong?" Liz asked.

"No oh no. it's just we want to say that you won't have to wait that much longer for us to have our own child."

"Wait does that mean?"

"Yes we're having a baby." Maxie said smiling.

"Well congratulations. I'm going to be an aunt." Georgie said happily.

"Alexis I think this means we're going to be grandmothers." Felicia said.

"I'm too young to be have this be happening again." Alexis said.

"You are? What about me? I'm not supposed to be a grandfather this soon again." Luke said.

"Well I'm happy. I was wondering which one of you was going to have a child first." Mac said.

"Well it looks like she beat you to the wedding and the baby." Dillon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Georgie said smiling.

"What? You mean?"

"Shh... I'll talk about this later with you."

_"So Trent do you spend a lot of time over here?" Diego asked._

_"Yeah. He practically lives here." Josh said._

_"So does Brooklyn." Trent said._

_"Brooklyn is your girlfriend, right?" Diego asked._

_"Yeah. You need to meet her while you're in town." Josh said._

_"That would be good if your butts weren't both grounded." Trent said._

_"What did you do?" Diego asked._

_"What didn't they do. Man, I swear his mother was going to kill him a few days ago." Trent said._

_"Carly was here?"_

_"And dad."_

_"How'd you achieve that?"_

_"Well my mom found out that I've been skipping school and she found me making out with Brook on my bed."_

_Deigo laughed. "No wonder you're grounded."_

_"Thanks for your sympathy." _

_"Oh poor baby. So what did dad say?"_

_"That I had to go to school because he wasn't planning on leaving or giving me the business."_

_"That's what he said to me when I started skipping."_

_"And me when I was too." Sage said as she came out of her room._

_"We thought you were sleeping." Trent said._

_"I was but you guys are too loud."_

_"Well on the plus side, it looks like you finally got the cookie dough out of your hair." Diego said._

_"Yeah you guys are so going to pay for that."_

_"You're going to beat us up? That's a joke." Josh said laughing._

_"No Trent beat them up for me." _

_"Yeah right. You're crazy." Trent said._

_"You're just realizing this?" Diego asked shocked._

_"So Sam how are you doing?" Jane asked._

_"Good."_

_"Have you heard from Hope in a long time?"_

_"She's found her mother who's apparently doing a lot better."_

_"That's good to hear. Do you miss her?"_

_"Jason and I both do but we did what was best for her when she was just a baby by giving her up to her grandmother. I just hope she realizes that."_

_"She will at some point and so will her mother."_

_"Yeah well Bridget hates anyone and anything associated with Port Charles so I doubt it."_

_"Well at least she's happy and so are you."_

_"And Jason is too, I think. He just found his long lost daughter."_

_"That's good. You know you sound like you miss him."_

_Sam shrugged. "I miss the memories. But I don't want to go back. I'm happy with Jax and Johnna." _

_"It seems that way."_

_"Though I swear sometimes those two are going to drive me crazy." _

_Jane laughed. "Something about that Jax men can do with easy._

_"Dad don't you get scared when mom talks to grandmother Jane?" Johnna asked._

_"I probably should but I've gotten used to it."_

_"I fixed it." Danny said proudly._

_"Thanks Uncle Danny my dad here has been trying to fix it for months now." Johnna said._

_"It was easy." Danny said._

_"Well for you but I swear Danny you're a lot smarter than me sometimes." Jax said._

_"Well can we trade you out? Because I wouldn't mind." Johnna asked._

_"You're just saying that because you think Danny won't ever ground you."_

_"That and he can fix things where you are mechanically impaired." _

"Thank God we're finally home! I think I'm just ready to pass out." Liz said coming in.

"But you can't yet. We've got finish decorating the tree." Cameron said.

"It's already done." Ric siad.

"It can't be your missing the angel." Michael said.

"Liz where is the angel any way?" Audrey asked.

"I don't' know. Can't we just forget it this year?" Liz asked.

"But it's not Christmas without the Angel Adella." Morgan said.

"The what?" Steven asked confused.

"Angel Adella." Michael said.

"Adella as in your grandmother?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Dan can't you explain it?" Morgan asked.

"Nah. I'll let you boys tell them." Sonny said.

"Well I know I want to hear this." Ric said.

"Ok the Angel Adella is the angel on top of the tree who looks out for us just like our grandmother does."

"And even when it's not Christmas she's with us."

"So whenever we're scared of lonely we just think about her."

"Did you teach them this?" Ric asked Sonny.

"I didn't name her Adella. That the boys decided that. I did tell them the story of the angel."

"Ok so can we put the angle up or not?" Cameron asked.

"If you and Uncle Ric can find it, sure. But I'm too tired to look for it tonight." Liz said.

"Ok come on Uncle Ric, let's go." Cameron said.

"We'll help." Morgan and Michael said.

"I guess this means I'll never get any sleep." Ric said.


	56. Follow Through 55

Title: Follow Through 55/?

Author: Christen ) if you want to email me during the week email me at )

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

Kristina dialed Johnna's cell phone number.

After the third ring, Johnna answered. "Kris?"

"Hey! Long time no talk."

"That's true. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Same here. So how are things in PC?"

"Well my Uncle Danny showed up and my dad's mom."

"Well that's great. I bet you're loving having them home for the holidays."

"Yeah I do like it. So how are things in Colorado?"

"Well Zander and Maxie got married and announced they're having a baby. My cousin Adella is beautiful."

"That's great. I'll pass on the good news here."

"What good news?" Jax asked.

"Maxie and Zander got married today and announced they are expecting."

"Tell them congratulations from the Jax family." Sam said.

"I'll pass it on."

"So how are you doing?"

"I miss you."

"Same here. When you get back, we'll have our own little holiday celebration."

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would."

"You know me too well."

_"Ms. Cerello?" The doctor said coming back in._

_"Doctor what's taking so long? We've been here for almost five hours." Justus said._

_"We just wanted to check the test results. We didn't want to tell you anything till we were sure."_

_"Doctor that sounds bad."_

_"I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry to tell you this and on Christmas Eve no less but it's cancer."_

_"What kind?"_

_"Stomach cancer."_

_"No." Lois said as she started to cry._

_Justus held her tight. "Doctor are you sure?" He asked._

_"Yes we checked the results a few times." _

_"You know I think you need some time alone so I'm going to leave the number of a top rate cancer specialist, please call him." The doctor said as he left._

_"Lois it'll be ok."_

_"How do you know that? I could die, Justus."_

_"But you won't. You're too damn stubborn to let cancer take your life."_

_Lois laughed._

_"So do you like your gift?" Mary asked Nikolas._

_"Yes very much. Thank you." _

_Mary sighed. "What's wrong?"_

_"I miss my family. I know it seems crazy."_

_"No it's not. You know we could visit your mother."_

_"No I don't like seeing her comatose and all."_

_"I understand. Well we could invite Lucky or Lulu over."_

_"There in Colorado right now."_

_"But they have to come back eventually."_

_"Just forget it, Mary."_

_"Ok sorry I was just trying to help."_

_"I know and I'm grateful for that, I am."_

_"Really? You are not just saying that to make me feel better?"_

_"No I promise. You know I still haven't given you your present yet."_

_"That's true. So what is it?" Mary asked._

_"Outside."_

_"Outside? But it's snowing."_

_"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." Nikolas said putting his arm around Mary's waist._

_"You know you're making it really hard for me to walk."_

_Nikolas smiled. "Oh I think you can figure out how to walk."_

_Mary finally got outside and saw a horse tied up. _

_"Merry Christmas."_

_"This horse is mine?"_

_"Yeah she's yours. You always talk about wanting to ride and now you can."_

_Mary hugged him. "I love her! Thank you!"_

"Something is defiantly going on with my sister and Dillon." Maxie said to Zander.

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know but she's hiding something. That much I know."

"Well why don't you just ask her?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be the easiest way?"

"And make my sister think I think she'd keep secrets from me?"

"But you already do."

"Yeah but she doesn't need to know that."

Zander sighed. "This is insane. It makes no sense."

"To you it doesn't."

"I just pray that we don't have a girl because I don't think I could take it."


	57. Follow Through 56

Title: Follow Through 56?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. Ok I know on the show Skye can't have kids but for my story she can.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"Ok so are you ready to open the presents?" Gia asked as everyone sat down in the living room.

"Who's going to play Santa?" Ric asked.

"I say Dillon." Maxie said.

"I second that." Alexis said.

"I third that." Skye said.

"Ok who thinks Dillon should be Santa?" Gia asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok Dillon come on up." Gia said.

"And hurry. I want to see what I've gotten." Cameron said joking.

"Keep that up and I'll give up all your presents to your little sister."

"Nah give them to me." Lulu said.

"Ok the first gift goes to Luke from Skye." Dillon said handing it to him.

Luke shock it. It rattled. "Blaze, what is this?"

"Just open it."

Luke ripped open the present. He found a rattle. "What in the hell?"

"I thought our child may like having that to play with."

"Oh my God! Dad you're going to be a grandfather again and a father around the same time." Zander said.

"Blaze you sure?"

"Very." She said smiling.

"Ok next is to Alexis from Morgan and Michael." He said handing it to her.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Alexis said as she started opening it. It was a picture of her with the boys. The frame said "Our favorite step-mom." "Aww boys I love it." Alexis said as she started to cry.

"See dad I told you if we gave it to her she'd tear up." Morgan said.

"Ok next to Adella from Maxie and Zander." He said handing it to Liz.

"Ok Adella let's see what your first Christmas present is." Liz said as she opened it. It was a photo of Adella with Liz and Ric. It said "my first picture with my parents". "Oh guys we love it and so does Adella."

"Ok speaking of Adella. We have a present to her big brother from her." He said handing it to Cameron.

Cameron opened it. It said. "A big brother's guide to having a little sister." "It's funny that Adela can already buy this yet she's not even able to crawl yet." Cameron said.

"Ok next is to Lulu from Cameron." He said handing it to her.

Lulu opened the box. It was a gold locket. "Cam, it's beautiful." She said giving him a kiss.

"Ok now to Felicia from Mac." He said handing it to her.

Felicia opened the box. Inside was a smaller box. She finally got to the last one and opened it. I was an engagement ring. "Max?" She asked shocked.

"I figured it's about time we made this official again." He said getting down on one knee. "Felicia will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said happily as she kissed him.

"Well I for one have got to say it's about time." Maxie said.

"Here. Here!" Georgie said.

"Ok next to Sonny from Kristina." Dillon said giving it to him.

Sonny started to open the gift. He found a blank cook book.

"It's for you to finally write down all of your recipes so you can pass them down to us." Kristina said.

"Thank. I love it sweetheart." Sonny said hugging him.

"Ok next to Ric from the Corinthos." Dillon said handing it to him.

Ric opened it and found an angel.

"It's your Adella angel, Uncle Ric." Morgan said.

"Thanks guys, this will go right on top of the tree when we get back home." Ric said.

Georgie got up. "Ok it's about time Santa opened one." Georgie said as she handed a box to Dillon.

"Ok." Dillon said opening it. He found a baby shirt that said. "I'm Daddy's little girl."

"It's for out little girl who's only six months away."

"Six? So this is why…"

"Yeah it is. You're happy right?"

"Yes!" Dillon said happily.

"So that's what you two were hiding earlier today. Congrats Georgie." Maxie said.

"Ok, ok back to the job. The next one is to Audrey from Steve, Sarah and Liz." Dillon said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Audrey said as she started opening it. She found three plane tickets.

"This is so you can come see us anytime." Sarah said.

"It's a ticket for any time to each place we live." Liz said.

"Ok thanks guys so much." Audrey said hugging them.

"Ok next to Lulu from Zander and Lucky." He said handing it to her.

Lulu started opening it. She found a picture of her with the guys. "Thanks guys."

"Well you always complain that you have no picture of the three of us together so now you do." Lucky said.

"But that doesn't mean she'll stop complaining." Zander said.

"Ok last but not least to Maxie from Liz." He said handing it to her.

She opened it. It was the book "What to expect when expecting."

"I thought you'd use and need this more than me." Liz said.

_"Ok what did you do to our penthouse?" Jason asked Breanen as he came back into it._

_"I made it festive."_

_"I thought you didn't like Christmas."_

_"I don't but Max said you'd like it."_

_"Yeah well Max likes playing jokes on me." Jason said as he started to plot how he was going to get Max back._

_"Does that mean you don't like it?" Breanen asked sad._

_"No! I love it."_

_"Good and my cookies are almost done too."_

_"Cookies?"_

_"Christmas cookies.__ They're in the oven. Max said you loved it when my mom cooked so I thought you'd love it if I cooked."_

_"Max is dead." Jason said under his breath._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing.__ Well that would explain the smoke smell." Jason said running into the kitchen. He opened the oven and turned it off. He took the burnt cookies out and dumped them in the trash and then turned on the fan._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Hey don't worry about it. How about we set a rule that you don't try to cook unless I give you approval and am here the whole time?"_

_"Deal.__ You know I think I got my mom's talent for cooking."_

_"I think you mean lack of talent."_

_"Yeah that's what I meant." Breanen said sinking into a chair at the table._

_"Hey what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I don't believe you. Now tell me what's wrong."_

_Breanen_****_sighed. "I feel like you've been so good to me and I just felt like I should do something."_

_"That's why you decorated and cooked?"_

_"Yeah.__ I know how much of a pain I can be and I know you didn't really have a choice in me staying here."_

_"Well first you're not a pain."_

_Breanen__ gave him a look._

_"Well compared to your mother you're not. And I do have a choice in you being here. I wanted you here."_

_"But why?'_

_"Because you're my daughter."_

_"I thought we weren't going to use names like that."_

_"Sorry it was a slip. Look you don't owe me anything. I'm your father and it's my job and personally it's a job a like."_

_"Jason…"_

_"Right sorry another slip. But if you'd like to do chores or something; we can work that out."_

_"You mean like so I can get an allowance?"_

_"Well if you'd prefer that over just asking me when ever you need money."_

_"I would it would give me some sort of independence."_

_"Ok so chorus."_

_"Well I could do the dishes, laundry and clean."_

_"That sounds like a lot work and I'd like you to have time to do well in school. How about you do the dishes only on nights when you don't have a lot of homework or a big test the next day? And you work on keeping your room clean?"_

_"Does that mean you'll be coming in there?" She asked worried._

_"Well how about I check your room after you leave for school that way you won't have to worry about me coming in all the time?"_

_"Deal.__ So it's Christmas Eve."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are we planning on doing anything?"_

_"Do you want to do something?"_

_"Kinda. I don't know. Don't you like have something you always do like a tradition?"_

_"I usually go next door but we can start some new traditions."_

_"This could be interesting." Breanen said smiling._

_Jason smiled to._

_"Hey you know you guys were pitiful.." Sage said as her, Diego and Josh came into the penthouse._

_"Is that just an overall statement or is there something specific we did?" Diego asked._

_"You two were almost snoring in church tonight."_

_"We were tired." Josh said._

_"If you father was here…"_

_"He's not. Sage so we'll try harder next year." Josh said._

_"You guys say that every year. You know forget it. So you guys want to do presents tonight or Christmas morning?"_

_"We just came back from midnight mass; all I want to do is sleep." Diego said._

_"Ok well Merry Christmas you guys." Sage said heading off to bed._

_"Josh are you alright?" Diego asked._

_He shrugged. "I guess I just kind of hoped we'd come home to find dad here."_

_"Oh I'm sorry. I guess when you get my age, you learn to not hope for something like that anymore."_

_"Yeah well I guess I still have a little faith in dad."_

_"I know it's hard to lose but you will."_

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"It's inevitable. Dad isn't perfect but the traits that he has that are good are great. You just got to ignore his faults like he does with us."_

_"He does?" Josh asked confused._

_"Yeah.__ You noticed how he doesn't expect me to be just like him?"_

_"He says that's because you're just like Uncle Luis."_

_"Right and he expects you to be nothing like Uncle Luis…."_

_"Because I'm his mini-me."_

_Diego laughed. "I doubt that's how he'd put it but you get the point."_

_"And Sage?"_

_"Sage is… well let's just says we love her no matter who or what she's lik,e."_

"Wait just a minute." Sonny said grabbing Alexis's arm before she left the room.

"Don't you want to get this done so we can go to sleep?" Alexis asked.

"Of course but I want to give you your Christmas presents first."

Alexis smiled. "I think the boys can wait."

Sonny reached in the draw next to him and pulled out a box. He handed into Alexis. "Open it."

Alexis started opening the box. She found two plane tickets.

"They are for any where's you want to go and when ever. I know you just want to pack up and leave some times and take a break so now you can. All you have to do is say the word." Sonny said.

"I love it!" Alexis said hugging him.

"Well if you're getting this excited about that present I can't wait to see your face when you see your next one."

"My next one?" Alexis asked curious.

"Yeah but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Not even a clue?"

"Of course not the boys are waiting." Sonny said smiling as they headed out of the room.

"So are the kids finally asleep?" Ric asked Liz as she came out of the living room.

"Yeah that means it's Santa time." Liz said.

"Where should we put there stuff since the boys are in the living room?" Alexis asked.

"In the dining room, I guess. Are you guys going to Zander's after this for Kristina?" Ric asked.

"Luke has the stuff and he said he'll put it out." Alexis said.

"Well it's been quite a day." Sonny said.

"A good day though." Alexis said as she put her hand in his.

"That it is. Maybe you guys need to come next year too." Liz said.

"Maybe you guys need to come to PC next holidays." Alexis said.

"We'll alternate years how's that sound?" Ric asked.

"Like a good comprise." Sonny said.


	58. Follow Through 57

Title: Follow Through 57?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"So I'm going to be a father again. I can't believe it." Luke said.

"And a grandfather."

"I thought you couldn't have children?"

"Either did I apparently we were both wrong."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet. I wanted you to come with me to find out."

Luke sighed. "Skye I hope you aren't expecting us to get married."

"I don't. I know you can't because of Laura. And that's ok with me. We'll still be a family anyway."

Maxie and Zander came in.

"You guys are still up?" Zander asked shocked.

"We put all the presents out and now we're just talking." Skye said.

"Well we're going to sleep, we just finished with Cam's presents." Maxie said.

"Well good night." Skye said as they headed off.

"So back to what we were talking about." Luke said.

"That we're going to be a happy little family."

"The two of us as parents, we're going to screw this child up so much, they won't know which end is up." Luke said.

"We haven't screwed up Lulu."

"Yet."

_"You know Caleb if I have to spend another minute with you mom, I will kill her." Brooklyn said._

_"Just breath and remember she's about to be your step-mom." _

_"Hell no!" Brooklyn said mad._

_"What did you say?" Ned asked mad._

_"She said sell Mo." Caleb said._

_"What does that mean?" Faith asked._

_"Yeah Caleb what does that mean?" Brooklyn mumbled to Caleb._

_"Well we've been trying to figure out how to make our own money and I suggested a garage sell."_

_"Right exactly." Brooklyn said._

_"And what does that have to do with sell Mo?" Ned asked._

_"Well you know Brooklyn's like favorite stuff animal is Mo and well I suggested we sell it. And she got so upset she screamed sell Mo." Caleb said._

_"Yeah and that's exactly what happened." Brooklyn said._

_"Ok. So do you girls want to open you presents now?" Ned asked._

_"Dad's not here yet." Caleb said._

_"Either is mom." Brooklyn said._

_"Did someone say my name?" Lois asked coming in with Justus._

_"Finally dad rescue me!" Caleb said._

_Justus laughed._

_Ned looked at Lois and could tell something was wrong._

_"Ok why have you been starting at me all night? You didn't get into the egg nog did you?" Serena asked Lucas._

_"I haven't been staring at you." Lucas replied lying._

_"So Bobbie have you heard from Luke and the kids?" Lesley asked._

_"Not yet but I bet they are having a great time." Bobbie said._

_"Here." Scotty said handing Bobbie and Lesley a cup of eggnog._

_"Thanks Scotty. So kids are you ready for Santa?" Lesley asked._

_"We're a little to old to believe in Santa." Serena said._

_"Does that mean that we can return all your presents tomorrow?" Scotty asked._

_"No!" They both said quickly._

_"That's what I thought." Scotty said smiling._

_Bobbie and Lesley laughed._

_"Ok how about you two get ready for bed, it's pretty late." Bobbie said._

_"Ok."_

_"Wait at least tell us good night." Scotty said._

_"Do we have to?"_

_"If you don't want coal for Christmas." Bobbie said._

_"Ok goodnight mom."_

_"You know these presents better be really good." Serena said._

"Good morning." Michael and Morgan said waking up Sonny and Alexis.

Alexis nudged Sonny. "Wake up! It' Christmas morning."

"My bed is warm, my pillow's deep, today's the day I'm gonna sleep." (Ok for all you other OA fans I just had to put this in) Sonny mumbled.

"Come on dad. We won't to see what we got for Christmas." Morgan said.

"Fine. I'm getting out of bed." Sonny said following them to the living room.

"They woke you up? So did Cam." Ric said.

"Well we woke up the boys." Zander said.

"Yeah well after this we're going to wake up the teenagers at your house." Alexis said.

"Ok so where are the presents?" Michael asked.

"They're in the dinning room. Yours are in that corner. Morgan's in this corner." Sonny said.

"And Cam's are over there." Ric said.

Michael, Morgan and Cameron started looking through their presents.

"A new cell phone?" Michael asked shocked.

"That will not ring or beep or make any sound from ten at night till ten in the morning." Sonny said.

"Hey well at least they take pictures." Morgan said happily.

"I don't have a new cell phone." Cam said.

"Yours works perfectly fine." Zander said.

"Yeah when you let me use it, it does."

"Just look at the rest of your gifts." Liz siad.

"Oh cool candy!" Michael said as he looked in his stocking.

"And junk food!" Morgan said happily as she also looked through his stocking.

"Where did that come from?" Sonny asked Alexis.

"Maybe Santa thinks the kids need a little bit more food variety." Alexis said.

"Is this a snow board?" Cameron asked shocked.

"Yes." Ric said.

"Does this mean you're finally going to teach me?" Cameron asked happily.

"Only if you promise to listen to me." Ric said.

"I promise. I promise."

"Ok dad why is this one wrapped?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I have one too." Michael said.

"Because you can't until your sister's here." Sonny said.

They gave him a look.

"Want to give us a clue?"

"No."

"Alexis..."

"No way."


	59. Follow Through 58

Title: Follow Through 58?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"So where are you parents? I'm tired of waiting." Lulu said annoyed to Kristina.

"They'll be here soon." Kristina said.

"Maybe they forgot about you." Lulu said.

"Lesley Lu!" Skye said shocked.

"Sorry I mean of course they'll be here. So Skye am I really going to be a big sister?"

"Yes finally." Skye said smiling.

"Maybe that can count as your Christmas present and we can return the rest." Luke suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Lulu said.

They heard the front door open and close.

"That's my family. I just know it is!" Kristina said running into the living room. They rest of them followed her.

"Merry Christmas!" Alexis said to Kristina hugging her.

"Ok so it's gift time." Lulu said.

Sonny laughed. "She's got a one track mind just like you, Luke." Sonny said.

"Come on girls. I'll show you where they are." Maxie said.

They followed her.

"Ok so that side is Kristina's and the other is Lulu's."

Kristina started look at her presents. "A cell phone?" She asked shocked.

"Don't get to existed it's made to not ring from ten at night till ten in the morning." Morgan pointed out.

"Oh joy!" Kristina said sarcastically.

"Some new CDs? Yes! Skye, you must of picked them out because they're good." Lulu said happily.

"I take offense to that." Luke said.

"Junk food and candy mom thank you." Kristina said happily.

"You do know that, that junk is not going in my house." Sonny said to Alexis.

"It's our house and we'll see about that." Alexis said smiling.

"Oh my God is this what I think it is!" Lulu said happily.

"Told you she'd like it." Skye told Luke.

"What is it, Lulu?" Cam asked.

"It's a new Dell notebook. This so great."

"Now you don't have to share your brother's old computer any more." Skye said.

"Ok why is this wrapped?" Kristina asked.

"Finally, we both have one. We were told we all had to open them together." Michael said.

"So can we open them now?" Morgan asked.

"Sure go ahead."

The kids ripped into their presents.

"Ok I have a box full of chew toys." Michael said.

"And I've got a leash and a collar." Morgan said.

"And I've got a dog bed." Kristina said. "Does this mean we have a dog?"

"Yeah or you will when you guys get home."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Why didn't I get a dog?" Lulu asked.

"You're getting a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lulu said sarcastically.

_Tracy, Edward, Lila, Alan and Monica came back into the mansion._

_"Well that was a nice hospital Christmas party." Lila said._

_"Did you notice Alan that none of you children showed up?" Tracy pointed out._

_"Oh Tracy don't brag just because Ned brought Brooklyn and Caleb." Monica said._

_"I just want to know why Justus's daughter showed up but he didn't." Tracy said._

_"And where was Jason and his new daughter?" Edward asked._

_"Oh we don't need that gangster there. He'd scare the kids." Tracy said._

_"I still think it was nice. Jax even brought his family." Lila said._

_"Yes mother that was nice." Alan said._

_"Ok dinner's ready." Alice said coming in._

_"Coming Alice." _

_"Ok Drs Q, A.J. and Emily called while you were gone." Reginald said._

_"When will they call again?" Alan asked._

_"They're not, they just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."_

_"Did Dillon call?" Tracy asked._

_"Yes to say Merry Christmas and to tell you that he's going to be a father."_

_"What?" Tracy asked shocked._

_"You know that party was nice." Jane said coming in with Jax, Johnna, Sam and Danny._

_"I liked it." Danny said._

_"Seeing Brooklyn's grandpa as Santa Claus was so funny." Johnna said._

_"Yeah Edward as Santa Claus is a hoot." Jax said._

_"I personally was glad to see Lila. She's so sweet." Sam said._

_Jane looked at her. "Yes she is, darling. Jax how about I take Johnna and Danny into the kitchen and we find cookies for Santa." Jane said leading them away._

_"Thanks mom." Jax said._

_Sam sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry."_

_Jax sat down next to her. "Why?"_

_"For thinking of Lila."_

_"As in your baby? I'd expect no less."_

_"Really?" Sam asked shocked._

_"I know you loved her Sam and I don't expect you to ever forget her."_

_"But I should be happy, it's Christmas Eve."_

_"And you wish your daughter was here. There is nothing wrong with that." _

_Sam sighed. "Sometimes it's just so hard to not think about her."_

_"You can tell me about it if you want to."_

_"You've heard everything already."_

_"I don't mind hearing it again, if you want to tell me."_

"Hey where are you going?" Kristina asked Michael as he started to sneak off.

"I'm just going to call Serena."

"Why now? I doubt any one is awake there."

"I know but... I don't know I just have a feeling that something is wrong."

"Well then call her. I'll cover for you with dad and mom."

"Thanks."

"And Mike..."

"What?"

"If something is wrong you know you can talk to me right?"

"Come to you for relationship advice that's very funny." Michael said sarcastically.

"Michael I'm serious."

"Yeah I know and thanks." Michael said going into the bathroom. He turned on the water facet and locked the door. He dialed Serena's cell.

On the third ring she picked up, "Hello?" She asked half-asleep.

"Serena, it's Michael."

"Michael? Why are you calling?" She asked worried.

"Because I miss you. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry it's just been hard to go through the holidays with out you that's all."

"Lucas isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

"Lucas... um... same old same old." She said nervously.

"Well you know what when I get back I think I'll have a talk with my uncle. He shouldn't treat you this bad."

"No! Michael you can't!" Serena said panicked.

"Why not?" Michael asked confused.

"It's just he's your uncle and... I don't want you two to get in fight because of me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes of course."

Michael sighed. "Serena you're probably going to think I'm crazy for even saying this but I just have this feeling that something is wrong, I know it's crazy. But you'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yes of course." Serena said lying.

"Good that's what I thought. You know I've got to go before people start wondering where I am. You know I love you right, Serena?"

"Of course. I love you too." She said hanging up the phone. She threw the phone at the wall. "Damn it!" What was she doing? Lying to Michael and all because of Lucas. Why was she doing this? She loved Michael But then there was Lucas but did you really like him? She didn't know the answer to that but she knew she had to figure it out.


	60. Follow Through 59

Title: Follow Through 59?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Hey come see for a second." Sonny said pulling Alexis away.

"What? I thought you wanted to eat." Alexis asked confused.

"I do but first I want to give you your other Christmas present."

"I thought you forgot."

Sonny smiled. "How could I?" He said handing her a box.

She started to open it. "Sonny this is gorgeous!" She said as she saw the necklace.

"Want me to help you put it on?"

"Please." She said as she pulled the hair off the back of her neck.

He picked up the necklace and put it on.

"I can't help but think that my PJs are a little too casual for the necklace."

"I think it'll go with anything." Sonny said leading her back into the kitchen.

"Wow! That's a nice necklace" Morgan said as they came back in.

"I've always liked those necklace but I've never seen them with so many jewels." Sarah said.

"Is there actually one of there for me and Morgan?" Michael asked shocked.

"Yeah I mean if that's ok with you guys." Alexis said.

"Yeah it's kind of cool." Morgan said.

"Michael how about you?" Sonny asked.

"It's fine I guess." Michael mumbled.

"Don't push it Sonny please." Alexis begged.

"So mom these pancakes are good." Cameron said hoping to change the subject he could tell Michael was upset.

"Even if they are red." Steven said.

_"So what should I say and what should I do?" Breanen asked Jason nervously._

_"Just be yourself."_

_"And what if they don't like me?"_

_"Then it's their lose." Jason said as he knocked on the door._

_Reginald opened it. "The Morgans are here!" He screamed._

_"Who's that?" Breanen asked._

_"That's Reginald he works here." Jason said._

_"Breanen you actually came!" Brooklyn said shocked._

_"You're as crazy as the rest of this family for showing up." Caleb said._

_"Merry Christmas girls." Jason said._

_"Merry Christmas Uncle Jason. Now come on Breanen we've got to introduce you." Brooklyn said dragging her into the living room._

_Jason followed._

_"Ok Breanen this is our great grandmother, Lila. One of the few benefits of being part of this family." Brooklyn said._

_"It's nice to meet you dear." Lila said. _

_Breanen smiled. "Same here."_

_"And this is your grandfather Alan and your grandmother Monica." Caleb said._

_"It's nice to finally meet you. You know you've got Jason's eyes." Monica said._

_"And Brenda's hair." Alan said._

_"Thanks I think." Breanen said._

_"And this is your evil great aunt Tracy." Brooklyn said._

_"This coming from my own granddaughter. Ned you're going to let her get away with this?"_

_"Why not? It's the truth, mother." _

_She turned to Breanen. "You're probably going to become another hoodlum just like your father."_

_"Ok ignore her. You know my dad, your cousin and this is my mother Faith Rosco." Caleb said._

_"And my dad's fiancee and this is my mom Lois Cerullo." Brooklyn said._

_"Great it's bad enough Sonny's got three kids now Jason has one too." Faith said annoyed._

_"Ok and this is the Jax family. You've meet Johnna. This is his father Jax, his mother Sam, his grandmother Lady Jane and his Uncle Danny." Caleb said._

_"So your Jason's daughter. You look a lot like him." Sam said._

_"My mom says I'm just a female version of him."_

_"Which in Brenda's mind is a bad thing." Jason said. _

_Lorenzo came back into the room. _

_"So where have you been?"_

_"I was at mass. I would of told you but you were asleep."_

_"So how was it?"_

_"Very Christmasy; you'd of hated it."_

_"Probably."_

_"You know I was thinking about the kids."_

_"Mine? Yours? Or ours?"_

_"I was going to call the penthouse and who ever is there; I'll talk to."_

_"Fine as long as you don't expect me to talk."_

_"Of course not only if you want to." Lorenzo dialed the phone. It rang about ten times and he finally got the answering machine. _

_"This is the Alchazar residence. Are at least Sage and Josh and Diego for a little bit. And Trent and Brooklyn since they're always here. Even though they aren't Alchazar's. Back to the point, we can't come to the phone right now, leave your name and number and if we like we'll call you back. Beep."_

_"Hey guys. Well I'm calling to wish you guys a Merry Christmas. Diego I'm glad to see you're home. Maybe you can chase off Trent every now and then. That way we'll have some food in our house. But keep Brooklyn around she can cook. I'm joking. I hope Trent and Brooklyn have a great Christmas too. I'm glad that Sage and Josh have found nice people to date. Now if only Diego could find someone that would be a good present for me. Speaking of presents, I sent your presents to the house. I hope you all like them. So Feliz Navidad and we love you." Lorenzo said hanging up the phone. _

_"Diego's there?" Carly asked shocked._

_"Apparently at least our kids have some family with them for the holidays."_

_"Lorenzo that was very subtle." Carly said sarcastically. _

"You know Lulu you can put the computer down for two minutes and come eat with us." Lucky said.

"In a minute." Lulu said

"You guys do realize she said that thirty minutes ago right?" Kristina pointed out.

"Can't we just unplug it?" Luke asked.

Zander laughed. "Dad you do know that computers do come with batteries now right?" Zander said.

"Very funny." Luke said. "Remember this was your idea." Luke pointed out to Skye.

"At least I didn't get a dog like my sister did." Skye said.

"How exactly did Alexis get Sonny to buy a dog?" Maxie asked.

"Alexis I swear has this power over him." Felicia said.

"Like Skye has over Luke?" Georgie asked.

"And you have over Dillon." Maxie said.

"I can't wait till I have that power of someone when I get older." Kristina said.

"From what your mom says you already do over Johnna." Skye said.


	61. Follow Through 60

Title: Follow Through 60?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Michael what was up with you and Alexis?" Morgan asked.

"She's not our mother!" Michael said mad.

"And does our mother really deserve to be called a mom?"

"And what Alexis should be called mom?"

"She isn't trying to be our mother."

"Good because we already have one."

"Really? Because I don't really remember her being our mother."

"Well I do."

"Good for you so does that mean that Alexis should be penalized for trying to get close to you?"

"She's trying to replace our mother!"

"God forbid she try to be a good mother to us since our mother isn't!"

"You just don't know her."

"And who's fault is that? It sure as hell isn't mine!"

"Guys, if you keep screaming the adults are going to come in." Cameron said coming into the room.

"Fine I'm done here any way!" Michael said leaving.

_"Upset that you didn't get to talk to mom and dad?" A.J. asked Emily._

_"I just miss being home sometimes that's all." _

_"I understand that. But could you do a favor for me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Try to be happy. I'd like my son to have a great Christmas."_

_"Fine but not for that long."_

_"I'll take all I can get. Guys Em is in." A.J. said coming into the living room with Emily._

_"Good. Hey Emily you need to see the baby; he loves the box." Mike said._

_"Yeah I swear I'm going to use all my film on this." Courtney said._

_"But it's worth it. He's just so cute." Janine said._

_"But it's just a box. Doesn't he know that?" Emily asked confused._

_"He's a baby. Em, he doesn't care." A.J. said._

_"You know next year for Christmas I'm just getting him boxes." Mike said._

_"I think dad by next year, he won't find boxes so interesting." Courtney said._

_"But your dad is cheap honey and he can get boxes for free." Janine said._

_"Mom!" Courtney said shocked._

_"Oh don't let your mother get to you, Courtney your mother probably only gave the baby things she got at discount at her job." Mike said._

_"At least I don't work in a diner."_

_The baby started crying._

_Courtney picked him up. "Mom, Dad can you stop it. It's Christmas Eve please try to get along."_

_Tracy's cell phone went off. She looked down at the ID. _

_"Mother you think you could turn your phone off?" Ned asked._

_"It's work. I'll be right back." Tracy said getting up. She went into her room then answered her phone. "Hello."_

_"Merry Christmas." Mike said._

_"You dragged me away from Christmas diner to tell me that?" Tracy asked annoyed._

_"You don't even like your family, Trace."_

_"Don't call me Trace."_

_Mike laughed. "You love it when I call you Trace and you know it."_

_Tracy sighed. "What did you really call for?"_

_"I can't just call to hear your voice?"_

_"Not with how much this call is going to cost me."_

_"I'll pay for it."_

_"Did you forget you run a diner? You couldn't even afford the shoes I'm wearing."_

_"You just love to throw that in my face, don't you?"_

_Tracy smiled. "You know I do. So when are you leaving that bottle blond daughter of yours and coming back here?"_

_"You missed me?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"You didn't have to. Well I'm leaving here in two days."_

_"Good just don't get into a car with that drunk nephew of mine."_

_"I won't. Wouldn't want to end up like Jason."_

_"Yeah we'd be over if that happened."_

_"Well look Courtney's calling me. So I've got to go. I love you."_

_"Me too." Tracy said hanging up the phone. She walked out of the room and found Brooklyn, Caleb and Breanen standing outside her door. "What are you doing?"_

_"We were just giving Breanen a tour of the house." Brooklyn said lying. _

"You mother is crazy you know that." Maxie told Dillon.

"Listening to these messages just caused you to realize this?" He asked shocked.

"No. We've all know this for a while." Mac said.

"Yes and there isn't going to be any where's near our daughter right?" Georgie asked worried.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Felicia said.

"My mother wouldn't dare do anything to our daughter." Dillon said.

"How many times has she tried to get rid of me? And anyone else involved with your brother? She ran Lois down with a car!" Georgie pointed out.

"But she's never done anything to me. And you know that." Dillon pointed out.

"He's got a point there Georgie." Zander said.

"You are not agreeing with him are you?" Maxie asked shocked.

"It looks like the two of are going to be sharing a dog house together." Dillon told Zander.


	62. Follow Through 61

Title: Follow Through 61?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Morgan's cell phone.

"Morgan I told you to turn that off." Sonny said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just answer it." Alexis said.

"Hello?"

"Morgan. It's Caleb's father."

"Mr. Ward?"

"Yes. Look we can't seem to find Caleb. And we were hoping that she had called you and told you where she was going."

"No sir, I'm sorry but she didn't."

"Well if you hear from her will you please call me?"

"Yes sir and Mr. Ward?"

"What?"

"Will you please call me when you find her?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" Ric asked.

"It was Caleb's dad, apparently she's missing."

"Oh Morgan I bet she's fine." Alexis said.

"Yes she probably just had to get away from her crazy mother." Liz said.

"I hope so." Morgan said very worried.

_Breanen's cell phone went off._

_"Who's that?" Jason asked._

_"I don't know but I'll be back. excuse me." Breanen said leaving. "Hello?"_

_"Merry Christmas, Ms. Lane." Chad said._

_"Why Mr. Smith it's nice to hear from you."_

_"You didn't think I'd actually call you did you?"_

_"Honesty? No. When I gave you my cell phone number I figured I'd never hear from you again."_

_"Well I'm glad to see you have such low exceptions of me." Chad said sarcastically._

_"It's not you. It's just men in general."_

_"Don't you live with your father?"_

_"I just moved in with him. But before that it was just me and my mother."_

_"And her boyfriends?"_

_"Exactly a bunch of jerks basically."_

_"Well I hope I can be the first non jerk in your life."_

_"Well we will see about that."_

_"Chad who are you talking to? Your mother wants you in the living room." Julian said coming up._

_"Dad, I'm coming. Look Breanen I have to go but I'll call you again."_

_"I won't hold my breath." _

_"You can if you want but I'll still call you."_

_"Bye Chad."_

_"Bye." Breanen said as she hung up the phone and went back in the dining room and sat down._

_"Who was that?" Jason asked._

_"Mom, she just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas." Breanen said lying. _

_Justus's cell phone went off._

_"Hopefully it's about Caleb." Alan said._

_"Well answer it!" Faith said nervously._

_"Hello?" Justus asked. "Yeah I'm her father. Where? Is she ok? I understand. We'll be there as soon as can." Justus hung up the phone. "That was the hospital. Someone found Caleb in an alley."_

_"Is she ok?" Lois asked._

_"They said she hasn't regained consciousness yet. She's pretty badly beaten apparently. She's being rushed to General Hospital as we speak."_

_"We'll go see if we can scrub in." Monica said._

_"Thanks."_

_"Tell Caleb when she wakes up our prayers are with her." Lila said._

_"She probably already knows that. Come on Faith we need to go." Justus said._

Morgan's cell phone went off again.

"Hopefully that's good news about Caleb." Alexis said.

"Hello?"

"Morgan it's Brooklyn. They found Caleb."

"Is she ok?"

"She's in the hospital now. She's pretty badly beaten up. And they think she was raped."

"Raped? Oh my God! Wait what does she say?"

"She doesn't. She's unconscious. They found some internal bleeding so Alan and Monica are operating now."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Right now it's touch and go. And Morgan?"

"What?"

"I know she'd want you here when she wakes up."

"Thanks Brook. I'll be there no matter what I have to do to get there."

"Good. Well Morgan I've got to go. Can you tell your sister and Lulu for me?"

"Yeah bye Brooke."


	63. Follow Through 62

Title: Follow Through 62?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"So what's going on? Our brother looks pretty worried." Kristina told Lulu.

"I know. I'm pretty scared." Lulu said.

Zander hung up the phone. "Kristina, Lulu, we need to talk." Zander said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Caleb. She's pretty bad."

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"Caleb was attacked and raped."

"Oh my God!" Lulu said freaking out.

"She's going to be ok right?" Kristina asked worried.

"They think so but it's touch and go right now."

"Who just called?" Maxie asked.

"My mom. Apparently Brooklyn called Morgan and told him."

"She has to be ok. She just has to be." Lulu said.

"She'll probably be fine." Felicia said.

"She's not going to give up with out a fight. I know Caleb and she wouldn't." Kristina said.

"She's right. She's a Q. They are all like that." Georgie said.

"Look Zander, Maxie can you please take me to see my parents?" Kristina asked.

"Defiantly."

_Breanen and Jason came into the penthouse laughing._

_"Too bad I missed the meal. It sounds entertaining." Max said._

_"Max what are you..." Jason started to say._

_"I invited him over to celebrate Christmas with us. That's ok right?" Breanen asked Jason._

_"Yeah it's fine. I guess."_

_The phone rang._

_"Hello?" Jason asked answering the phone._

_"Jason it's Brenda. I'm calling to talk to Breanen."_

_"Didn't you call earlier this evening?" Jason asked confused._

_"I'm sure I didn't."_

_"Breanen your mother wants to talk to you."_

_Breanen gulped. "Does that mean that I'm dead?"_

_"It means we are going to have a long talk when you get off the phone." Jason said._

_"That doesn't sound good." Max whispered to Breanen._

_Breanen took the phone. "Hi mom. Merry Christmas."_

_"Same to you. So what's going on with you and your dad?"_

_"It's a long story. Oh guess where we just came from?"_

_"Where?"_

_"Dad's family's house. We ate a meal there. You know they are crazy?"_

_"That's an understatement." Max said._

_"Well not all of them are." Jason said._

_"You are so lying! What about Tracy?" Breanen asked._

_"Tracy is insane I'll give you that." Jason said._

_Breanen laughed. "Insane is an understatement."_

_"Well it sounds like you had fun."_

_"Tons and you know I've got two female cousins my age?"_

_"Yeah who are as crazy you are." Jason said._

_"I'm going to ignore you know." Breanen said._

_"Me?" Brenda asked._

_"No I meant dad. He think we are all insane when we are together."_

_"You and your cousins?"_

_"Right. But he's wrong even if he won't admit it."_

_"I'm not wrong!" Jason said._

_"Well you seem happy with your dad." Brenda said sadly._

_"Well I am. I mean I never thought that we'd get along so well but we do."_

_"That's great." Brenda said lying._

_"Look mom I've got to go. I think dad is about to throw my gifts off the balcony for calling him a liar. I love you and I miss you." She said hanging up the phone._

_Brenda put the phone down. "You weren't supposed to be this happy."_

_Justus paced outside of the operating room. He was so worried that Caleb wouldn't survive the surgery. And he couldn't handle losing her. _

_Lois just stood there watching him because she didn't really know what to do._

_Justus's thoughts went to when Faith told him she was pregnant with Caleb._

_"Justus, I don't want to have this child. I'm not the motherly type."_

_"You're seriously considering killing our child?"_

_"Justus I can't raise a child."_

_"What if I did?"_

_"You want to?"_

_"Would you keep the child if I did?"_

_"Faith calm down. She'll be fine." Ned told her._

_"I want to kill who ever did this to her." Faith said mad._

_"Well right now you just need to focus on praying for her to get better."_

_"I don't pray. Hell the last time I prayed for something was that I miscarried her."_

_"You didn't mean that."_

_"Yes I did. I only carried her because Justus wanted me too."_

_"But you care about her now."_

_"Like that matters. I still can't do anything to stop her from dying."_

"Dad! Mom!" Kristina said happily as she hugged them both.

"I'm so glad to you weren't in Port Charles today." Sonny said.

"But I need to be there for Caleb."

"No way!" Sonny said.

"Well Lulu's going." Kristina said.

"No she's not!" Luke said.

"But dad come on..." Lulu started to say arguing with Luke.

"Come on dad..." Kristina said as she started to argue with Sonny.

"You ok?" Alexis asked Morgan.

"I need to be there for her when she wakes up, Alexis." Morgan said.

"I know."

"Will you go with me?"

"You didn't even have to ask."

"Sonny how about I take Morgan and Kristina with me?" Alexis offered.

"Morgan you don't want me to come?" Sonny asked.

"Caleb's mom hates you and so do the Q's. I don't want to upset them anymore."

"Sonny I'm fine with going."

"Ok but Kristina stays here."

"No!"

"Look until they catch the guy that did this, it's not safe for you there and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't."

"I bet Caleb thought the same thing."

Kristina sighed. "But... Caleb needs me."

"And once he's caught you'll be there for her."

"And what about me can I go?" Lulu asked Luke.

"No, it's not safe." Luke said.

"What if I offered to take her back with me?" Skye offered.

"I don't' want to see you or the baby hurt either." Luke said.

"You two can stay at the penthouse under guard." Alexis offered.

"You two aren't going with out me." Luke said.

"You need to stay for Zander. We'll be fine. I promise." Skye said.

"I'll get the plane ready." Sonny said as she started calling the pilot.


	64. Follow Through 63

Title: Follow Through 63?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

Michael picked up the phone and dialed Carly's cell phone. His little brother needed his real mother now not some women who was trying to replace her.

Carly finally answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom, it's Michael."

"Is something wrong? Why are you calling?" Carly asked worried.

"It's Morgan."

"Is he ok? What's wrong him?"

"He's fine."

Carly sighed. "Good. Now you know you shouldn't worry me like that."

"But the thing is something is wrong."

"Unless you or your brothers are dying then there's no reason to call me."

"But..."

"Michael there's no buts about it. Now you shouldn't have called me if it wasn't an emergency. Talk to your father if you need someone to talk to. Now I have to go." Carly said hanging up.

"Well you can just got to hell while you're at it!" Michael said mad.

"Michael Corinthos III I better not have just heard that profanity out of your mouth!" Sonny said mad.

"Well you did so get over it! You know what I'm out of here." Michael said leaving.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" Sonny said as he started to leave.

"Sonny wait. How about you try to calm down and let me give it a try first." Ric offered.

"Fine!"

_Serena knocked on Scott and Bobbie's bedroom door. "Bobbie?" She asked opening the door. "Bobbie? I really need to talk to you." Serena said going over to the bed and trying to wake her up._

_Bobbie started opening her eyes. When she saw that Serena's face was streaked with tears, she woke up quickly. "Serena, what's wrong?"_

_"Brooklyn just called, Caleb is in the hospital, she was raped." _

_"Ok sweetheart." Bobbie said holding her._

_Serena just started crying harder._

_"What's going on? What's wrong?" Scotty asked waking up._

_"Scotty can you please go get something to eat? We need to be alone for a second." Bobbie asked._

_"Yeah sure. Serena honey I hope everything is ok." Scotty said as he left._

_"So Mr. Smith do what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?" Breanen asked smiling as she sat down in the diner._

_"Couldn't go long with out seeing you?" Chad offered._

_"Corny yet sweet. So how are things at the infamous Crane Mansion?" _

_"Crazy as usual. It seems the only sane people I have to talk to is the staff."_

_"Hey that's not strange. I invited one of our bodyguards to Christmas dinner."_

_"Having trouble adjusting to the lifestyles of the Port Charles rich and famous?"_

_"Kind of, not that my mom didn't try to give us the rich life but it never really suited me I guess."_

_"Same here. That's why I like coming here. They don't care what my last name is and it's nice to have that every once and a while."_

_"I bet."_

_"Max!" Jason screamed._

_Max came in running. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just got a call from Lila, Caleb was attacked and I can't find Breanen; she's not here."_

_"You don't think...?" Max started to ask._

_"I just don't want to. I just want to find my daughter." Jason said worried._

"So how are you doing?" Zander asked Kristina as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm mad."

"At who?"

"My dad."

"For wanting to keep you safe?"

Kristina sighed. "I'd be safe in Port Charles."

"You don't know that."

"And he doesn't know that I won't be."

"But wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry? I know I would prefer if you were. I don't really want to lose you."

"What about Lulu?"

"I think Skye will keep her safe but I'll still worry about her. I guess that's part of being your big brother, I always worry about the two of you."

"I bet we give you a lot of reasons to worry." Kristina said smiling.

"Yeah you two don't make it easy on me, that's for sure."

"Sorry about that."

"You know I think you need to tell your father that."

"No way. I'm still mad. Caleb needs me and she's going to think I don't care because I'm not there."

"No she won't. She knows you care and she wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for her."

"I guess that's true."

"You guess? Huh. Look I don't want you being all sad while you're here so try to cheer up. Dillon is going to get a movie and I might have volunteered you to keep him from getting a silent black and white movie."

"Did you think to ask?"

"Never. Now come on get off your butt and go with him."

"I'm going. I'm going."


	65. Follow Through 64

Title: Follow Through 64?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Michael?" Ric asked as he entered the woods behind his house.

"Uncle Ric please just leave me alone." Michael said.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you are not dressed for the cold weather and I can't knowingly let your freeze to death."

"I'll come in before that happens."

"Fine, then I'll just sit out here and wait till then." Ric said sitting down.

"I'm not going to talk to you, you know that right?"

"That's fine. You don't have to."

"You know that's not going to work."

"What want?"

"This whole reverse psychology crud."

"That's good to know because now I know not to use it on your later."

There was a few minutes of silence and then Michael said something. "You know I had a right to be mad."

"You did?"

"My mother doesn't care enough to be here for Morgan so instead Alexis is trying to take her place."

"And you know what both of them are thinking?"

"It's simple. Alexis is trying to act like Carol Brady and be a mother to me and Morgan."

"And Alexis is Carly Brady?" Ric asked laughing.

"It's not funny. Alexis isn't my mother."

"Just like I'm not Cameron's father?"

Michael sighed. "That's not the same thing."

"It's not? I love Cameron as if he was my son but I know he's not and I wouldn't dare try to replace Zander in his life and he knows that. How's that different from Alexis?"

"Well for one she doesn't like my mother."

"But she still is you and Morgan's mother which means Alexis respects her for that."

"How do you know that?"

"Maybe you need to find out more about Alexis before you judge her again. Because I know you wouldn't want someone judging you with out really knowing you. Now would you?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so. And don't you think you at least owe her that much?"

"I guess."

"You guess? I say in the very least you do. Now how about you get up and go back to the house and apologize to your father?"

"He'll kill me."

"And I'd say you'd deserve it."

_There was a knocked on the Alcazar door._

_"I'll get it!" Diego said. Diego opened the door and found Brooklyn crying. "Um... can I help you?"_

_"I must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for Josh Alcazar."_

_"No you don't have the wrong apartment. You must be Brooklyn. I'm Diego, Josh's older brother. Come on in I'll get Josh." _

_Brooklyn sat down on the couch._

_Diego headed to Josh's room. "Josh let me in!" Diego screamed pounding on his door._

_Josh opened it. "What's wrong?"_

_"Your girlfriend's here and she seems pretty upset."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"In the living room."_

_"Thanks man." Josh said running off. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Josh asked as he saw her._

_"It's Caleb."_

_"Is she ok?"_

_"Far from it." _

_"What happened?"_

_"She... she was attacked."_

_"But she'll fine, right?"_

_"We don't know. Some jerk raped and then beat the crap out of her."_

_"That's horrible, Brooke."_

_"And I just keep thinking it could of been me."_

_"Don't think that please don't think that. What happened to her is horrible and there's no reason for you to think of you in her place."_

_"I just..." Josh held her. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything else. I'm here for you."_

_Breanen come into the penthouse and was shocked to find a very upset Jason._

_"Where in the hell have you been?" Jason asked mad as he slammed down the phone._

_"I went to Kelly's." Breanen said confused._

_"And you didn't think to tell me you were going?"_

_"I left a note on the table. That's all I ever had to do with mom."_

_"I didn't see a note."_

_"Well I left one. Why are you so mad? What happened while I was gone?"_

_"Caleb was attacked and raped."_

_"What? No! What you thought I'd been..." Breanen started to say nervously._

_"But you're fine and Caleb will be too."_

_Breanen started crying. "I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you."_

_Jason hugged her. "I know. Let's just communicate better from now on ok?"_

_"Ok course. Poor Caleb. I can't imagine..."_

_"Don't please don't."_

_"I... you imagined it didn't you? Me being in Caleb's place?"_

_"Yeah." _

_Breanen gulped. "Well I'm here and I'm fine. And I'm not going any where's. I promise."_

_"I hope not."_

_"I won't. I wouldn't do that to you."_

_"I'd hope not."_

_They were both silent for a little while then Breanen spoke. "Dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just wanted to make sure you know that I loved you."_

"So what did you two get?" George asked as Dillon and Kristina came back in.

"It better have sound." Maxie said.

"And color." Gia said.

"But that eliminates most of your great movies." Dillon said.

"Yet we still ended up with something good that has color and sound."

"I knew you were the right person to send." Zander said.

"No you just knew I'd be the only one that would go." Kristina said.

"She's got a point." Felicia said.

"I'm not that bad to go shopping for movies with."

"Keep telling your self that kid." Luke said sarcastically.


	66. Follow Through 65

Title: Follow Through 65?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

Michael and Ric came back into the house.

"Oh good you're ok." Liz said hugging Michael.

"I'm not sure about that my dad may kill me." Michael said.

"Yeah well Uncle Ric and my dad would too if I had said what you did. Right Uncle Ric?" Cam asked.

"Yeah but I'd still love him and forgive him." Ric said ruffling Cameron's hair.

"And so will your dad. By the way he's on the balcony." Liz said.

"Thanks Aunt Liz. Wish me Luck." Michael said heading off.

When he got out on the balcony, he said. "Is the view as good as it is back home?"

Sonny shrugged "No it couldn't beat the view at home."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since your little out burst."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"I'd hope so. Mine telling me why you did that?"

"Would it lessen my punishment?"

Sonny shook his head. "No but I'd still like to know."

"Well I called mom."

"Why?"

"To get her to come down and help Morgan though this other than Alexis."

"And what'd she say?"

"That unless one of us was dying, don't call her."

"I'm sorry."

Michael shrugged. "It's almost like she wants Alexis to be our new mother."

"She couldn't be your mother; you both already have one and she's kind of hard to replace."

"But you gave Alexis that necklace, doesn't that mean that you..."

"Want you to have some sort of a mother figure in your life? Yeah. I figured you guys want that too. I mean I figured that it would be hard enough to deal with your mother leaving and I thought Alexis could help cause ease your pain. And she really cares about you guys."

"But she's not our mother."

"And she doesn't want to be. Michael do you know that she lost her mother at a really young age?"

"No sir, I didn't."

"And because of that she wants to make sure that two don't go through near as much pain as she did."

"I... I never knew that."

"Mike, do you remember when you got the flu?"

"Kind of why?"

"Because I wanted to remind you how Alexis took care of you the whole time. She even missed work to do it. She was worried about you. She spent many nights asleep next to your bed."

"She did?"

"She's did the same for Kristina you know."

"I never... I'm glad you told me."

"Does this mean you'll try to be nicer to her from now on?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No but I'd like you to do it because you like her not because you don't want to be in trouble."

"Well technically I'm already in trouble, right?"

Sonny put his arm around Michael. "Sorry buddy but yeah." He said leading him back inside.

"Oh thank God! You didn't kill him." Liz said.

"I'm still debating on that." Sonny said smiling.

_"How you holding up?" Alexis asked Morgan as she sat down next to him._

_"I'm nervous. I'm just really not sure what to do."_

_"Can I offer some advice?"_

_"Please do."_

_"Well the thing is Caleb's going through a very difficult time and some times the best thing you can do is be there for her."_

_"I'm going to try but I'm just so mad and worried."_

_"That's normal. I mean you have every right to be mad. My guess is she'll probably be mad at some point too. And you care about her so of course you're worried."_

_"But the thing is should I let her know that if she wakes up?"_

_"You mean when. Don't think about the worst; it doesn't do either of you any good."_

_"Ok when she wakes up should I let her know how I feel?"_

_"You'll have to judge that yourself when the time comes. It's going to be up to you and how you feel."_

_"That's really not an answer."_

_"Yeah well here's something you'll learn when you get older; the harder things get; the more impossible it gets to predicts an answer."_

_Alan and Monica came out of the OR. _

_Justus, Lois, Faith and Ned stood up._

_"How is she?" Justus asked._

_"Well we stopped the internal bleeding." Alan said._

_"But she still hasn't woken up." Monica said._

_"And how long will she be like that?" Faith asked._

_"There's no way to tell. It could be hours, days, months, years..."_

_"Years?" Faith asked shocked._

_"She's in a coma and it is impossible to tell when she decided she wants to come out of it."_

_"Well can we see her?"_

_"Of course. It would probably help her to know you guys are there."_

_"Thanks Alan, Monica." Justus said._

_"Justus you can go first. You two are closer any way." Faith said._

_"Thanks." Justus walked into Caleb's room and was shocked to find a very bruised version of the daughter he loved. It was hard to even recognize her, if someone hadn't told him this was Caleb, he wouldn't of believed it. All the machines in the room continued to beep which he figured was a good idea. "Hey Caleb it's dad. I don't know if you can even hear me or not but if you can I want you to know I love you and I'm here for you." Justus thoughts went to the day Caleb was born._

_"Ms. Rosco, Mr. Ward congrats you have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said. "Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked Faith._

_"No, I don't want to see her." Faith said._

_"Well I d like to." Justus said._

_The nurse brought the baby over to her. "Here you go, dad."_

_"Aren't you beautiful?" Justus said smiling. He started to count all her ten toes and ten fingers. "And you're perfect. You're like a small version of a perfect women." _

_Caleb cooed._

_"Oh I'm your dad and I promise to always take great care of you no matter what."_

_He sure hadn't done that. Justus thought.. If he had, she wouldn't be in the hospital._

"You ok?" Georgie asked Dillon coming into their room.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just thinking about what my family is going through right now."

Georgie sat down. "You're really worried aren't you?"

"You know I should of been there for Christmas. She wanted me to. Her and Brooklyn said with out me Christmas would be a bore."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't of known..."

"All they asked me to do was to not to leave for one day and what did I do? I left them."

"Do you really believe if you'd stayed this wouldn't of happened?"

"I don't know."

"Right and to think that your staying could of prevented this is crazy. You had nothing to do with what happened."


	67. Follow Through 66

Title: Follow Through 66?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Mom can I talk to you alone for a second?" Cam asked Liz.

"Yeah sure. Ric can you take Adella?" Liz asked handing the baby to him. "Let's go into my room."

Liz and Cam handed there.

"So what's up?" Liz asked.

"I... I was hoping you could help me with something."

"That depends on what it is."

"I don't know how to help Lulu deal with what happened to Caleb."

Liz sighed. "And you really want to?"

"Yeah. But it's hard for me to understand the fear she's feeling. I mean as a guy I don't worry about getting raped."

"And that makes sense. So what do you feel?"

"I'm angry that one guy could cause so many people so much pain. And I'm confused because how are we ever supposed to be happy in a world where such horrible things are happening! And I'm worried because this could of easily happen to Lulu or Kristina or you or Aunt Maxie or Adella; it still could happen. And I'm not sure there is any thing I can do to stop it from happening. And that scares me."

"You know Steven that all makes sense."

"But how can I help Lulu if that's what I'm feeling?'

"You know I bet Lulu would love for you to just listen to what she's feeling and then she probably will want to hear what you're feeling."

"And when she wants to know how to help Caleb, what do I say?"

"There really is no easy answer for that, Steven."

Cameron sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Sorry, buddy."

"It's ok. I just wish there was someone I could ask who had been through what Caleb is going through so they could help all of us. But thank you mom you did help." Steven said hugging her and then leaving.

Liz sighed heavily.

_"Ok guys we're here. Lulu I guess you can have Kristina's room for now. Morgan can help you settle in. And Skye you can stay in the guest room." Alexis said as they entered the penthouse._

_"Mrs. C, where's Mr..." Benny started to ask._

_"Still in Colorado. Benny I need you to make sure that Miss. Spencer, Miss Chandler-Quartermaine-Cassidine and myself are well guarded until my husband comes back. Can you do that?"_

_"I'll put at least one bodyguard on each of you."_

_"Thank you Benny."_

_"And Mrs. C?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"The dog was delivered early. My wife has been watching it. Would you like it delivered now?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"Good I'll get to that." Benny said as he left._

_Alexis sank down into the couch._

_Skye sank down right next to her. "You ok?"_

_"I should be worrying about you. You're the one who's pregnant remember?"_

_"I'm fine but you look exhausted."_

_"I am, I never thought I'd be worrying about my step-son's girlfriend being attacked."_

_"Yeah well you never figured that the guy you'd marry would have two sons who need a mother figure."_

_"Not that I'm complaining. I love those boys but I swear I don't know what to tell them some times when they need advice. I mean I'm not Carly."_

_"She wouldn't know what to say either. I mean look at her, she abandoned them for Lorenzo. She's far from the perfect example of a good mother."_

_"But you're pretty close."_

_"With Lulu? I'm not Laura."_

_"I know and you don't want to be but you can see that you two care for each other."_

_"Like you do for those two boys?"_

_"Yeah well Lulu's a lot more accepting of you than Michael is of me."_

_"Yeah well that doesn't mean he doesn't know you care."_

_"I just wish it went both ways."_

_"Hey dad can you get that?" Courtney asked Mike as they phone range for the third time._

_"Hello?" Mike asked as he answered the phone._

_"Mike. It's Tracy."_

_"Tracy? You sound... different. What's wrong?" Mike asked worried._

_"I called to tell you that Justus's daughter is in the hospital. She was raped."_

_"Is she going to be ok?"_

_"We don't know yet. Mother just suggested I call and tell Emily and AJ, I don't know why."_

_"Don't worry I'll tell them but I'm worried about you."_

_"I'm fine, really."_

_"You're lying."_

_"It's what I do best." Tracy said sarcastically._

_"Not to me you don't."_

_"Look Mike I need to go. We'll talk when you get home." Tracy said hanging up the phone._

_"Mike, who was that?" A.J. asked._

"Tracy, she wanted you and Emily to know Caleb's in the hospital."

Kristina knocked on Luke's door. "Mr. Spencer?" She asked cracking open the door.

"Don't call me that. My name is Luke."

"No my dad would kill me if he knew I called you that."

"It'll be our little secret. So can I help you with something?"

"I think so."

"Well shoot... wait telling that to a Corinthos isn't right, you could actually do it, just say what you need."

"Well first I've never even touched a gun."

"Give it time."

"With that logic Lulu would of started drinking when she was one."

"Good point. Now I know you didn't come in here to talk about guns or drinking."

"No sir. I didn't."

Luke sighed. "Loose the sir."

"Right. Well I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"God you're a bad as your mother. Please just get to the point."

"You're as impatient as Lulu and that's not a complaint."

"I didn't think it was. So what's the question?"

"Why did you let Lulu go back to Port Charles and my father didn't let me?"

"Well me and your father aren't exactly the same."

"But didn't you two used to be friends?"

"Yeah we did. But that was a long time ago. And for the record, I didn't let Lulu go."

"You didn't stop her either."

"Well as you pointed out Lulu and I are a lot alike and I know better than to stop any Spencer from doing something. It's useless."

"But aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course, I am just like your dad is about you but maybe me not stopping her makes your dad a better father than me."

"Lulu would disagree."

"Not all the time, she wouldn't."

"Either would I for my dad."

"Is that all you need?"

"Yeah thanks."


	68. Follow Through 67

Title: Follow Through 67?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Hey Liz what's going on?" Maxie asked coming up with Zander.

"I'm debating over something." Liz said.

"Why don't you sit." Ric said.

"Does this have something to do with Cam?" Zander asked.

"Yeah. We had a pretty serious talk a few minutes ago."

"What about?"

"Caleb. He said he wished he knew someone who had been through what Caleb is going through right now."

"And you didn't tell him about..." Maxie started to ask.

"No I wasn't sure I should. Zander, Ric if your mother told you that this happened to her, how would you react?"

"Well I didn't really have a mom as you all know but if I did and she told me; I'd be mad and I'd want to make the person who did it to pay." Ric said.

"Well I did have a mom and if I found out that, I'd feel useless, like I couldn't protect her at all. And that would make me angry. I'd want to be able to do something and the fact that I couldn't would make me feel even more angry." Zander said.

Liz sighed. "That really doesn't help me."

"Liz were you ever planning on telling him?" Maxie asked.

"Yeah but when he was a lot older."

"Well do you think that it would help him to know now?"

"All I know is by not telling him, I feel like I'm lying to him and I don't want to do that."

"Then I think you've already made your decision."

_"Ok guys we're here. I guess you can have Kristina's room for now. Morgan can help you settle in. And Skye you can stay in the guest room." Alexis said as they entered the penthouse._

_"Mrs. C, where's Mr..." Benny started to ask._

_"Still in Colorado. Benny I need you to make sure that Miss. Spencer, Miss Chandler-Quarter maine-Cassidine and myself are well guarded until my husband comes back. Can you do that?"_

_"I'll put at least one bodyguard on each of you."_

_"Thank you Benny."_

_"And Mrs. C?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"The dog was delivered early. My wife has been watching it. Would you like it delivered now?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"Good I'll get to that." Benny said as he left._

_Alexis sank down into the couch._

_Skye sank down right next to her. "You ok?"_

_"I should be worrying about you. You're the one who's pregnant remember?"_

_"I'm fine but you look exhausted."_

_"I am, I never thought I'd be worrying about my step-son's girlfriend being attacked."_

_"Yeah well you never figured that the guy you'd marry would have two sons who needed a mother figure."_

_"Not that I'm complaining. I love those boys but I swear I don't know what to tell them some times when they need advice. I mean I'm not Carly."_

_"She wouldn't know what to say either. I mean look at her, she abandoned them for Lorenzo. She's far from the perfect example of a good mother."_

_"But you're pretty close."_

_"With Lulu? I'm not Laura."_

_"I know and you don't want to be but you can see that you two care for each other."_

_"Like you do for those two boys."_

_"Yeah well Lulu's a lot more accepting of you than Michael is of me."_

_"Yeah well that doesn't mean he doesn't know you care."_

_"I just wish it went both ways."_

_"You need anything?" Morgan asked Lulu._

_"Yeah to wake up from this nightmare."_

_Morgan went over and sat down on Kristina's bed next to her. "Yeah well if it was possible I would of a long time ago."_

_"I just can't imagine Caleb..."_

_"I know me either."_

_"Are you worried about seeing her in the hospital?"_

_"You mean all beaten up and hocked up to machines?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I plan on imagining her with out all the bruises. I'm going to see her as the beautiful girl that I love."_

_"And that'll work?"_

_"I hope so. Because I don't think I could stand seeing her any other way."_

_"I understand. Oh Morgan can I ask a favor?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"I... I don't think I'm can sleep in this room by myself after what happened to Caleb. Could you...?"_

_Morgan turned around when he heard the door start to open slowly. A little chocolate lab puppy came into the room. "Well maybe you won't have to be, cous. I think you may have just found a new roommate and guard dog."_

_The dog started licking Lulu's toes. "Yeah this may just work. And Morgan if you need to talk or anything else just ask."_

_"I will thanks." Morgan said as he closed the door and left. _

_Lulu picked up the dog and put it in the bed with her. "So you think you could protect me?" The puppy barked. "I hope so..." Lulu looked for a name tag. She didn't see one. "Well I'll call you Fearless because one of us has to be."_

"You ok?" Maxie asked Zander.

"You're the one who's pregnant. This stress isn't too much for you is it?"

"Nah. This kid is being born into a family where all there is, is stress, it won't bother our baby."

"Good."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm tired. I'm worrying about my mom, my sister and my stepsister and Cameron and Liz."

"That's a lot to worry about."

"Believe me I know."

"Why don't you let me take some of the worry? I don't mind."

"I know you don't but they're my family."

Maxie lightly punched him. "They're my family now too. And don't you forget that."

"Oww! That hurts." Zander said rubbing his arm.

"It's your own fault. We're married now so we share everything. Ok?"

"I'm scared to say no or you'll hit me again."

Maxie laughed. "That's kind of the point."


	69. Follow Through 68

Title: Follow Through 68?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Cam?" Liz asked coming into the baby's room where Cam was watching Adella.

"Yeah? Mom you know she really is tiny."

"I know but she'll get big. You did. Hey do you think we can talk in my room again?"

"Yeah. Did I do something wrong?"

"No or at least as far as I know anyway." Liz said smiling. "But there's just something I need to tell you."

"Ok. Bye Adella, I'll be back." Cam said following his mom to her room. "So what's up?"

"You said something last time we talked."

"I said a lot of thing, mom."

"True but it's something specific. That you wished there was someone who had gone though what Caleb is going through that could help you guys."

"Right but there isn't anyone."

"That's not exactly true."

"Wait. You know someone?"

"I am that someone."

"Wait you... you... were... raped?"

"Yes. A few years ago."

"And... why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Does dad know? And Uncle Ric?"

"They both know."

"But you seem ok."

"Look I said it was a few years ago. I mean I still think about about it but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"But... how could someone do that to you?"

"I don't know, Steven. He had problems."

"Obviously. I just can't believe some jerk would do this to you." Cam said mad.

"Either could I when it first happened."

"I want to kill this guy!"

"That wouldn't do any good. Violence doesn't solve anything remember?"

"He used violence on you, why shouldn't he got some back?"

"Steven, that's besides the point. Look I understand you being mad but you are not to use violence under any circumstance. Is that understood?"

"But..."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes ma."

"Good. Now are you ok?"

"No."

"Come here." Liz said hugging him.

_Jason and Breanen came out of the elevator and started looking for everyone._

_"Brooklyn!" Breanen said walking up to her hugging her. "Morgan, Serena, Lucas, Johnna, Josh, how is she doing?"_

_"Ma said she's out of surgery but she still hasn't woken up yet." Brooklyn said._

_"But we all know she's going to be fine." Morgan said._

_"Yeah she has to be. With out her who else can Brooklyn complain about the Q's tot?" Breanen asked._

_Everyone lightly laughed._

_"How long have you guys all been here?" Jason asked._

_"Well Skye and I came over when the kids woke up this morning." Alexis said._

_"We've been here since she came into the hospital." Ned said._

_"We came here with Johnna when he woke up." Jax said._

_"Hey Jas how about we talk for a second?" Sam offered._

_"Yeah sure." He said leading her away._

_"Are you ok?" Sam asked._

_"No but you already knew that."_

_"True I did. Jason, is it wrong for me to be glad that Lila and Hope aren't here right now and in danger?" _

_"No it's not. I kind of am too. It's hard enough having Breanen to worry about Lila and Hope too. I don't think I could take it."_

_"I can't imagine what you're going through having a teenage daughter."_

_"A few days ago I wouldn't of either."_

_"But you two seem to get along."_

_"Most of the time though I swear I was going to kill her a few minutes ago when she left without telling me."_

_"Which was perfect timing, I see."_

_Justus came over to them. "Jason we need to talk now."_

_"Are you three as scared as I am?" Lulu asked Serena, Brooklyn and Breanen._

_"Yeah. I just keep thinking..." Serena started to say._

_"That it could of been any of us? Yeah I know I am." Brooklyn said._

_"You guys too? I thought I was the only one." Breanen said._

_"And I hate thinking about myself while Caleb's lying in a coma." Lulu said._

_"I'd like to think she'd understand. Caleb's good at that." Serena said._

_"That she is. You know she never complained to me about her family but she listened to me complain about mine." Brooklyn said._

_"Because she knew that's what you needed." Breanen said._

_"I remember when my dad went off on another trip and I was upset and she just listened to me complain for hours. But now that I think about how many times has her mother done that to her." Lulu said._

_"More times than should be allowed but she'd never say anything. What good would it do? In her mind, her mom doesn't care so why should she waste her time complaining." Serena said._

_"Her mom seems to care now." Breanen said._

_"Yeah well hopefully it's not too little too late." Brooklyn said._

_"Morgan how you holding up?" Johnna asked._

_"Well Alexis is trying to help but I'm just waiting for her to wake up." _

_"I think everyone's is. The girls are hysterical." Josh said._

_"Have any of you figured out how to help them? Because I don't know what to do to help Serena." Lucas said._

_"It's not your job to help her. It's Michael's!" Josh said mad._

_"Josh, chill. Sorry about that Lucas. We're all just on edge. You understand right?" Johnna asked._

_"Yeah sure." Lucas mumbled._

_"We don't really know what to do to help them though." Morgan said._

_"I just listen to Brooklyn and let her cry. And then I try to reassure her everything is going to be all right." Josh said._

_"My girlfriend is in Colorado so all I can do is talk to her." Johnna said._

_"Well since Michael's there too. Serena needs someone. I'm just not sure I'm the right person for her though." Lucas said._

_"With Cameron still in Colorado who's Lulu got?" Morgan asked._

_"If you think your cousin won't kill me for helping her, I will." Johnna said._

_"He probably won't since he's probably there for Kris." Morgan said._

_"While we're convincing them everything will be all right, who's going to convince us?" Josh asked. _

"Hey." Kristina said coming up to her dad.

"How'd you get here?"

"I hot wired a car, it broke down and then I hitch hiked the rest of the way." Kristina said sarcastically.

"Not funny. So how'd you really get here?"

"Mr. Spencer dropped me off. He agreed we needed to talk."

"You talked to him?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Yeah. He's a little crazy. But there's logic in his madness."

Sonny smiled. "Sometimes. So are you still mad at me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"And I'm very grateful for that."

"I bet you are. I guess I just found it pointless to be mad at the only parent near me."

"Well I guess that's good. And you know I'm sorry?"

"Did Sonny Corinthos really just tell me he's sorry?"

Sonny laughed. "Yes, I did. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just worried about you that's all."

"I see that now and I'm sorry too for acting like such a brat."

"Did Kristina Davis Corinthos really just say she's sorry?"

Kristina laughed. "Yes I did."

"And you're not a brat. None of my kids are."

"You sure about that? Have you seen your sons recently?"

"I'm not saying you guys are perfect."

"That would be a lie."

"But you're my unperfect kids."

"Aww that's just weird. You know that right?"

Sonny laughed. "And you will always be my little girl."

"Dad I'm way too old for you to be calling me that."

"You're never too old because I'm never letting you grow up."

"Yeah try it and mom will kill you."


	70. Follow Through 69

Title: Follow Through 69?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Ok so can we find something else to do other than watch movies?" Gia asked.

"I thought you liked the movie?" Lucky asked confused.

"Yeah but it's the tenth movie we've watched." Gia pointed out.

"She's got a point there." George said.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Dillon shocked.

"You're acting like she just committed a horrible crime." Felicia said.

"Remember mom anything that goes against movies is a crime with Dillon." Maxie said.

"Just promise us that our grandchild is not going to be this weird." Mac said.

Zander laughed. "Sorry Mac but the cards aren't stacked in your favor here."

"Oh and your child will be normal? That's a laugh." Dillon said.

"He's got a point." Luke said.

"Oh like you can talk, dad. You think you and Skye's child will be normal?" Lucky asked.

"Normal's a relative term." Luke said.

"In other words, the deck is stacked against all these kids."

_"Justus what can I do?" Jason asked._

_"I need you're help in making the person that did this pay dearly."_

_"You're asking this as my cousin and not the D.A. right?"_

_"I'm asking you as a father of a teenage daughter. I assume you don't want this to happen to Breanen too."_

_"Of course not. So what can I do?"_

_"Anything you can do to find this person and make sure he suffers."_

_"Justus do you understand..."_

_"I understand my daughter is badly beaten and is close to death's door and the guy who did this is probably praying that she dies!"_

_"I'll do it."_

_"Tell me the second you have a name."_

_"Got it." Jason walked back over to Sam. "Sam could Breanen stay with you guys while I work? I don't want her alone or involved in my business." Jason said._

_"Sure. Just call me when you're done." Sam said._

_"Thanks." Jason said leaving._

_"Hey where did Lois go?" Jax asked Ned._

_"She went to the bathroom, I think." Ned said._

_Bobbie looked at her watch. "She's been in there for over an hour."_

_"Do you want one of us to go check on her?" Skye asked._

_"No, I'll do it. Why don't you guys all go home? The kids look exhausted."_

_"What about Brooklyn?" Alexis asked._

_Ned sighed. "Well I'm staying for Faith and Lois is going to stay for Justus. Can you and Skye watch her till Caleb's better?" Ned asked._

_"Sure just call any of us if you need anything." Alexis said._

_Ned headed off to the bathroom. He knocked on the women's room. "Lois?" He didn't get an answer. "Ok there is a guy coming in!" Ned said walking in. He was shocked to find Lois passed out on the floor. He checked her pulse and to see if she was breathing. He grabbed a napkin, got it wet and rung it out on her face. _

_She woke up with a start. "Ned? What's going on?"_

_"Don't get up yet. I was hoping you could tell me what's going." Ned said._

_"First call Doctor Stuart. She's the cancer daughter that I was supposed to go see."_

_"Cancer? Since when do you have cancer?" Ned asked worried._

_"I found out Christmas Eve. It's stomach cancer."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I had Justus but he need to focus on Caleb. Can you be here for me now?"_

_"Defiantly."_

"You know I thought as a doctor, you wouldn't have time to gamble." Ric said as he and Sonny continued to play poker with Steven.

"Well in that case you guessed wrong, how do you think I paid for college?" Steven asked.

Sonny smiled. "It looks like Ric that even your in-laws have some not so good sides to them. Your brother-in-law here's is a gambler."

"Well at least I'm not as bad as his brother the mob boss."

"You're both bad. Now focus on the game please." Ric said annoyed.

"What you can't possibly think you're going to win. You've lost just about all the hands we've played.." Steven said.

"Yeah he's never been very good at bluffing."

"How long did I keep the fact that I was your brother from you, huh?"

"If I had a rich brother like him, I don't think I'd hide it but that's just me."

"Yeah well if it was just the good non-mob boss rich brother, then I would of spoken up but nothing with Sonny is ever that straight forward."

"And that's why I'm so good at this game."

"It's not like you even need the money." Steven said.

Sonny smiled. "I know and you two do and that is actually a big benefit for me."

"Ric, remind me next time to never play poker with your brother."


	71. Follow Through 70

Title: Follow Through 70?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Hey what are you doing?" Luke asked Zander.

"Apparently my sister and my son are switching houses."

"Why?"

"It's a long story but I'll tell you in detail later but I have to go and talk to Liz before she loses it."

"Well I'm going to call Blaze and your sister while you'rE gone."

"Use my room for privacy if you want."

'Thanks." Luke aid heading into Zander and Maxie's room. He picked up the phone and dialed Skye's cell.

"Luke? It's nice to hear from you."

"How are things in Port Charles?"

"Well we got there teenagers and a dog. How do you think we're doing?"

"Three? What did you guys do pick up a kid on the side of the road?"

"Very funny. No Ned and Lois are staying at the hospital so Ned asked us to watch Brooklyn."

"And you said yes. Why exactly? Were you drunk?"

"No I... it was the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do? No leaving the girl at the hospital was the right thing."

"You wouldn't know the right thing if it was to bite you in the ass."

"True and I think it has a few times."

Skye laughed. "Still couldn't identify it in a line up though could you?"

"Too drunk at the time."

"Too drunk? What's that mean? It's like too much money? There's no such thing. It's like a girl too pretty or too much class, being too lucky or a car too fast."

"No matter what they say I done I ain't never had too much fun. You know that's all the country music I think I'll ever have you listen to again."

She laughed. "Good, our child is not going to be a country fan."

"We'll see about that."

"So you want to talk to Lulu?"

"Yeah."

"Lulu your dad's on the phone!" Skye screamed.

"Hell Blaze trying to make me deaf?"

"Nice language dad. Can I start saying hell too?"

"Sure as soon as I stay sober longer than a day."

"In other words no?"

"You got it. So how are you doing?"

"Ok. I guess. I'm just waiting for Caleb to wake up. You know they have the coolest puppy here. I named her Fearless."

"No."

"What?"

"You're not getting a dog."

"I didn't ask."

"You were going to and I know it."

Lulu sighed. "Why not?"

"Blaze would lose her mind."

"Hasn't she already?"

Luke laughed. "She doesn't need to anymore than she already has."

"You either?"

"I've given up my mind a long time ago."

"I think everyone else has too. Look I've got to go Fearless is trying to eat my food. I love you, dad. Bye."

_"Hey Caleb. It's your mom." Faith said sighing. "I know you're probably shocked I'm here. I am too. Not that I don't care but you know me I'm not good at showing I care. And I'm sorry I haven't shown you I care. You deserve to be shown that. I bet you don't even know I love you. And you should because I really do. I never thought I would. As you probably guessed I didn't want a child but your dad did. And now I can't imagine not having you here. And I don't want to. So you can't leave. I'll even let you date Morgan without complaining if you just wake up."_

_"You better hope she doesn't hold you to that, when she does wake up." Justus said coming in._

_Faith wiped the tears away. "I don't care. I just want her to wake up."_

_Justus took her hand. "She'll fight this and come out stronger just like you would."_

_"How long am I staying here?" Brooklyn asked._

_"Till you dad calls. Why don't you and Lulu stay in Kristina's room." Alexis said._

_"We'll be with Fearless, he's the cutest puppy. You'll love him." Lulu said._

_"Why don't my parents want me with them?" Brooklyn asked._

_"I don't know. I'd assume that they don't want you to have to live in the hospital." Skye said._

_"I guess."_

_"How about I go make some dinner." Alexis said._

_"For the dog? Because we're not eating your food." Skye said._

_"Ok, ok I'll order it."_

_"Good now come on Brooke." Lulu said dragging her off._

_Brooke saw Morgan go into his room. "Lulu I'll be right back. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Brooke said lying._

_"Ok." Lulu said as she went into Kristina's room._

_Brooke went and knocked on Morgan's door._

_"Come in!" Morgan said._

_Brooke walked in. "Hey."_

_"Hey. Want to join me?"_

_"Are you looking at old photos?" She asked sitting down next to him on the bed._

_"Yeah. Remember this?"_

_"Yeah Caleb convinced us all to runaway for the weekend. We took that trail that led to the Old Columbus Lake."_

_"But none of us had packed for the rain."_

_Brooke laughed. "Yeah your sister, Serena and I kept complain that our hair was destroyed."_

_"But not Caleb. She didn't care."_

_"Yeah I swear Lulu and her should be best friends because they were made for the wilderness."_

_"It must be hard for you not to have Caleb or Kris right now." _

_She shrugged. "Well I have you and Lulu at least."_

_"You and Lulu have never really been friends. And I'm not exactly a great friend right now."_

_"You know Johnna would be here in a second if you asked."_

_"Yeah I know he's a great friend but I'm fine."_

_"Yeah right." She said sarcastically._

Sonny finally got Kristina moved in. Sarah had been called away to work so Michael and Kristina took over her room. Now how long it would last before those two were killing each other? He didn't want to think about it. He picked up his cell and decided to call Alexis and Morgan. He called the penthouse.

Benny answered. "Hello?"

"Benny? It's Sonny."

"Oh hey Mr. C."

"Is my wife and son there?"

"Both."

"Can I talk to Alexis?"

"Sure. Mrs. C?"

"Thanks and Benny's here because he's dropping off the rest of the dog's things."

"The dog?"

"Yeah it arrived early. Benny's wife has been watching her."

"I'm sorry I didn't think she'd be there."

"It's ok. Lulu loves her. She even named her Fearless now if our kids like will like the name I don't know."

"Does Morgan like her?"

"Morgan's a little too preoccupied but Brooklyn seems to be helping."

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah we're watching her while Ned and Lois stay with Justus and Faith."

"Oh. How's that going?"

"It's busy. But Skye being here helps. I do wish you were here though."

"Me too but I have these two to watch. There having to share a room now."

"Oh no! That's just asking for disaster."

'I know but it's the only thing that works."

"Well do you want to talk to Morgan?"

"Yeah. And do you want to talk to Kris and Michael?"

"Sure if there not killing each other. Morgan? Your dad want to talk to you."

"By the way since I'm probably not going to get to tell you bye. I just want to say I love you and miss you."

"So do I on both. Well here's Morgan."

"Hey buddy. How you doing?"

"Not so good to be honest. Caleb's in a coma. They don't have a clue who did this. At least Alexis is here. She really is helping."

"I'm glad to hear it about Alexis. We're all praying for Caleb here and that the jerk who did this gets caught."

"So are we."

"I bet she knows that you're there for here and when she wakes up she'll tell you that."

"I hope so I can't wait."

"Did they ever figure out what she was doing out that night?"

"No we can't seem to figure it out. I guess when she wakes up we will know. That's if she remembers."

"There's a chance she won't?"

"That's what they said and part of me thinks that'll be a blessing in disguise."

"It just maybe."

"I don't know look I got to go Alexis needs my help in the kitchen."

"She's in my kitchen?" Sonny asked panicked.

"Got you!" Morgan said laughing.

"Very funny."


	72. Follow Through 71

Title: Follow Through 71?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"So are you going to tell me why you suddenly have the urge to live with me?" Zander asked Cameron.

"I miss you?" Cam offered.

Zander gave him a look.

"You dad my be a little slow some times but he's not that slow." Maxie said.

Cam sighed. "I talked to mom and she told me... she was raped."

"And how does that make you feel?" Zander asked.

"You don't seem shocked. Did you guys know?"

"Yeah we talked about rather she should tell you or not."

"She shouldn't of."

'Why's that?"

"Because... now I... look she's my mother and I just shouldn't know that about her."

"Cam do you have any clue how hard this was for her to tell you?" Maxie asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"What it has to do is it points at how you need to see that telling you was really hard on your mother and she needs to know that you still love her the same after hearing this."

"But... I don't. I mean now I see her differently."

"How?"

"Like... she's..."

"Human?" Maxie offered.

"Yeah that's it."

"That was bound to happen. I mean there comes a point when you'll see the two of us as human too. But there's nothing wrong with that."

"There isn't?"

"No. I mean sure it's a change but your mom and all of us are humans knowing that just means you're growing up."

"So I freaked out for a nothing?"

"Well no what your mom told you is a pretty serious thing and it'll take a long time for you to really accept it but you do need to make sure your mother realize that you do still love hr."

"So I've got to go back?"

"To talk to her yeah but you'll stay here tonight."

_"Breanen make yourself at home. We have a guest room you can stay in till your dad calls." Sam said._

_"Thanks Mr and Mrs Jax." _

_"Call me Sam."_

_"Ok Sam. Thanks. Now where would that room be?"_

_"Johnna can you show Breanen the guest room?" Sam asked._

_"Sure follow me."_

_"Why exactly is she here?" Jax asked her._

_"Jason had to work and he trusts me."_

_"Of course, we wouldn't his daughter seeing him kill anyone." Jax said sarcastically._

_"He really seems to care about her, Jax." Sam said annoyed._

_"I just meant I just never thought that Jason was the parental type."_

_"People thought the same about me. And were they right?"_

_"I didn't mean to apply..."_

_"Look I'm going to go see if Breanen needs anything." Sam said walking off. Sam knocked on _Breanen_'s door. "Can I come in?" Sam asked._

_"Sure. You know I hope I'm not too much trouble."_

_"Not at all. I'll be nice to have a girl around for a change."_

_"I was just wondering but are you and my dad friends?"_

_"Yeah we used to be a couple a few years."_

_"Did you love him?"_

_Sam sighed. "Yeah."_

_"Then why..."_

_"To be honest your dad just usually is alone and he used to that. Actually until you came along, I thought he'd always be."_

_"So you know him pretty well?"_

_"I'd like to think so."_

_"Well then maybe you're the person I should to talk to about him."_

_"Well I'm here if you ever have a question."_

_"Thanks I may just take you up on that."_

_"I'd like that."_

_Chad knocked on Josh's door._

_Sage answered. "Come in, Chad. He needs you."_

_"I think that's the first time you've ever wanted me to come here." Chad said._

_"You well don't expect it to ever happen again. You may be Josh's best friend but that doesn't mean I have to like you."_

_"Sage, if you did it would mean the world was ending."_

_"Josh, Chad's here!" Sage screamed._

_Josh came out. "Sage don't sound so happy about it." Josh said sarcastically. "Hey man!" Josh said to Chad._

_"Hey! What's going on? Your cousin is acting weirder than usual."_

_"Sit down. See a friend of ours was raped."_

_"Who?" Chad asked worrying that it was Breanen_

_"Caleb Ward. She's the D.A.'s daughter."_

_"Caleb Ward? She's Breanen s cousin right?" _

_Josh gave her a look. "How would you know that?"_

_"If I tell you something, you'll keep it a secret, right?"_

_"Yeah sure. We're best friends."_

_"I've kind of been dating Breanen."_

_"Breanen Morgan? As in Jason Morgan's daughter? Are you crazy?" Josh asked shocked._

_"No I mean maybe. Look I like her ok? Or I think I do anyway."_

_"If her dad finds out he'll kill you."_

_"Probably."_

_"Why is it that you don't seem to be really worried?"_

_"Because she's... different, Josh. She seems to understand me."_

_"And that's worth dying over?" _

_Chad shrugged. "I guess we'll see."_

"Michael if you snore tonight. I will smother you." Kristina warned.

"You know I don't want to share this room with you either."

"Then why did Cam demand to go to Zander's?"

"Do I look like I can read his mind?" Michael asked annoyed.

"No but he's you best friend you're supposed to know what's going on with him."

"Well I don't. He wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah you guys are really close." Kristina said sarcastically.

"Just because we don't paint each other finger nails and do each other make up like you, Brooklyn and Caleb do doesn't mean we're not close."

"When was the time you saw Caleb with nail polish or makeup on?"

Michael sighed. "That's not the point."

"Well then what is it?"

"That you talk too damn much!" Michael said as he threw something at her.

"You know it's a good thing Serena's never seen you like this then she'd realize the jerk she's really dating."

"Kristina what do I need to do to get you to shut up? Because right now I'll do anything."

Kristina smiled. "Let me use your mp3 player."

"Where's yours?"

"Left it at Johnna's. Now hand it over or I'll keep asking you questions."

"You did this on purpose. Well fine here." Michael said giving it to her.


	73. Follow Through 72

Title: Follow Through 72?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Hey grandma." Liz said as Audrey came into the nursery where Liz was rocking Adella.

"Aren't babies just perfect? They still have their innocence and they don't have a worry in the world. How lucky." Liz said.

"Wishing you were that age now?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who love you."

Liz sighed. "It seems that all I ever do is worry."

"Well what are you worrying about now?"

"Cam, I told him something pretty serious about me and now I'm worried about how he feels about me."

"He loves you no matter what you do or say."

"Like Steven does Heather?"

"You aren't like Heather. But Steven still loves Heather after all she's done."

"Well if that's true then why hasn't Cam told me?"

"Give him time. He will tell you."

"But the wait is killing me."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

_Diego dialed Lorenzo's hotel room._

_Carly answered. "Hello?"_

_"Carly, it's Diego."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"Not this again. That's what Michael said yesterday. And I didn't want to hear it then either."_

_"Then put my dad on. He'll want to hear it."_

_"Fine. Lorenzo's it's Diego." Carly said handing the phone to him._

_"Diego how does it feel to be home?"_

_"Nice. I just wish things were a little happier here."_

_"Why aren't they?"_

_"Morgan's girlfriend was raped."_

_"So that's why Michael called. How's everyone handling it?"_

_"Not to well. Josh is trying to hold it together for Brooke. Morgan's trying to hold it together for Caleb and no one seems to be doing a very good job of it."_

_"Thanks for calling."_

_"I didn't call just to tell you. I was hoping you would come home. Sage's only staying together because of Trent and I'm not at a lose of what to do. We need you."_

_"Ok the world must be ending if you just said that."_

_Diego laughed. "It's not ending. So can you come home?"_

_"Yeah as soon as I can."_

_"Thanks."_

_Chad came back into the mansion. He was planning on trying to call Breanen and see how she was holding up. When he got to his room, he started to dial her number but his brothers came in._

_"Who you calling?" Fox asked._

_Chad hung up the phone. "It's none of your business."_

_"Did you hear that Ethan, he's trying to keep a secret from us."_

_"Let me guess it's a girl? Who is it? Someone dad wouldn't approve of?" Ethan asked._

_"I'm not getting into this with you two."_

_"You're acting like something's wrong. What is it?" Fox asked._

_"The D.A.'s daughter was raped."_

_"She's the psycho mob boss's daughter, it was bound to happen." Ethan said._

_"No one deserves that!"_

_"It's her own fault for walking in the alley at night by herself." Fox said._

_"Wait... how do you know that?" Chad asked confused._

_"It's just a good guess." Fox said._

_"Don't you even care this is Brooke's cousin."_

_"That bitch treated me like trash! If she's hurting, that's just a bonus." _

_"You are trash."_

_"Don't tell us you care about her. Is Brooke the girl?" Ethan asked._

_"No. Not that it matters. No one not even Brooke deserves this."_

_"Don't get all high and mighty on us, brother. We share the same blood remember? Chance are we're a lot more alike then you won't to believe." Fox said._

_"No way in hell!"_

Gia's cell phone went off for the third time.

"Don't people know the ungodly hour it is?" Lucky asked annoyed.

"Apparently not." Gia looked at the Caller ID. "It's Marcus."

"Great. Tell him I'm going to kill him for waking us up." Lucky said rolling off.

Gia laughed. "I will." Gia pressed the talk button on her phone. "Marcus?"

"Gia, I was beginning to worry since you weren't answering the phone."

Gia looked at the clock. "Marcus, it's four in the morning here and if you woke up the whole house, you may just not have a job when we get back."

"Lucky can't fire me."

"No but Mac can."

Marcus sighed. "I was just worried about you. That's all."

Gia sighed. "And that's sweet but tell Tammy that I said she needs to work on de-stressing you."

"Is it so wrong to worry about my little sister?"

"No but I've got two cops in the house, I'm pretty safe."

"You also have Luke Spencer a known criminal."

"And my boyfriends's father. So I'm not worried. Now Marcus, I'd like to go back to sleep. So bye I love you."


	74. Follow Through 73

Title: Follow Through 73?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"What are you doing up so early?" Ric asked as he came into the kitchen and saw Sonny wide awake.

"Wanted a few minutes of peace. You?"

"Zander called. He's bringing Cameron over."

"Why?"

"To talk to Liz. It's just really a long story."

"What some coffee?"

"Sure as long as it's not the stuff you import."

Sonny smiled. "No it's community coffee, so don't worry."

"In that case I'll take some." Ric said taking a cup.

"So why is it that you look so worn out?"

"I do have a new born."

"It's not that, believe me I know what that looks like."

Ric sighed. "It's all part of that long story I mentioned earlier."

"Well it's probably doesn't help having all of us here.'

Ric shrugged. "It doesn't really affect the situation one way or another."

They were quite for a few minutes.

"Do you still worry about all of them no matter how old they get?"

"The kids? Sure, it's one of the reasons that any good parent has so many wrinkles. From the second they're born, you'll worry they'll fall out of the crib and the older they get, the bigger the worries get. You worry about them being hurt by everyone, about getting their hearts broken."

"But you realize you can't do anything to prevent it?"

"Despite how much Alexis and I try, now we can't."

Ric sighed. "Cameron already keeps us on pins and needles and now we're starting all over with Adella."

"Yeah but you'll never trade those moments for anything."

_"How you doing?" Lucas asked Serena as he came into the room._

_"You want the truth?" _

_"Depends. Do you want to tell me the truth?" _

_Serena sighed. "What I want to do is go back to sleep and not get out of bed today."_

_"Why?"_

_"What is there for me to get up for? One of my good friends is in a coma, my boyfriend is in Colorado and the only person I have to talk to is the guy that I cheated on my boyfriend with."_

_"I'm sorry I'm all you got. I can leave you know." Lucas said as he started to leave._

_"No Lucas wait!"_

_Lucas stopped. "What?"_

_"Don't leave. That's not what I want. I just... I don't want to be alone."_

_"Does this mean you want me to stay?"_

_"Yes. Please just stay here to help keep everything off my mind."_

_"I think I can do that."_

_"Morgan?" Alexis asked knocking on Morgan's door. She didn't get an answer. She started to open the door. She was shocked to find Morgan and Brooklyn asleep in his bed together. Alexis closed the door. She went to the guest room."Skye! Skye, wake up!" Alexis said shaking her._

_"What is your problem?" Skye asked annoyed._

_"I just saw Morgan and Brooklyn in bed together." Alexis said panicked._

_"Oh Ned and Sonny are going to kill you!"_

_"Not if I don't kill Morgan and Brooklyn first."_

_"Wait by in bed you mean they had sex?"_

_"No... I mean... I hope not."_

_"Well were they under the covers?"_

_"Well now that I think about it no."_

_"Good were all their clothes on?"_

_"Um.. I think so."_

_"Good then it sounds innocent just be glad Ned didn't find them."_

_Alexis sighed. "I can't take this. I was crazy to think I could."_

_"Alexis it is too damn early for you to have a breakdown." Skye said annoyed._

_"Oh dear sister I'm sorry to bother you with my breakdown!"_

_"You should be."_

_"You know I should just kill you instead of worrying about the kids."_

_Skye laughed. "I'm joking. Alexis, chill."_

"Want to be in the room with them?" Maxie asked Zander.

"Yes and it kills me that I can't. All I can do is sit in my car and wait for them to finish."

"You know he'll say the right thing right?"

"I do?"

"Well between you and Ric; your little boy is growing into quite the young gentlemen."

Zander smiled. "Now the question is will he cause me to lose all my hair by the time he becomes a man?"

Maxie laughed. "Let's hope not because I like your hair."

"Yeah so do I. And I can't really imagine you with white hair."

"Oh bite your tongue! I'll never have white hair."

Zander laughed. "Sure as long as there is hairdye that is."

"You know you're just trying to get a rise out of me!"

"And I succeeded."

"Yeah. You know what is it about men never wanting to grow up?"


	75. Follow Through 74

Title: Follow Through 74?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Cameron lightly knocked on Liz's door.

"Come in. Hey your dad said you wanted to talk to me." She said patting the bed.

Cameron sat down next to her. "Honestly? He's making me talk to you."

"I figured. You and your dad aren't known for talking about your problems."

"We're not?"

"No, you usually hide your feelings till you erupt. Which by the way isn't good or healthy."

"Yeah but it's a lot easier most of the time."

Liz turned to Adella.. "Ignore your brother. Please don't ever bottle things up."

"Just make sure she takes after you and not Uncle Ric."

"I'll work on that. So what did your dad think you needed to talk to me about?"

"Why I want to stay with him."

"Which is?"

"That I need time to think about everything you told me."

"Oh."

"But I still love you and even thought the last time I forgot to say that what you told me doesn't change that, it couldn't unless maybe you told me you killed someone. But then again grandma Alexis did and I still love her so maybe not."

Liz hugged him tight and started to kiss him all over his face. "You are the best son I could ever have!"

"Mom, you're smothering me! I can't breath!"

_"Well good morning. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Sam said as Breanen came out of the guest room._

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Johnna and Jax went for a run. They'll be back in a little while. Want some breakfast? We still have some left offers."_

_"Sure. Did my dad ever call?"_

_"This morning. He says he's still working and he's sorry."_

_"Oh." Breanen said sadly drinking a glass of orange juice._

_"You aren't hungry?"_

_"I don't really eat breakfast. Never have. It drives my dad crazy and my mom."_

_"Well your dad is easy to drive crazy."_

_Breanen sat down next o Sam. "We're you two in love?"_

_Sam sighed. "Yeah we were."_

_"Then why are you with Johnna's dad?"_

_"Your dad prefers to be alone, not that it was all his fault."_

_"It was a bad breakup?"_

_"Not really. I mean sure it hurt like hell for both us but for reasons we just knew it was over."_

_"Do you still love him?"_

_"You're just full of questions aren't you?"_

_"That must be yes." _

_Sam laughed nervously. "You know we need to stop by your house and get you a change of clothes."_

_"You're change ths subject."_

_Sam sighed. _

_"I am going to get an answer." Breanen said laughing. She had defiantly hit a nerve._

_"Drink this." Faith said handing a cup of coffee to Justus._

_"Hospital coffee. That stuff taste horrible."_

_"One of the benefits of being a mob boss is that I have people to be gophers and get me coffee from Kelly's."_

_"In that case, I'll drink it." Justus said taking a sip._

_"She looks almost peaceful lying there." Faith said._

_"Unlike in real life?"_

_"Actually no. You know no matter how bad things got; she always seemed happy."_

_Justus smiled. "I don't know if that could be an early sign of insanity or not."_

_"Well the odds are defiantly not in her favor with her family history."_

_"Considering her family, I'm surprised she never ran away."_

_"I think she feels like she's the glue that keeps you from not cracking up."_

_"Some days, I think she is."_

_"I know she is for me."_

_"Strange but it sounds like she's the parent."_

_"Sometimes I think she is."_

_"Well when she wakes up, that'll have to change. She'll need us to be the responsible adults."_

_"That's not my strong suit."_

_Justus smiled. "No it's not but for our daughter, I think you can."_

_"You still have faith in me after all these years?"_

_"It's hard not to even after all these years."_

"No don't please!" Kristina screamed as she wrestled to get the attacker to stop.

"Kristina wake up!" Michael said shaking her.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Kristina it's Michael wake up!"

Sonny came bursting in though the door. "What's wrong?"

"She's having a nightmare."

"Kristina, come on wake up."

Kristina finally wake up and looked around the room. "Dad, Michael, what..."

"You had a nightmare." Sonny said.

"Yeah Caleb was being attacked... and then he started attacking me..." She said as she started to shack.

Sonny went over to her and held her. "It's ok. It was only a dream. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Sonny said.

"But it seemed so real like he was holding me."

"That was me. I was trying to wake you up. I'm sorry." Michael said.

"Michael why don't you let us have some time alone?" Sonny asked.

"Sure." As he left he was really worried about his sister.


	76. Follow Through 75

Title: Follow Through 75?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Please tell me that my brother's call didn't wake you up." Gia said coming into the kitchen where Maxie and Zander were.

"He called? We must of been at Liz's when he called." Maxie said.

"They're awake over there?" Lucky asked.

"New born baby." Zander said.

"And that's another reason I'm never having children." Gia said.

"What and miss the oh so pleasant morning sickness." Georgie said sarcastically as she came into the kitchen with Dillon.

"Try some crackers. They help me." Maxie offered.

"How do you even sleep once this starts?" Dillon asked Zander.

"You don't. You sleep when you're dead." Zander said.

"Aren't you glad I fought you on the whole child issue?" Gia asked Lucky. "Just look what you're missing."

"I'm still sticking by my choice." Lucky said.

"Why cowboy would you want children?" Luke asked coming in.

"You already have three kids and one on the way." Lucky pointed out.

"And kids are supposed to learn not make their parents mistakes."

_"Well Ms. Cerello it's nice to see you awake." Dr. Stuart said coming into her room._

_"Yeah but it seems like my buddy here is still asleep." Lois said smiling at Ned._

_"Want to wake him up with a jolt?"_

_Lois nodded. _

_Dr. Stuart picked up a bed pain and drooped it on the floor._

_Ned woke up quickly. "What's wrong?"_

_Both the doctor and Lois were laughing. _

_"We just wanted you up quickly. I'm Dr. Stuart by the way."_

_"Hi. I'm Ned Ashton."_

_"He's your..."_

_"The father of my daughter and x-husband. Besides that he's just a friend."_

_"Well do you want him present while we talk?"_

_"Yes if that's ok with him."_

_"Yeah. I don't want her going through this alone."_

_"Ok well as you both know we ran lots of test last night. We're still waiting for at least half of the test results to come back."_

_"Well from the ones you have can you tell anything?" Lois asked._

_"Well I agree with your first doctor's finding of stomach cancer. Right now I just want to find out how bad it is and what I need to do to get rid of it."_

_"You sound convinced that you could get rid of it."_

_"Well I'm stubborn which drives my boyfriend crazy but in the medical practice and for you it's a good thing. It may take a long time but Ms. Cerello I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make it possible for you to make it to your daughter's wedding at least."_

_"Doctor I think we'll get a long perfectly." Lois said smiling._

_Monica knocked on Caleb's door and then cracked it open. "Can I come in?"_

_"Please." Justus said._

_"Cook sent you guys some food to eat. She said you're one of the few that she can't let eat hospital food." Monica said handing the basket to Justus. "So how's she doing?"_

_"She's obviously still in a coma." Faith said annoyed._

_"If my being here bothers you, Faith then you shouldn't be engaged to a member of my family."_

_"Could you please stop? What if she can hear you? Do you want here to her you two fighting?" Justus said annoyed._

_"Look I'll go, I just wanted to check on Caleb. Alan will be by later." _

_"Faith let's give Monica and Caleb some privacy and we'll eat some of Cook's food." Justus said leading Faith out of the room._

_"I swear I hate that woman!" Faith said mad._

_"That women is one of the reason our daughter is alive." _

Michael came back into the guestroom.

Kristina was surfing the internet.

"Hey Kris can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apolizigize for earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I know, Michael it's ok. I'm not mad."

"Good and Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to look at your computer screen."

"It's Johnna he's sending me a video."

"Good I'll leave you two alone. I think I'm going to call Serena anyway." Michael said leaving.

Kristina hit the accept button.

"Hey Kristina!"

"Hey! It's good to see you."

"Same here. I'm so glad you were on your computer."

"Me too. So what are you up to?"

"Well both of my parents are working and Bre's in her room. I'm just relaxing. You?"

"Same here. Michael's calling Serena and the adults are doing something."

"How are you doing by the way?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you." Kristina said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to make your day better."


	77. Follow Through 76

Title: Follow Through 76?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. Oh and forewarning I speak better Spanish than I do type it so please give me some lead way.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Hey have you talked to Lulu?" Zander asked Luke.

"Yeah but it was a few days ago. Skye is pretty much attacked to her. Well that and her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? I bet Lulu loves that. Not that I can't say that I'm not grateful. I wanted to put a cop on her." Lucky said.

"As long as she is safe, I don't care if she likes it or not." Zander said.

Luke laughed. "Who'd of ever guessed Zander Smith would ever be that over protective of anyone?"

"No one would of thought Lucky Spencer would be a cop either." Zander said.

"Or Luke Spencer a father of three and ½ and not too bad at it." Lucky said.

"Well I guess this just proves that a Spencer always does better than the expectations people set from them." Luke said.

_"Mr. Ward?" Morgan asked coming up to Justus._

_"Morgan, I didn't know you had come back to the hospital."_

_"I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to Caleb."_

_"No way." Faith said._

_"Faith..." Justus started to say._

_"No. I don't want him any where's near her!"_

_"It doesn't matter what you want but what Caleb would want. And she's want to see Morgan." _

_Faith sighed. "Fine but only this once."_

_"Thanks you." Morgan said heading towards her room. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. "Hey Caleb it's Morgan. I hope you can hear me because I need you to wake up. I can't live my life with out you in it and I don't want to. I love you too damn much to give up on you." Morgan started to cry. Then he realized that she was squeezing his hand. "Caleb? Caleb? Oh my God! Caleb you're awake! Doctor, Mr. Ward, Ms. Rosco come in here! Caleb's awake. Oh sweetheart I knew you'd be ok."_

_"Morgan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the hospital."_

_"But why?"_

_Lorenzo opened the door and entered his penthouse. There was no one in the living room. "Deigo? Sage? Josh?" Lorenzo asked. He got no response. He headed towards his and Carly's room to unpack. As he opened the door, he was shocked to find Diego in his bed with some girl. Lorenzo started to clear his throat._

_"¡Mierda del Oh! ¡papá le no suponen estar aquí!" Deigo said in spanish. (English: Oh shit! dad you're not __supposed to be here!)_

_"Sí bien usted ' no supuesto estar en mi cama alrededor para tener sexo cualquiera." (English: Yeah well you' not supposed to be in my bed about to have sex either.) _

_"I..."_

_"¿Mane cómo sobre usted envíe su hogar y entonces acabaremos esta conversación?__" (English: Well how about you send her home and then we'll finish this conversation?)_

_"Yeah. Candy how about I call you later?" Deigo asked._

_"Sure bye." She said kissing him. "Um... nice to meet you." She said to Lorenzo._

_"You too."_

_Candy left._

_"Dad before you go off on me just let me say I'm sorry."_

_"¿Cuál era usted pensar? ¿Suponga que había caminado su hermano adentro?" (English: What were you thinking? Suppose your brother had walked in?)_

_"Él no" (English: He wouldn't)_

_"El Oh me dejó conjeturarlo tiene antes, ese s de donde él consiguió el conjunto hace hacia fuera con la cosa de Brooklyn." (English: Oh let me guess he has before, that's where he got the whole make out with Brooklyn thing from.)_

_"¡Lo nunca ven que yo que juror" (English: He's never seen me I swear!)_

_"El pozo me perdona si no le creo." (English: Well forgive me if I don't believe you.)_

_"No sucederá otra vez." (English: It won't happen again.)_

_"Seguro no mientras su inferior mi cruz o donde está yo puede alcanzarle, usted no . ¿o allí serán algunas consecuencias severas entendían?" (English: It sure won't as long as your under my roof or where I can reach you, you won't. or there will be some severe consequences. understand?)_

_"Sí sir" (english: Yes sir)_

_"Good and Deigo..."_

_Deigo stopped. _

_"I am glad you're back home."_

_Deigo left the room and was shocked to run into the Sage in the hall. "Were you listening?"_

_Sage smiled. "I haven't heard him yell at you in Spanish in years. You must of really pissed him off."_

_"Sage, just get out my way."_

Serena picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Serena it's Michael."

"Ok hey! Lucas turn down the sound, Michael's on the phone."

"Lucas is with you?"

"Yeah he's watching Soapnet with me. Well actually he's making fun of it the whole time." She said giving him a look.

"Oh so this isn't a good time to talk?"

"Oh don't be silly. So why'd you call?"

"I was worried about you."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Now she's acting like the perfect mother. What crap!"

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"Sorry we're watching Days of our Lives and Marlena is acting like she's the perfect mother to Brady which is such a lie because a few years ago, she hated him and he hated her. She even threw him up against a wall while he was in a wheelchair."

"Oh. You know Serena I think I'll let you go."

"Ok bye. Oh Lucas how can you like Chloe, she may be hot but she's too high and mighty."

"Bye." Michael said sadly as he hung up.


	78. Follow Through 77

Title: Follow Through 77?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Hey Gia." Maxie said coming into her room.

"Hey. You need anything?"

"Not really. I just feel like we never really get a chance to talk."

"You'd think the fact that we were dating brother, we would."

"Yeah you know those two are so close it's kind of scary."

Gia laughed. "Yeah a cop and ex-felon, who'd of guessed."

"Yeah well it took a crazy man to bring them together."

"And I'll always be grateful to Luke for that. Since Nikolas has pretty much left the family I'm glad Lucky has Zander."

"Me too. Zander really seems to miss having a brother since his died and I think Lucky's helped feel that void."

"I guess they both really needed each other."

"Yeah now all we need is for us two to become close."

Gia smiled. "Well I love to talk so I think we can work it out."

Maxie smiled. "Me too. Hey there's the first thing we have in common. That's a start."

_Breanen came back down stairs after packing her cloths. She found Sam looking at the pictures on the mantel. "Are those the same as they were when you lived here?"_

_Sam turned around. "I didn't know you were done."_

_"That's ok. Is it weird being back here?"_

_Sam sighed. "Kind of. There's a lot of good memories here though."_

_"For me too." Jason said coming in._

_"If you two want to talk I can.." Breanen started to say._

_"I..." Sam started to say._

_"I'm just here to take a shower and get some sleep and then I'm out of here again." Jason said._

_"Then I guess we should go." Sam said._

_"Wait not yet." Breanen said._

_"Is something wrong?" Jason asked._

_"I just wanted to tell you to be safe." Breanen said._

_"Same to you."_

_"And I mean it because I just met you and you have lot of lost time to make up for and I plan on holding you to it."_

_"I don't doubt that."_

_"Bye, dad." Breanen said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye and Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks and take care of her for me."_

_"Of course bye Jason."_

_"Bye." Jason watched the two of them leave and couldn't help but notice how much like mother and daughter they looked._

_"Was Morgan telling the truth, can you really not remember how you ended up here?" Justus asked._

_"No, do you know how?" Caleb asked hoping._

_"Umm... Caleb are you sure you want to know?" Faith asked._

_"What are you two hiding?" Caleb asked worried._

_Justus sighed. "You were found in the alley behind Kelly's." _

_Caleb suddenly remembered the feeling of cold concrete on her legs. "What was I doing there?"_

_"We were told you were attacked."_

_Caleb could feel the sharp glass cutting through the skin on her face. She reached up and touched the spot. It was still sore. "Attacked how?"_

_"They told us you were raped."_

_Caleb remembered the feeling of him pushing himself inside of her. A tear started to fall down her face. "Did they get the guy?"_

_"We were hoping you could tell us who it was."_

_"And if I can't?"_

_"We'll try to get him some other way."_

_"And if you can't?"_

_"I promise you that with or without your help, I will put this guy away for life." Justus said._

Kristina's cell phone went off.

"Kristina, I'm trying to sleep!" Michael said annoyed.

"Yeah so was I. Hello?" Kristina asked answering the phone.

"Kris?"

"Morgan? Do you know what time it is?"

Morgan looked at the clock. "Sorry, I'm not really sleeping."

Kristina sighed. "It's ok. How's Caleb?"

"That's why I called. She's awake."

"That's great news but how are you doing?"

Morgan was silent for a few minutes.

"That bad?"

"She looks so... helpless, Kris. It's... not Caleb."

"Caleb has never allowed herself to be helpless before it most be killing her."

"It's killing me. She's so badly bruised and cut up that, I don't even recognize her."

Kristina sighed. "But she's awake Morgan which means the bruises and everything will heal."

"But what about her? Will see she ever be the same?"

"I think you know that answer to that, you just don't want to accept it."

Morgan sighed. "I'll let you go to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be. I'm glad you called. You know you can call any time you need?"

"I know good night Kristina."

"Goodnight, Morgan. I love you."


	79. Follow Through 78

Title: Follow Through 78?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. Oh warning this character is graphic about the rape.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

Cam got of bed and walked into the kitchen. He was shocked to find his Grandpa Luke in the kitchen. "Grandpa Luke?"

"Hey buddy what are you doing up?"

"It's been a long day you?"

"Same. Want something to drink?" Luke asked.

"Not any of the things you drink. My dad would kill me."

"Nah he'd kill me first."

Cam went to the fridge and took out some milk. "My mom and Aunt Maxie always say that warm milk helps you sleep. You sure you don't want some?"

"Believe me this stuff will make me sleep a lot longer then that stuff ever will."

"I'll have to take your word on that." Cam said as he put his cup of milk in the microwave. "Why do you drink so much?"

"It taste good."

"And that's the only reason?"

"What do you think is the reason?"

"Well we learned in school that some people drink because they're depressed or trying to forget something."

"Oh well I bet your school has never seen anything like me."

"What are you trying to forget?"

"You ask too many questions and your milk is done."

When Cam got his milk out and he turned around, Luke was gone.

_Taggart knocked on the door. "I need to question her, Justus." Taggart said._

_"Caleb do you think you're up to talking to the police?" Justus asked._

_Caleb nodded. "I need to get this over with."_

_"Do you want both of us to stay?" Faith asked._

_"Please."_

_"Ok Taggart come in." Justus said._

_"Caleb, it's nice to see you up and talking." Taggart said._

_"It's nice to be up and talking." Caleb said smiling._

_"Ok I know this is going to be hard but we need to catch this guy and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." Taggart said._

_"I know and that's the main reason I want to do this."_

_"Ok well then you can start form that night and when you left the mansion, tell me everything you remember."_

_"Ok umm... I remember being at the Q's and getting sick of hearing my parents fight so I decided to go for a walk."_

_"Do you remember what time that was?"_

_"Seven fifteen, I remember because I looked at the clock in the den before I left. I remember that there was a strange warm breeze and so I put my hair in a pony tail. I figured I'd walk to Kelly's and back. That seemed more than enough time for me to cool off and be ready to go back to the mansion. When I got to the alley behind Kelly's, I remember hearing someone that sounded oddly familiar. And for some reason I had the sudden urge to turn around but before I could, I knocked over some cans. Which I guess that made him mad because he came up behind me. I tired to run but he grabbed me by my stupid ponytail and shoved me up against the wall. He started to call me all these horrible names like bitch, slut, whore and he said he'd already been screwed over by one member of my family and it was about time that there was payback. And he taunted me by saying too bad my boyfriend isn't here to save me. I told him to stop please. That if he let me go, I wouldn't tell anyone. He said laughing that he wasn't planning on letting me live long enough to tell anyone not even my dad, the D.A. Then he shoved me on the ground. He grabbed a piece of rope from the trash and tied my wrist together. He tied them so tight, I could feel it cutting into my wrists. I knew they had to be bleeding. I begged him to loosen them and he said he was sick of hearing me talk. He grabbed a apple core from the ground and stuffed it in my mouth. I remember thinking that he still hadn't tied my legs that if I was going to die, I might as well put up one hell of a fight. So I started kicking him with all my might. I actually hit him a few times. Once he fell over and apparently he cut himself on a piece of glass or something because he was bleeding. He said that if I'm going to fight him then he was going to fight back. He started punching me in the face. He busted my lip so bad that I could taste blood in my mouth. He stopped and I was hoping he had exhausted himself out so much that he couldn't finish the job but I was wrong. He came back with a large piece of glass, or so he said but my eyes were so swollen I couldn't keep them open and I started to think that was a blessing. He started to cut my face with the glass and continued to cut me up until he got to my jeans. He put down the glass and started to unbutton the jeans. That made me start to fight him all over again. He picked up the glass and put it on my throat and said if I didn't stop fighting he'd slit my throat right here and now. For a second, I actually considered that, that would be better than having to go though everything else he planned. Once he realized that I had stopped fighting him, he went back to the task at hand, taking off my jeans. It took him a while, he was obviously drunk so it made sense. Once he was done with those he went to getting my under wear off. Then I heard him undo his jeans. I tried opening my eyes but it was taking too much energy. I closed them and tried to imagine being any where like in Grandmother's garden or just waking up and finding out this was a horrible nightmare and I was going to wake up in my bed. But I was snapped out of my thoughts when he entered me forcefully. He kept going in and out for what seemed like forever. I remember crying because it hurt so much. He finally did stop and I heard him putting his jeans back on. Then he said I hoped you liked it because I sure did. He told me it was time for him to leave but nog before he made sure that I was dead. He picked me up by my wrist and slammed me up against the dumpster over and over again. Then he picked up something and tried to knock me out. I eventually just lay there. I was hoping he'd think I was dead and he did. He was too drunk to think to check my pulse. He started to leave and I just laid there praying that Tammy would come out of Kelly's to throw away the trash or something. I just wasn't sure how long I coude last. I remember it was getting cold because I started to feel numb and I gave up on fighting. I just wanted to die and when I blacked out and I thought I was going to die but... apparently someone found me."_

_"Yeah Tammy did. She was going to take out the trash. Perfect timing because the Paramedics said if she had come out even five minutes later, you'd be dead."_

_"Well then I guess I really need to tell Tammy thank you."_

_"I'll tell her. Uh, do you remember who this man was? You said you recognized his voice and he said he's been screwed by someone in your family."_

_Caleb thought hard. "No for some reason I just can't picture him."_

_"Do you think this was about your mother or your dad's family?"_

_Caleb shock her head. "This has nothing to do with my mother. I'm sure about that."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"It's just a feeling. I mean if this was about my mom, wouldn't he of mentioned her and not my dad? And wouldn't this of been more planned or atleast he would of know the difference between a dead person and a person playing dead?"_

_Taggart thought about that. "You make some good points well in that case I need to talk to your family, Justus."_

_"Sure, I'll make sure they corporate."_

_"And Caleb we found DNA so when we find him, we'll be able to lock him up."_

_"Well thank God for unprotected rape, I guess." Caleb said sarcastically._

_"Taggart is that all?"_

_"Yeah thanks Caleb and if you remember anything..."_

_"I'll call you and don't forget to thank Tammy for me."_

_"I won't." Taggart said as he left._

_"You ok?" Justus asked._

_"I'm tired, can you two..." Caleb started to ask._

_"Sure, sleep well." Justus said._

_"We'll be right outside."Faith said leaving._

_Once the door closed, Caleb started to cry. _

_Mary and Nikolas were waiting at Kelly's to get their food when Skye and Lulu walked in. They had two bodyguard with them and they sat at a table in the corner. _

_"You could always go talk to her." Mary told Nikolas._

_"What?"_

_"Lulu. I know you want to."_

_"But what would I say after all this time?"_

_"You can always start with hello." Mary said sarcastically._

_"Very funny."_

_"I'm not joking and you were sorry to hear about Caleb and that it made you worry about her."_

_"You think she'll actually talk to me?"_

_"You'll never know if you don't try." Mary said squeezing his hand reassuringly._

_"Wish me luck." He said getting up and walking over to Skye and Lulu. "Hey guys how are you doing?" Nikolas asked._

_They both looked up at him shocked._

_"Are you really talking to me?" Lulu asked._

_"Yes. I heard about Caleb and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."_

_"I'm going to leave you two alone. I guess I'll go talk to Mary." Skye said walking off. _

_Nikolas took her seat. _

_"Thanks for what you said Caleb."_

_"I meant it. And why are you in Port Charles ? With what happened to Caleb..."_

_"Don't finish that sentence."_

_"Sorry I'm just shocked Luke would want you here."_

_"He tried to stop me but found out that it wasn't worth it."_

_"I'm not so sure of that."_

_"Don't you think it's a little too late to start worrying about me, Nikolas?"_

_"It's never too late to worry about someone you care about."_

"What are you doing up?" Steven asked as he came into the kitchen where Kristina was.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Everything ok?"

Kristina shrugged. "I guess. What about you?"

"I'm used to working odd hours so my sleeping pattern is a little crazy."

"You're a doctor right?"

"Yeah you'd don't remember me?"

"Are you the doctor who took care of me when I need the bone marrow right?"

"Now I know you can't remember that."

"My mom told me. So are you the doctor?"

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. And I didn't do that much it was just a miracle."

"I don't really have that strong of a faith so miracles aren't really something I believe in.

"If you had seen how sick you were, you'd believe."

"Maybe. Do you see miracles like every day with your job?"

"Not every day but I've seen my share and you will to some day."

"We'll see about that."


	80. Follow Through 79

Title: Follow Through 79?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Kris, are you sleeping?" Michael asked.

"What if I said yes?"

"You'd be lying."

Kristina sighed. "What do you want?"

"You know Serena really well, right?"

"Not as well as Caleb and Brooklyn but we're friends. Why do you ask?"

"I just... I get the feeling that there is something going on with her and Lucas."

"Lucas as in your uncle?"

"That's the only Lucas I know."

"Do you think that she's cheating on you or something?"

"I don't want to think about it but it's not the first time that I've thought this."

"Have you asked Serena about this?"

"How can I ask her without upsetting her?"

Kristina shrugged. "Well not talking to her about it isn't doing you any good now is it?"

"I just... I really like her, Kris and I don't want to lose her."

"I know but if she is cheating on your; you've already lost her."

_Lucas cracked open Serena's door. _

_"You know I could of been sleeping." Serena said._

_Lucas sat down on her bed. "Not tonight actually I'm pretty sure you won't be sleeping the same for a long time._

_Serena sighed. "Me either. So why aren't you sleeping?"_

_Lucas shrugged. "I guess I felt guilty sleeping knowing full well you weren't."_

_"That's actually kind of sweet."_

_"Sweet? That's not a word you've ever used to describe me before, I think."_

_"Well keep acting this way and I will use it again."_

_"So what are we going to do instead of sleeping?"_

_Serena pushed the power button on her remote. "Watch Soapnet."_

_Lucas rolled his eyes. "Girls and soaps. I just don't get it."_

_Serena smiled. "Want to join me?"_

_"Why not? You know these soaps better at least have some hot girls on them."_

_"It's a soap of course all the girls are basically skinning and have big breast." Serena said annoyed._

_"Oh don't complain, it if was realistic then you won't get the soap hunks that you find so dreamy."_

_"True. Oh shush Cris and Antonio are about to start working out." _

_Lucas rolled his eyes. "Like you even need the sound."_

_Caleb got out of bed and opened the door. The hospital was awfully quiet. She walked down the hall way and saw the back of a guy's head. "Hello? Stop please." She begged._

_He started to run._

_"Please just turn around. I need to know who you are."_

_He turned the corner. _

_Caleb followed him. "Please just tell me your name."_

_He stopped and turned around and faced her but she still couldn't see his face. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her up against the wall. "You know my name! You know my name already!" He kept repeating and shoving her up against the wall._

_Caleb woke up with a panic. Did she really know who did this and she wasn't allowing herself to remember it?_

Georgie came out of the bathroom and was shocked to find Mac waiting in the hall way.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just one of the many joys of being pregnant." Georgie said sarcastically.

"Your mom didn't offer you any suggestions for how not to be so sick?"

"Yeah but they don't seem to be working."

"Why don't you sit down you don't look so good." Mac said heading her over to a chair.

"Well I don't fell so good but I'm getting used to it."

Mac put his hand on Georgie's forehead. "Georgie you're burning up."

"Then how come I'm so cold?"

"You need to get to the hospital quick."

"It's probably nothing."

"Now that you're pregnant you can't risk it. Come on." Mac said. "Dillon, Felicia, Maxie!" He screamed.

They all came running out.

"What's wrong?"

"Georgie is running a high fever. Maxie where's the nearest hospital?"

"I'll drive. Dillon come with us. Dad you stay here we'll call you when we know something." Maxie said.


	81. Follow Through 80

Title: Follow Through 80?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Dad do you know anything?" Maxie asked as Mac came back into the waiting room.

"Other than that she's still pregnant which is good because I don't think she could stand it if she wasn't. It also means she's alive because if she wasn't I don't think I could handle it." Mac said.

"You won't have to. She'll wake up."

"I know all this but I'm just really worried." Dillon said.

"We are too but let's just wait to see what the doctors have to say." Maxie said.

"I'm starting to think I don't want to know."

"Come on." Maxie said dragging him off to one of the doctors. "Doctor, we were wondering if there was anything you could tell us about Georgie Jones's condition."

She looked at her chart. "Ms. Jones has a bad case of the stomach flu but because she's pregnant, it's taken her body a lot longer to get over it."

"Yeah well if you think we can help just say it because she's not alone."

"Well you could go talk to her, it couldn't hurt."

"But you need to be checked out first." Mac said to Maxie.

"Dad..."

"Just do it."

"Fine doctor you think you could check me our real quick?" Maxie asked.

_Taggart opened the door and smiled when he saw Tammy sleeping on the couch. _

_When she heard the door close, she woke up with a start._

_Taggart went over to her. "It's only me. It's ok."_

_She sighed. "I'm so glad you're back."_

_"Still can't sleep at your own apartment?"_

_"No, I just don't feel safe being alone right anymore."_

_"I'm kind of glad because I don't think I could stand the idea of you ending up like Caleb."_

_"No offense Marcus but I don't think the jerk that did this Caleb would come after me."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Do you now how many grown women go behind Kelly's?"_

_"No."_

_"Well let's just put it this way the chances of a teenage girl alone are one in a million but a grown women?"_

_"Pretty much a hundred percent chance."_

_"Which means or at least I think it does that you're looking for a teenage boy."_

_"You got that from just that?"_

_"Well that and the bag from Damon's I found in the trash."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Damon's is the only place in PC that sells alcohol to teenagers."_

_"It does?"_

_"Yeah everyone knows that."_

_Taggart thought about something. "Plus from the hits on the back of Caleb's head, her attacker had to be shorter than her."_

_"So do you have any ideas of who you're looking for?"_

_"Well I know that Brooklyn maybe able to help us."_

_Morgan knocked on Johnna's door and waited. _

_Jax came to the door. "Morgan, come in."_

_"Thanks." He saw Breanen coming out of the kitchen. "Breanen?"_

_She stopped. "Morgan, your Kristina's little brother right? And Caleb's boyfriend?" She asked._

_"Yeah. What exactly are you doing here?"_

_"My dad's working and he asked Mrs. Jax to keep me."_

_"Oh, ok."_

_"Do you want me to get Johnna?" Jax asked._

_"Please."_

_Jax walked off._

_"You're good friends with your sister's boyfriend?" Breanen asked shocked._

_"Actually we're best friends. Breanen, can I talk to Morgan alone?" Johnna asking coming in._

_"Yeah sure. Morgan I hope Caleb's ok."_

_"Me too."_

_Breanen left._

_"Sit down, man. So how is Caleb doing?" Johnna asked._

_Morgan sat down next to him. "About as good as she can be doing."_

_"And you?"_

_Morgan shrugged. "I'm here aren't I?"_

_"Well you look like crap quite frankly."_

_"Thanks." Morgan said sarcastically._

_"No problem, it's killing you isn't it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Having to be the strong one in your relationship. Caleb's usually the strong one."_

_"I know and I've taken that for granted."_

_"Just like Cameron does with Lulu and who ever is crazy enough to date Breanen will too. It's hard not to when a girl has a personality like that."_

_"You know I'm really starting to envy you and my brothers."_

_"Don't up until now we've all been full of envy of you and Cam."_

_"Well you think you could help me?"_

_"If you help me with Lulu."_

_"Deal."_

Kristina knocked on the door to Adella's nursery.

"Come in." Liz said.

Kristina started to walk in.

"Hey Kristina, Grams and I were just trying to organize all of Adella's new baby clothes. You've got to see some of these. They're adorable." Liz said.

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to you, Aunt Liz."

Liz put the clothes down. "Is something wrong?"

"You know what I should leave you two alone." Audrey said.

"No please. You may be able to help. I don't really have a grandmother so I would be nice to get your opinion."

"Ok then I'll stay."

"Grams is great at giving advice. She's helped me out more times than I can count." Liz said.

"Well I know you really well, sweetheart." Audrey said.

"So what's wrong. Kristina?" Liz asked.

"Have you ever kept something from the people you love because you're scared how they'd react?"

"Yeah more then once."

"Was is the right choice?"

"At the time I thought so but now I think that they could of helped me."

"You know if someone really loves you, Kristina then they'll care more about you than what you did or what's happened." Audrey said.

"Even if I've been keeping this from them?"

"It depends on what it is."

Kristina sighed. "If I tell you how can I be sure you won't tell my parents?"

"If you are in danger we will tell them but if you're not then we won't."

"Are you in danger sweetheart?" Liz asked.

Kristina started to cry.

"Oh Kristina what's wrong?" Liz asked holding her.

"I could of stopped what happened to Caleb." She said through sobs.

"How exactly?"

"I knew he'd go after her but I convinced myself that she could handle herself."

"How'd you know?"

"Because he already came after me."

Audrey put her hand over mouth.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kristina just nodded her head.


	82. Follow Through 81

Title: Follow Through 81?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Steven, can I talk to?" Michael asked coming into his room.

"Sure how can I help you, buddy?"

"You're still dating right?"

Steven laughed. "When I have the time. Why do you ask?"

"I'm having some relationship issues and I was hoping you could help."

"What about your dad?"

"He's married. It's a little different."

"Fine. So what's up?"

"I think my girlfriend is cheating on me."

"You think? Do you have any proof?"

"No. I wish I did so I'd know if I'm right or not?"

"How long have you been thinking this?"

"Since the first time she was alone with my Uncle Lucas."

"You think she's cheating on you with your Uncle?"

"He's my age. He's not like Uncle Ric's age."

"Oh and you don't trust him?"

"I don't even like him."

"Who's him? What are you guys talking about?" Sonny asked coming in with Ric.

"Nothing right, Steven?" Michael asked nervously.

"Yeah sure."

"I don't believe either of you. What are you hiding?" Ric asked.

"Sonny um can we talk to you alone for a moment?" Liz asked coming up with a still upset Kristina.

"Oh my God what's wrong sweetie?" Sonny asked worried.

"Why don't you come with us and we'll tell you?" Liz asked.

_Taggart knocked on Sonny's door._

_Max answered. "Sonny's not here." Max said._

_"I need to see Ms. Ashton."_

_"Let me see if Mrs. C thinks that's ok." Max said closing the door._

_After a little while, Max opened the door again. "Come in."_

_Taggart walked in._

_"Morgan you want to get Brooklyn. You know Taggart it's nice to see you not trying to arrest my husband." Alexis said._

_"When he gets back, it'll start all over again."_

_Morgan and Brooklyn came back downstairs. _

_"Morgan please go back upstairs and don't try to listen." Alexis said._

_"But if this about Caleb..."_

_"Morgan, I'm serious. If I see you trying to eavesdrop, you'll be in a lot of trouble. Understood?" Alexis asked._

_"Yes ma." Morgan said going back upstairs._

_"Brooklyn, Deceive Taggart wants to ask you some questions." Alexis said._

_"About?"_

_"Caleb."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"I can leave you two alone?" Alexis said._

_"No. Alexis why don't you stay here as her attorney? Just in case." Taggart said._

_"Sure why don't we all sit down?" Alexis said._

_They all sat down. _

_"Ok Brooklyn we've found out that the person who attacked Caleb knew her."_

_"What? He knew her? You sure?" Brooklyn asked panicked._

_"Yes. He mentioned Morgan and her father during the attack. But the reason I need to talk to you is Caleb said he mentioned "he'd already been screwed over by one bitch in her family and it was about time for payback." Now we think that her attacker is probably around her age. So I need to ask, do you know anyone who you might have made mad enough to do this? An ex-boyfriend maybe."_

_"I can't believe I know any body who would do that."_

_"Well have you or Caleb made any enemies?"_

_"Come on Taggart she's barely a teenager." Alexis said._

_"I still have to ask."_

_Brooklyn thought for a while. "Well there was this one guy but... I don't know."_

_"It's ok if you're wrong. It's better to be safe than sorry." Alexis said._

_"Brooklyn you won't get into any trouble if you're wrong." Taggart said._

_"But I don't want to make him mad."_

_"Are you scared of him?"_

_"Well... it's just that the reason I broke it off was he was hitting me."_

_"Brooke as long as you're here you're safe and I promise I won't let anything happen to." Alexis reassured._

_"It's just the only people that knew where Kristina and Caleb. I never told my dad or even Josh."_

_"It's ok just tell me who it is."_

_"It's Fox Crane."_

_Johnna knocked on Breanen's door. _

_"Come in." She said. "Hey what's up?"_

_"I just wondered if you need anything."_

_"No thanks though."_

_"Well then I'll just..." Johnna started to say. _

_"Johnna I don't bite by the way."_

_"I never said I thought you did."_

_"But you had a look on your face that said you did."_

_"Well in that case I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I kind of come off that way. But I can be really nice."_

_"I'll try to remember that."_

_"Good and you know I'm a good listener if you need someone to talk to."_

_"Thanks for the offer."_

_"And Johnna?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know since we're in the same house we could possibly take the chance to get to know each other."_

_"I'll think about it." He said as he left._

_Breanen laughed. Man compared to Kris this guy was way shy._

"How you feeling, honey?" Felicia asked Georgie as she put a cold compress on her head.

"Better. They gave me some meds that helped."

"You know you gave us all quite a scare." Maxie said.

"I gave you a scare? How do you think I felt?"

"She's always been so over dramatic." Felicia said smiling.

"No that was Maxie."

"Hey I don't deny it. I still think I was made for the stage." Maxie said smiling.

"You've never lacked in confidence before."

"If only she could of sent some my way growing up."

"Yeah well if you'd give me some of your test taking skills, I wouldn't of complained."

"Yeah well neither of you seem to be unhappy anymore. And you're both about to be mothers. I can't believe my little girls are going to be having babies of their own." Felicia said starting to tear up.

"Mom don't start crying with both of our hormones out of wack, we'll start crying too." Maxie said trying not to cry.

"Too late. Your sister is already crying." Felicia said.

"'No, it's not because of that. It's the baby. Get a doctor!"


	83. Follow Through 82

Title: Follow Through 82?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"How am I supposed to handle the waiting?" Dillon asked Mac and Zander.

"Don't ask me, I'm horrible at it." Zander said.

"Got any wise advice for the love of your daughters' lives?" Dillon asked.

"Honestly you two have done such a good job so far without it, I don't know what I could tell you."

"Dillon do you remember when he hated us? And thought we were horrible for his daughters?"

Dillon laughed. "Most of the time I've been dating Georgie he's been like that."

"Maybe I was a little quick to judge but if you two ever have daughters you'll see what I'm talking about."

"You're the one who's supposed to be having a girl." Zander said to Dillon.

"Yeah well I promise to not be as bad as Mac."

"You say that but I promise you that the second she's starts dating you'll lose any control you ever had."

They heard an alarm go off in Georgie's room.

"Oh my God what's going on?" Dillon asked worried.

"Let the doctors do their jobs. They'll tell us as soon as they know any thing." Zander said.

_"I'm glad Skye let you come over." Nikolas said as he entered Whydemere with Lulu, Mary and the bodyguard._

_"Well I think she understood that I needed to see you." Lulu said._

_"Lulu are you thirsty or hungry? I can get you anything." Mary said._

_"No thanks, Mary. I'm fine."_

_"Well sit down. I'd like to know how you're doing and what's been going on with you." Nikolas said._

_Mary went over to the bodyguard. "Do you want anything? Drink, food?"_

_"Can't, I'm on the job."_

_"Mary sweetheart leave the man alone and come sit down." Nikolas said._

_"I was just trying to be nice." Mary said sitting down._

_Lulu laughed. "Don't take offense. He doesn't really do much. It's a miracle you even got him to talk."_

_"Why can't you be more like your sister? She at least has a sense of humor." Mary said to Nikolas._

_"I have a sense of humor." Nikolas said._

_"Yeah if it involves money. Lulu I swear he's like one of the guards outside of the palace in England. He rarely even blinks."_

_Lulu laughed. "Mary, I think you hit it right on the nail."_

_"You know I think you and me are going to get a long really well." Mary said._

_"Oh great." Nikolas said sarcastically. He couldn't help but notice that the bodyguard was laughing._

_Breanen was sitting down at the table with Sam, Jax and Johnna. _

_"So Breanen do you like Port Charles?" Jax asked._

_"Yes sir, it seems nice."_

_"Yeah well looks can be deceiving." Johnna mumbled._

_"Johnna!" Sam said shocked._

_Bre's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id. It was Chad. "Would it be ok if I answered this? I'm done eating." Breanen asked._

_"Sure." Sam said._

_"Thanks." Breanen went to her room and answered the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Hey! How are you doing?"_

_"Ok. Better now that you called."_

_"Glad to help. Look I just found out about your cousin. I'm so sorry."_

_"Thanks. I am too but Caleb's strong. She'll be fine."_

_"I hope so."_

_"How'd you find out anyway?"_

_"My best friend, Josh Alcazar told me."_

_"You're best friend with Brooklyn's boyfriend? I didn't know that."_

_"Yeah sorry I didn't mention it. So does your father have you locked in your room?"_

_Breanen laughed. "No way. He's actually working. I'm staying at Johnna Jax's house."_

_"Well then that's good."_

_"It is?"_

_"Yeah because this means that you can go out with me."_

_"To where?"_

_"The movies, I figured you need a break."_

_"You're right. But I don't know if Johnna's mom will let me."_

_"Well if she says yes then call me back."_

_"I will bye."_

"So Kristina do you think you can tell your dad by yourself or do you need me here?" Liz asked.

"I'd like it if you'd stay. It would make this a little easier."

"Ok." Liz said sitting down next to her.

"Ok so are one of you going to tell me what's going on?" Sonny asked.

"As long as you promise you won't get mad." Kris said.

"Until I know what it is, I can't promise anything."

Kristina sighed. "Ok first I guess I should show the scar. Aunt Liz can you hold my hair back for me?"

Liz took up the hair on the right side of her head.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Sonny asked after seeing the scar.

"Aunt Liz you can put it down. Um... I guess you could say I got into a fight except I didn't fight back."

"Wait when did this happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened three months ago and I didn't tell you or mom because I was scared."

"Of us?"

"No not at all. I was afraid that if I told you guys; the guy would hurt me again but worse."

"Who did this? Because I swear I'll..."

"Don't! Look the only reason I'm telling you now is I think this guy is the one who attacked Caleb."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he was talking about revange on all the teenage Q girls and before you say it he knows I'm not a Q but I used to be and I mattered to them. He told one he was going to make all the bitches in my family pay."

"How did he do that to you head?"

"With a broken glass bottle."

Sonny sighed. "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"Well yes and no. I was seeing him attacking Caleb and she kept asking me why I didn't do something to prevent it." Kristina said as she started to cry.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Kristina Davis-Corinthos look me in the eyes."

She did.

"You are not in any way responsible for what happened to Caleb. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kristina nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll never lie to me and I don't think you will ever be ok till you do."

Kristina took a deep breath. "I'm not in any way responsible for what happened to Caleb."

"Good. Now I need to know who did this so the police will go after him or check him out at least."

"I don't..."

"I wasn't asking, Kristina."

She sighed. "Ok I'll tell you."

"Good and let me make this very clear there is nothing at all that you can't tell me or your mother. We love you and we will always protect you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"But if we ever find out you hid something this serious from either of us, you'll be in serious trouble. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and Liz thank you."

"No problem. I mean she is my niece and I can't help but want to protect her."

"Kristina is that all that he did?" Sonny asked.

Kristina sighed. "Is it ok if that's all I tell you for now?"

Sonny gave her a look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Aunt Liz promised me that she would do something for me and I'd like to do that before I told you."

"I'm confused Kristina what could your Aunt do for you that could help you tell me?"

"I... daddy just believe me when I say you that I really need to have this done before I can tell you everything. This is really hard for me. I don't think you could possibly understand how hard." Kristina said sniffling.

Sonny looked at Kristina. "Ok but Krisitna no matter what happens I promise you that I'll still love you no matter what you tell me."

"Don't say that yet, you don't know what I have to say." Kristina said crying.

"But you're my daughter, Kristina and there's nothing you can say that will change that."

"You just..." Kristina started to say but she couldn't finish it because she ran out of the room crying.

"Kristina, wait." Sonny said as he started to go after her.

"No Sonny don't just let me take care of her for now. I promise you that I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you so much Liz."


	84. Follow Through 83

Title: Follow Through 83?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Lulu's cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Lulu. It's Cam."

"Who is it?" Mary asked.

"It's my boyfriend, Cameron."

"Where are you?" Cam asked.

"At Nikolas's hanging out with Mary."

"Does your dad know you're there?"

"If he does, I didn't tell him. But Skye knows."

"I thought you and Nikolas weren't close any more."

"We weren't but things change."

"Well are you having fun?"

"Yeah turns out Mary's pretty cool."

"That's great."

"How are you doing?"

Cam sighed.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not."

"Mary um can I please talk to Cam alone?"

"Sure." Mary said leaving.

"So what's going on?"

"My mom told me she raped."

"Oh my God Cameron how horrible."

"That's what I thought but I talked to my dad, Maxie and mom and well I think I'm handling it better."

"That's good."

"And I switched houses. I'm living with my dad now."

"Why?"

"I just need time away form my mom to think."

"But she understand you still care?"

"Yeah she does."

"That's good."

_"What are you thinking about?" Courtney asked Mike as she came into the guest room where he was staying._

_"Nothing really." Mike said lying._

_"Not even the girl you're seeing?"_

_"What girl? I'm not seeing anyone." Mike said nervously._

_Courtney smiled. "Well you've been making mysterious call to someone."_

_"And you assume it's a women?"_

_"Well it would make sense."_

_"Why don't you think I'd tell you?"_

_"Because you're worried I won't like her or at least I think that's why."_

_"Who do you think I'm dating a prostitute?" _

_"I don't know. This is my guess anyway. I don't actually know anything."_

_"Well in that case can we please stop taking about my love life or lack there of."_

_"Sure but I'm going to figure out what's going on a some point."_

_"You know you and your brother need to mind your own business._"

_"Ms. Cerrello are you ready for the biopsy?" Dr. Locke asked Lois who was starting to feel the effects of the drugs they gave her._

_"Yeah let's get this cancer out of me." _

_Ned squeezed her hand. "I'll be waiting right outside for you." Ned said._

_"Good."_

_"Mr. Ashton this shouldn't take too long." _

_"Good. Just keep her safe doctor, she's needed and loved."_

_"I will." The doctor said wheeling her into the operating room. _

_Ned sat down in the chair and sighed. Lois just had to be all right. He couldn't lose her on top of everything that was going wrong. He needed her and so did Brooklyn. _

"You ok?" Audrey asked Michael as she came into the living room where he was staring at a black tv screen.

"Honestly? No."

"What to talk about it? I'm a great listener."

"I guess I'm just... did you hear my sister screaming yesterday?"

"Yeah. It sounds like she had a bad nightmare."

"She did but I made it worse."

"How did you do that?"

"I grabbed her to wake her up."

"That's what must people would do."

"I know that but it made her think that the guy was attacking her."

"Oh." Audrey sighed. "Well you couldn't of known that by doing that, you would cause her to think she was being attacked."

"But I should of."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I'm her big brother and I'm supposed to protect her."

"Yeah to a certain extent, but you're really close to her age."

"So?"

"So you can only be expected to do so much. Your dad and her mom are untimely the ones who are supposed to protect her not you."

Michael sighed. "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Maybe that's a answer you need to figure out for yourself."


	85. Follow Through 84

Title: Follow Through 84?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

Alexis answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Alexis."

"Sonny it's nice to talk to you."

"Same here. How are you doing?'

"Well Brooklyn's pretty upset. Taggart just left and he told her that the guy who attack Caleb knows the family and is probably Brook's x."

"I bet she feels bad."

"Yeah and she's scared about what he'll do to her."

"Did you tell Benny so he'll make sure he doesn't come any where's near her?"

"I will now. So how are things with Kris and Michael?"

Sonny thought about telling Alexis about everything Kristina had told him but decided she would feel guilty for not being there and it would do anyone any good. So he'd wait for awhile to tell her. "Kristina has a had pretty bad time. She had a nightmare about being attacked with Caleb and Michael feels guilty because he grabbed her when he woke her up."

"I wish I was there for her. She must be feeling so bad."

"She is and I'm trying to help."

"Well hopefully with Michael in the room with her she'll feel safer."

"I hope so. I just want them to catch this guy so she stops having nightmares and feels safe again."

"Me too. Jason's helping them finding him. Justus asked him too."

"Me too but we'll be together soon. I promise."

"I can't wait."

_"I thought you said I could go." Brooklyn told Alexis annoyed._

_"I did but I can't seem to find your bodyguard."_

_"I don't need a bodyguard."_

_"Well you're getting one."_

_Morgan came downstairs._

_"Morgan have you seen Max?"_

_"No, have you tried his cell?"_

_"Yes."_

_"His house?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Letitia's?"_

_"No why would I try Letitia's?" Alexis asked confused._

_"Because they're dating."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since forever. You didn't know. Kristina even knew."_

_"Can you call Letitia's. they can both come on the date with us for all I care." Brooklyn said._

_"Fine." Alexis picked up the phone and dialed Letica's number. _

_Letica answer groggily. "Hello?"_

_"Letica it's Alexis."_

_"Alexis is something wrong?"_

_"Actually I'm just looking for Max. Have you seen him?"_

_Letica nudged him. "Max, Alexis is on the phone."_

_Max took the phone. "Mrs. C?"_

_"Max, Benny said you'd be Brooklyn's bodyguard tonight."_

_"Oh I think I left my cell phone in my car. I can be there as soon as possible though."_

_"Good and you can bring Letica if you want."_

_Jason knocked on Sam's door. _

_Johnna opened the door. "Hello you're Breanen's dad right?"_

_"Yeah. Is she here?"_

_"Mom! Breanen's dad is here!" Johnna screamed._

_"Wow you sure have a pair of lungs on you." Jason said sarcastically._

_"Johnna, we've been through this don't scream in the house unless you are seriously hurt. Sorry I was on the phone with a potential client for my salvage company."_

_"It's ok. I'm just here to pick up Breanen."_

_"Well she's not here."_

_"She isn't? Well where is she?"_

_"Out on a date." Johnna said._

_"Johnna go to your room. Mr. Morgan and I need to talk in private." Sam said._

_Johnna left._

_"Sam you let her go on a date? Why? And without telling me."_

_"You were on the job and I couldn't reach you. Plus it's not like I let her go by herself."_

_"You didn't?"_

_"Of course not. Her date is best friends with Josh Alcazar who's Brooklyn's boyfriend. So they double dated."_

_"You trusted her with an Alcazar?"_

_"Look Brooklyn had Max and Letica with her. I checked with Alexis before I said yes."_

_"Why Alexis?"_

_"Because Brooklyn's staying with her and Skye."_

_Jason sighed. "Who's her date?"_

_"Chad Crane."_

_"Crane! First an Alcazar and now a Crane. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

_"He seemed nice and she really likes him. Plus Max isn't going to let anything happen to her."_

_"Where did they go?"_

_"If you want to know so that you can go there and drag her back home, then I'm not telling you."_

_"But she's my daughter."_

_"And if you do this you will embarrass her so much that she'll hate you."_

_"So I'm just supposed to do nothing?"_

_"No you're supposed to trust her, me and Max. Because if you don't these teenage years are going to be hell for both of you." _

Skye picked up her cell phone, it was Luke. "Hey."

"Hey. How are my two favorite ladies doing?"

"We're doing good but we miss you."

"That's good to hear."

"So what are you and Lulu doing?"

"Well I'm about to go to the Haunted Star to see how business was while we were gone."

"And Lulu?"

Skye sighed. "She's fine."

"Skye, where is she?"

"First promise me you won't get mad."

"Skye!"

"She's at Whydemere."

"What? Why is she in that haunted house?"

"Nikolas and Mary asked her to visit and she wanted to go."

"Damn Cassidines!" Luke mumbled.

"Hey I'm one of those damn Cassidines!" Skye said mad.

"Why are you so mad?" Luke asked confused.

"Because you just insulted my family."

"You don't even like your family."

"I like Alexis and sometimes I like Nikolas."

"But you hate Helena."

"Helena's not biologically related to me."

"And thank God for that."

"Look Luke I sent Lulu's bodyguard with her and Nikolas loves her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And I think you know that so stop worrying."


	86. Follow Through 85

Title: Follow Through 85?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"Miss Corinthos the doctor will see you now." The nurse said.

"Please come with me Aunt Liz." Kristina begged.

Liz followed Kris to the doctor's office.

"Liz is there something wrong with the baby or you?" Dr. Aswell asked worried.

"No I'm just here with my niece. Do you remember my niece, Kristina?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Kristina." He said extending his hand.

"It's nice to see you again too." She said shacking his hand.

"So what exactly brings you in here today?"

"She would like to be tested for any STDs and to see if she's pregnant." Liz said knowing Kristina was too scared to say it.

"Ok. I just need to ask some questions. When was your last period?"

"Three months ago."

"And are you currently on the pill or any birth control?"

"I was until five months ago but my boyfriend and I decided we'd take a break so I stopped taking them."

"Ok well we'll starting running some of these tests."

_Morgan knocked on Caleb's hospital room door. _

_"Come in." She said._

_Morgan walked in carrying a bag._

_"Hey, what are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to have a date with my girlfriend."_

_"But I'm stuck here."_

_"So? Like I'd ever let a minor detail like that stop me."_

_"Ok what's in the bag?"_

_"You're favorite movie."_

_"Practical Magic?"_

_"Of course Practical Magic. Since when do you have another favorite movie?"_

_Caleb smiled.. "I don't. Maybe it's just something about every women have a little magic in them that hits home with me. But there don't seem to be a VCR."_

_"Yeah well having a grandmother who's been here for years has it's benefits." Morgan said as one of the nurses brought a VCR and TV._

_"And I brought you a milk shake from Kelly's since your jaw still isn't healed." _

_Caleb smiled. "That's so sweet."_

_"Yeah well, I can be every once and a while."_

_"I just wish I could leave here."_

_"Well you're safer in here any way and at least this way I don't have to find you."_

_Caleb laughed. "Yeah you've got a point."_

_"So you ready to watch the movie?"_

_"Yeah and if you don't mind I'll make enough room so that you can get in the bed with me."_

_"I won't hurt you?"_

_"You couldn't even if you tried."_

_"Hey you two no touching unless you're holding hands." Max said to Brooklyn and Josh._

_"Letica can you please get him to relax?" Brooklyn asked._

_"Max clam down and let them have fun." Letica said._

_"Fine and then when Jason and Lorenzo kill me, you'll say it was your fault right?" Max asked._

_"So are you ok?" Josh asked Brooklyn._

_"I'm a little unnerved."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Um... if I tell you something you promise you won't get mad?"_

_"Yeah. What's going on?"_

_"Taggart came over to question me about Caleb's attacker. He thought I might know him."_

_"And do you?"_

_"Maybe. We think it was Fox."_

_"Crane?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"This is the part that I'm worried you might get mad about."_

_"Why?"_

_"When Fox and I dated things weren't that good."_

_"Right and that's why you called it off."_

_"Right but I never told you what really went wrong."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I was worried you'd attack him."_

_"What did he do to you?"_

_"Remember when you noticed that scar on my back?"_

_"Yeah. He did that?"_

_"Yeah. It's from a lighter of his. That was the last straw. He had been hitting me and things of the sort for a while before that. But when this happened I end it. I never told anyone other than Caleb and Kristina, I guess I was embarrassed." Brooklyn said as she started to cry._

_"But it wasn't your fault."_

_"I know but now if he finds out that I told Taggart, I don't know what he'll do."_

_Josh held her. "I won't let him do anything to you I promise. And I know if you tell your dad either will he."_

_"I can't tell him."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because my mom's got cancer and my dad's in the hospital with her right now."_

_"Oh I'm so sorry."_

_"I told the two of them..." Max started to say.._

_"She's crying Max, leave her alone." Letica said._

_"Are you glad to be out?" Chad asked Breanen._

_"Yeah I just feel like things are a little crazy right now."_

_"They're always crazy in this town."_

_"Well at least Sam understands me."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Mrs. Jax, Johnna's mom."_

_"Yeah you two seem to get along well."_

_"It's kind of nice to have someone to talk to who understands me and my dad."_

_"Speaking of your dad is he going to kill me when I drop you off?"_

_"That depends if he's still working."_

_"I would of preferred you just said no." _

_Breanen smiled. "Sorry but I can not tell a lie."_

_"That's a good thing normally."_

_"I'm glad. Now can we please talk about something other than my dad; it's kind of a mood killer."_

The doctor came out of George's room. "I'm looking for a Dillon..."

"That's me how is my fiancee and my baby?" Dillon asked getting up.

"Your fiancee will be fine. We gave her some pretty strong sedatives so she should be out for a while."

"Those weren't hurt my daughter will they?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to say but Miss Jones miscarried the baby about an hour ago."


	87. Follow Through 86

Title: Follow Through 86?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Krisitna are you ok?" Liz asked as she started up the car.

Kristina had finally stopped crying. "No I'm not."

"You know considering the way the baby was conceived..."

"Don't say that ever again!"

"Why not?"

"Because my baby is not going to be labeled a rape baby. You and I are the only ones who know and as far as I'm concerned it's going to stay that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want this baby to be loved not judged."

"What are you going to tell your dad?"

"That I'm pregnant from some one night stand."

They were both silent from a moment and finally Liz asked the question she been thinking. "Why did you wait three months to see a doctor?"

"What?"

"It just seems like you waited till you were too far along to terminate."

"It just a coincidence." Kristina said lying.

_Ned was sitting in the waiting area when Justus and Faith started coming down the hall._

_Monica was coming from the other direction._

_He felt a panic start to rise. He just hoped that they didn't realize about Lois._

_"Ned?" Monica asked coming up._

_"Monica, hey."_

_"Ned? What are you doing here?" Justus asked coming up with Faith._

_"I was looking for you two actually. I was wondering how Caleb was doing." Ned said lying._

_"But you're on the wrong floor. This is the OR. Caleb's in the ER."_

_"Well I knew that I was just taking a breather then I was going to the ER."_

_"Well where's Lois?"_

_"She wasn't feeling well so she went home." Ned said lying._

_"Excuse us ladies while we talk." Justus said pulling Ned to the side. "Ok what in the hell is going on?"_

_"Lois doesn't want to worry you."_

_"Ned."_

_"She's in the OR right now having a biopsy done."_

_"And were either of you going to tell me?"_

_"Were you ever going to tell me about her having cancer?"_

_"Of course we were just waiting for the right time."_

_"So was Lois. She knew you had too much on your plate as it is and she wanted you to focus on Caleb and not her."_

_Justus sighed. "When did she go in?"_

_Ned looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes ago."_

_"So Faith how are you holding up?" Monica asked._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Good and you know if you need anything just ask."_

_Faith gave her a look. "You don't even like me. You've made that very clear on many occasions."_

_"Yeah well Ned seems to really care for you so I'm trying to give you a chance."_

_"I don't need anything from you or your family. What I need is to be left alone. You think you could do that?"_

_"Fine. I'm sorry I bothered you." Monica said annoyed._

_"Not as sorry as I am." _

_Lorenzo answered the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Can I please speak to the parents of Joshua Alcahazar?"_

_"This is his father, may I ask who's calling?"_

_"This is the vice-principal of his school."_

_"Well I know he's not in school so I don't know what the problem is."_

_"Well you do know that the midterms were before the break, right?"_

_"Right. He told me that."_

_"Well it seems that your son didn't take all of his midterms."_

_"He didn't?"_

_"No, it seems that he never took his Math and History finals."_

_"And what will happen because of that?"_

_"Well we're going to have to give him zeros on both unless, you know of a reason he missed them."_

_"I don't."_

_"Well this will severally hurt his grades."_

_"I can imagine. And believe me this won't happen again."_

_"I hope not."_

_Lorenzo hung up the phone. "Sage!" He screamed mad. _

"Hey Georgie, it's me Dillon." Dillon asked taking Georgie's hand in his. "But you probably already knew that. Do you know that I still remember the first time I ever met you? It was in Kelly's and you came up and kissed me. I think I knew from that day on you were the girl for me. I've been so lucky to have you in my life. And I know I'll be blessed to have you in my life for the rest of it. We'll get married and have a family..." Dillon sighed. "I know it'll be hard when you wake up to deal with losing our daughter but we'll have another one. Hey if you want will have fifty. I know that you'll be a great mother then no matter how many kids we have I may be a good ball of a father but you'll be the perfect mom. And if you want to wait, that's ok too. I'll do what you ever want."


	88. Follow Through 87

Title: Follow Through 87?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"You sure you can do this?" Liz asked as they stood outside her door.

Kristina sighed. "I just need to get this over with."

"Ok but don't forget I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks."

Liz opened the door.

Sonny was sitting on the couch with Michael, Ric and Steven watching a movie. Sonny got up when he saw them come in. "So Kristina are you ready to finish our talk?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe we should go check on Adella, Ric." Liz suggested.

"No umm... we'll go talk outside on the balacany. If that's ok with you dad."

"That's fine. Just grab your coat." Sonny said.

Kristina went to her room and grabbed her coat. She stopped in the hallway and grabbed ahold of the necklace her father had given her when she was little. It was a little gold cross. She started to wish for some of that faith that Steven had talked about. She said a silent prayer and then headed back into the living room.

"You ready?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I am." She followed him out the balcony,

Once Sonny closed the door, he asked. "Are you ready to tell me what else Fox did to you?"

"I'm sorry." was all Kristina could get out at the moment.

"For what?" Sonny asked confused.

Kristina realized that she had a lot more to tell her father before he'd understand what she's talking about. "He didn't do anything else." Kristina said lying.

"Well then what were you talking about earlier?"

"I wanted to find out something but it had nothing to do with Fox." Kristina said trying not to look at her father in the eyes. She knew if she did, he'd see that she was lying and she knew he couldn't accept the truth or more she couldn't accept him knowing the truth.

"Then what is it you needed to find out?"

"If I was pregnant or not."

"Pregnant? Don't tell me Johnna did this! I'm going to kill that punk!" Sonny said furious.

"Dad, Johnna isn't the father!" Kristina screamed over him.

"He's not? Then who is?" He asked really confused.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Tell me!" Sonny said realizing that Kristina was trying to hide something.

"I don't remember his name." Kristina mumbled.

"You what? How is that possible?"

"We barely know each other."

"You slept with a guy you barely knew?"

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Just don't be mad please." Kristina begged.

Sonny sighed. "Well at least you have options."

"I'm too far along to terminate."

"How far along are you?"

"Over three months."

"Well at least there's still adoption."

"No I'm not giving up my child!" Kristina said upset at the thought that her father would even suggest that.

"But you're too young."

"I don't care. I'm not giving up my child and you can't make me!"

"But Kristina..."

"Don't make me give my baby away!" Krisitina said as she started to cry. "Please I can't give my baby away!" She said as she sunk to the floor crying.

Sonny went over to her and held her. "It's ok. You don't have to."

_Pilar went to open the door to the Crane Mansion so she heard the word so she heard the word Police. "Officer, can I help you?"_

_"I'm looking for a Nicholas Foxworth Crane."_

_"I'll get him." Pilar said heading off._

_Taggart looked around the house. It reminded him why he hated rich people. If they used half the money they put into decorating their houses to the poor there would be a lot less poor. He noticed that all the pictures were posed and there were few of the family at all._

_"Enjoy seeing how the other half lives?" Fox asked coming in._

_"Nicholas..." Taggart started to say._

_"It's Fox."_

_"Ok Fox, I'm Detective Taggart and we need to talk."_

_"Well as far as I know about the law, you can't talk to me with out one of my legal guardians present."_

_"Well that's partially the truth. So are either of your parents here?"_

_"Father!" Fox screamed . He turned to the maid nearby. "Go get my Father."_

_She ran off._

_"What you never learned the word please?"_

_Fox smiled. "There's no need for a Crane to ever learn that word."_

_Julian came in. "Fox this better be..." Julian started to say._

_"Father this is Detective Taggart and he claims that him and I need to talk."_

_"My God Fox what did you do know." Julian mumbled._

_"Detective why don't you come into the living room is what my husband went to say." Ivy said coming in. _

_Chad and Breanen both leaned in for a kiss but they were interrupted by Jason walking out._

_Jason grabbed the back of Chad's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Get away from my daughter!" Jason said mad._

_Breanen started to scream. "Stop!" _

_Sam and Jax came running out._

_Sam pulled Breanen inside and Jax broke up Jason and Chad._

_"Why don't you go home and Jason why don't you go inside and talk to Breanen." Jax said._

_"Fine." Chad said as he left._

_Jason followed Jax inside._

_Breanen and Sam were sitting on the couch._

_Breanen got up when she saw Jason come in. "How could you do that to me! Do you really hate me that much?"_

_"I don't hate you. I care about you. I don't want you to end up like Caleb. Do you know that they suspect one of the Crane boys of attacking her?"_

_Breanen's face went white. "Chad would not do that."_

_"And how would you know that? You barely know him!"_

_"I know Chad would never do that."_

_"Stop saying that! You don't know that."_

_"What I know is that I really like Chad but after what you just did; he'll probably never want to see me again." Breanen said as she started to cry._

_"Jason why don't you just take her home? I think she's been through enough tonight." Sam said._

"You ok?" Zander asked Maxie.

"No, I don't know how Georgie is going to deal with this. I can't even imagine..."

"Don't. There's no reason for you to think of that. You're still pregnant and you're going to have this baby."

"But it could of easily of been me. Why was she the one who got the stomach virus? I spend so much time at school, I should of caught it."

"No you shouldn't of. Don't speak like that."

"It's impossible not to with my sister lying in there unconscious."

"I know this is hard for you but it's not helping anyone for you to think of being in her place. You need to clam down for the baby's sake."

Maxie sighed. "How am I going to look my sister in the eyes knowing that I have the one thing she just lost?"


	89. Follow Through 88

Title: Follow Through 88?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Is it finally ok for me to go in there?" Michael asked Liz.

"Yeah I finally got her to calm down just don't upset her."

"I won't." Michael said going into the room.

The lights were off and Kristina was staring at the wall.

"Kris are you ok?"

"Not really. Did dad tell you what's going on?"

"No."

"Well I'm pregnant."

"Does Johnna know?"

"He's not the father."

"But does he know? He deserves to know."

"And what if I lose him because of this?"

Michael sighed. "If you do then you'll still have us: Me, Morgan dad and your mom. And I think even though sometimes we try to deny it but we're defiantly closer than most families and I think at times like this that's a good thing."

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"To do what?"

"Carry this child?"

"Kristina I'm going to tell you something that I've never told you before and if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Ok."

"You're one of the strongest people I know. I know I act like I'm worried about you all the time but I'm really not.. You were standing on your own two feet and walking before I ever expected. I thought I'd have all this time to teach you as your big brother. I at least thought I'd get to scare your dates away but you seem to do that to the jerks anyway."

Kristina laughed.

"And I know with out a doubt that you'll do what you have to do for this child."

"Thanks for saying that."

"Hey it's only the truth. Oh I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"Since I'm going to be this kid's uncle does this mean I can spoil it with candy and toys?"

"No way!"

_Chad came into the house and heard voices in the living room. He decided to see what was going on._

_"So you're claiming you never raised your hand to Miss Ashton?" Taggart asked._

_"My son would never do that." Ivy said._

_"What's going on in here?" Chad asked coming in._

_Taggart looked at his notebook. "Chad Harris Crane I assume?"_

_"Yes who are you?"_

_"Detective Taggart I'm questioning your brother..."_

_"Half-brother, Detective. And why are you asking him question about Brooklyn?"_

_"You know Miss Ashton?"_

_"She's dating my best friend, Joshua Alcazar."_

_"And she's your girlfriend's cousin." Fox said._

_"What's he talking about?" Taggart asked._

_"I've been dating Breanen Morgan, Brooklyn's cousin."_

_"And do you consider Miss Ashton a trustworthy person?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And do you know your girl friend's other cousin, Caleb Ward?"_

_"I've met her a few times before the accident."_

_"So you know about her attack?"_

_"Josh and Breanen told me."_

_"And do you think that your brother here could of done it?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"Chad!" Fox screamed shocked._

_"Officer my sons don't get along at all, you can't take his word."_

_"Chad, why do you think that?" Taggart asked._

_"Well I know Brooklyn and I know how much Fox hates her and her family. And I saw what Fox and Ethan did to Breanen, Kristina, Michael and Morgan Cortinthos and that was just over money. If he thought Brooklyn and her family need to be paid back then he'd do anything."_

_"This is absurd!" Ivy said._

_"Fine then Fox where were you last night?"_

_Josh came into the penthouse and was shocked to find his father sitting on the couch waiting for him. Looking at his father, he knew this wasn't going to end good for him. _

_Lorenzo put down the book he was reading and stood up. "Have fun tonight?"_

_Josh shrugged. "Not really."_

_"Well that's too bad because I doubt your night's going to get much better for you."_

_Josh sighed. "What are you talking about dad?"_

_"Your school called."_

_"Why exactly?" Josh asked confused._

_"To tell me that you didn't take all your exams."_

_¿"qué? Eso está loco!" English: What? That's crazy!_

_"que es lo que pensé también. Está loco que usted pondría su futuro en peligro saltándolos." English: That's what I thought too. It's crazy that you'd put your future in jeopardy by skipping them._

_"usted los cree realmente?" English: You actually believe them?_

_"porqué no debo?" English: Why shouldn't I?_

_"porque soy su hijo y usted debe creerme." English: Because I'm your son and you should believe me._

_¿"créale? Como creí usted iba a la escuela todo este vez?" English: Believe you? Like I believed you were going to school all this time?_

_"nunca le dije que fuera. Y no tendré tampoco. Nunca mentiría a usted. Pensé que usted lo sabe." English: I never told you I was. And I won't have either. I would never lie to you. I thought you know that._

_"qué sé es que qué usted lo hizo es inaceptable y no lo permitiré." English: What I know is that what you did is unacceptable and I won't allow it._

_"solamente no hice cualquier cosa!" English: But I didn't do anything!_

_"bien entonces usted no tiene que preocuparse siempre de hacerlo otra vez entonces porque voy a cerciorarme de que su castigo es bastante severo que usted no." English: Well then you don't have to worry about ever doing it again then because I'm going to make sure that your punishment is severe enough that you won't._

_¿"mi castigo? Pero esto es un error." English: My punishment? But this is a mistake._

_"bien entonces es un error enorme bonito." English: Well it's a pretty huge mistake then._

_"ningún significo que tomé esas pruebas. La escuela; incurrir en una equivocación." English: No I mean I took those tests. The school just made a mistake._

_"parada de Joshua Luis Alcazar que miente a mí!" English: Joshua Luis Alcazar stop lying to me!_

_¡"solamente no soy! No que usted cuida cualquier manera. Usted nunca es aquí cualquier manera." English: But I'm not! Not that you care any way. You're never here any way._

_"cambio bien del that'll ahora que comienza. Usted verá tanto de mí, usted quisiera que se fuera." English: Well that'll change starting now. You'll be seeing so much of me, you'll want me to leave._

_" ya." English: I already do._

_"fino. Usted va solamente a ir a la escuela cuando empieza para arriba y aquí. Y usted estudiará no la parada para estos exámenes porque estoy planeando en conseguirle una ocasión de hacerlos para arriba." English: Fine. You're only going to be going to school when it starts up and here. And you'll be studying non stop for these exams because I'm planning on getting you a chance to make them up._

_"le odio!" Josh said as he went to his room and slammed the door. English: I hate you! _

Dillon started to dream about his lost little girl.

Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin

"Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.

Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.

This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.

I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.

Well, it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

_"Hey you stop hogging our daughter. I want to hold her too." Georgie told Dillon._

_"I just can't help it. She's so adorable." Dillon said looking at his daughter._

_"Yeah she's just perfect. You know we need to give here a name."_

_"Got any ideas?"_

_"Well I'd like her first name to be Felicity after my mom."_

_"I like it but you now my mom will have a fit if we don't name her after my mom too."_

_"I refuse to name my daughter Tracy!"_

_Dillon laughed. "I wasn't suggesting that. I was thinking we could name her after my mom's grandmother, Ida." _

_"Felicity Ida Quartmine, I like it." Georgie said smiling._

"Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,

As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?

She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.

She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up."

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Little Felicity said tugging on her dad's pants._

_Dillon paused the movie. "What is it Felicity?"_

_"I need you help."_

_"Ok with what?"_

_"Mommy."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She drawing on my paper and she draw bad."_

_Dillon tried not to laughed. "Want me to help you draw?"_

_Felicity smiled. "Yes. You be best daddy!"_

_Dillon laughed. "And here I thought I already was."_

"Well, it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"

_"Mom dad is totally freaking out on me!" Felicity screamed coming into her parents' room._

_"About what?"_

_"My date. He won't even let me wear makeup. Mom I have to makeup!"_

_"How about I get him to watch one of his movies and then we can work on your makeup for your date and I'll help."_

_"Mom you are so cool." Felicity said hugging her._

"Lord, don't you know she's my angel

You got plenty of your own

And I know you hold a place for her

But she's already got a home

Well I don't know if you're listenin'

But praying is all that's left to do

So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too"

_"Dad how do I look?" She asked spinning around in her wedding dress._

_"Too grown up to be my little Felicity."_

_"Dad I'm not your little Felicity any more."_

_Dillon gave her a look. "In my eyes you will always and you can convince me other wise."_

_Felicity sighed. "Ok let's stop talking about this or you're going to make cry and Aunt Maxie will have to do my makeup all over again."_

_Dillon laughed. "Ok deal. Now let's go it's time for me to walk you down the aisle. Are your ready?"_

_"The question is are you ready to give your little Felicity away?"_

"And it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,

There's no use in beggin'.

So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,

And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven."

_Georgie knocked on the door and then cracked it up. "Can I come in?" She asked._

_"Yeah Matthew and I want you to see your newest grandson." Felicity said smiling._

_"Yeah but your dad's going to be mad I get to see him first." George said._

_"He'll get over it. Mom we'd like you to meet Daniel Matthew." Felicity said proudly showing her mother her new son._

_"He's gorgeous, Felicity he really is."_

George just kept dreaming about her daughter.


	90. Follow Through 89

Title: Follow Through 89?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. The Song in Kristina and Sonny's dream is I think about You by Colin Raye

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Everytime I see a woman on a billboard sign

I think about you

Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"

I think about you

When an actress on a movie screen

Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams

It doesn't matter who she is

I think about you"

Sonny turned off the light next to the bed and sighed. He was sure that he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight not after what Kristina had told him. It seemed like only yesterday she was a little girl who held his hand when she crossed the road. He didn't know where the time had gone but he desperately wished he could take it back.

"When I see a pretty woman walking down the street

I think about you

Men look her up and down like she's some kind of treat

I think about you

She wouldn't dare talk to a stranger

always has to be aware of the danger

it doesn't matter who she is

I think about"

_"What's going on in here?" Sonny asked as he came into Kristina's room where he only found Morgan and Michael._

_"Nothing." Michael said lying._

_Sonny gave him a look. "Where's your little sister?"_

_"She's... no where's." Morgan said lying._

_Sonny heard some crying coming from inside Kristina's closet. "Boys, did you lock your sister in the closet?"_

_"Maybe, it depends on how mad you are." Michael said nervously._

_"I'm very mad but we'll talk later now go to your rooms because you're in a lot of trouble." Sonny said._

_The boys ran to their rooms._

_Once the boys left, he went to the door and unlocked it. He found Kristina crying hiding behind some clothes. "Kristina, sweetie are you ok?" He asked entering a closet for the first time without worrying about himself._

_"Michael and Morgan scared me." She said through sobs._

_"I know and they're in big trouble so you can come out now."_

_"But... scared."_

_Sonny went over to her and rocked her. "It's ok sweetheart, papa's here."_

"You eight years old

big blue eyes and a heart of gold

when I look at this world, I think about

You and I can't help but see

that every woman used to be

Somebody's little girl, I think about you"

_"Dad please I promise that tonight I won't do anything you wouldn't do." Kristina said smiling._

_"It's not you I'm worried about. It's that boy."_

_"Papa can I tell you a secret?" Kristina asked._

_Sonny gave her a look. "What's the secret?"_

_"You'll always be my dad and I'll always be your little girl no matter who I date."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise and Dad?"_

_"What?"_

_"Call off the guards now or I'll..." Kristina started to say._

_"You'll what?" Sonny asked questionably._

_"Just call them off because you don't want to know what I'll do." Kristina said smiling as she left._

"Every time I hear people say it's never gonna change

I think about you

Like it's some kind of joke, some kind of game

I think about you

When I see a woman on the news

who didn't ask to be abandoned or abused

it doesn't matter who she is

I think about"

_"Papa?" Kristina asked as she opened her eyes. She had been sick with the flu for the last four days and Sonny had slept by her bedside every night. _

_"I'm here." Sonny said going over to her._

_"I still feel bad."_

_"I know sweetie."_

_"Well can you please tell me a story they always make me feel better?"_

_"Ok which one do you want?"_

_"I don't care just make one up."_

_"Ok just lie back."_

_"Ok." Kristina said putting her head on her pillow._

_"Ok once upon a time their lived a Queen Alexis and King Sonny who had three children: Prince Morgan and Michael and Princess Kristina..." Before Sonny even finished the story Kristina was sound asleep._

"You eight years old

big blue eyes and a heart of gold

when I look at this world, I think about

You and I can't help but see

that every woman used to be

Somebody's little girl, I think about you"

_"Papa what are you hiding behind your back?" Little Kristina asked as she tried to get it._

_"It's your First Communion present. Do you want it now?"_

_Kristina nodded. "Yes sir."_

_"Ok here open this box." Sonny said handing it to her._

_She opened the box. "What is this?"_

_"It's a gold cross for you to wear around your neck all the time."_

_"Can you put it on?"_

_"Yeah just hold your hair up. Ok this is so you always remember that I'm always here for you no matter what."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

"Everytime I see a woman on a billboard sign

I think about you

Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"

I think about you

When an actress on a movie screen

Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams

It doesn't matter who she is

I think about you"

Kristina tossed and turned. Her dreams were filled with memories of her and her dad. She had always prayed that she'd find a guy like her dad. The old saying was true to her that girls do look for someone like their dad. People don't always get to see the good guy that Sonny really was but she did. But now she'd never find the right guy. No guy wanted a single teenage mother.

_Breanen hadn't said anything the whole way home and Jason wasn't sure what to say himself. Sure he was mad but the sight of her crying was killing him. _

_They finally arrived at the penthouse and Breanen headed straight to her room._

_Jason stopped her. "We need to talk."_

_"I thought you said all you want to say at Sam's."_

_"No, why don't you sit down."_

_Breanen went to sit down on the couch. "Fine. Are you going to scream at me some more? Or make me cry?" Breanen asked sarcastically._

_"I'd ask you to change your tone but I doubt you would."_

_"You'd be right."_

_"Well I'll give till tomorrow to change it or you'll be in trouble. I know you're upset and everything but that is no reason to be disrespectful to me. Got it?"_

_"Got it."_

_"Now I need to make one thing very clear until this whole thing with Chad's family is cleared up, I don't want you having any contact with Chad what so ever."_

_"But..."_

_"There's no buts about it. If you do and I find out; you'll be severely punished. You're already in trouble for going out with him without my permission."_

_"But you were working and Sam said it was ok."_

_"I know but you knew I wouldn't allow this. But maybe just for tonight you just need to go to sleep we'll discuss what's going to happen tomorrow."_

_"Fine." Breanen said going up to her room._

_Jason sighed. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this._

_"Uncle Lorenzo? I think I need to tell you something." Sage said coming into his room._

_"Sage not tonight please."_

_"It's about Josh. I heard your argument and for the most part I translated it. You two just talk too fast."_

_"Did you know about this?"_

_"What I know is he took those test."_

_"Sage..."_

_"I took him and picked him up after. I even helped him study. And after he told me all about them and how he thinks he aced them."_

_"What if he lied to you?"_

_"I know him well enough to know when he's lying and it's very rare. And believe me he took those tests."_

_Lorenzo sighed. "So what do I do?"_

_"Go to the school and tell them that you won't allow your son to be railroaded and that you stand by him. And of course you'll need to apologize to him."_

_"Oh joy." Lorenzo said sarcastically._

Georgie slowly started to open her eyes. She felt a little groggy. She figured they had given her some sort of sleep aid. She looked around and noticed Dillon asleep in the chair next to her bed. "Dillon? Dillon please wake up." She said.

Dillon slowly opened his eyes. "Georgie, you're awake finally." He said happily as he went over to her.

"Yeah. I'm up. Umm... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's the question?"

"Why can't I feel our daughter any more?"

Dillon sighed. "I don't know any easy way to say this but you miscarried the baby a few hours ago."

"No! No! I can't lose my daughter!" Georgie said as she started to cry.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Dillon said as he went to hold her.

"Don't touch me!" Georgie screamed.

"What?" Dillon asked confused and shocked.

"Just get out Dillon I don't want to see you!" Georgie screamed.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Dillon said going outside.

Once the door closed, Georgie started to cry harder and Dillon did too.


	91. Follow Through 90

Title: Follow Through 90?  
Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at  
Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital  
Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.  
Comments: please send me all you comments. Please Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron  
Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)  
"The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
And what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Georgie you think you could talk to us?" Maxie asked coming in with her mom.  
"Just as long as Dillon isn't with you."  
"He's not."  
"Good then com in."  
"Umm... what did the doctor have to say? We just saw her leave." Felicia asked.  
"It doesn't matter. I just want to get out of here."  
Georgie said trying to forget the bad news the doctor had just delivered.  
"Ok well I'm not sure that it's a good idea for you to leave any way." Maxie said.  
"And what you're some kind of expert? You've never lost a child. Hell you're still pregnant with one."  
Maxie was shocked by Georgie's harsh words. "You're... right. I'm sorry." Maxie said neverously.  
"I'm... I need to go. Zander needs me." Maxie said leaving. She was about to cry and she didn't want Georgie to see her.  
"Georgie I know you're hurt but why would you be so mean to your sister?" Felicia asked shocked.  
"Mom you wouldn't understand."  
"Well then try to explain it please?"  
"Mom... just leave me alone ok?" Georgie begged.  
"Fine. I just wish you would talk to me." Felicia said leaving.  
Georgie thought to herself that she could never tell anyone the bad news she had just gotten.

_Sam: You don't even like me. Jason: You don't know how I feel about anything right now __ Sam and Jax  
were asleep by midnight or so it seemed. Sam was having a restless sleep. Her dreams were all filled  
with memories of Jason. She thought she had finally gotten rid of them but apparently her heart hadn__'__t.  
Jason: Ok. You really want to help? Just stop asking how I feel. You want to talk about something, let's  
talk about the baby, or the weather or nothing Sam: Fine, fine. You win.. for today, because the weather's  
good, the baby's good, and, no, I haven't eaten lunch yet. Jason: Why didn't you tell me? I would have  
made you something. Sam: I will do it. And I want to take off my shoes. I'm going to be barefoot, pregnant,  
in the kitchen - exactly the way you like your women. Jason: On second thought, I'll cook. Sam: I was  
teasing. Come on Jason: I know. Sam: Okay. Well, then, a good way to show that you get a joke is  
to smile or something, laugh. You know, I'm serious, Jason. Children model their parents' behavior, and  
suppose she grows up and she doesn't know how to smile. Do you really want to be responsible for a  
humor-impaired child? No, I don't think so. You need practice.. lots of practice. She knew a part of her  
always wanted to still be with him but she was with Jax who she loved. That should be enough right? She  
thought it was but maybe she was wrong. Jason: Hold on to me, Sam. She knew her love for Jax was nothing  
compared to the passion she felt for Jason. Not that she__'__d ever tell Jax or Jason that. Sam: I just  
figured it out, why I sleep so much better in your apartment. 'Cause you make me feel safe. There was  
this feeling she couldn__'__t describe that she felt when Jason looked at her. It was like he could see into her  
soul. And when he touched her, she could feel a vibration go through her whole body. And when he  
kissed her... she couldn__'__t be thinking about that. Sam: I'm not drunk. Jason: Yeah, I know that. Sam:  
What I mean is the last time I kissed you, I was drunk. Or maybe we kissed -- I'm not sure -- and you  
just stood there and you let me, but I__'__m a little hazy on the details, except -- except for the part where it  
felt right. Kissing you is something I__'__ve been wanting to do for a really long time, and I finally did, but  
I__'__m not drunk. I kind of wish I was. She was married to Jax and she was happy right? Jason: You know what?  
I shouldn't -- I shouldn't have asked you to move out. Will you come back? Sam: You saw right through me at  
Jake__'__s. The party-girl act -- it's just a sham, Jason. It always was. It's kind of my defense, you know, the  
armor I put on to protect myself from being hurt or letting anyone get too close. Then I got pregnant, and  
I felt my baby kick and move inside of me, and I fell in love. My whole world had just -- it kind of  
shifted, you know? I am not the person I used to be, but I am not quite sure who I am now.__"_

_Breanen went up to her room crying. She was planing on calling her mom. She picked up her cell and dialed  
Brenda__'__s cell number.  
Brenda answered on the fifth ring. __"__Hello?__"  
"__Mom?__"  
"__Breanen? Are you ok? You sound upset.__"  
"__I am. The worst thing just happened...__" __Breanen started to tell her mother her version of the story  
which was just a little bit of an exaggeration.  
__"__Oh Breanen. I__'__m so sorry. I can__'__t believe your dad did that.__" __Brenda said.  
__"__I know me either. I just wish I was back with you.__"  
__Brenda smiled. Those were the words she had been dying to hear but she couldn__'__t help but feel guilty. She  
hated hearing the pain in her daughter__'__s voice. So she said what she knew she had to say. __"__Well he__'__s new at  
this so he__'__s bound to make mistakes. You__'__ve got to give him a little lead way.__"  
"__But he ruined my life __"  
"__Now how many times have you said that to me?__"  
__Breanen sighed. __"__Way too many times.__"  
"__And each time your life wasn__'__t ruined now was it?__"  
"__I guess not.__"  
"__And I bet it__'__s not really ruined today either.__"  
"__Are you sure?__"  
"__Why don__'__t you just go to sleep and if it__'__s ruined when you wake up, call me.__"  
"__Ok. Thanks Mom.__"  
"__No problem, baby. And call me any time.__"_

Kristina and Michael woke up and were shocked to find their bags packed.  
"Umm Kris you didn't go crazier than normal last night and decided to pack our stuff did you?" Michael asked  
confused.  
"No Michael I didn't and thanks so much for the crazy comment." Kristina said sarcastically.  
"Then why is our stuff packed?"  
"I don't know, genius. Why don't we go ask dad?"  
"Fine and I am a genius." Michael said as he followed her into the living room.  
They found Sonny, Liz, Ric, Audrey and Steven talking.  
"You know I wish you guys didn't have to leave so soon." Audrey said.  
"But we understand why you have to." Liz said.  
"Well I'm hoping you guys can come to PC and visit soon." Sonny said.  
"Even me?" Ric asked smiling.  
"Yeah even you and bring Maxie, Zander and the kid too."  
"One problem we're not ready to go home yet." Krisitna said.  
They were all shocked when they heard her and they all turned around and looked at her.  
"Excuse me?" Sonny asked.  
"You heard me I said I'm not ready to go home."


	92. Follow Through 91

Title: Follow Through 91?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Don't you think that right now you need to go home and be with your mother right now?"

"No I don't but you don't care what I think do you? You made this decision without even asking me or Michael, that just seems incredibly selfish to me but hey what do I know?"

"Young Lady you better change your tone unless you want to be one very sorry little girl." Sonny warned.

"I'm not a little girl any more or I thought you noticed that by me being pregnant and all. Plus what are you going to do put me over you knee and spank me no matter what damage it could do to your grandchild. Yeah you're going to be a great grandfather." Kristina said sarcastically.

"Kristina Davis-Corinthos..." Sonny started to screamed.

"Excuse me but the two of us need to talk now!" Liz said grabbing Kristina and dragging her off.

_Serena got out of bed where Lucas was sleeping and went over to her desk where her favorite picture of her and Michael was. She remembered the day this was taken. Michael had convinced his dad to let take them go on a picnic as long as one of the bodyguards came along. Of course Michael had also told his old babysitter that his dad wanted her to come too. That way him and Serena could have some privacy. He had filled the basket with stuff from Kelly's. He had convinced his grandpa Mike to let him take some stuff. They had gone to the park. As is turned out the food had gotten all mixed up and wasn't edible. Serena couldn't stop laughing. Eventually Michael got over it and started laughing to. The day just got stranger. The water fountain was broken, Michael forgot a blanket and they were almost lost for an hour in the woods. When they finally got back they sat down on the bench and the water sprinklers turned on. They gave op trying to save the day and laughed. Once they turned off, Max and Letica came over to see if they were ok. Letica pointed how funny they looked and how she wanted to take a picture. Michael was shocked when Serena didn't protest. Serena had even asked Letica for a copy and the second she got it, she framed it and put it on her desk. They're was never another picture that she would let replace it. She sighed and put the picture back on her desk. Had her feelings for Michael left and had she now developed feelings for Lucas? A part of her heart already knew the answer even if she didn't want to admit it to herself._

_"Good morning." Jason said as Breanen came downstairs. _

_She ignored him and went and poured herself a glass of orange juice. _

_"Ok so you're ignoring me, I see."_

_She just nodded._

_"Well we need to talk at some point."_

_She gulped down the orange juice. "Unless you're going to say you're sorry, there's nothing to talk about."_

_"Well I may have over reacted."_

_"May have?"_

_"Ok, I did but I had my reasons."_

_"Chad wasn't doing anything. He was only going to kiss me and it's not like I haven't been kissed before. Actually it's happened many times with many other guys."_

_"I really don't need to know that."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Look I'm new at this so..."_

_"You'll probably make mistakes. That's what mom said and that I should give you a little leverage."_

_"And I guess I should give you some too."_

_"That would be nice."_

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Max will take care of it."_

_"I thought he was at Letica's."_

_There was another knock. _

_"Fine I'll get it!" Jason said getting up and going to the door. He was shocked when he opened the door and found Chad standing there with a bag. _

Maxie ran over to Zander crying.

Zander held her. "Maxie what's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's Georgie, she just..."

"What happened?"

"She's so angry Zander and she said the meanest things."

"She probably just felt like lashing out and you were there."

"But why can't she see that I want to help her?"

"She's just blinded by the pain and hurt she feels."

Maxie sighed. "I'm just worried that ths will cause and her and Dillon's relationship to be ruined."


	93. Follow Through 92

Title: Follow Through 92?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"What is wrong with you?" Liz asked Kristina shocked. "Are you trying to make your dad mad?"

"Yes I am."

Liz looked at her confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'd prefer to have him mad at me than have him feel sorry for me."

"But if you just told your parents what Fox did to you..." Liz started to say.

"Fox? I never said Fox did this!"

"But..."

"I never said Fox is the person who raped me!"

"Ok, ok. Well still you could tell them you were raped."

"And have my parents look at me like a victim for the rest of my life? Or to see my child as a protect of evil? I won't allow it. Cant you see why I'm doing this?"

"I guess I just... I wish I could make this easier on you that's all."

"Just being here for me is making it easier." Kristina put her hand over her mouth. "I've got to..."

"Just go."

Kristina ran into the bathroom and threw up.

_Faith slowly woke up. She and Justus had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs. She got up and stretched. She decided that she should go check on Caleb and see how she was doing. She headed to her room and slowly opened the door. She was shocked to find Caleb and Morgan in her hospital bed together. Her first reaction was to scream but she didn't or couldn't she wasn't really sure which. She finally decided to go over to the TV and turn up the volume till it got loud enough to wake them up._

_It made Caleb and Morgan wake up with a start. _

_"Mom what's going on?" Caleb asked._

_"You two are in bed together!"_

_"But we weren't. I promise." Morgan said._

_"What's going on in here?" Justus asked coming in._

_"I found the two of them in bed!" Faith said._

_"We were never in bed. I swear!" Caleb said._

_"We were just watching a movie that's all. I promise." Morgan siad._

_"I believe you Morgan. Why don't you just go to the nurse's station and call Alexis and go home?" Justus said._

_"I will. Bye Caleb." Morgan said leaving._

_"Justus how could you let him go?" Faith asked shocked._

_"Because our daughter's been through enough, we don't need to add to it. So how are you doing today?" Justus asked Caleb._

_"Well I would of preferred not to wake up to my crazy mother." She said smiling._

_"Yeah well I haven't found any thing to make her more sane." Justus said also smiling._

_"Like you two are sane. Now that's a joke." Faith said._

_"Chad what are you doing here?" Breanen asked._

_"My family kicked me out and I have no where's else to go."_

_"Well come in. You can stay here." Breanen said._

_"Wait just a minute. I never said..." Jason started to say._

_"What you'd prefer if he'd lived on the street?" Breanen asked._

_"Look I don't want to start a fight between you two."_

_"Well it's a little too late for that."_

_"I just have no where's else to go."_

_"You're a Crane why don't you just get a hotel room?" Jason asked._

_"My family cut me off. I have no money."_

_"Oh come on dad, he has to stay some where's."_

_"You don't know anyone else?"_

_"My best friend, Josh Alcazar is going through a family thing and his dad thinks it's a bad time for me to stay over."_

_Jason sighed. _

_"It's not like we don't have room." Breanen pointed out._

_"But you two living together? No way!"_

_Breanen started to think. "Well how about this? Since Brooklyn. Lulu and Morgan are next door how about I just switch places with Morgan? That way we're not together."_

_"No offense but I don't really want to be alone here with your dad."_

_"Ok, ok. Then switch Chad with Brooklyn and Lulu."_

_"But only if Alexis and Skye agree." Jason said._

_"Then let's go ask them." Breanen said as they headed across the hall. _

"Can't make a decision?" The doctor asked coming up to Dillon who was staring at a vending machine.

"Actually I forgot I was even here and kind of zoned out."

"I understand especially after the news I just told your fiancee."

"What news?" Dillon asked confused.

"She didn't tell you? I'm sorry I thought you knew." The doctor said realizing her mistake.

"Well please tell me."

"I can't. If she doesn't want you to know then I can't break her confidence."

"Doctor she's my fiancee doesn't that count for something?" Dillon asked pleading.

She sighed. "When we took her into surgery to try to stop the baby from dying we noticed that there was permeant damage."

"Which means what exactly?"

"That means that Ms. Jones's will never be able to conceive a child again."

"Doctor are you sure?"

"Bearing a miracle, yes I am sure."


	94. Follow Through 93

Title: Follow Through 93?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

Sonny knocked on the bathroom door.

"Someone is in here!" Kristina screamed.

"I know and I want to talk to you."

"Fine come in." Kristina sighed.

Sonny walked in. "How about you call your mother since you refuse to go home and talk to her?" Sonny said showing her that he brought his phone in.

"No please dad!" Kristina screamed when she saw him dialing the phone.

"Alexis it's so great to hear your voice." Sonny said.

"Yours too. Is everything ok? You sound off." Alexis asked worried.

Sonny sighed. "How about you talk to our daughter for a second." Sonny said handing the phone to Kristina.

"Kristina you there?"

Kristina gulped. "Hi mom."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just glad to talk to you." Kristina said lying.

"You know your father said you guys were coming here and I was looking forward to see you guys. What happened that caused you guys not to come?"

"We just waited too late but we're coming home tomorrow."

"That's going to be great. And Kristina don't forget that I love you.,"

Kristina started to tear up. "I love you too mom. Bye." Krisitina said hanging up.

"You ok?" Sonny asked.

"No."

"Well I'm here to make things better."

"I know and I'm really sorry for what I said before."

_Lorenzo knocked on Josh's door._

_"I'm busy!" Josh screamed._

_Lorenzo walked in. "This is important."_

_Josh sighed. "I don't want to talk to you."_

_"I know and I can understand why but you need to hear this."_

_"I don't really have a choice do I?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine, sit down."_

_Lorenzo sat on his bed. "Look I talked to Sage about your exams and she said she knew for a fact you'd taken them."_

_"I see, you believe her and not me?"_

_"That's not the point. Look I should of believed you. I know that. It's just... I don't really know you and that's my fault. I should of spent more time with you and less time chasing your mother."_

_"Are you saying you regret it?"_

_"Very much so. I missed all the growing up stuff with Deigo and even Sage but I got the baby stuff with you and for some reason I thought that was enough but I was wrong."_

_"Well I'm not going to disagree with you on that."_

_"I know but I plan on making up for it."_

_"How's that?"_

_"I plan on staying here."_

_"And mom?"_

_Lorenzo shrugged. "It's up to her if she wants to. But would you like it if I moved back in?"_

_"Yes!" Josh said happily._

_Lorenzo laughed. "Good."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Since you believe me does this mean I'm not grounded?"_

_Lorenzo smiled. "Yeah. Now I have to go make dinner."_

_"I'm so glad your back because Sage can't cook."_

_"Well if you come help me I'll teach you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course and we'll talk about what I'm going to tell your teachers tomorrow."_

_"Hey sleepy head." Ned said as Lois opened her eyes._

_"Hey. How'd the surgery go?"_

_"The doctor said it went well but she thinks you'll still have to go through chemo and radiation."_

_Lois sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."_

_"I was hoping I wouldn't have to say that."_

_"You know I hope you see how much it means to me to have you here."_

_"Well you know with me and my big ego I just assumed." Ned said smiling._

_Lois laughed. "Try not to make me laugh. It hurts."_

_"Sorry. You now I heard from Brooklyn."_

_"Really? How is she?"_

_"Good. She's living across the hall now with Jason and his daughter."_

_"Are you ok with that?" _

_"I have to be, don't I?"_

Dillon knocked on Georgie's door. He didn't hear a response so he went in.

When she saw him, she started to get upset. "Dillon I said I didn't want to see you."

"I know I heard you loud and clear." Dillon said sitting down next to her bed.

"Then why are you in here?"

"Because I'm too damn stubborn to let go of the women I love that easily."

"Well you can be as stubborn as you want but it's not going to get me to agree to see you again."

"Don't you think Felicity would want her parents together?"

Georgie gave him a weird look. "Felicity, how'd you..."

"I had this dream where our daughter lived and her name was Felicity."

"So did I."

"That's a sign, Georgie."

"No Dillon you don't understand and you don't know everything."

"You mean that you can't have any more kids?" Dillon asked.

Georgie just started at him shocked.


	95. Follow Through 94

﻿ 

Title: Follow Through 94?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"You ok?" Ric asked Liz who was crying while holding Adella.

"No can't you tell." Liz said a little annoyed.

"Ok, you a little agitated I see but do you think you could tell me why?"

Liz sighed. "It's just every thing with Kirstina... I can't help but worry if this world isn't right to bring our little girl into."

"Look we can't keep Adella in a bubble her whole life but that doesn't mean she'll end up pregnant like Kristina. I mean the chance sof Adella having a one night stand like Krisitna are pretty much impossible."

"Kristina didn't have a one night stand."

"What?" Ric asked confused.

That's when Liz realized her mistake. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Liz if the reason you are so upset is because of something about Krisitina that you are keeping from me then maybe you should just tell me."

Liz sighed. "Ric I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Liz I'm not just anyone I'm your husband and do you really think I would tell anyone?"

"No look Ric you just can't let Kristina know I told you this because then she'd have no one to talk to and I think she really needs to talk to someone."

"Ok I promise Liz now what is it?"

_"So why does your dad look like he's exhausted?" Brooklyn asked Breanen._

_"Apparently I exhaust my parents."_

_"So do I. So what happened last night?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well Josh made it sound like when you and Chad got back to Johnna's something happened. And since he's now living across the hall, I'd say something major happened."_

_"Well something happened but it's not why Chad's not in his house. That's because of what he told the police about his brother, Fox."_

_"Oh so what did happen between you guys?"_

_"Well we were about to kiss when my dad came out and shoved him up against the wall."_

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Yeah I was thinking something along these lines expect my thoughts weren't so clean."_

_"Mine probably wouldn't be either. Well your dad seems ok with Chad being across the hall."_

_"For now. But that doesn't mean he'll ever let Chad touch me with a ten foot pole."_

_"What about him upsets him so much?"_

_"Well my dad was investigating who attacked Caleb and apparently it let to the Cranes and Chad being a Crane..."_

_"I get it. But Chad's not like the rest of his family believe me, I know."_

_"You dated his brother, Fox right?"_

_"Sadly yes. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life."_

_"If he's half as bad as Chad says he is, I understand. Didn't someone else in the gang date Chad's other brother?"_

_"Yeah Lulu but only for a short time."_

_"Was he as bad as Fox?"_

_"I don't think so. I mean he's a jerk but not half as bad as Fox."_

_"Oh look I can see talking about them is upsetting to you so we can talk about anything else if you want."_

_"Thanks got anything to do for fun here?"_

_"Max can you watching the girls, Sam and I are going to talk." Jason said._

_"Got it. Have fun." Max said smiling._

_"So where do you want to talk?" Jason asked._

_Sam shrugged. "I don't care. So how are things with Breanen?"_

_"Better, we talked this morning and agreed to give each other some slack."_

_"That's good. You know she's really great, Jason."_

_"I know and she really seems to like you."_

_"Well the feeling is mutual."_

_"I'm sorry if I didn't thank you for everything you did for her."_

_"It's ok. It was implied and I told her if she ever had questions about you, she could call me."_

_"That's good. She needs a female adult to talk to here."_

_"And I don't mind. It helps that I can translate Jason speak for her." _

_Jason smiled. "You always could. You know I kind of wish I had you here to help me."_

_"And leave Jax to raise Johnna by himself? That's a scary thought."_

_"You're happy with him right?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"You know I worried when we broke up that you wouldn't be happy again."_

_"And I was worrying about you."_

_"Well I've always survived on my own."_

_"So have I."_

_"But we did better together."_

_"No doubt about it."_

_"Do you miss us?"_

_"Every other second, you?"_

_"Every second."_

_They were practically touching they were so close now._

_"If I could turn back time, I would of fought you on the break up."_

_"I wouldn't of done it."_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And I still love you too."_

_And as they moved closer, they did the one thing they both wanted to do kiss._

"How do you know that Dillon?"

"The doctor told me."

"She had no right to tell you!" Georgie said mad.

"She didn't mean to. She assumed I already knew. How was she supposed to know that my fiancee kept secrets from me." Dillon said annoyed.

"This has nothing to do with you, Dillon."

"Really it doesn't? What about all the plans we had? I'm your fiancee Georgie doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, Dillon."

"Then why would you say this has nothing to do with me?"

"Dillon I just... you don't understand what I'm going through and you couldn't possibly."

"I know that and I never claimed to be able to but that doesn't mean that this doesn't affect me. Georgie I love you."

"How could you still love me? Knowing that I can't ever have any children?"

"Because Georgie I've loved you since the day I met you and we've made it through so much whether we can have kids isn't and shouldn't stop us from being together. Don't you think that?"

Georgie sighed. "But Dillon you should find someone who can give you children."

"I'd prefer to be with the women I love and if we really want children there are ways we could have children."

"You would really choose me over having a family of your own?" Georgie asked shocked.

"Yes of course. Georgie nothing will ever be able to keep me away from you."


	96. Follow Through 95

Title: Follow Through 95?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Felicia knocked on Georgie's hospital door.

"Come in." Georgie said.

Felicia walked in. "You have a special guest."

"Who?" Georgie asked wondering.

"Did someone call for an Uncle?" Tony asked coming in.

"Uncle Tony? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah well when your mother told me what happened, I felt like I should come and see if there was something I could to get you out of here and back at home where you belong."

Georgie hugged him. "You're the best uncle ever. Now get me out of here as soon as possible."

Tony laughed. "I'll get right on it."

_Chad knocked on Jason's door. _

_Max answered. "What do you want?"_

_"Mrs. Corinthos is sending me to get dinner. I was told to ask if you guys needed anything." Chad said._

_"I'll go with him." Breanen said._

_"Hell no. Your father would kill me." Max said._

_"Well what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Breanen said smiling._

_"Yeah but it'll hurt you."_

_"Breanen stop it I need your help to gang up on Max and find out what's going on with him and Leticia." Brooklyn said coming down stairs._

_"If you go, a body guard goes with you and you go straight there and straight back." Max said not wanting to go talk about Leticia with the girls._

_"Got it. Thanks Max." Bre said happily._

_After they had been at Kelly's for a while, Breanen finally got fed up with the people and waiting. "Chad, it's a little hot in here how about I go outside and you meet me out there when you get the food?" Breanen asked._

_"Sure want me to keep the statue in here with me?"_

_"Please." Breanen said as she headed outside. Once she got outside she took a deep breath. She put her hair up with a clip. She had to get out of there sooner or later there was just too many people in there. _

_"Breanen Morgan?"_

_Breanen turned around to face the guy. _

_He proceed to punch her in the face._

_"You bastard you're going to regret that!" Breanen said as she started to fight back hard._

_"Get your hands off of her." Mike said pulling him off of her._

_"Are you ok?" Chad asked going over to her._

_"I think so thanks."_

_"Why don't you go call the police? I'll hold him." Mike said._

_Breanen ran off. _

_"This isn't exactly want I wanted to come home to." Mike said sarcastically._

_"Justus!" Lois said happily as he entered her hospital room._

_"Hey. How are you doing?" _

_"You know what I think I'll go check on Faith." Ned said leaving._

_"You know I'm glad he's here to help you though this." Justus said._

_"I'd prefer you but Ned's defiantly helping."_

_"You know I hate you going through this without me."_

_"You're going through something horrible your self. So how is Caleb holding up?"_

_"She's doing better. How about you?"_

_"I'm just feeling a little weak but I think this is going to be fine."_

_"I hope it is. Because I need you in my life, Lois. And I don't plan on ever losing you."_

_Lois sniffled. "Me either and that's so sweet."_

_Justus smiled. "Every once and a while I am sweet. You bring it out of me."_

_Lois started to coughing. She reached for something to drink._

_Justus poured her a glass of water. "Drink this." He said handing it to her._

_She drank it but didn't stop coughing._

_"Do you want me to get a doctor?"_

_Lois nodded her head._

Maxie and Zander came back into their house exhausted.

"All I want to do right now is take a long bubble bath." Maxie said taking off her jacket.

"As long as you don't mind me joining you then it's a great idea." Zander said putting his arms around her.

"One problem with that is your son is sleeping on the couch."

"He's sleeping and we're married, so what's the problem?"

Maxie laughed. "Or we could wake him up because my bet is he's been waiting up for us worried. And then we take a bath."

"Fine just as long as we get a bath at some point."

Maxie smiled and walked over to Cameron. "Cameron wake up honey." Maxie said nudging him.

He slowly started to wake up. "Aunt Maxie? Dad?"

"Yeah buddy we're back. Aren't you supposed to be at your mom's?" Zander asked.

"Yeah, I know. I actually... wait you just have to promise you want get too mad."

Zander sighed. "That depends. It's been a long two days so even I was mad I doubt I would do anything till I got some sleep."

"Well I'm glad for that. Aunt Maxie is Aunt Georgie ok?"

"Yeah she's going to be fine but you still didn't make us forget what we were talking about by changing the subject."

"Right sorry. Well I was staying with Aunt Gia and Uncle Lucky but they went back."

"We know."

"But I told Mom and Uncle Ric they hadn't left yet and I wanted to stay here."

"So you lied?" Zander asked mad.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here when you guys got home."

"And we're glad you're here. Right Zan?"

Zander sighed. "Yes I am glad you're here. But..."

"How about we deal with the but after we get cleaned up, eat and rest ok?" Maxie asked Zander and Cameron.

"I like that idea, Dad?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"Yeah that sounds good."


	97. Follow Through 96

Title: Follow Through 96?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

Tony knocked on Georgie's door.

"Come in." Georgie said.

Tony waked in.

Dillon got up. "Please tell me that you found a way to get Georgie released today."

"Well I talked to her doctor."

"And what did she say?" Georgie asked hoping.

"She said and I agree that you shouldn't be moved any time soon. It could cause you more damage."

"Please Uncle Tony I need to go home." She begged.

"I know you do but staying a little while longer isn't a bad thing."

"Mr. Jones I don't think you..." Dillon started to say.

Tony stopped him. "Dillon can I please speak to my niece alone for a little while?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Georgie I'll be back."

_Sam pulled away. "I shouldn't of done that." She said._

_"Well you seemed to like it."_

_"I did but I'm married."_

_"But do you feel for him what you feel for me?"_

_"Jason it doesn't matter. I'm married and I need to honor my vows."_

_"The answer is no. We both know that."_

_"Jason don't do this."_

_"Why because you don't want me to or because you're worried you won't feel guilty because you want me to?"_

_Sam sighed. "It's just too late."_

_"It's never too late."_

_Jason's cell phone went off. _

_"You need to answer that."_

_"It can wait."_

"It could be _Breanen_."

_"Fine Morgan." Jason said answering his phone._

_"Jason it's Mike you need to come down to Kelly's; it's Breanen."_

_Jason hung up the phone. "It's Breanen. I've got to go."_

_"So do I."_

_Jason came into Kelly's. "Breanen why are the police here? And what are you even doing here?" _

_"Jason she was attacked outside." Mike said._

_"Are you ok?" Jason asked worried._

_"Yeah. Mr. Corbin restrained him for me."_

_"Not that she wasn't doing a good job beating him up herself." Mike said._

_"Well she seems to pretty good at fighting." Jason said smiling._

_"Hey at least I didn't get a black eye this time."_

_"Yeah I really wasn't in the mood for steak. So did you come here by yourself?"_

_"No Chad came with me and that body guard."_

_"Who gave you permission to come?"_

_"Max but don't be mad at him we only came to get dinner and then we were leaving."_

_"Where is Chad anyway?"_

_"The kid that was with her? He's talking to Taggart trying to get them to charge the guy."_

_"Why wouldn't he?"_

_"He's a Crane, why else?"_

_"This was Chad's brother, Fox?"_

_"No it's was Ethan."_

_"I thought Fox was the one that attacked Caleb."_

_"Apparently not."_

_"Hey how's it going?" Viola (Kristina's nanny that Alexis hired for her as a baby) asked Reginald as he came into their apartment._

_"The Q's are insane but that's not new."_

_"No it's defiantly not."_

_"And you?"_

_"Well my new employee is calmer than Alexis."_

_"And I bet she doesn't dress like a man either."_

_"Oh God I hope not."_

_"And I bet she hasn't killed a man."_

_"Alexis killed a man?"_

_"Yes and we've been through this Vi but hey I'm shocked she hasn't killed a few more."_

_"Right Luis. You know isn't it funny that she didn't mention that when she hired me?"_

_"Yeah and the Q's didn't tell me they were all certifiable either."_

_"You would of taken the job any way."_

_"Probably but at least I would of know what to expect."_

_"Well I wouldn't of taken the job from Alexis had I know she was a murderer and was so high strung."_

_"High strung? That's an understatement. When she hired you, she was crazy."_

_"Ok. ok she was crazy but I don't work for her anymore." _

_"And thank God for that."_

Sonny picked up the phone and dialed Justus's number. He didn't know how he going to tell him. Hell he was having trouble believing it himself. But Kristina would be all right. And maybe this information could help find the guy who attacked Caleb. And then once they were sure this was the same guy, he'd kill him. No one hurt his children and got away with it. He was going to make this kid pay severely.

Justus finally answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Justus it's Sonny."

"Lois it's Sonny. I'm going outside to talk to him." Justus told Lois as he went outside the room.

"Is Lois at the hospital with you?"

"Well no... She's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'll let Lois tell you. So why did you call?"

"Well I just talked to Kristina and she told me that some guy attacked her."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah I guess. Look this happened in Port Charles."

"By who?"

"Fox Crane."

"That jerk attacked Brooklyn and left her with permeant scars."

"Same here with Kristina."

"And maybe he's the guy who attacked..."

"I don't know but I figured he should be checked out in the very least."


	98. Follow Through 97

Title: Follow Through 97?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Lois?" Sonny asked as Justus gave her the phone.

"Sonny, it's nice to hear your voice."

"Yours too. How are you doing? Justus said you're sick."

"Well Justus has a big mouth." Lois said annoyed.

"Lois what's really wrong?" Sonny asked worried.

"I've got cancer."

Sonny took a deep breath."What kind?"

"Stomach."

"Lois I'm so sorry. You're going to be all right. I just know it."

"That's very positive of you."

"Well you know me, I'm always positive." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah right."

"How did your family take the news?"

"So far just Justus, Ned, Brookie and you know."

"That's why she's staying with Alexis?"

"Yeah but she's with Jason and his daughter now."

"Why?"

"From what Ned told me: Breanen's boyfriend, Chad Crane was kicked out and needed a place to stay and Jason didn't want him with Breanen so he's sharing a room with Morgan at your house and Brookie and Lulu are at Jason's."

"A Crane is at my house?"

"Sonny calm down from what Brookie says he's harmless. She knows him because he's Josh's best friend."

"Lois I'm going to call Alexis and see about this. I'll be praying for you."

_"You let her get attacked?" Brenda asked Jason mad._

_"I didn't let anything happen Brenda."_

_"Well you didn't prevent it either."_

_Jason sighed. "You know I didn't call you to get yelled at. I just thought you deserved to know."_

_"What you thought I wouldn't be upset about my daughter being attacked?"_

_"Our daughter and no of course not. I thought you'd be upset. I am too."_

_Brenda sighed. "Is she ok?"_

_"Well I think she did more damage to the guy than he did to her."_

_Brenda laughed. "Yeah well at least her fighting skills finally came in handy."_

_"Yeah at least. They guys that attacked her by the way is the half-brother of the guy she's been dating."_

_"Oh that's just great." Brenda said sarcastically._

_"Yeah but the kid at least stood up for her. He even let his family disown him."_

_"Yeah sound like you like him."_

_"I wouldn't go that far."_

_"Well as long as she's happy, that's all that matters."_

_"Yeah I guess you know I think I'm going to lock her in her room until she's thirty."_

_Brenda laughed. "Tried it. She can pick locks and climb out of windows." _

_"Damn."_

_"I guess we both just have to let her live her life and make mistakes and get hurt."_

_"It's hard."_

_"I know but she's not going to let us run her life. She's too stubborn for that."_

_"Just like her mother."_

_"Very funny."_

_"Oh Brenda?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just thought you should know that I think you did a great job raising her so far I just wish I had know about her then."_

_"You'll get to know her in no time. I just know you will."_

_"You ok?" Morgan asked Chad as her came into his room._

_"I've been disowned and my girlfriend was attacked by my half-brother, what do you think?" Chad asked sarcastically._

_"Well my girlfriend was raped, my cousin and his girlfriend were almost froze too death and my girlfriend's mother, a moblord, almost killed me this morning."_

_"What you forget that you're forced to share a room when someone you hate?"_

_"I don't hate you. I barely know you. It's really your brothers I hate."_

_"I don't like them very much either. And I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"For not stopping my brother Ethan from attacking your girlfriend."_

_"It wasn't your fault."_

_"Well I'm still sorry. You know I never would of guessed Ethan would do this. Fox maybe but not Ethan."_

_"Sometimes it's hard to see anyone in your family doing something bad."_

_"In my family it's an every day occurance."_

_"Well but he's still your brother and that's got to be hard."_

_"It is." Chad sighed. "Something about this just seems off. I just can't get rid of this nagging feeling."_

_"Well I don't know what to tell you." _

Maxie knocked on Cameron's door.

"Come in, dad."

Maxie walked in. "It's not your dad. He's already asleep and snowing." Maxie said as she sat down on the bed next to Cameron.

"Does this mean that he forgot about our "talk"?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"He'll remember tomorrow."

"So I've got to wait till tomorrow? My nerves are already bugging me."

"Well since I just called your mom and Uncle Ric and told them what's going on so maybe you and I could have your talk and get it over with."

"Were Mom and Uncle Ric mad?"

"What do you think?"

"They were, but I was doing it for a good reason."

"Sometimes even the good reasons aren't good enough to excuse the bad things you do."

Cam sighed. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was this?"

"Well with out the good reason I'd say 10."

"Shoot!"

"But since your reason was good I'll knock off lets say 3 that makes it a 7."

"Usually when I get a six or up I end up over my dad or Uncle Ric's knee for a long and painful talk. And a seven usually means I get the hairbrush too."

"Well do you usually do that thing again?"

"No."

"And why's that?"

"Because I like being able to sit comfortably for a while."

"And that's all?"

"No. Also because I know how hard it is on my dad and Uncle Ric to spank me. That it hurts them and I never want to hurt them ever."

"Well then it sounds like it works and it get it's point across."

"Yeah I guess it does. You know when that thing happened with Lulu and me almost dying. I swore that one if not all of you were going to take over your laps and spank me."

"Oh we thought about it but you were too sick to do that."

"Yeah and so now I'm stuck with the guilt."

Maxie gave him a look. "What?"

"When I have those talks I know that when it's done all is forgiven and you guys love me again but when you guys don't do that. I feel like you're still mad at me and I hate that."

"Well I can talk to your dad, Mom and Uncle Ric and tell them how you feel if you'd like."

"Can you wait a few days till I'm recovered from this?"

Maxie laughed. "But not too long. I wouldn't want the guilt to bug you anymore."

"Deal. I just thought of something I'm not going to hurt my little brother of sister when we do this will I?"

"I doubt it and that's not going to make me not do this but nice try."


	99. Follow Through 98

Title: Follow Through 98?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

"Ok why do I feel like I just walked into a funeral?" Luke asked sarcastically as he came on the plane.

"Luke we're really not in the mood for your sarcasm." Sonny said annoyed.

"Ok I can take a hint." Luke said sitting down.

"Nervous much?" Michael asked Kristina.

"Well look who's talking. You're sweating so much you're going to need to drink five gallons of water just to be better again."

"Thanks Kristina, you just made me feel a lot better." Michael said sarcastically.

"Sorry I just... I feel like if I'm sarcastic then I don't have to act how I really feel."

"Believe me I know what you mean. I feel like once I get home my whole life is going to be ruined."

"What you're going to tell your mother and boyfriend you're pregnant too?"

Michael laughed. "I sure hope that, that isn't what Serena has to talk to me about."

"I highly doubt that. Serena's a lot more lucky than I am."

"I'm not sure luck has anything to do with it."

"Right so having a baby at sixteen is good luck?"

"No that's not what I meant. I just... oh forget it and pray for mercy."

_"I demand to talk to Commissioner Scorpio this instant!" Alistair said as he entered the police station._

_"Commissioner Scorpio isn't here. He's on vacation." Officer Murphy said._

_"Then I want to talk to D.A. Ward." _

_"He had a family emergency." _

_"Well then who in the hell is in charge here?"_

_"That would be me. Deceive Marcus Taggart and you are?" Taggart said walking out of Max's office._

_"I'm Alistair Crane and I demand that you release my grandson this instant!"_

_"Funny you didn't seem to care when your other grandson Fox was a suspect."_

_"Fox is just a playboy with no future but Ethan is going to be a great lawyer."_

_"Not from jail he won't."_

_"Do you have a clue who I am, Deceive?"_

_"You said Alistair Crane but I couldn't care less if you're the president of the United State. As long as you're grandson has pending charges against him and he's a prime suspect in the rape of Caleb Ward, he's not going anywhere's."_

_"I'll have your badge for this!"_

_"Good luck with that but I think someone should remind you that you're not in Harmony anymore."_

_"Can you put me through to Carly Alcazar's room please?" Lorenzo asked the person who answered the phone._

_"Right away Mr. Alcazar." _

_The phone rang ten times._

_Lorenzo was ready to hang up but Carly finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Carly it's Lorenzo."_

_"Hi. So when are you coming back?"_

_"That's what I called about. The thing is Carly..." Lorenzo started to say._

_"If you're going to tell me that your kids have some how manipulated you into staying there forever then I don't want to hear it." Carly said annoyed._

_"My kids? Manipulated me?" He asked shocked._

_"Which part of that is wrong?"_

_Lorenzo sighed. "Carly I don't want to fight with you."_

_"Then why did you call me?"_

_"Because our son wants you to move back in here with me."_

_"Yeah right. Our son hates me."_

_"Yeah well maybe he wants to stop hating you that's why he wants you to move back in."_

_Carly sighed annoyed. "I highly doubt it. All of my sons hate me and they want it that way and last time I checked so did you."_

_"No I don't Carly."_

_"Fine deny it all you want but my answer is still no. I'll travel the world with out you." Carly said hanging up the phone mad. _

"Good morning." Zander said as Cameron came into the living room where Maxie and Zander were sitting.

"Your breakfast is in the microwave and a pillow is on one of the chairs at the table." Maxie said.

"Yeah and I'm sure going to need it. Dad, did you know your wife had such a strong arm?"

Zander laughed. "She must considering how late you slept. I almost went and woke you up."

"But unless I have school, I get to sleep as late as I want after one of our talks Right?"

"Well that's true but your Aunt Maxie and I am leaving today to go to Port Charles to help your Aunt Georgie and Uncle Dillon settle back home and you're going to stay at your mom's and Uncle Ric's."

"Why can't I go?"

"Well school starts up soon for one."

"But Aunt Maxie does this mean what we talked about will wait even longer?"

"She told me and I already talked to your Mom and Uncle Ric and Uncle Ric is going to take care of that either tomorrow or tonight."

"I can't wait." Cameron said sarcastically.


	100. Follow Through 99

Title: Follow Through 99?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

"You know you two didn't have to fly back to Port Charles with us." Georgie said.

"Well we wanted to."

"And did you really think I was going to let my little sister go through this alone? That's just crazy."

"You know Dillon you look like you're going to be sick." Tony said.

"I'm just imagining telling my family. It's going to be horrible."

"When are things with your family not horrible?"

"I'll be there with you." Georgie said.

"Georgie I'm not sure facing the Q's right now is such a good idea." Mac said.

"I don't care if it or isn't, I'm not letting Dillon go through this alone."

"Dad just give up. Those two are inseparable."

"Yeah and hopefully soon they'll be married."

"Well I think we have a little time to do that."

"You could always just do what we did." Maxie said.

"Over my dead body." Felicia said.

_"Dad would it be ok if I went to Serena's because I already know what you're all going to talk about?" Michael asked Sonny hopefully._

_"Michael I think your sister might need you right now." Sonny said._

_"I'm ok, dad. Michael and Serena really need to talk. Plus he's been there for while we were in Colorado, it's time he's there for himself."_

_"Thanks Kris."_

_"No problem and good luck."_

_"Same to you, little sis." Michael said hugging her. _

_"Thanks now go." Kris said laughing._

_"I'm going, I'm going." Michael said getting on the elevator and leaving._

_"You ready to see you mom?" Sonny asked as the elevator door closed._

_"What if she hates me?" Kristina asked scared._

_"Kristina look me in the eyes."_

_It took a few minutes but she did._

_"Being a parent means that you always love your children no matter what and you'll learn that with your child."_

_Kris sniffed. "I hope you're right."_

_"Haven't you learned by now that I'm always right?" Sonny asked smiling._

_"Yeah in your dreams." Kristina said laughing._

_They finally went into the penthouse._

_"Morgan, Chad catch the damn dog now!" Alexis screamed as the dog ran out of the kitchen._

_The dog started to run upstairs but ran to Kristina instead and started to try to get her to pick her up._

_She did. "Mom I've got the dog!" Kristina screamed. "Dad, she's so cute."_

_"Yeah well she really seems to like dad's kitchen." Morgan said coming down stairs with Chad._

_"Does she have a name?" Kristina asked._

_"Well there are the names your mom calls her but I don't think she'll let us say them." Chad said._

_"You must be Chad Crane." Sonny said._

_"Yes he is and he's staying here for now. And where's Michael? You lose him?" Alexis asked._

_"I wish." Kris said._

_"Kristina! No he went to see Serena." Sonny said._

_"Already? Well I see where we rank in his life." Morgan said sarcastically._

_"Oh you know if it was you, you would of went straight to see Caleb." Kristina said._

_"Which reminds me why are you here and not making out with Johnna?" Morgan asked smiling._

_"You're dead! Munchkin go get him." Kris said putting the dog down._

_Munchkin just headed to the kitchen._

_"That dog better not be going into my kitchen!" Sonny said mad._

_"Her name is Munchkin and don't hurt her I like her!" Kristina begged. _

_"Lulu, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked as he saw his little sister come into the police station._

_"I'm here to see Ethan."_

_"Does dad or Skye even know you're here?"_

_"That doesn't matter. Now I said I want to see Ethan."_

_"You're not seeing Ethan."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm not letting you anywhere's near that rapist."_

_"He's not a rapist and you can't stop me from seeing him, Lucky!"_

_"Oh yes I can. Remember you're at my work place and I am your older brother."_

_A lawyer walked out of the integration room. "I'm done with Mr. Crane." She said._

_"So that's where he is." Lulu said going into the room._

_"Lesly Lu Spencer come back here!" Lucky said going after her._

_Derek Frye stopped him. "She'll be fine. She reminds me of my own daughter and I know better than to try and stop Dani." (Yes this is Derek Frye as in All My Children and believe me Dani will be on the canvas soon.)_

_"Lulu what are you doing here?" Ethan asked shocked as Lulu sat down across from him._

_"I came here to get you to turn your brother, Fox into the cops."_

_"For what?" Ethan asked confused._

_"For raping Caleb and for setting you up to attack Breanen__."_

_"You don't think I did it?"_

_"Of course not. Ethan I know you and you couldn't of done this. Now Fox, he could of."_

_Ethan smiled. "I'm so glad that you believe me."_

_"I wouldn't of dated you as long as I did if I thought you were a rapist. I'd like to think that I'm a good judge of character."_

_"You are, Lulu and I'm so glad that you don't agree with everyone else that I'm guilty."_

_"Of course you're not. You just feel like you should help Fox because he's your little brother but Ethan where is Fox now that you need help?"_

_"Lulu he would be here if he could."_

_"Well then what's stopping him? If he really cared about you, he wouldn't let you go down for something he did."_

_"But..."_

_"Ethan stop helping him get away with this. He doesn't deserve to have you help."_

_"That can't be true."_

_"You've got my help but the only way I can is if you start believing me. Can you do that?"_

_"Yes I can."_

"Whatcha doing?" Cameron asked as he came into Ric's office.

"I'm working on some cases."

"Anything interesting?"

Ric put his pen down. "Nothing that you will find interesting."

"You mean there's no bank robberies, hostage situations or murders?"

Ric sighed. "No sorry to disappoint. Why don't you go watch Law and Order and get your daily fix?"

"Well at least Law and Order's more entertaining than what you're doing."

"Have you ever thought that if my job is boring than that means that you're safe?"

"Safe is boring. I want some action."

"Maybe we should of raised in Port Charles you would of gotten a lot of action."

"And why didn't you again? I never understood that."

"We did it so that you'd be safe and happy but I don't know what we were thinking." Liz said sarcastically as she came in.


	101. Follow Through 100

Title: Follow Through 100?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"You ready to do this?" Georgie asked Dillon.

Maxie and Zander had decided that they'd go ahead to Georige and Dillon's apartment and start unpacking and let them deal with the Quartermaine's by them selves.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to walk into my own execution?"

"Just go in." Georgie she said as she knocked on the door.

Reginald answered. "Come in. And congratulations Dillon, Georgie.."

"Thanks." Georgie said.

"Tracy, Monica, Alan, Edward, Lila, Dillon and Georgie are here!" Reginald screamed.

They all started to come downstairs.

"There you are. You know I could just strangle you for getting her knocked up!" Tracy said mad.

"Oh get over it Tracy. You just don't like being called grandmother." Alan said.

"Dillon would I be right to assume that you two will be getting married soon?" Lila asked.

"They better be because this family doesn't need any more bastard children." Edward said.

"Dillon are you going to say anything?" Monica asked.

"I... um... the..." Dillon tried to say.

"Speak up boy!" Edward said.

Georgie sighed. "What he can't seem to say is that I miscarried our little girl a few days ago and I can't have anymore children." Georgie said.

"Oh Georgie I'm so sorry to hear that." Monica said.

"You poor girl. If there's anything we can do just ask." Lila said.

"I'm sorry to hear that too." Tracy said as she looked at Dillon and could she how upset he was. He almost looked weak. Tracy had tried to raise her kids not to ever be weak and now she knew why; it killed her to see them like that. A panic started to rise in Tracy. She couldn't let anyone see that especially her family. She just ran out the door.

_"__Morgan why don__'__t you and Chad take Munchkin upstairs? Your sister, Alexis and I need to talk.__" __Sonny said.  
__"__Got it. I guess I should wish you good luck Kris. It sure looks like you need it.__" __Morgan said going upstairs with Chad and the dog.  
__"__So what__'__s going on? Because you__both are really starting to worry me.__" __Alexis said.  
__"__Alexis you__'__re going to want to sit down.__" __Sonny said.  
__"__Why don__'__t you both just__…"  
"__Mom please?__" __Kristina asked.  
__"__Ok I__'__ll sit down. Now please tell me what__'__s going on.__"  
"__Ok mom you__'__ve got to promise me that you won__'__t freak out on me.__"  
"__Well I can try.__" _  
_Sonny sat down next to her and took her hand. __"__I__'__ll try to keep her clam as much as I can. Now go on.__"  
"__Ok well mom I just found out that I__'__m__… __I__'__m pregnant.__"  
"__What? Johnna got you pregnant?__" __Alexis asked mad.  
__"__Alexis Johnna isn__'__t the father.__" Sonny said.  
'__He__'__s not? Then who the hell is? Who have you been sleeping with?__"  
"__He is__… __he was__… __a one night stand.__" Kristina said nervously.  
__Alexis got up. __"__You had a one night stand and got pregnant!__"  
"__You mean like you did with me? You did dad once and then nine months late out I came. At least the guy that got me pregnant was__ not__ married.__"  
__Alexis slapped her. __"__Don__'__t you ever speak to me like that again!__"  
__Kristina slapped her back. __"__And don__'__t you ever lay a hand on me again!__"  
"__Wait ladies stop it. Please.__" __Sonny said separating them.  
__"__You__'__re not going to let speak to me like that or you?__" __Alexis asked mad.  
__"__No I__'__m not. Kristina you__'__re not to speak to your mother like that ever.__"  
"__Of course and she can just hit me?__"  
"__She was upset.__"  
"__And I__'__m not? Hell dad why don__'__t you let her call me a whore and kick me out while you__'__re at it?__"  
"__Kristina I would never!__" __Alexis said shocked.  
__"__Yes you would and you know it.__"  
"__Kristina just calm down.__" __Sonny said.  
__"__No the hell I will. I__'__m out of here.__" __Kristina said leaving.  
__"__Kristina wait!__" __Alexis said.  
__"__No let her go. You can__'__t make her stay Alexis.__"  
__Alexis sniffled. __"__But she__'__s my little girl__… __my baby.__" _

_Michael knocked on Serena__'__s door and waited.  
Scotty finally came to the door. __"__Oh great Cortinthos you__'__re back. Believe me you weren__'__t missed.__"  
"__Mr. Baldwin I__'__m not here to see you nor do I really want.__" __Michael said coming in.  
__"__I shouldn__'__t let you in.__"  
"__Yeah and my grandmother and your daughter would kill if you didn't and you know it. Now where is Serena?__"  
"__In her room but her door stays open at all times.__"  
"__Yeah, yesh I got it.__" __Michael said heading to Serena__'__s room. __"__Sere, it__'__s me.__" __He said opening the door. He was furious when he saw her making out with Lucas. __"__You bastard you__'__re so dead!__" __Michael said going after Lucas and shocking him up against the dresser.  
__"__Michael stop it! Don__'__t hurt him!__" __Serena said panicked.  
__"__Why? Why do you care what happens to this jerk?__"  
"__Because__…__. Because I love him.__"  
"__You what? I thought you loved me.__"  
"__I care about you but I don__'__t__…__"  
"__Love me man was I stupid this while time you were cheating on me with my own uncle. Well we__'__re through. You can have her bastard.__" __Michael said knocking him out. __"__You two deserve each other.__" __Michael said leaving.  
Serena went over to Lucas. __"__Wake up Lucas you__'__ve got to wake up.__" __She said as she started to cry. _

"Mom?" Cameron asked as he came into the nursery where Liz was talking baby talk to Adella.

"Yeah?"

"When is she going to start talking?"

"Adella?"

"Yeah wouldn't life be a lot easier if she could?"

"Sure but that won't happen for a while. What's with the rush?"

"Oh I don't know it would just be nice to have someone to talk to."

Liz gave him a look. "And what about your dad, Aunt Maxie, Uncle Ric and me?"

"That's different you're adults. I want someone that isn't old."

"Old? We're not that old." Liz said shocked.

"I didn't mean that you're like Grandma Audrey old."

"And I better not be grandma anything for a while."

"Don't worry. I am in no hurry to rush that."

"Good. And don't you know that just because Adella can't talk doesn't mean that you can't talk to her. She's a great listener, you know?"

"Well I can try that I guess."


	102. Follow Through 101

Title: Follow Through 101?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"You know I'm really worried about how the Q's are going to take the news." Maxie said.

"Try not to. We've got a lot to think about on our own."

"Like finding a place to stay?"

"Yeah I don't think Dillon and Georgie want us living with them forever."

"Yeah one of us would kill one of the others."

Zander went over and put his arms around Maxie. "You need to calm down. You're going to drive both of us insane."

"A little insanity isn't a bad thing you know." Maxie said smiling.

"For our baby it isn't and you know that."

"But I'm worried about my sister."

"I know but you won't be any good to her if you miscarry our baby too."

Maxie sighed. "I know, I do but I don't know how to not worry about her."

"Well you can start by breathing and then letting me remind you that I'm good a relaxing you. "

"You know I love you. Now how about you remind me?" Maxie said smiling.

"I think I can do that."

Kristina was so mad and just plain furious. Her mother acted like she was ashamed of her or something. And she had ever slapped her. Her own mother had slapped her. She took a deep breath to try to calm down. She had to get this all over with. Her parents both knew and all that was left was telling Johnna. And Johnna loved her so he had to understand, right? She hoped he would. She knocked on the door.

Johnna's mother answered it quickly. "Ok Kristina hi. Johnna's been waiting to see you. Come in."

"Thanks Mrs. Jacks."

"No problem. Johnna, Kristina's here!" Sam screamed. "Kristina are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"I defiantly know what's that like."

"Mom, Kristina did not come here to see you. She came to see me." Johnna said coming in.

"Ok I can take a hint. I'll let you two be alone but stay out of your room or any other bed room." Sam said walking off to her room.

"Kristina it's so great to see you again." Johnna said kissing her.

"It's great to see you too. I really missed you."

"Well tell me how Colorado was." Johnna said sitting down with her.

"It was good."

"Why does it feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

Kristina sighed. "Johnna you know I love you right?"

"Yes I know you do and you know I love you right?"

"Yes I know that and that's why this is so hard to say."

"What is it?" Johnna asked worried.

"I'm... I..." Kristina tried to say but she was too nervous.

"Kristina it's ok you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"Wait you mean we're... having a baby?" Johnna said guessing.

"No that's not what I meant."

"But you said you're pregnant?"

"Right but you're not the father."

"I'm not?"Johnna asked shocked.

"No."

"You and Lucas haven't..."

"No we broke up long before you and I ever started dating and I haven't really spent any time with him since, I promise."

"Then who got you pregnant?"

"That's not important."

"The hell it's not! You slept with someone behind my back and I deserve to know who you've been cheating on me with and for how long!" Johnna demanded mad.

"It was once, only once." Kristina said telling the truth.

"Was it the reason you stopped wanting to sleep with me?"

"Yeah it's the reason I wanted to stop."

"Damn! Now tell me who this bastard is so I can kill him!" Johnna said furious.

"No Johnna stop it! You're not going to kill anyone and I didn't get his name."

"He didn't rape you did he?" Johnna asked worried.

"No of course not." Kristina said lying.

"Ok so let me get this straight my girlfriend who claims she loves me got knocked up by a guy who's name she doesn't even know during a one night stand. I missed anything?" Johnna asked just plain pissed off.

"No except that I am sorry Johnna and I do love you." Kristina said truthfully.

"Shut up! I don't want anymore of you type of love. I want you out of my life for good!"

"But..."

"No just get out and don't want to ever hear from you again!" Johnna said opening the door.

"Fine." Kristina said as she started to cry.

"You're wasting your tears, you bitch!" He said slamming the door.

Alexis was deep in sleep. Hell she was just lucky that she had even gotten to sleep. But the phone ringing woke her up.

Morgan came in the bedroom a few minutes later. "Alexis, the telephone's for you."

"Is it your sister?" Alexis asked hoping.

"No I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So who is it Morgan?" Sonny asked.

"It's the Ewing Academy headmaster. He's says it's about Bryce and it's really important."

"Thanks Morgan. Why don't you go back to bed." Sonny said.

Morgan handed the phone to his dad and left.

"Can't I just take one child of mine getting in trouble at a time?"

"I have yet to figure out how to do that."

"Well I can't be good that they're calling me. I know Bryce didn't agree with this since he refused to talk to Ric or me."

"Well why don't you talk to the headmaster and see what's going on with Bryce?"

"And it'll get my mind off our pregnant missing teenage daughter?"

"Let's hope."

Cameron's cell phone rang and it woke him up. He looked at the caller id, it was Lulu. He decided he probably should answer it. "Hello?"

"Cameron hi."

"Hi. So what are you doing?

"Nothing much you?"

"It's four in the morning Lulu and I'm not awake enough to do this back and forth thing with you for long so please tell me what's going on."

Lulu sighed. "Ethan was arrested as the rapist after he attacked someone."

"And you're upset about this because he's your x-boyfriend?"

"Well yes and no. I'm mainly upset because he's being framed."

"Being framed? Who's framing him?" Cameron asked confused.

"His brother Fox."

"Brooklyn's x?"

"Yeah. He's Ethan's little brother."

"But wait didn't you say that Ethan was caught attacking someone?" Cameron asked even more confused.

"Yes I said that."

"Then how could he be framed if he was caught in the act? Does he really believe that anyone's going to believe that?"

"Well I do. And he didn't even want to admit that he's was being framed till I convinced him to."

"Why would you convince him to do that? Are you crazy?"

"Excuse me! Did you just call me crazy?" Lulu asked mad.

"That's not..." Cameron sighed. "I just don't understand why you're so quick to defend your x-boyfriend."

"I guess I was crazy to think you would... I'm going to go. Good night, Cameron." Lulu said hanging up the phone.


	103. Follow Through 102

Title: Follow Through 102?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Ric slammed the phone down.

"Something wrong?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm going to kill my son."

"I hope you don't mean me." Cameron said.

"No I don't."

"What happened? I know Bryce couldn't possibly have called you."

"No of course not. That was Alexis. Apparently he got kicked out of school for trying to have sex in the dorm again."

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes when he sees you or Grandma Alexis."

"Wait so he's coming here?"

"No he's going to land in Port Charles and then Alexis and I have to decide which is better for him there or here."

"There's no room for him here and we're not sharing a room." Cameron said.

"Well if we say you sharing a room then you are, understand?" Liz said.

"Yes ma."

"But we do have the guest room. That could become a bedroom." Liz suggested.

"And Alexis doesn't have much space any way. But either way I've got to go to Port Charles."

"Well he'll be coming back with one sore butt that's for sure." Cameron said sarcastically.

"Like you can talk." Liz said.

"What I worried about is since that was the last school that would take him, will he actually stay with Alexis or us?"

"Just convince him he doesn't have a choice. You do it to me all the time." Cameron said.

_Michael was furious. How could he have been so stupid? He should of realized what was going on but he loved her and that's why he couldn't. He kicked a trash can out of anger. _

_"What did that trash can ever do to you?"_

_Michael turned around and was shocked to see a girl standing behind him. "It's none of your business."_

_"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly, my mistake." She said as she tried to leave._

_"Wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Michael Corinthos." He said extending his hand._

_"Danielle Frye but everyone calls me Dani." (by the way Danielle is from All My Children)_

_"You're new in town or something?"_

_"You're quick." Danielle said sarcastically._

_Michael laughed. "And you're a smart eleck."_

_"True. And I just moved here. My dad got transferred to the PCPD and he dragged me with him."_

_"Well I hope you like it here. Where are you starting school?"_

_"PCH."_

_"That's where I go. It's not too bad."_

_"Well it's my third high school so I've given up on expecting much."_

_Michael's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID. "My dad just paged me apparently he needs me so I've got to..."_

_"Go. That's ok. Just don't destroy any more trash cans on your way."_

_"I'll try. I'll see at school, Dani." Michael said laughing as he left._

_"Nikolas you finally came!" Lulu said happily._

_"You used your one call to call him?" Lucky asked shocked._

_"You never told me who I had to call." Lulu said smiling._

_"Lucky why is our little sister handcuffed to a desk?" Nikolas asked._

_"It's to prevent her from going after Ethan again and so she can't attack me anymore." _

_Nikolas tried not to laugh. "Well I'll protect you now so uncuff her."_

_"This isn't funny, Nikolas. She's trying to convince a rapist to frame someone else."_

_"You are?" Nikolas asked Lulu confused._

_"No I'm trying to get him to admit that he didn't do it and to tell you guy who really did."_

_"But his DNA matches the DNA found at the scene of Caleb's rape and he attacked Breanen."_

_"He only attacked Breanen because Fox told him to. And unless the DNA was a 100 match it could easily have been his brother's."_

_"She's got a point, Lucky."_

_"That's it you two loons leave this police building this instant before I have you both arrested!" Lucky said mad._

_"For what?"_

_"Trying to drive me insane."_

_"Fine. Lulu you want to go home with me and Mary?"_

_"Yeah it'll be nice to be with someone who believes me." Lulu said leaving with Nikolas._

"You ok?" Georgie asked Dillon as they got to their apartment.

"Am I supposed to be?" He asked.

Georgie sighed. "I guess I'm not the right person to ask. I'm not any kind of an expert. But honestly I'm not sure I'd want to be an expert in anything like this."

"Me either. You know what's really killing me about what just happened?"

"What? Tell me."

"My mother. Georgie, she looked completely destroyed. I've never seen my mother like that and we've been though some pretty horrible things together."

"You know the way she was acting even shocked me and I'm the first person to say that your mother is a horrible witch."

"It's like... she really cares. My mother actually caring? I never thought I'd say that."

"You know I think you're right. But I've always thought she cared about you in her own twisted way."

"Twisted? Yeah that's my mother but I can't believe what I just saw in her eyes. It's like her heart was breaking and I don't really know why. I mean she didn't want us to have a baby. She doesn't even want us together so why would this hurt her so much?"

"Maybe she can't stand seeing you hurt?"

"Oh yes she can, she's seen me hurt before and been fine with it."

"Maybe you need to ask her then because I don't think I'll ever be able to explain your mother to anyone."


	104. Follow Through 103

Title: Follow Through 103?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. Ok since we now know that Alexis and Ric had a baby girl named Molly. I've changed Bryce's name to Molly and Bryce is now a girl

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

Liz came into the bedroom where Ric was packing. "You know there's an easier solution then having to decide where Molly gets to live other than between our's and Alexis's house."

"What? I'm all ears."

"We can move back to Port Charles."

"And leave Cameron here with Zander? You would never do that."

"Right I wouldn't but I bet Zander would love to be near Luke and Alexis and Maxie especially after what happened to Georgie would want to be near her."

"But what about the reasons we left?"

"I know our marriage is so strong now that we can take on Port Charles."

"You do?"

"Yes. What can I say I have faith is us, our love."

Ric smiled. "And I love you for that. Now I believe we can convince Zander and Maxie but what about Cam? What if he doesn't want to go?"

"I do! I do!" Cameron said happily as he came in.

Liz and Ric laughed. "Well I guess we got our answer."

_Kristina finally gave up on walking. She sat down on the docks and cried. She had lost the one guy who she had ever loved and her mother was ashamed at her. What a mother she was going to be. Her child would probably hate her._

_"Are you ok?"_

_Kristina turned around and looked at the guy. "I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?"_

_"Well my dad raised me to never let a girl cry by herself."_

_"You're got a smart dad."_

_"Had a smart dad. He's dead."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok, you didn't know. By the way I'm Michael McBain (he's from One Life to Live), most people call me Mickey and you're Kristina Corinthos right?"_

_She gave him a look. "How do you know that?"_

_"Chill. I've just seen you around school."_

_"You go to PCH?"_

_"Been there for a month now."_

_"That's funny I never noticed you."_

_"Well you're usually with your boyfriend or your group of friends."_

_"X"_

_"X-boyfriend or x-friends?"_

_"X-boyfriend."_

_"Oh I'm sorry. Is that what you're so upset about?"_

_"Part of it but you don't really want to hear about all of this."_

_Mickey shrugged and sat down on the dock next to her. "Don't have much else to do."_

_"Your mom's not waiting for you?"_

_"My mom is a singer at the Cellar so she won't get home till like one or two. And my brother John is kind of like a vampire (Port Charles joke for you) believe me he won't even notice I'm gone."_

_"My family is different. My dad has probably already put out bodyguards looking for me."_

_"And you don't want them to find you?"_

_"No not tonight it would just be better for everyone if they didn't."_

_"So where are you planning on sleeping tonight?"_

_"Haven't thought about it yet."_

_"Well you can stay at my house tonight if you want to."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_"Yeah and I doubt my mom will even notice. Plus my dad would probably roll over in his grave if I left you here alone."_

_"Well I wouldn't want that so I'll go with you."_

_Mickey got up and extended his hand to her. "Well then come on I wouldn't want one of those bodyguards to see us together and feel it necessary to kill me."_

_Kristina laughed. "Don't worry I'll protect you."_

_Johnna came into Kelly's mad. He wanted to just take his anger out on anyone but he had kicked Kristina out. Which only left him his mother and he knew better than to do that. Last time he did, his mom made sure he won't sit comfortably for a week and when he dad found out about it when he got back form his business trip, he made sure he couldn't sit still for another week. Two weeks with a butt that was on fire taught him three lessons: one to be scared to death of his mother's hairbrush, two to avoid his dad's belt at any cost and three: that nothing was worth having to have both of them applied to his butt. _

_The waitress finally came over to him. "Hi I'm Fay what can I get you?" (Fay Walker and her family are from Days of our Lives)_

_"You biggest piece of chocolate cake you have."_

_"I'm sorry we're out."_

_"How can you be out?" Johnna asked mad._

_"I don't know, we just are. I'm sorry."_

_"You should be."_

_Fay sighed. "Maybe there's something else I can get you."_

_"You're probably out of what I want too." _

_"Look I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just trying to do my job."_

_"Well it's obvious that you're not very good at your job."_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"With as bad as you are at your job I should get free service. It's the least you can do."_

_"Fay is there a problem?" Mike asked looking at Johnna._

_"Um..." She stated to say._

_"No there isn't. I'll tale care of him, mom you go get the next table." Taylor Walker said coming up._

_"You're supposed to be asleep.." Fay pointed out._

_"Yeah well Brandon's snoring and just be glad I'm the one awake and not him."_

_"Fine, you've got a point and thanks." Fay said walking over towards Mike._

_"You know you're mother isn't very good at her job." Johnna told her._

_"You jerk! Just because your dad is Jasper Jax doesn't mean you have a right to treat people like dirt!"_

_Johnna gave her a look. "How did you know who my father was?"_

_"We have four classes together but not that I'd expect you to notice me, a poor girl with a mother who's a waitress."_

_"You go to PCH?" He asked shocked._

_"Have been for two years now but since I'm not much like you and your girlfriend, I don't expect you to even see me."_

_"Taylor Walker right?"_

_"How'd you know that?" She asked confused._

_"You helped a friend of mine get out of some trouble once. Lulu Spencer?"_

_"Right now her I like."_

_"Lulu said you and your family moved here after your father was sent to prison."_

_"Yeah I'll have to thank Lulu for telling people that." Taylor said sarcastically._

_"She only told me and probably her best friend, Serena Baldwin."_

_"Well I still wish she hadn't told anyone. I don't really care but my mother, brother and sister get upset when they hear people talking about it."_

_"I can understand that. I won't tell anyone I promise."_

_"This coming from the guy who just chewed at my mother."_

_They both heard the door to Kelly's slam. "Johnna Jonathon Jacks!" Sam screamed._

_"Oh this can't be good." Johnna said sarcastically._

_She went over to him. _

_"Mom what are you doing here?" He asked nervously._

_"Mr. Corbin called me and told me what you were doing."_

_"What was I doing?" Johnna said trying to play innocent._

_"Oh don't play dumb with me young man, you're in enough trouble and don't try to make it any worse." She turned to Mike. "Mike that you so much for calling me." Then she turned to Fay. "And Ms. Walker I'm so sorry for the way my son acted believe me he will be severely punished."_

_Johnna gulped. _

_"Well I'm just glad to see that his parents don't support that kind of behavior. Now come Taylor it's time to go back to bed." Fay said._

_"And Johnna it's time to go home so get up." Sam said pulling him up._

_"Mom I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Johnna said as they started to leave._

_"Oh believe me you'll be very sorry when we get home. Now move!" Sam said as she applied one hard smack to his butt._

_"Ow! I'm going I'm going." Johnna said walking fast and trying to rub the sting out._

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Maxie asked Georgie as her and Dillon came in.

"Um... how are you guys doing?" Georgie said trying to change the subject.

Maxie gave her a look.

"We've just been unpacking and talking about maybe finding a place here." Zander said.

"You two are thinking of moving here?" Georgie asked shocked.

"Ric and Liz called why you were gone. Ric and Alexis's daughter Molly is coming back to Port Charles and they wanted to see what we thought of moving back to Port Charles with them." Maxie said.

"And did you guys say yes?" Dillon asked.

"Yes we did." Zander said.

Georgie ran over to Maxie happily and hugged her. "I'm so happy! You living here all the time again is perfect!"

Maxie laughed. "I can't breathe, Georgie."

"Sorry." Georgie said letting go.

"So Dillon would you like to have us all around?" Zander asked.

"Well if Georgie and Maxie are happy then of course I'm happy." Dillon said.

"Yeah we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I hope that's ok with you." Zander said.

"We may want to kill each other at some point but if you and Ric can stand being around each other all the time then I think we can handle it."


	105. Follow Through 104

Title: Follow Through 104?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much. Ok since we now know that Alexis and Ric had a baby girl named Molly. I've changed Bryce's name to Molly and Bryce is now a girl

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything

That's ever been said

And what you do to me is unlike anything

That's ever been

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Gia, Lucky thank you so much for letting us stay here." Liz said as her, Ric, Adella and Cameron came into their house.

"No problem we were just glad to hear that you're all thinking about staying here in Port Charles." Gia said.

"Ok so where am I staying? Please tell me I'm not going to have to sleep on the couch." Cameron said.

"Will you stop complaining and just be grateful for them letting us stay here." Ric said.

"But I hate sleeping on couches!" Cameron said.

"Well you can sleep on the couch on your back or on your stomach, your choice but either way stop complaining." Liz warned.

"Ok got it. So this couch looks nice and comfy." Cameron said as he sat on the couch.

"You know I think you two can sleep in the quest room with Adella. It's not too small." Lucky said.

"And you can go into the kitchen and make yourself useful by start peeling some carrots for dinner." Gia told Cameron.

"Great I'll have two bossy women in one house my dream come true!" Cameron said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure he does it and I'll help too." Ric said.

"Maybe you can make him keep his mouth shut that would be nice." Gia suggested.

"That depends on how much tape you've got in this house." Ric said smiling.

_When the phone rang, Sam hoped it was Jason but then she remembered she had taken Johnna's cell phone away. "Hello?" She asked as she answered it._

_"Mrs. Jacks?"_

_"Yes Morgan it's me."_

_"Where's Johnna?"_

_"He's in trouble so I have his phone. is there something you need?"_

_"I was just looking for my sister. Is she there?"_

_"No sweetie, I'm sorry. She came here but Johnna kicked her out maybe four hours ago."_

_"He didn't take the news well?"_

_"No look Morgan it's late. You can talk to Johnna at school tomorrow."_

_"Ok. Bye Mrs. Jacks."_

_"Bye." Sam put the phone down and put her head back on the pillow. She remembered Johnna's reaction to Kristina's news. Was Jax going to react like that when she told him about Jason? She knew the answer. Johnna was a mini-Jax in just about every aspect. The phone rang again. "Morgan do you want me to call your dad and tell him that you' are on propose disobeying me?" Sam asked mad. _

_"Well I bet he doesn't and I'm not Morgan." Jax said._

_"Jax I'm sorry. I have Johnna's cell and I guess when mine rang I thought it was his."_

_"I figured so what did our son do to get it taken away?_

_"He was disrespectful to a waitress at Kelly's because he had a bad day."_

_"What happened to make him have a bad day?"_

_"I'd prefer if he told you but let's just say that Kristina and him aren't a couple anymore."_

_"Ok well I'll be more tomorrow so I'll ask him about it then. Now what else happened that I need to know about?"_

_"Well he was horrible to Kristina and said some things that I never want to hear out his mouth again and then he walked out of the house with out even telling me he was leaving and went to Kelly's. If Mike hadn't called me to tell me what he did I would of called the police."_

_Jax sighed. "We'll have a long talk tomorrow and I'll make it very clear that all those things are unacceptable."_

_"Well I did what you decided and believe me my hairbrush already made the point quite clear."_

_"I know it's hard for you to do but it works with him doesn't it?"_

_"Yeah I guess."_

_"You know I miss the days before Johnna was here and you would come on these business trips with me."_

_"Well I wouldn't trade Johnna for anything but those trips were great."_

_"Yeah we're going to have to take a trip soon even if it means locking our son in a hotel room the whole time." Jax said as she laughed. _

_"We'll see about that."_

_"No Sam I mean it. I promise you right now that we will go on another trip soon. And you know I never break my promises right?"_

_"Right."_

_"So start looking for where and when you want to go."_

"_Tracy?" Mike asked shocked as he came outside Kelly's where Tracy was crying._

"_It took you damn long enough to get out here." Tracy said mad._

"_How long have you been out here?" Mike asked going over to her. "And why are you crying?"_

"_Dillon and Georgie are back."_

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

"_She lost the baby and can't have any more."_

"_That's horrible but I don't understand why you're so upset. You don't want anymore grand kids anyway."_

"_I started in on Dillon the second they showed up about getting her knocked up. And Dillon just looked so... hurt."_

"_And that bothered you because you care about him just like you do Ned? Not that you'll ever admit it." Mike said smiling as he helped her up._

"_I won't admit something that's not true." Tracy said also smiling._

"_How about you come in and I'll fix you something to eat?" Mike offered._

_Tracy put her hand over her mouth. "Let me go just the thought of Kelly's food is making me have to throw up." Tracy said throwing up._

"_My food's not that bad and I swear you keep doing that just to make me mad."_

"_Despite what your ego thinks I don't throw up for anyone not even you." Tracy said annoyed._

"What are you two up to?" Zander asked as he and Maxie came into the kitchen where Georgie and Dillon were.

"We're trying to plan a service for our child."

"That's a good idea. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just show up. That will mean a lot."

"Did you guys ever choose a name?"

"Felicity Ida."

"That a cute name which one of you thought of that?"

"Both and neither if that makes any sense."

"Not in a million years would that make any sense what so ever."


	106. Follow Through 105

Title: Follow Through 105?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

(For) you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you'll have to follow through

With every word you say"

Zander's cell phone went off. "Guys I'll be right back." Zander said

leaving the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Dad it's Cam."

"Hey buddy. Did you guys make it safely to Port Charles?"

"Yes sir. We're at Aunt Gia's and Uncle Lucky's."

"That's good. Your mom says you're happy to be moving here. I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh I am, but I can't stay here."

"In Port Charles?" Zander asked confused.

"No I want to stay in Port Charles but not at Aunt Gia's with mom."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because Aunt Gia and mom are ordering me around and I'm sleeping on the couch."

Zander tried not to laugh. "Ok well unless Aunt Gia and your mom are making you do horrible things like kill someone then you need to do it. As for sleeping on the couch that's where you'd be sleeping here too."

Cameron sighed. "Then can I go stay with Grandma Alexis or Grandpa Luke or anywhere's else?" Cameron pleaded.

"Buddy it's way too late to go anywhere's else but tomorrow we'll see about it."

"Really?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"Yeah but you're not staying at your Grandpa Luke's I'm not that naïve. Now why don't you go to sleep and try bring nice to your mom and maybe she'll agree to let you stays some where's else tomorrow?"

"Ok I'll try."

"Don't try just do it."

"Ok, ok. I will. Good night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Cam."

_"Hey Mickey did you forget to call and tell me you were bringing something home with you?" John asked as Michael came in with Kristina._

_"I'm a thing? Excuse me!" Kristina said mad._

_"Ignore him. By the way this is my brother John and John this is a friend, Kristina Corinthos."_

_"And what is she doing here? Mom's going to kill me if she finds out that you had a girl here."_

_"Well then she doesn't have to find out now does she, Johnny?"_

_John laughed. "She's not a little puppy Michael you can't just hide her in the closet so mom won't see her."_

_"Did you just compare me to a dog?" Kristina asked mad._

_"John be nice or at least don't talk if you can't be. Now she's spending the night..."_

_"With you?" John asked shocked._

_"I'm about to punch you, John."_

_"Oh try it, little brother, just try it."_

_"Both of you please stop you remind me of my two brother and not in a good way. Look I'm really tired. Mickey if you could just point me towards your room, I'll make a place on the floor."_

_"Take the bed; I'll take the floor."_

_"No Mike..."_

_"Either you take the bed or we both sleep on the floor."_

_"Ok got it. Good night Mickey and John it's been... interesting."_

_John and Michael just laughed_.

_"Serena you ok?" Bobbie asked coming into her room._

_"Not really. Did Lucas tell you what happened?"_

_"Yeah and your dad told me he's never letting Michael in the house again. But honestly if you dad knew why Michael lost it; I doubt he'd want Lucas in this house either."_

_"Probably not. You know I never really want to hurt Michael."_

_"I know sweetie but you'll both be ok. Sometimes love hurts and I think you've both learned that lesson the hard way."_

_"Well I hate this lesson."_

_"I know but you still got to learn it. Life is full of these hard lessons."_

_"Oh great! I have more of them to look forward to?" Serena asked sarcastically._

_Bobbie laughed. "You'll be fine. You're too strong to let them cause you too much pain." Bobbie looked at the clock. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep but first you need to understand something I don't want under any circumstances to have you or Lucas in any room alone, if it happens again then I'll tell your dad and you can imagine how that'll go."_

_"Yeah I got it. Good night Aunt Bobbie."_

_"Good night Serena."_

"You look like you're way too nervous to go to sleep." Liz told Ric.

"Well to be honest I am. What if Molly doesn't want to see me? She's never liked me."

"Well not since she could walk anyway." Liz said smiling.

"Not funny. You know I don't get it. Cameron, my step-son loves me but Molly, my own daughter can't stand me."

"I think she does love you, Ric. She just has trouble communicating with you."

"But why? It's not like I haven't tried."

"I know Ric." She sighed. "Maybe you have to try harder. I believe she loves you but for some reason she's having trouble showing you that. Maybe there's something going on that she doesn't think she can tell you or Alexis."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Ric but you can't give up on her. Maybe that's what she's so scared of. That you and Alexis will give up on her."

"We love her too much to do that."

"Make sure she knows that till it gets in to her head."

"Easier said then done."

"I know but you and Alexis are stubborn enough to get it done."

Ric smiled. "Which explain why our daughter is too."


	107. Follow Through 106

Title: Follow Through 106?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"And I, all I really want is you (For) you to stick around

I'll see everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through

You're gonna have to follow

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?"

Alexis's cell phone went off. She grabbed it before it woke up Sonny and went out in the hall. "Hello? Kristina?" She asked hoping.

"No sorry. It's Ric. Wait is Kristina missing or something?" Ric asked worried.

"We got in a big fight and she ran off but she'll be fine I hope."

"The fight was about her being pregnant right?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah I found out when they were in Colorado. Are you ok?"

Alexis sighed. "I will be when all my children are safe and happy."

"Well I know Kristina and the boys really love you and they are safe and happy with you."

"And what about our daughter?"

Ric sighed. "I'd love to tell you that she'll be safe and happy being home but I don't want to lie to you. I can't."

Alexis sighed. "I'm not sure I can take both of my girls being mad at me."

"Yes you can. You're too strong to not handle it. Hell you married my brother, didn't you? That takes a very strong person."

Alexis laughed. "I hope you're right."

"Ok where's a recorder when I need one?"

"Funny Ric. Now why don't we both try to get some sleep before Molly gets here? Believe me we will need it."

"What are you staring at?" Brooklyn asked coming into the living room where Jason was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You do have school tomorrow." Jason pointed out.

"I know but I can't sleep. Breanen's asleep though finally. I think she finally accepts that if it wasn't for what happened today Ethan would still be running free."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"But you blame yourself? Well welcome to the club."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Jason asked confused.

"Well for one I told Breanen that Ethan was harmless."

"But you couldn't have know…"

"I know but still. And then with what's happening to my mom…if I had noticed she was sick sooner…"

"She's still be sick. And it was your mother's decision to wait this long to see a doctor."

"But I should of pushed her."

"Your mother? Brooklyn if you haven't noticed, your mother is really stubborn like you and you wouldn't and couldn't of gotten her to do something she didn't want to do. And you know that."

Brooklyn sighed. "I know but I just can't get rid of the guilt."

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"I can't.'

"Well maybe you should consider it while you're sleeping."

"Ok I can take a hint. Good night Jason."

"Good night Brooklyn."

"Nurse? Can I ask a favor?" Caleb asked a nurse that was passing in the hall.

The nurse came in. "Is there something you need?"

"Umm… do you have a mirror I can use?"

"A mirror? Why do you need a mirror?" the nurse asked confused.

Caleb sighed. "I start school tomorrow and I want to know what I look like before I go."

The nurse became uneasy. "I'm not sure I have one." She said lying.

"You're telling me that you put all your make up on without a mirror? Please I just want to know what I look like."

The nurse sighed and dug into her purse and took out a compact mirror. "Fine. Here you go." She said handing it to Caleb.

Caleb started to open the compact. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. She was shocked to see all the cuts and bruised on her face. She didn't even recognize herself, she looked so ugly. She wanted to hide in the bed under the covers and not go back to school. She didn't normally care what she looked like but…now she looked like a monster. A few tears started to slide down her face and the salt from them stung her cuts.

"Oh sweetie… I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let you have the mirror."

Caleb closed it and sniffled. "No I'm fine. It's just the pain and I'm tired. Here take the compact back and thanks. I'm going to go to sleep now." Caleb said handing the compact back to her.

She took it. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Can you turn off the light when you leave?"

"Sure." the nurse said leaving.

When she heard the door close, Caleb started to wonder. "How could anyone like someone as ugly as me."

"So how's Grandma Alexis doing?" Cameron asked Ric as he started to head back to bed.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I was till you woke me up talking to my grandmother."

Ric walked over and sat on the bed next to Cameron. "Ow! I think I just sat on a wire."

Cameron laughed. "You probably did. Just be glad you're not sleeping here. It's horrible and painful."

"It can't be that bad."

"Fine don't believe me but before you leave lay back for me."

Ric laid back. "What the hell!" Ric yelled as he grabbed his head.

"See? I told you."

"Ok so you're right."

"So that means I don't have to sleep here?" Cameron asked hopeful.

"Yeah you can sleep on the floor."

Cameron hit him with his pillow. "You sleep on the floor."

"And you sleep with your mother? You move too much in your sleep." Ric said hitting him back with the pillow.

"Hey that's hurt!" Cameron said hitting him back.

"Wait! Stop! We don't want to wake up your mom do we?" Ric asked.

"No way." Cameron said putting the pillow down.

"Good now go to sleep." Ric said getting up but hitting Cameron with the pillow again before he left.


	108. Follow Through 107

Title: Follow Through 107?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet"

"Gia you ok?" Liz asked as she came into the kitchen where Gia was sitting in a chair with her hand on her stomach. She seemed to be out of breath.

"I'm fine." Gia said lying.

Liz put a hand on her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever."

"Right because I'm not sick." Gia lied again as she started to try to get up but got too dizzy and sat back down.

"Yeah and non sick people do that all the time." Liz said sarcastically.

"Liz please just ignore all this."

"Look I know I'm a guest here with you and Lucky but you're my friend and if something's wrong then I'm not going to let it get worse."

"That's's sweet Liz but I just haven't eaten that's all."

Liz got up. "Ok then let me heat something up for you." Liz opened the fridge.

"How about some fish?"

"No not fish." Gia said covering her mouth and running to the nearest bathroom.

Liz sighed. "Gia could you possibly pregnant?" She screamed.

The only response she got was more throwing up.

"Mickey where's the dog?" John asked as Michael sat down at the breakfast table.

"She ran away."

"What dog are you guys talking about?" Eve asked confused.

"This stray that Michael brought home last night."

"Michael McBain what have I told you bringing home strays?"

"To not do it I know, Ma."

"But at least she was cute." John said smiling at Michael.

"You know what boys tell me if you see her later and we will bring her to an animal shelter."

John and Michael tried not to laugh,.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ma." Michael said.

"So you think Kristina would want to be in an animal shelter?" John whispered to his brother.

"John shut up!" Michael said hitting him in the head.

Caleb opened her eyes and was shocked to find Kristina in the chair next to her bed. "Kris? Kris wake up." She tried to scream. She knew how deep of a sleeper her best friend was.

Kristina woke up with a jolt. "Caleb you're finally awake."

"Yeah and so are you. Now mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"I had to come see my best friend."

"Why?"

"Can't I just come see you and there be no reason?"

Caleb gave her a look. "Kris I really don't have time for this. The Doctors Q are going to be here soon to see if I can leave today."

"Oh that's great news Caleb! At least you'll get to miss a few days of school."

"No I plan on going to school today."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not giving this jerk anymore power over my life. I'm not going to miss school just because of what Fox did to me."

"Wait you remember who did this to you? And you remember it being Fox?" Kristina asked confused.

"Well no I don't remember but Lulu says that Ethan said that Fox is framing him."

"What? That can't be. I mean there was a DNA test."

"Yeah well they are brothers so it could be Fox because they said it wasn't a hundred percent accurate."

"But Fox didn't do it Ethan did!"

"And how do you know that?'

"Because… because he raped me."

Caleb looked at her shocked. "What? Oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Ummm… a few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because unlike you Ethan gave me a choice and I just didn't want everyone to see me as this helpless victim."

"Like people see me?"

Kris sighed. "No one has ever seen you as helpless. Plus you're not pregnant Caleb I am."

"What? You sure it Ethan's?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"And you wouldn't want that child to be labeled as a rape baby?"

"Or the Cranes to get their hands on it."

Caleb sighed. "I should of known. I'm so sorry."

"Hey you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I mean if I had spoken up about what happened to me, this never would of happened to you."

"Hey don't you dare go there. I'll get out of this bed and bet you senseless if you don't take that back Kristina Davis Corinthos!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Kris said laughing.

Caleb started laughing too. "But seriously Kristina what happened to me is in no way your fault. It's Ethan's fault and only Ethan's."

"But if he pins this on Fox because I don't speak up, I don't know what I'll do."

There was a knock on the door. "Caleb you awake?" Morgan asked opening the door. He was shocked to find Kristina there too. "Kristina so this is where you were all night."

"All night? Wait you didn't tell me that you've been gone since last night." Caleb said.

"Yeah well I forgot ok. It's just when I told my mom I was pregnant, it didn't got well and I ran…"

"To Johanna's. I talked to his mom and then he kicked you out and I'm going to kill him for that."

"No you're not he had every right to be mad.'

"So where'd you go after that, your trail kind of went cold after that?" Michael asked ignoring her comment.

"I went to the docks."

"And? I know you didn't sleep on the docks."

"I ran into a friend and stayed at their house."

"Who's?"

"It's none of your business."

"None of my business? You had your mother so upset last night; she was worried you'd never come home and then your sister's school called and I swear your poor mother is going to lose it if you don't come home safe."

"She was really worried about me?"

"Yeah you both said some things you didn't mean and you both just need to apologize and move on."

"You heard?"

"Kristina the whole world heard."

"But I'm not…"

"Kris let me make this clear you either come home with me or I call dad and he drags your ass back home. So what's your choice?"

"Well since you put it that way, I'll go with you.'

"Good now what were you two talking about?"

"That doesn't matter come along little brother, wouldn't want dad or my mom to get worried about you too now would we?"

"You know must people don't start school the first full day they are in a new town. These usually look for a place to live at least first." Cameron told Zander as he took a bite out of Zander's toast.

"Yeah well when has our family ever been like most people?" Zander said taking his toast back.

"Aunt Maxie, you have to talk some sense in to my dad, please? If I can get you two on my side than you two can convince my mom and Uncle Ric." Cameron pleaded.

"I don't think even the two of us could convince them of that. After the way you drove them so crazy this morning, that your Uncle had to drop you off, I highly doubt anything could change their minds." Maxie said.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I wasn't that bad and technically they were already crazy."

Zander hit on the back of the head. "Don't roll your eyes at me or your stepmother."

"Ow that hurt! Ok I get it sorry." Cameron said rubbing his head.

"Cam think about it this way at least you already know a lot of people at the school." Maxie pointed out. "Like your girlfriend for one."

"Yeah personally I don't really want to have to see Lulu today."

"Why is that exactly? You two have a fight or something?" Maxie asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Cameron said as he took a another bit out Zander's toast.

"Well could you at least get up and make your own toast before you eat all of mine?" Zander asked as he grabbed the toast back.

"Aren't you supposed to be want to sacrifice everything for your children?" Cameron asked smiling.

Maxie tried to laugh at his comment.

"Yeah well if you don't get up and make your own toast, you'll have another reason for not wanting to go to school." Zander threatened.

"I get the point, I'll make my own but dad a suggestion?" Cameron offered getting up.

"Choose your words carefully son." Zander warned.

"I just think before your next child comes along you might want to relax a lot." Cameron said and then ran out of the way of his dad before he could swat him.


	109. Follow Through 108

Title: Follow Through 108?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you want to be with me

You'll have to follow through

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

You to stick around

I'll see you everyday

But you have to follow through

You have to follow through"

"Thank you ma. We'll make sure his school sends his records as soon as possible." Zander said shacking the principal's hand.

"A little distracted buddy?" Maxie asked Cameron who was starting out the window.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Cameron asked confused.

Maxie tried not to laugh. "You looking for Lulu?"

Cameron shrugged. "Part of me wants to see her but part of me doesn't."

"Why exactly is it that part of you doesn't want to see her?"

"It's no big deal, I hope."

"Mr. Smith as soon as I can verify everything from your Colorado school, you can start school. We're looking forward to have you here." The principal said extending her hand.

Cameron wasn't paying attention.

Zander nudged him. "The principal is waiting to shake your hand."

"Right sorry ma. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know with all the change." He said shaking her hand.

"I understand I just hope you get to sleeping better soon before you start here."

"Oh he will don't worry." Zander said as they all stood up and started to leave.

"_Brooklyn, Breanenn come on wake up! It's time to get ready for school!" Jason said turning the light on in both of their rooms. _

_Both of them rolled over._

"_Come on girls if you don't get up, I'll send you to school in your PJ's."_

"_You can't do that" Breanen said._

"_Yes I can. Don't get up and I'll prove it.'_

"_Come on Brooke I think he means it." Breanen said._

"_Me too. He's almost as means as a Q."_

"_Hey do you want breakfast or not?" Jason asked Brooklyn._

"_I get be nice or no food."_

"_Basically. Girls, I'll be down stairs when you're ready come down and eat." Jason said leaving._

"_You know your dad's a lot more patient than mine. Mine would of started singing."_

"_He does that?"_

"_Yeah but he's got a good voice. Oh Breanenn you've got quiet a bruise on your left cheek."_

_Breanenn went and look in the mirror. "Ok I'm not much of a makeup person but I'm hoping you are."_

"_Yeah I'll cover it up easily."_

"_Thank you! Thank you!"_

"_And while I'm at it, let's work on your wardrobe."_

"_What's wrong with it?"_

"_It's just boyish."_

"_And I like it like that."_

_Morgan and Kristina came into the penthouse. "Dad! We're back!" Morgan yelled upstairs._

"_Thanks now I'm not going to be able to sneak up to my room." Kristina said annoyed._

"_You were never going to be able to, to begin with."_

"_Oh thank God! Kristina you're home!" Alexis said happily running down these stairs to hug her. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? Never."_

"_I won't but I thought you hated me."_

"_Why is that both you and Molly think that? Because I don't. I love you always I know I said some things that were horrible and I'm sorry. I was just so upset. I didn't mean them."_

"_I didn't mean the things I said either."_

_They were both crying now._

"_Why don't you two go up ad get ready? And Kristina I put some of your mother's old maternity cloths on your bed so you can look through them."Sonny said coming over to her._

"_Thank you, dad."_

"_And I'm glad you're back, I don't know what I would of done with out you."_

"_Well I would of taken her room." Michael said jokingly as he came downstairs with Chad._

_The phone rang. "Corinthos.."Sonny said answer it._

"_I'm just joking I'm glad you're back Kris." Michael said hugging her._

"_Come on guys let's see what we can eat before Kristina gets back down here."_

_Morgan said._

"_Hold it! Michael Stone Corinthos III don't you think there's something you need to tell me?" Sonny asked as he hung up the phone._

"_Michael shrugged. "Um… good morning?"_

"_I'm not laughing. Do you know who just called?"_

"_Benny?"_

"_No. It was Serena's dad, now what do you think he told me?"_

_Michael sighed. "That I attacked Lucas and knocked him out."_

"_You did? Cool man."Morgan said._

"_Morgan, Chad go eat unless you want to be in trouble too."_

"_Got it." Morgan said as he and Chad started to eat._

"_Michael go to your room now. I'm be up in a few minutes to talk to you."_

"_But dad what about school?"_

"_Oh we'll be done in time for school but you're not going to want to be sitting in any desks, Now go."_

"_I'm going, I'm going."Michael said as he went up the stairs to his room._

"_Sounds like your brother is in a lot of trouble."_

"_Yeah but my dad isn't as scary as he seems. He just wants to make sure that we grow up to be good people."_

"_All my parents care about is that I know I'm a Crane and know how to order people around."_

"_They don't ever punish you?"_

"_Not unless I do something good like volunteer or something like that. And punishment is taking a hundred dollars off our allowance which isn't even a dent in it."_

"_Or disowning you?"_

_Chad smiled. "Well my grandfather Alistair did that. He's been looking for an excuse to get rid of his black bastard grandson. I finally gave it to him."_

"_That's hard to imagine. I mean sure my dad and Alexis are weird and they have some anger issues but at least I know that when I do something wrong they'll hold me responsible for it. And I'll be mad at them then but I know without that I'd be horrible person and if I ever need either one of them, they'll be there for me no matter what."_

"_Well I really envy you for that. I really wish I had a family like that."_

"_You know I may just have a way to make that happen."_

_Chad gave Morgan a look. "Should I be scared?"_

_Morgan laughed. "Maybe you should be."_

Ric knocked on Justus's apartment door and waited.

Faith finally came to the door and opened the door. "Ric Lansing, I heard you were back in town. Long time no see."

"Yeah apparently it hasn't been long enough. Is Justus here?"

"Only for a little while, then he's heading back to the hospital to see Lois. We're just here making sure Caleb's wheelchair can get around the apartment."

"Faith, I hope you know that I'm really sorry about what happened to Caleb."

"I actually believe you, Ric. Why don't you come in? I'll go get Justus." Faith said as she walked off.

Ric closed the door and entered the apartment. He went over to the mantel and looked at the pictures Justus had up. There were lots of pictures of Caleb and of Justus with Caleb. He imagined what he would of felt like if something like this happened to Adella or Molly. He hated even thinking of it.

"That was taken on Caleb's 10th birthday. It's one of my favorite pictures." Justus said to Ric as he came in.

"Just I'm so sorry about what happened to Caleb. Liz and I are praying for her."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

"Well Maxie, Zander, Cameron, Liz and I have decided to move back to Port Charles."

"Why?"

"Mine and Alexis's daughter Molly is moving home and I wanted to be here for her. And Zander and Maxie wanted to be closer to their families."

"I hope this doesn't mean you're planning on taking your old job back from me."

"Oh no. I have no plans to. Actually I was hoping to work for you."

Justus gave him a look. "You're that desperate?"

Ric laughed. "Honestly? Yes but I also figure you are to. I know you want to make sure that Ethan Crane gets punished to the full extent of the law buy if you are the prosecutor, he'll get off on a technically and you know that."

Justus sighed. "I've thought about that believe me. But I don't know Ric. I just know that I I'm involved I'll make sure he is punished severely."

"Justus you got to think about of the law and if you're involved he'll have a reason to get what ever decision is made overturned. I know you don't want that to happen."

"No I don't and you're right I shouldn't be prosecuting this case."

"Does that mean I have the job?"

"Yeah you've got the job. At least this way I'll have more time to spend with Lois and Caleb."

"Good. I'm glad this works for both of us."

"Me too. Now I need to go to see Lois..."

"And I'm leaving." Ric said getting up.


	110. Follow Through 109

Title: Follow Through 109?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at (christennhaysmybr.cc)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"These reeling emotions they just keep me alive

They keep me in tune

Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire

This is for you

Am I too obvious to preach it?

You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"What exactly do I have to do to get you to accept the possibility that you could possibly be pregnant?" Liz asked Gia as they left the last apartment.

"You can't because I can't be pregnant. It's just not possible."

"You know Maxie used to say the same thing till the doctor confirmed it."

"Why don't we just talk about it the apartments we've looked at so far and not about my non-mother hood."

Liz laughed. "Ok fine. Well personally I liked it. It's got enough room for everyone. A room for Steven, one for Adella, one of Molly, one for me and Ric, an office space for Ric to work, one for me and a guest room. I don't think we could a better place."

"But what if you guys have another kid, you'd either lose your guest room or two of the kids would have to room together. Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

"I'm not planning on having any more kids."

"Really? Why not? I thought you were like planning on being Super mom or something."

"Super mom? Where is it written that to be "Super mom" I need more than two kids and one step-kid?"

"Well if you're counting Molly in this then you'd have to be Super mom to get her to even act good."

"If I get Molly to actually like me and be good then I'll take the Super mom title but until then don't bring it up please?"

"Fine as long as you don't ever mention that I could possibly ge pregnant ever again."

Liz sighed. "Fine but will you at least got to Dr. Meadows and get checked out?"

"If it'll shut up then I will."

"_Have a good day at school. Your dad should be home by the time you get home from school." Sam said._

_Johnna ignored her, slammed the door and went into school._

"_Well I guess I was talking to myself!"_

"_Yeah I remember you used do that a lot." Jason said._

_Sam turned around shocked._

_Jason was at the driver side window._

_Sam had left it down. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

"_No. I just wanted to talk to you."_

_The people behind Sam started to honk._

"_How about we go some where's and I'll get the driver to go home?"_

"_Sure. Get in." Sam said._

_Jason got in and they started to drive away. _

"_Never thought you be dropping someone off at school."_

"_Me either. But Breanen and Brooklyn are good kids a lot like Johnna is."_

_Sam sighed. "Forgive me but today I have problems calling him a good kid."_

"_Johnna? Since when?"_

"_Yesterday. Kris told him she was pregnant with someone's else child and all hell broke lose."_

"_I bet."_

"_And what scares me is that Jax will react a lot like that when I tell him about you and me. And I'm not sure I can take that."_

"_He can't kick you out of Johnna's life."_

"_I'm not sure Johnna will want me in his life when he finds out."_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't tell him, Sam."_

"_Jason I can't lie to them any more. It's not fair to either of them."_

"_Well I hope you understand that I'll be here no what happens."_

"_I know believe me I know."_

"_Let me go" by Three doors down plays_

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go"

"_Taylor Walker." Johnna said coming up to her._

"_Johnna Jacks. Is there something you need?"_

"_I wanted to tell you I'm truly sorry for the way I acted last night. It wasn't right. And I got this rose for you as an apology." Johnna said handing her a rose._

_She took it and smelled it. "Wow your mother most of really tanned you good last night."_

_Johnna got nervous. "Where did you..."_

"_I saw your mother swat you on your way out but don't feel bad about it. If my mom wasn't so exhausted by the end of the day she would too."_

"_Your dad used to?"_

_Taylor closed her locker. "I'd prefer if we didn't talk about my dad. The last think I want to say about Paul is when he went to jail we were all happy."_

"_I'm sorry again. I didn't know."_

_Taylor sighed. "It's ok. Just if we're going to talk, don't bring him up."_

"_No problem does this mean you can stand me enough to talk to me often?"_

_Taylor sighed. "If you keep brining me gifts I can."_

"_I may just be able to do that."_

"_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through_

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goo...  
Let me go"

_Morgan pushed Caleb into the hallway._

"_You know I thought for the longest time that I'd never get to come back here." Caleb said._

"_Personally I'd be fine with never having to come back here." Kristina said._

"_Yeah like Dad would allow you to do that." Morgan said sarcastically._

_They passed by Johnna and Taylor._

"_You know Kris after the way he acted, he doesn't deserve you." Caleb said._

_Kris sighed. "I know but I still love him, Caleb. I can't help it."_

"_You know my offer to kill him still stands." Morgan said._

"_No offense but I don't think that what she needs right now." Caleb said._

"_Kristina, hey. you know you had me worried when you left this morning with out even leaving a note." Mikey said coming up.,_

"_Oh so this is the hottie you spent the night with." Caleb said smiling._

"_Caleb Ward this is Michael McBian and Michael this is my little brother Morgan."_

"_If you took advantage of my sister I'll kill you." Morgan said._

"_Caleb can you please get him out of here before I hurt him?" Kris asked._

"_Come on Morgan I need to go to the principal's office and you've got to take me." Caleb said._

"_Only for you would I voluntarily go the principal's office." Morgan said pushing her._

"_Sorry I didn't leave a note but I didn't know where any paper was."_

"_It's ok. Where did you go anyway?"_

"_To see Caleb in the hospital and to tell her that I was pregnant."_

"_That's why you were so upset last night. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Sorry but that's not something I normally share with someone I just met."_

_Michael smiled. "I get the point well if you need anything else just ask."_

"_And what would John think about that?"_

"_He'll hate it but I don't really care."_

"_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

and you me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know who I am  
and you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know me"

"Ok this gel is going to be a little cold." Dr. Lee said as she applied the gel to Maxie's stomach. "Now let's see if we can get a good imagine of your child."

"Is that it's heart beat I hear?" Maxie asked.

"Yes it is and it's a strong one at that. That's a good sign. And look there's a foot and an arm and a…"

"You mean we're having a little boy?" Maxie asked finishing her thought.

"Yes it seems that way."

"What's that other sound?" Zander asked.

"It seems like another heart beat well that explains that third foot I see."

"We're having twins?" Zander asked shocked.

"Yes and you're other child is a little girl."

"A little girl?" Maxie asked smiling.


	111. Follow Through 110

Title: Follow Through 110/?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at ()

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through"

"Nikolas? Mary?" Liz asked as her, Cameron and Adella came into Wyndemere.

"Mom this place is so big they probably can't hear you." Cameron said.

"Or we can. Hey Liz, Cameron and who is this little one?" Nikolas asked coming down the stairs with Mary.

"This is Adella."

"Ok Liz she's just adorable. Can I hold her?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I guess. It seems like I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"It's been a long time. But it's great to see you Liz." Nikolas said hugging her.

"Same here."

"Well what do we owe this great surprise to?"

"We've decided to move back to Port Charles."

"That's great."

"Yeah but until we find a place to live we're having trouble finding enough room for all of us and since you have so many rooms…"

"You guys can stay here as long as you need." Nikolas said finishing her sentence.

"Well thanks but right now both we're staying at Gia and Lucky's. Cameron only has the couch."

"Well the only teen that we've had over here is Lulu but if it's ok with Cam, it's fine with us. Right Mary?"

"Yeah it sounds great."

"You know Nikolas, Mary seems to be great with Adela, are you two thinking of having kids?"

"We've talked about it."

"Well I think you'll be a great dad personally."

"Thanks well do you want to leave Cam here now?"

"Nah Ric's eldest is coming home today and he wants Cam to be there."

"Well drop him off when you're ready."

"We will." Liz said starting to leave.

"Liz! Wait!" Nikolas screamed.

Liz turned around and stopped. "Yes?"

"You forgot someone." He said handing Adella to her.

"I swear if my mom's head wasn't attached to her neck she'd lose it." Cameron said laughing.

"_Let me go" by Three doors down plays_

"_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve _

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _

_You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go"_

_"Did you hear Caleb's out of the hospital?" Chad asked __Breanen,__Brooke and Josh._

"How'd you hear that before the rest of us?" Brooke asked.

"A benefit of living in the Corinthos house."

"Then where is she?" _Breanen__ asked._

"Probably with Morgan. Those two are stuck to each other." Brooklyn said.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Chad asked _Breanen__ shocked._

"Keep your voice down. I'm only wearing it to cover up the bruise that Ethan left on my face." _Breanen__ said._

"Yeah and thank God I was raised by Lois Cerrello because she taught me how to cover up anything and everything." Brooklyn said.

"How's your mother anyway?" Josh asked.

"Can't bring myself to see her again. My mother has never been weak and I refuse to see her as weak." Brooklyn said.

"But what if seeing her helps her recover quicker?" _Breanen__ asked._

"Look guys I'm not taking a group survey here. I've already made my decision and you can't change me mind." Brooklyn said mad as she walked off.

_"__I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through _

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me _

_You love me but you dont know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you dont know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goo...  
Let me go"_

__

Michael was getting his books out of his locker when Dani came up.

"Destroy anymore trash cans on the way home last night?"

"It's good to see two Dani and no I didn't."

"What's wrong? You're in a bad mood again."

Serena, Lucas and Lulu walked by.

"She moves quickly. What you've been broken up for less than 24 hours?"

"She had already moved on long before we broke up."

"Ouch that must have hurt."

"No it felt good." Michael said sarcastically.

"Ok if this is how you're always going to be then forget you. I don't need this." Dani said walking off.

"No Dani wait. I'm sorry my day started of horribly. You see that guy she's with is my uncle and I beat him up badly and well her dad told my dad this morning and you can only imagine how well that went."

"He's your uncle? Sorry I didn't know that. And if my dad is anything like your dad then he'd be pissed. Now what kind of uncle goes after his nephew's girl friend?"

"One that I could defiantly do without." Michael said slamming his locker close.

_"__And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows _

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go"___

"You know I've never seen Michael give you such an evil look before Lucas." Lulu said.

"Compared to what he did to him yesterday that's nothing." Serena said.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it." Lulu said.

"Who's side are you on cousin?" Lucas asked mad.

"I'm not picking sides between my two cousins. It's just Lucas he's your nephew."

"So? He beat me up even though I'm his uncle."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Serena begged.

"I'm going anyway. I need to talk to Fox. I just hope... never mind just Michael's right you two deserve each other." Lulu said walking over to Fox. "Fox we need to talk." Lulu said closing his locker.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" He asked mad.

"You. You're letting Ethan go down for the rape when you're one who did it."

"If you really believe I'm the rapist then why are you talking to me?"

"Because I promised Ethan that I'd help make sure that he didn't pay for your crime."

Fox laughed. "Ethan always had a way of manipulating women but this is just unreal. Ethan raped Caleb and..." He stopped himself.

"And what Fox? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing just leave me the hell alone!" Fox said lying.

She grabbed his arm as he started to leave. "Who else did you rape that you're blaming Ethan for?"

"Lulu let go of me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why? Because I'm not related to the Q's and you only hurt women in the Q family?"

"Listen to what you're saying. Lulu why would I have anything against the Q's? I loved Brooklyn and because of some stupid ass things I did I lost her but that's not her fault. It's mine. And I'll always regret them. So why would I hurt her family? It makes no sense."

"And what does Ethan have against the Q's?"

"Just ask him because it's not my place to say."

Lulu finally let him leave and let his words sink in.

"_and you me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know who I am  
and you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't  
you love me but you don't know me"_

"_Ms. Chandler-Quarermaine-Cassidine and Mr. Spencer?" Dr. Meadows asked as she came in._

"_I swear Skye your last name in itself is a whole name." Luke said sarcastically._

"_Ignore him doctor please. I wouldn't let him drink before we came here and he's a little rude when he's not drunk."_

_Dr. Meadows tried not to laugh. "Ok well it says on your chart that you guys want an ultrasound. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok well Skye why don't you get on the table and lift up your shirt."_

"_You know when I ask her to do that, she gets mad." Luke said._

"_Yeah well she's a professional and you're just a pervert."_

"_Ok this gel is going to be a little cold." Dr. Meadows said as she applied the gel to Skye's stomach. "Now let's see if this baby is ready to take its first picture." _

"_Is that it's heart beat I hear?" Skye asked._

"_Yes it is and it's a strong one at that. That's a good sign. And look there's a foot and an arm."_

"_You don't see anything else do you doctor you know that might mean we're having a boy?" Luke asked hopeful._

"_No it's the opposite actually it seems you're having a girl." _

"_A little girl?" Skye asked smiling._

"_Yes and she seems for what I can tell perfectly healthy."_

"Do you think she'll really going to be happy to see us?" Alexis asked Ric.

"No but we don't have a choice. She got herself kicked out school. She's just lucky that PCH is taking her in."

'I promise you she won't see it that way."

Ric sighed. "Yeah well here she comes I guess we better hope we're lucky."

"Molly, it's so good to see you." Alexis going up and trying to hug her.

She pushed her back. "Well it's not good to see either one of you." Molly said annoyed.

"You don't talk to your mother or me that way!" Ric said mad

"Yeah I do and what are you going to do to stop me from doing it?" Molly asked getting in Ric's face.

"Oh believe me, Molly you don't want to find out."

"Oh I'm scared." Molly said sarcastically.

"Don't test me because I won't even hesitate to put you over me knee right here in this airport."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me."

"That's it. I didn't want to do this here but you're left me no choose." Ric said.

When Alexis, Ric and Molly entered Sonny's penthouse, they were shocked to find that their families had done a small welcome home party. Alexis and Ric found it kind of cute but Molly on the other hand didn't and she didn't hide her opinion either.  
"What the hell is this?" She demanded.  
Everyone got silent.  
"Molly do we need to have another talk so soon or do you think you can watch your mouth? Because if we talk again you'll be having a very soapy taste in your mouth." Ric warned.  
"Got it, father. I guess I'll go stand by the fireplace sp you can't swat me when you feel like it." Molly said walking off.  
"So much for introducing her to everyone." Liz said.  
"Oh we still will because depending on who she gets along with we've got to decide where she stays." Alexis said.  
"She can't stay here. We've already got three kids and one on the way." Sonny pointed out.  
"And we'll have three counting her. Plus Sonny will kill her if she stays here." Liz said.  
"Fine but we need to find a place to live first. So Sonny can you not kill her till we find a house?" Ric asked.  
"I'll try."  
"Ok Molly you need to meet everyone." Alexis said.  
"I'm not going any where's near him." Molly said about Ric.  
"Fine then just watch and listen. First this is your little sister Kristina, she lives her with me and your stepfather. These guys are Morgan and Michael. They are your step-brothers and they live here too. And you remember your step-father, Sonny. He paid for your school."  
"Yeah I remember them all. They've grown of course."  
"And your brother Zander is busy but you'll see him later."  
"Oh joy."  
"And you remember me. I'm your step-mother, Liz. This is your step-brother Cameron and technically he's your nephew too I guess because he's Zander's son. And this little baby is your new little sister Adella."  
"That's what we really need is for this stupid family to get bigger." Molly said annoyed.  
"That's it. We've humored you long enough. You're in my house and you don't talk that way here. You are guest in this house and you're here because you got kicked out of the last private school that would take you. So now you need to start doing what your parents and other adults tell you to do." Sonny said annoyed.  
"Or what?"  
"Or you're going to be very unhappy till you graduate PCH. Now you're staying in the third room upstairs go there and wait till we're done and I'll talk to you."  
"You're not my father."  
"No but I am your step-father and your uncle and you do what I say or both your dad and I will talk with your right here, right now."  
"Fine but first at least tell me who those two are." Molly said pointing at Johnny and Chad. "I know I'm not related to either one of them."  
"That's your Uncle Johnny, he's is one of Sonny's bodyguards and Chad is his foster son." Alexis said.  
"Now you know so go!" Sonny said mad.  
Molly went upstairs.  
"Johnny please let's go before this house gets any crazier." Chad said.  
"Sure, sounds like a smart plane. Bye Sonny, Alexis, Ric, Liz and kids." Johnny said as they left.  
"I guess we should go too. Come on Cam." Liz said.  
"Please let me go with you. My sister, Molly is going to kill me tonight. I swear." Kris pleaded.  
Ric laughed. "Maybe you need your angel Adella right now."


	112. Follow Through 111

Title: Follow Through 111/?

Author: Christen if you want to email me during the week email me at ()

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about General Hospital

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! Oh and Liz and Zander's son is named Steven Cameron Smith. Oh and I want to thank Demetra for her constant feedback it helps so much.

(Follow Through by: Gavin DeGraw)

"The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
oh what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart"

"Did you hear the news?" Zander asked coming into the room where Maxie was.

"What news?"

"Liz and Ric found a house."

"Well that's great. We need to find a house."

"And jobs."

"So this means we're really doing this? Moving back to Port Charles."

"Yeah. You're happy about this right?"

"Yeah I am, I really am."

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm in my sister's bedroom. I am married and pregnant with twins. My sister just lost her baby. I have to get a job for the first time. Maybe I'm in shock!"

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you."

Maxie sighed. "You didn't I… I am sorry. This is a lot for to me to handle that is all. Why don't you go look for a house?"

"But you know we're going to need to tell the family about the twins soon."

"I know but it just seems like the wrong time to bring them up with the funeral coming up soon."

"Yeah but you are happy right?"

"Yes I'm very happy!"

"Hey dad why are you and Johnny both here in separate cars?" Kristina asked coming out of school.

"Well I'm here to pick up Brooklyn, you're going with Jason." Sonny said.

"I'm going with you? I thought Faith or my dad was picking me and Caleb up." Brooklyn said confused.

"Actually Caleb's coming with me too till Ned gets off." Jason said.

"And Morgan and Chad are coming with me to see Alexis." Johnny said.

"And me?" Michael asked.

"You're coming with me to and of course you Breanen." Jason said.

"What are you doing running a caravan?" Sam asked coming up.

"I can take your kid if you want." Jason offered.

"Nah. I got him come on Johnna." Sam said.

"And Lulu your dad and Skye are at a doctor's appointment so we are going to see Lucky." Gia said.

"And Serena, Lucas come on you're staying with me till Bobbie gets off." Scotty said.

"And Where exactly are we going?" Brooklyn asked Sonny.

"To see your mother."

Brooklyn panicked. "Stop this car! I don't want to see her." She tried opening the door but realized it was locked.

"Brooklyn, calm down."

"Why should I? You're forcing me to do something I don't want to do."

"And why's that?"

"Why are you forcing me to do this? Let me guess you're crazy?"

Sonny laughed. "Well that could be true but what I meant is why don't you want to see you mom?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Why do you care?"

Sonny shrugged. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"If you promise not to tell my parents, I tell you."

"Fine then I promise."

"Ok. Well you've known my mom for a while now right?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Well then you know my mother has always been a very strong person no matter what was going on. But now with this cancer she's so weak. She's so fragile. She's... not my mother..." Brooklyn said as she started to cry.

"Right now your mother is having to fight something really, really huge and she's probably scared and she needs all the love and support we can give her. As good as she's been to you. In the very least you are that to her."

"But what if I start to cry."

"You won't because that strength you love if your mother is in you too. You just need to see it."

"Gia, you hungry?" Lucky asked. She seemed to be some where else's.

Gia was deep in thought. "Am I pregnant? What if I am? What would Lucky think? He would be happy. Damn he would be happy. Should I find out? Well I'll have to at some point!"

"Gia honey? Hello?" Lucky asked waving his hand in front of her.

Gia snapped out of it. "Huh? What's going up?"

"That's what I want to know. You seem upset."

"Me upset? No, I'm just tired. You know with everyone being here." Gia said lying.

"Well that makes since. Why don't you go get sleep?"

"I'm going to do that." Gia said getting up. "And take this test." She said mentally.

"Well I'll join you after I eat."

"Ok good night I love you, Lucky." Gia said kissing him.

"You know I've never done this before. I'm not really sure what should happen." Georgie told Dillon.

"Me either but we need to plan this for Felicity." Dillon said reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

"You're right. Well I at least want a tombstone with her name "Felicity Ida Quartermaine."

"Beloved daughter." Dillon said finishing.

"I know you family should be there but…"

"But you're worried they'll cause a scene right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if they do we'll kick them out."  
"Like that'll go."

"We can try. That is all I can do. So did you ever decide about adopting?"

"I… what if we can't find the prefect kid?"

"We will don't worry."


End file.
